Fragments of Life
by Lady Arabella Malfoy
Summary: What can life, war and Voldemort do to our favorite characters? How can they get through this? May be they just need to look into the face of reality and get help the from hands of unexpected allies? DG RHr S... Full summary in the bio.
1. Announcements and Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of and "Warner Bros. WB SHIELD: IM& "Warner Bros. Harry Potter publishing Rights "J.K. Rowling. (s02)

**Fragments of Life by Lady Arabella Malfoy**

"" Speaking

'' _Thinking _

**Chapter One: Announcements and Thoughts**

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" greeted Dumbledore with the special twinkle in his eyes. "I hope you all had an extraordinary summer vacation." People in the Great Hall were buzzing and whispering about their journeys and new friends they met during summer. "About which you can talk later, because I need to make several very important announcements."

At this all heads turned to the Headmaster. It was not a secret that the War with Voldemort had begun and its outcome would influence the existence of the wizarding world as a whole. Parents of many present students were Aurors and they saw the horrors of war with their very eyes. Everyone understood that this was not the war only between Death Eaters and the Ministry of Magic, but between good and evil, that's why every drop of help counts. "Firstly, I would like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher – Professor Macbeth Halflife!"

The door behind the staff table opened and into the hall entered a tall, well-built woman. She had shoulder-length raven black hair and deep blue eyes, with which she scanned the faces of the students as if wanting to penetrate into the deepest places of their souls. Her lips were thin and colourless and the only remarkable thing on her pale face were her eyes, which attracted you with their mystery; but beware, you could easily drown in them.

She wore a plain black robe, but it fitted her perfectly, showing only as much as she wanted, leaving some space for the fantasy. After looking at the students, she returned to the staff table, eyeing every professor, because she arrived only a few minutes ago and had not had the opportunity to see them. The conclusion of her observation was the following: everyone was rather pleasant and she would probably get along well with everybody, except the man with greasy hair; he was definitely a hard nut, but certainly familiar. Unfortunately, she did not remember, where she saw him. Then she thought that it was not time for reminiscences right now and quietly sat near Dumbledore.

"I also want to speak about some precautions, which were taken because of the current situation in the wizarding world," continued Dumbledore. But this time, no moans of dissatisfaction were heard. "Forbidden Forest is off-limits like always and no walking on the grounds alone is allowed. You must each have a companion with you all the time. Hogsmeade weekends will be once a month, but Quiddich training graphic will remain. Now for some good news. Nowadays you need powerful spells to protect yourselves form any kind of danger, you will learn them on the classes of professor Halflife, but I thought that it will be interesting to have a Magic Talent Show, where you can amaze and entertain us with advanced magic, and I mean very advanced. The contest will be held somewhere in May, so you have plenty of time to prepare. Now let's busy some other senses apart from our ears. Let the feast begin!"

The food appeared on the tables, and everybody began to fill up their plates, discussing the information they had heard. Everyone had his own opinion, but we are interested only in the thoughts of our main characters.

The Dream Team were sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table. '_My God, last year, and I will be free, do whatever I want,_' thought Ron Weasley, famous for his laziness towards everything not connected with Quiddich. '_I am sure, with Him-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on the loose we will sure have a great adventure this year_.'

'_The last and the most important year. I am so happy, I have made it. I am a Head Girl._' I am sure you already know, whose thoughts are these; Hermione Granger, of course! '_I must pass the N.E.W.Ts perfectly, if I want to have a career. I am going to tell Ron and Harry to begin preparing right away or they will fail without even starting. They must be already thinking about new pranks they will play this year, what a shame. When will they understand, that they aren't children anymore? Now the war is coming, and I am absolutely sure that You-Know-Who is planning an attack on Hogwarts. We must work hard to preserve the unity of the school, then we will have a chance to face Him-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and win_.'

Now we should travel to the most troubled mind. The mind of the Boy-Who-Lived. Just a boy, who carried on his shoulders the heaviness of fighting with the evil each year of his schooling. What will he face this year? Let's find the answer in the trace of his thoughts.

'_I am glad that I am here again. Hogwarts is like a second home to me or more likely the only home I have. Here are Ron and Hermione, who will always support me in my job to save the world…again. Merlin, I am so tired already from this danger on my hills. But I am not alone, they are the most important thing in my life. Hermione will give me wise pieces of advice and Ron will retell a joke to take dark thoughts out of my mind and show the bright side of the ordeal. This year Voldemort has gained strength and more followers. It cannot last any longer, the more it lasts, the more victims will suffer, and I don't want any of it. This year I face him and challenge him to a duel, but I need to prepare, maybe even ask for some help from Dumbledore. I am sure he knows that this is my destiny and I cannot avoid it. Let's just hope, that in the right time and place I will be ready to deliver our world form this mad Lord_.'

Not very optimistic, hah? But who can be optimistic in a time like this, when every day you scan the newspaper to see if your family or friends were hurt or even killed in another attack with the Dark Mark high above them. But there were such people who understood the circumstances in which the war put them, but still tried not to fall into despair and misery. They thought that laughter and smiles could help to solve many serious problems in no time.

"Common, tell me about your summer! And I want details! Not something like "I was there and then I was there." With this phrase the conversation between Ginny Weasley and her friend Della Chatter began.

"Ok, ok," Della put up her hands in surrender. "I was with my parents on the Hawaii islands."

"Oh, that's something really interesting."

"And it was. I met a boy there. And he was…he was…great, just great!"

"When I say details, I mean details."

"Ah, he was so handsome and romantic, a real gentlemen. We spent all our time on the beach splashing around and, as you can understand, kissing. It was wonderful, like I was in the utter universe where there was only he and I."

"Did you love him?" Ginny was really interested this time.

"Why in the past tense! I still love him. He lives in Italy. We promised each other to owl every week and maybe even more often."

"I am really happy for you." Of course Ginny was happy for her friend, but also she was a little jealous. Like an every normal almost seventeen-year-old teenager she wanted to be loved and cared for. To walk in the moonlight, listen to the poetry about her unique beauty and just find pleasure in simple holding of hands. Or in other words, she wanted to have a boyfriend. A real one.

She had all rights to have a boyfriend, because she was really pretty. Her waist-length red hair was wavy and curled on the ends. Red hair – the trademark of the Weasleys, but hers was special, not like any of her brother's. Maybe it was the colour, which was not plain red, but had some golden sparks in it. She still had her freckles, but they faded a little, so they were only on her nose and a little bit on her cheeks, but still they complemented her and were part of her. Ginny didn't pay a lot of attention to her appearance and didn't use makeup, that's why her beauty was pure and natural. Ginny had a lot of chances to have a decent boyfriend, and she dated three or four boys, but she needed a real feeling, something completely different from just walking near the lake and snogging. But who doesn't?

A quiet drone rose from the Gryffindor table. People talked about their summer and everything children like to chat about, but no such luck on the Slytherin table. It was already common opinion that Slytherins were the concentration of dark powers, Death Eaters in-training and any evil stuff imaginable.

Prince of the Slytherin, that's what Draco Malfoy was called, the most mean and arrogant of all Slytherins. His housemates admired him for his power and money. These two things were the key to the life of the great. The dream of most seventh-years was to be chosen in the ranks of Voldemort; to serve him and receive "their precious" – power to rule the world. No one could say if this dream haunted Malfoy's mind, because he was secretive and distinct from everybody.

Everybody thought that he would be a heartbreaker, but no one was sure about that either, because he had about eight dates a month and each one was with a different girl, as if he didn't want anybody very close to him, to know him, to learn his secrets. But he still managed to find a new candidate for the next date, because half of the girl's population of Hogwarts were drooling over him, and nobody can blame them. He was really handsome. His long silver-blond hair hung in locks on his forehead, hiding his grey eyes, which were like steel shields to all his emotions and thoughts. Every bit of him: his face features, gait, clothes, cried "aristocrat". Young students knew that it's better not to mess up with him.

Now he had his trademark smirk, while watching the hall. '_What did Dumbldork came up this year? A Magic Talent Show! That's ridiculous! I will be surprised if someone manages to make the Dark Mark hang above the Professors. This will be very advanced. This fool doesn't understand that Voldemort will strike sooner or later and no stone will be left from this school. But he did make those precautions, it means, he suspects something. Maybe there is something up. I need to know about it in more details or father won't be satisfied._'

No more students so far. We can break some rules and go into the heads of some professors; in my fic everything is possible.

All professors had troubled expressions, yesterday they talked about plans of increasing the amount of guarding spells on the castle and within it. It was a long night, but still there were questions which needed answers, but nobody had them. The Order worked more then hard to gather information about planned attacks, but all was in vain. A few times Snape was at the edge of an explosion, but somehow, and only he knows how, he came out alive and with useful information. And as I mentioned Snape, I think it will be interesting to pry into his mind.

'_What was he thinking? The war is going on! And he asks this girl to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts! This subject is the most important one, and he thinks that she can teach these stupid children to attack and defend themselves from all that awaits them behind this doors. She looks so weak and helpless, but I can feel power in her and there is also intelligence in her eyes, but she has her secrets, that I am sure about. Surprisingly she seems to be familiar, but where could I have seen such a woman? I've already forgotten when I've seen a woman except professors here; it was alo-o-o-ng time ago_.'

In the middle of the table sat, as always, the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He was not only the greatest wizard of the times or the only man Voldemort fears, but also the symbol of good, strong spirit and wisdom. Yes, he was all these, but he was also human, with his own fears and doubts. '_Another year, another battle, but this one will be final. I need to unite the students against dark forces, not only Voldemort, but also anger, hate, misjudgement and indifference. I hope that Harry will find strength to fulfil his destiny. But still, he needs some help. I will discuss with him some advanced defence training, this will be very useful. The House rivalry is on its pick. Who could have thought that peaceful houses like Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw could hate Slytherins so much, I don't even say about Gryffindor. This has gone too far. Certainly, everybody must choose sides, but we need to defend our school, not to break it from inside_.'

With this last thought Dumbledore sighed and poked a potato on his plate with a fork. His eyes had lost their twinkle, and it seemed to have happened more and more often recently.


	2. New Lessons

**Chapter Two: New Lessons**

The first few days of the new school year brought only loads of homework. After such misfortune, common rooms were full of scraping and rustling noises. Tables were covered with walls of books and parchments were all over the carpet. But some talking was also heard in the corner of the Gryffindor common room, right beside the fireplace. The Dream Team were discussing their first DADA lesson with the new Professor.

"I think she is cool," Ron said with characteristic enthusiasm.

"Professors cannot be cool. They can be wise, strict, just, merciful, but cool? It's pathetic," corrected Hermione.

"But she is! She cast such curses on that guy, as she didn't want to defeat him, but to insult or humiliate. Do you remember that spell that made his tongue stick to his forehead or that curse that put worms in his hair? This was sooo cool! I'll certainly learn it!"

"It wasn't a guy. It is our training dummy, which we will use to practice our spells on."

"Oh yeh. I'll blow him up."

"Oh yes, you certainly will, but not before it blows you up.

"Me? But it is a dummy. It cannot do anything."

"By itself, yes. But if it has some help, then everything can happen. "

"Hermione, now you sound pathetic."

"I'll see who is pathetic, when you blow up to the ceiling and back."

"Ok, but you will be first."

"Guys, guys, what are you talking about! I don't want anybody to be blown up," Harry cut into the conversation. "I think this time Dumbledore found a real DADA teacher. She will really prepare us for the battle with Voldemort."

Ron and Hermione again shivered at the sound of the name.

"Only one look at her and you know that you have a worthy opponent."

_Flashback_

The class was a buzz, seventh-year gryffindors and slytherins were waiting for their DADA lesson to begin. And such mixture means no good. The insults were thrown back and forth, wands must have been raised to throw hexes and curses, but all shut their months at the cry, "Silence! Back to your seats!"

These were the first words which they heard from their new DADA teacher, professor Halflife. She entered through large oak doors which opened on their own accord. She wore plain black robes, which were from a soft, but strong material that made the robe to be perfectly suited for any training. She went to her table and begun her "welcoming" speech.

"Hello to everybody! I am professor Halflife and I will be teaching you Defence Against the Dark Arts. During the larger part of the lessons I will teach you to duel, because this is what you will need soon under the circumstances." She ran hers eyes over the students before her with her special penetrating look then did a movement with her wand. "Dumtraino!" After that a dummy appeared before her. "This is a dummy you will be training your spells on from now on. You can make such a dummy appear everywhere you want, preferably in your common rooms. Now I would like to show you some hexes I simply like to try on my opponents."

This was certainly an uncommon thing to say for a teacher and there was an appropriate reaction from students, but nobody commented. Then the show began: she cried some hexes towards the dummy and strange things began happening. Firstly, its knees started to tremble like it was afraid, then fingers of both hands intertwined with each other. After that, like Ron mentioned, worms started to crawl out of its hair and its tongue stuck to its forehead, and its apple eyes became much larger than they should be. The sight was really horrible or better say, disgusting. But this didn't affect the professor in the slightest. In her eyes little flames were dancing, as if she was the devil himself, then after a second, all became normal: the dummy disappeared and professor Halflife became composed and serene. Students were in shock, if not to say dumbstruck, but couldn't avert their eyes form the professor.

"I would like to check your duelling abilities, to see what spells and curses you will need to learn. Are any volunteers?"

Students looked at her as if she was crazy. Who would, in his right mind, duel with her after she showed what she liked to do with her opponents?

"I would like to," a calm voice said from the back seats.

"Ok, come here." She was a little surprised, because she didn't think that anybody would dare to duel her after her little show. She did it on purpose, like a part of a teaching strategy.

From the back of the classroom, with the sides of his robe floating behind him, the infamous Draco Malfoy began confidently walking towards her. "Always making a grant entrance," grunted Ron under his breath.

"Well, take your duel position and we can begin," said professor Halflife still surprised, but she became even more surprised when he did what she sad.

At first there was nothing uncommon in his duelling position, but if you look more precisely, as everybody did at that moment, because they were more than eager to see, how Malfoy's ass would be kicked (I mean gryffindors of course). You could see that the fingers of his left hand were a little above his head, if to be more exact his index and middle fingers were looking straight at the teacher as a second pair of eyes. After a little hesitation, Halflife took the same position and another show of this lesson began. Just before the beginning, Malfoy asked only one more thing, "May I attack you?"

"If you manage."

Challenge was seen in both their eyes as they began to walk in circles in front of the students, eyeing one another, but the purposes of their looks were different. Halflife looked at the boy in front of her and thought, what he could do if he challenged her to a duel and even asked about attacking her, but she couldn't find any answer. Malfoy only thought about hexes he can use and not get punished.

But after a few seconds of such walking, the professor made her first move. She cast a binding hex, but Malfoy said the counter spell even without looking away from the professor's eyes. '_Another tough nut, hah? Let's see, what you can do,_' thought the DADA teacher, but still wasn't that sure about the outcome of the duel. After the first hex she didn't wait any longer and began a serious attack: five or more curses flew towards Malfoy, but he reversed them all.

'_This is beginning to turn pathetic!_' Indignation was even in her thoughts and she was really angry now. She then sent some very painful and powerful curses, but Malfoy's only reaction was to reverse some of them and ditching others with Malfoy's known grace. This was the last straw for the professor. How could he do something like this to her? This is unbearable! She sent red sparks towards Malfoy and he slightly moved his left hand, but then put a shield charm around him understanding that his opponent was angry and could do much worse. The only way for him to come out of this alive and with points was to exterminate the professor, and he did this crying "Paralisis!" which made an effect of paralysis on her wand hand. He had the opportunity to cast the spell while she was thinking of another drastic curse for him.

After such a spell, she was wholly paralyzed, but the spell was cast perfectly, and the other part of her body was paralyzed from utter shock, as were the others in the room. Nobody said a word for a few minutes, then the bell rang, and Malfoy wordlessly went out of the classroom.

_End Flashback_

Back in the Gryffindor common room, discussion about the DADA lesson continued.

"I still can't understand what was the duelling position that Malfoy used," said Harry deep in thought.

"Yes, rather interesting indeed. I need to research about it in the library."

"Again!" Ron was full of dissatisfaction. "How can you spend so much time in the library? You don't even see sun, only yellow pages there."

"You know, there are some black things on them too, they are called letters. L-E-T-T-E-R-S. But I am sure you don't know what these are, since you cannot read."

"Me! Can't READ? Oh, you...you...bookworm!"

"Me! A bookworm? Go and watch your sun, its sunset right now and don't be late or your girlfriend will bite your head off," she said mockingly, because everybody knew that Ron didn't have any girlfriend. But at her words, he looked on his watch and then at Hermione.

"Oh, thanks for reminding, she will really bite my head off like she did the last time when I was late." With that he stormed out of the common room.

"I didn't wash my ears today, or did Ron just say that he had a girlfriend?" asked Harry in absolute bewilderment.

"I hope you washed them alright."

Just when they sat with their mouths open, Ginny took Ron's place in the armchair.

"Hi, guys. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just talking about school, you know," answered Hermione, because Harry still couldn't say a word.

But when he composed himself, he asked, "You received a letter today, didn't you?"

"Ah, I forgot about it completely!"

After that she ran to her room to read the letter. It was a white envelope with no special marks on it, just her name: 'To Miss Weasley'. She was intrigued and opened the letter. When she read it she didn't know what to do or to say about it.

_Ms. Weasley,_

_You are welcome to attend Advanced Potions Class. If you are interested, then go to the Potions classroom today at seven o'clock sharp. Don't tell about your destination to anybody._

_Professor Snape, Potions Master _

The first thing that came to her mind was: '_Why me? I am not even on top of my class._' But then she thought, '_And why not? It's a high privilege to be in the Advanced Potions. Snape has his reasons. What time is it? Oh, Merlin! Fifteen minutes to seven!_' She ran out of the common room, heading straight to the dungeons.

The dungeons were creepy as always. With a lot of effort she reached the door of the potions classroom. Opening it with a crack she saw that the class was almost empty. Almost...without counting Draco Malfoy, who sat behind one of the desks. '_Not a good beginning._' She entered and quietly sat behind the nearby desk. They sat a minute in silence, and then Snape entered. He looked around and saw that everybody was present so he could begin.

"Welcome to the Advanced Potions class. I see that you are both interested in some deeper learning of the Potions science. You will work together..."

"No!" Draco and Ginny cried in unison, and then looked as if surprised at each other.

"Then you can leave, because this is the only condition of your studying," said Snape with ice in his voice.

After that a very long silence hung in the room. Draco and Ginny were weighing their options.

Ginny: '_I cannot work with him. It will be pure torture. He is a Malfoy and I am a Weasley. We will argue all the time and nothing will be done properly. I am asked to participate in such an honorable class and what do I get? Malfoy of all people! Brrrr! But then it could be fun to torture him back._'

Draco: '_Snape asked me to help him. Not a problem, but with her! No way. I cannot work with her. It will be pure torture. I am a Malfoy and she is a Weasley. We will argue all the time and nothing will be done properly._'

But then he looked into the eyes of his favourite professor, and he saw there was something very uncommon – entreaty.

"Yes!" Draco and Ginny answered in unison again.

"That's more like it," begun Snape in his usual teaching tone, "follow me."

He stood up and left the classroom and they followed in suit after him. They walked for a while before facing an ancient wooden door; after they entered they found themselves in a narrow corridor or a passage, to be more precise. The passage ended with a room, which was used like a potions laboratory.

"Sit down," continued Snape. "This will be your working room. Here you will find all needed ingredients and books."

He went to a closet and took two black robes with hoods out of there. "Already?" asked Draco without even realizing it.

"No, they are not those."

Ginny looked from Draco to Snape and back, but understood nothing.

"These are your working robes. They will protect you from fire, acids and blowups. You can change the color, of course. You will study here on Mondays and Thursdays at six o'clock. Now that we have finished all these arrangements, I want to tell you the purpose of all this. I need assistants for making different potions for me, not very complicated, but still time taking. You can understand that I have a lot of work to do, especially now, so I cannot waste my time on some simple potions, simple for me, but not for you, of course.

I will give you assignments such as lists of potions, but without instructions, and you are to find them by yourselves. Maybe later you will do some research too.

The most important thing is to keep this all in secret; nobody must know where you are going and what you are doing. Top secret, understand? Absolutely nobody must know, friends, relatives, nobody. Maybe you will be absent from you average potion classes, but you can say to your friends that I gave you detention or another assignment, something of that sort. Have you understood everything?"

Draco and Ginny nodded. On this, the topic was closed. Draco and Ginny moved to their dormitories without a word.

'_Will this work out? They are my last hope_.' This was Snape's last thought when he entered his private cambers right next to the laboratory.


	3. Not a Bad Beginning

**Chapter Three: Not a Bad Beginning **

Monday came sooner than Ginny would have liked. Dreadful Monday. Her first Advanced Potions class. But she is strong and no Malfoy could spoil her work or make her lose her temper. Yes, she will go and get him right now. But why were her knees trembling? Of course she was scared of the Slytherin Prince, who wasn't? The centre of the Dark Magic of Hogwarts, no less. And her experience with Dark Magic was far from pleasant.

Still, in two minutes to six she was near the doors which lead to the laboratory. Malfoy was already there looking through some papers. When she opened the door he said with his usual malice, "Hello, Weasy-sissy, how was your day?"

"What did you called me?" Her Weasley temper began to boil inside and concentrate on the tip of her tongue.

"A sissy. Why shouldn't I call you anything but your real name? "

"I. Am. Not. A. Sissy."

"You definitely are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not," Ginny was already shouting at him, but his voice was as cold as it was in the beginning.

"Then prove it."

This was a little unexpected for Ginny, but she didn't loose her dignity in letting him surprise her. She liked challenges and this one was more then interesting. She stepped closely to him; their bodies were not more then three inches apart.

'_She is going to kiss me, that's rich_.'

'_If he is thinking that I am gonna kiss him, he is more then mistaken_.' Then there was a sonorous sound of a SLAP.

'_She slapped me. How dared she!_' His face was expressionless, but a volcano was beginning to erupt inside him.

'_I slapped him. A very good idea. He will hex me right away_.'

"You slapped me," Draco's voice was trembling with anger. "How dared you!"

"You wanted the proof of my right to name myself a gryffindor and I did it." Ginny's words were very bold and griffindoric, but also she wasn't all sure that she would get out of this mess safely.

"Nobody dares to slap a Malfoy and gets away with it," he paused for a second, "but I agree that by proving your bravery you can use drastic measures, so I won't hex you senseless."

This speech was said in a calm tone with all the dignity he could master at that time. Now Ginny was really surprised. No punishment? Ok, don't do anything that will make him change his mind.

"So I am not a sissy anymore?"

"No, you are not."

"A pleasure to know. What were you looking at when I came in?" she asked conversationally.

"Our first assignment from Snape. We are to brew ten potions today."

"Ten potions! Is he crazy! It takes two hours to brew only one! We will do it all night! And I don't see any instructions here!"

"You are right, there are no instructions, and we must find them ourselves."

"Merlin," Ginny groaned and fell on the nearby chair.

"I don't know why you are so surprised, Weasley. You knew what you have been choosing."

"Ok, ok. Give me the list," she stretched out a hand, asking to put it there.

"Take it yourself."

"You are not making it easy, are you?"

"Why should I?"

"Because we are to work together and as I understood, for a long time. So can't you at least tolerate my presence? We are grown ups, so let's not behave like children and pick on each other all the time."

Draco looked at her appreciatively. She was right, but he is a Malfoy, he cannot just agree with a Weasley. He needs to find a way to have an upper had, the only way, which came to his mind was:

"All right. Then let's begin this all over again. How about beginning with the formal introductions?"

"You know, Malfoy, there _is_ some brain in that head of yours." Ginny stood up and went to the clearance in the centre of the room. "Formal, hah? Virginia Annabel Weasley," she said in a formal tone, making a curtsy.

"Sir Draco Markonius de Malfoy," he said with a bow.

"Sir? What do you mean "sir"? "

"What do people usually mean when they attach "sir" to their names?"

"Uh, that they are lords or something," she said not really understanding.

"Oh, Weasley, Weasley, you answered your own question, didn't you?"

"But that means you are...a Lord?"

"Exactly. I am full of surprises, aren't I?" his smirk was where it belonged.

"You don't know me yet," her eyes were twinkling with laughter. "Now let's work, or we won't finish it till the morning also."

Draco gave her the list. "Let's split it up in two halves. What can you do by yourself?"

Ginny snorted, giving him do-you-think-I-am-so-stupid look, but after looking at the list, she understood that she could make only two potions out of ten. "Well, I can make this and this," she said pointing at the potion's names.

"Holly Slytherin, this will be a looong night. I know how to make six including yours, so there are four left. You will do the research on them to find the instructions. Let's get to work. "

"Why are you commanding? I am not your assistant, I am your PARTNER!"

"But you know only two potions, so be quiet and do your research, I need to concentrate."

There was nothing else to do except begin to look through the books on the endless shelves on the right wall. There was a table near the bookshelves, so she began to take books from the shelves and put them on the table then look through them. After finding information about one of the listed potions she thought that she couldn't be ignored all the time and raised her head from behind a very big volume to say something and opened mouth to speak, but words never left her throat because she was shocked at what she saw. Maybe there was nothing so surprising, but still nothing common to her eyes.

She saw Draco working; just that. Simple and ordinary. A student brewing some potions, but it wasn't all that simple with Draco Malfoy, he really knew what he was doing. His hands with long, pail fingers gracefully flew above the working table, measuring ingredients with sharp exactness and putting them into the cauldron without splashing the content onto his robes.

Now Ginny understood why Snape called him his best student. Draco really had the right to have this name. Six of ten, this is saying a lot. The worst part of this realization for Ginny was that she needed to learn a lot to reach somewhere near Draco's level in Potions and she really wanted to, because despite the hate of her friends towards Potions, she liked the subject. Why? She didn't know herself.

After staring at Draco for a few moments, she finally decided to ask the question that was tickling the back of her mind. "What was the robe stuff between you and professor Snape the other day?" Silence was the answer to her question. "What? You know everything about potions, but can't answer a simple question, Malfoy?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco said without even turning face to her.

"Don't pretend that you don't understand. You asked, "These? Already?" What were you talking about?"

"I don't see how this is your business," he snapped.

"I think I have a guess, but you must confirm it with your own words," she said with a tone that said that she wasn't going to leave him alone. He understood it.

"I thought they were Death Eater's. Satisfied?"

"And you are so eager to be a Death Eater that you see something in a simple black robe. Somehow, I am not surprised by this, Malfoy," she crossed her arms on her chest, research completely forgotten.

"If I am not out of my mind, and I am sure I am not, then I remember that I said that is none of your business, and I wouldn't talk about other people's business if I were you."

"But you are not me, so spill, or I'll ask you all the time until you'll go mad," she smirked at him.

"What will I not do to shut you up? Ok, but I don't how you don't know this already. I am to be initiated into the ranks of the Dark Lord on Christmas. Is your curiosity fulfilled?"

"No."

"What now?" he sounded very irritated.

"You weren't all happy. As if you were scared, or not sure about all this."

"What are you babbling about? This is my destiny, how can't I be sure about it?"

"But you didn't say that you are not scared."

"Shut the Hell up and do your work!" She really pissed him off.

"Touchy, touchy. I am sure your slimy git of a father will be so happy, but I don't think that he has such feelings as happiness in him, or pride in his one and only son, when he will become his clone and will serve another mad ugly slimy git. "

She didn't noticed when he came close to her. "Never insult my father or you'll be six foot under, this I will take care about," he hissed into her face.

She was startled almost to death by his voice, so cold and unmerciful, promising torture if she didn't obey.

"And I don't think," he continued, "that filthy father of yours, brrrrrrr, I can't even say his name, will be glad to have you on his neck, when you graduate. Or I better say _if_ you graduate, with a tiny brain such as yours your chances are limited. He doesn't have money for another hopeless brat in his house, or a wreck sounds more like it."

He turned and stormed off to his table. Ginny was angry, no, she was murderous. Her face was redder than her hair, and that was a bad sign. "If you ever say anything bad about my family, I'll smash you into pieces then throw them into mud, where you belong."

Draco's reaction to her outburst was far too uncommon – he began to chuckle. Ginny looked at him as if he had gone insane. "Don't ask me what's so funny, because the question is written all over your face. The reason of my laugh is that we have something in common, don't you think?"

"You mean, insulting each others families?" The color of her face turned to a normal color, and she wasn't all that explosive.

"Exactly. We must do something about it."

"What do you mean?"

"As you said earlier we are not children, so we must behave as adults and don't waste each others time arguing. So maybe we can promise each other not to insult our families or something like that, because it really messes with the work."

"You really listened to me, what a miracle. I don't think promising will be enough, may be if we swear it will be more suitable. "

"Swear, Weasley? This is a serious step, but I agree. On what should I swear then?"

"What is the most precious to you?"

"I don't have anything of this kind, but I have an idea, I'll give you my word."

"Your word? It is no value to me. "

"But for me it is. I'll never break a Malfoy word."

"Ok with me."

He stood straight and looked right into her eyes. "I am giving you a word of a Malfoy that I'll never insult the Weasley family or everything connected to it in Virginia Weasley's presence."

Then he took a knife, which lay on the worktable, and made a small cut on his right wrist. The cut was no more then an inch, but the scar was forming right in front of her eyes. "I told you, that I am very serious about such things. The scar will always remind me of a word given to you. Now it is your turn. "

Ginny was a little bewildered by the seriousness of Draco about the ordeal, but she too, didn't want to lose her face. "I, Virginia Weasley, swear on the love of my family, that I'll never insult the Malfoy family or everything connected to it in front of Draco Malfoy." After saying that, she too took the knife and mirrored Draco's actions. "The deal is a deal." Ginny and Draco nodded to each other.

He went to the left corner of the room, where a green carpet was and, so to say, a small living room with two deep green couches and a small tea table situated.

"I don't know about you, but I want some rest." He pointed at the table with his wand. "Tea for two? Sit yourself."

"Are you crazy? There is no time for tea! We need to finish our assignment and not chitchat."

"So? I almost finished. I need a little break," he said calmly, as if saying that would make her wait for him.

"Already? I am only on the second potion," she was a little embarrassed by her incapability to work as fast as Draco.

"It is your first assignment, so don't be upset. I've been working with Snape for a long time, that's why I do this so quickly. Sit, tea will increase your spirits."

She sat on the couch opposite him and took a sip of her tea. "So you decided to tolerate me?"

"What else could I do? You are my partner after all."

They finished at two in the morning, but were both satisfied with their work. All ten potions were bottled and labelled in Ginny's cursive handwriting. Snape wouldn't say a word, they hoped.


	4. Meeting of the Colleagues

Chapter Four: Meeting of the Colleagues 

She was down in the dungeons. What a place: you are feeling as if behind every corner somebody is waiting with a dagger and any second could stab it into your back. But that was nothing to her; she surely could protect herself from everything and everybody. The most disturbing thing for her was the sense of dread and loneliness; absence of children's laughter and cheerfulness. Even every wall was the same, pushing you to the ground, towering above you.

She was on a mission, sort of. She didn't like nuts, especially uncracked. That's why, on this September evening, she went down to the dungeons to meet professor Snape, but the problem was that she didn't know where his classroom or office was. She couldn't even ask anybody about their location: the dungeons were completely empty. And being in the Hogwarts' dungeons alone was not a pleasant experience.

After half an hour of wandering around, she collided with a forth year and asked him about Snape's office. He paled slightly, but told her the directions. Relieved, she went straight to the old oak door and knocked.

"Come in," said a creaking voice from behind the door. She accepted the proposal and went in. "I wondered when you would honor me with your presence, professor Halflife," Snape said without taking his eyes from the essays he was checking. Ok, she was a little startled, but with her work, she learned to keep her face straight.

"How did you know that it was me?" she found herself asking while he still sat with his back to her.

"The first time I saw you, I understood that your face is quite familiar to me. I thought about the place where this could have happened. After some reflection, I came to a conclusion that the only place I could have seen you, is the meeting of the Death Eaters. I assumed that it would be just a matter of time before you came here."

Only now he faced her, looking straight into her eyes. She was beyond shocked. How could he have seen her there, she did everything to disguise herself and...and...

"How?" was the only thing she mastered.

"Your eyes," was his simple answer in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"My eyes? What about my eyes?" She couldn't believe him, this was just impossible to remember anybody by their eyes.

"Nothing," he said with a tone, sweeping aside any more questions about the matter. '_I presume that Dumbledore has gone insane completely; two Death Eaters at Hogwarts especially at a time like this. Great! Not great, just perfect!_' "So, what brings you down here?"

She was left speechless for a few seconds. "I...I wanted to meet you...You know, to talk for a while," she mumbled. She couldn't understand how her cover was blown so quickly and what consequences it would bring.

"We talked. What next?" His indifference was misleading; she couldn't say anything in return. Where were all the years of her training? He was definitely a tough nut and she hated nuts. "And why are you running from me so soon? It is common knowledge that nobody stands me; you don't know me so well to not stand me already. You can sit down, if you like."

'_What game he is playing at?_' She sat in the armchair he gestured to. "Some tea is also welcome." With a flip of his wand a teapot with mugs appeared. "Thank you."

They were eyeing each other for a couple of minutes, sipping tea and saying nothing. Studying each other like opponents on the battlefield. What? Practically the world was one now.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, professor Halflife asked, "I wanted to talk about your work here. I don't have any teaching practice, so I am talking to professors to gather some of their teaching experience to make some tactics of my own." This was a very neutral theme for a conversation. She didn't want to mention the Death Eater's subject now; she'd already walked on a thin ice.

"My teaching experience? You better talk to my students, they have plenty of reasons to hate me, so they'll spill everything you need not to include into your teaching tactics," he smirked.

'_This isn't going anywhere, he won't say anything about himself. Ok, let's go from the other side_.' "What is so special about your subject and why do your students, as you've just said, hate you so much?" A twinkle appeared in his eyes.. '_O, this is your soft spot?_'

"There isn't anything special in my subject; it is special on the whole. Potions are the strongest thing in magic. Spells, charms, curses are nothing in the comparison with potions. You can find a potion for everything: cooking and poisoning, creating and destructing, loving and hating, healing and killing. Only this aspect can impress a lot."

She decided to keep the conversation in these calm waters. "But potion brewing takes time, while spells are quick and effective."

"Potions was not your strong subject in school, because if it had been, then you wouldn't be asking me this. The point of working on a potion is its making process. Measuring, stirring, looking at its bubbling in the cauldron, already feeling its effect...With spells, you see quick result and we can't live without them, but potions is a special area, where you can feel in your hands the magic itself."

Snape was looking at the wall now, without seeing it, being in his own little world. As he always was, everybody knew that he never left the dungeons. He was always in his office, laboratory, as if he didn't anything better to do, only to slave away at his beloved potions and snap at everyone who dared to disturb his work. But then, he really hadn't any other place to go.

She needed to cough to bring his attention to her again. "You didn't say anything about your students, or more likely their problems in your class. I don't think that it is that difficult to make a potion with an instruction and all the ingredients."

"What was your mark in Potions at school?"

"Is this important?" she frowned a little.

"Yes, because you are asking stupid questions, which can easily be answered if you know the subject," he was slightly irritated by her questioning.

"I studied here, in Hogwarts, it was before you took this position, but my grades were pretty high, even in Potions."

"I think you already know how stupid and clumsy they are. Can't do anything right. This Longbottom is a complete disaster; he blows up his potion every class! They wouldn't be able to understand a thing that I am talking to you about now. I know you barely understand it yourself, but I am only answering your questions. As for the reasons of their hate," he made a small pause and frowned thoughtfully. "It's easier for you to decide by yourself. You can visit some of my classes, if you like."

"This is a very generous proposal, professor Snape. I'll think it over. Now, thank you for tea and this pleasant conversation. I should go and prepare for tomorrow's classes."

She stood up and turned to leave. Snape didn't bother to stand up and say good-bye. He was very comfortable in his chair, why should he even move? She is a grownup woman and can find the door by herself. He was already turning back to his table to finish grading second year essays, when he heard a muffled shriek. '_What now?_' he thought in frustration. Turning his head he saw professor Halflife, who was bending, tightly holding onto her stomach and clenching her teeth, not to make another sound.

"You didn't take anything from my table, did you?" he asked, his face emotionless. She didn't make a sound, but wasn't moving. Then she shook her head, trying to say no. "Then what is wrong with you?"

'_Merlin, why now? And in front of him no less. Couldn't it have waited for just half an hour? Man, it hurts so much. And he didn't even ask if I am ok_.' "Nothing. I'll go to my chambers and everything will be ok," she said through clenched teeth, trying not to look in pain, but failing miserably.

"Oh no, you don't!"

Her eyes widened a bit in surprise to his reaction, but then she screamed and fainted.

'_A fainted woman. Nothing new to me already. Ok, what can we do here..._ ' Snape levitated her with his wand to his private chambers and put her on the coach. He couldn't leave her in his office because it was inappropriate behaviour for a professor to have a woman in his office, especially a fainted woman. But it was absolutely normal to have her in his room, wasn't it?

After closer examination, he understood that it hadn't been just a simple stomach-ache, but that was all he could comprehend. He wasn't a healer, but still knew some spells, and of course, potions to awake the dead from their grave, so it was more then easy to awaken a fainted woman. He made some manipulations in a cupboard and took out a simple but effective cure for such a condition. Snape then lifted her head up and poured the potion through her teeth, which was not simple at all. After 1 minute and 28 seconds she began coughing like mad. Snape smirked – perfect timing. As he said: simple and effective.

"What have you done to me?" Nothing was left of the polite professor Halflife. There was now a woman, and a very angry one at that.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" she was already standing with hands on her hips. "I am coughing, and I didn't before I came to see you."

"You fainted and I used a potion to wake you from your peaceful sleep. If you didn't want me to disturb your beauty sleep, then before fainting, you should've said that you were going to watch sweet dreams on the floor of my office and you have all rights to do so," he was quite angry and his words were full of sarcasm.

"Me? Faint?" she couldn't manage to set her thoughts in one direction.

"Yes, you!" he pointed his finger at her. "And now I want to know what it was all about."

"And why should I tell you, ha? You are not my mother or my psychiatrist."

"Bless Merlin for it. I answered your questions all evening; I have a right to ask you one."

"It is none of your business," she hissed.

"Temper, temper. I am not eager to torture the answer out of you. But it is my business because it happened in my office, in my presence and I know that it's not some common stomachache."

"How…you…you," she didn't know what to say about his actions, she was so disgusted and pissed off.

"Well, if you really don't want to tell me, you can do what you initially wanted and go to your chambers. I have many sources and they can tell me all about your disease in the morning." Yes, he was bluffing, but he _was_ a scientist and desperately needed to know what was wrong with her, maybe it was some unknown virus and _he_ would discover it.

His bluff worked. The process of deep thinking was shown on her face. "All right. I'll tell you. But then you won't bother me anymore. Deal?"

"Deal."

"I am cursed by my family for becoming a Death Eater. Pleased now?"

"What kind of curse?"

"I am not going to tell you this."

"Is it that horrible?"

"Yes, and I don't want to talk about it. Why are you so interested, by the way?"

"Scientific interest. Have you done anything to take the curse off?"

"Of course I did, but nothing helped and I've tried everything!"

"Maybe we can sit down on this well-disposed couch and I will become your psychiatrist for a while."

"I don't think so."

"Pity." She saw a real pity on his face.

"Ok, only because of your scientific interest. As I already said, I have been cursed by my family. I don't think you know, but family curses are very powerful. My destiny is to have a creature in me that eats me alive, but the worst part is, that he asks to be fed. His voice – is the pain that I suffer from one day to another until I eat enough for it. It would be very easy to just eat more, but it feeds also on my pleasant emotions and dreams. When I am waking up I am going to hell, when go to sleep – fall to another. A pleasant life, as you can see."

"Anything else?"

"I can't give birth." Now she was near hysterics, tears were running down her cheeks and her face was red from crying and embarrassment.

He was shocked. How could a family do something like this to their own child, then something occurred to him. "There was another reason for the cursing." She looked at him with unfocused eyes, trying to understand his words, but all in vain. She was on the verge of hysterics and couldn't say a word. "You were cursed in such a horrible manner not because you started to work for Voldemort, but because you didn't want to, am I right?" he looked at her with his piercing look, but his eyes were calm and understanding. "No family that is on the good side would ever do such a thing. They would never curse their children."

"This is true," she said under her breath, still sobbing.

"But you _are_ a Death Eater. That means you are working for the Ministry. At last they have done something worth!" he crunched his knuckles.

She was looking at him in shock. Her cover was completely blown. She was preparing for death and the end of all this Hell, because another Death Eater was sitting right beside her. Then what the Hell was he talking about?

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

"Meeting a colleague is always a pleasure." She was dumbstruck. Utterly. "I was wondering what Dumbledore had in mind, when he asked you to teach here. A person from the Ministry. Hm, he always knows what he wants, our old witty headmaster."

"You mean, you work for the Ministry too? I haven't seen you there."

"I work here."

"Then…"

"You said you have tried everything, what potions have you tried?" he interrupted.

"I haven't tried them," she said very quietly.

"And I thought you were smart! You must learn my lecture of today by heart! Every disease has its cure and that cure is potion!"

"Don't jump around the bush, say what you want!"

"I'll find the cure after taking some tests," he said calmly, but a slight twinkle could be seen in his eyes.

"What?"

"Not smart, but deaf too? What a disappointment!"

"You are saying that you will help me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Scientific interest."

Professor Halflife left Snape's chambers and headed to her own. Maybe that would mean the end of her torture and she would be able to live a normal life again. Have a home, loving family and children. And certainly give Voldemort a piece of his mind on a silver plate.

Tomorrow. Another day and another weight of pain and responsibility for her students. She must teach them how to defend themselves or every dead body of theirs will be a scratch on her conscience.

After professor Halflife left, Snape thought about the reason he offered to help her. There were two, actually. Scientific interest and those eyes. Those deep blue oceans. He could recognize them in a dark room full of people. If he could succeed, or rather they succeed because he couldn't do all the work. Malfoy and Weasley would help to save the life of a human.


	5. Snaky Halloween

**Chapter Five: Snaky Halloween**

Nothing unusual was happening in Hogwarts. Students were running around like mad in the hallways trying to finish homework or find books they needed. Someone walked around muttering spells under his breath. Prefects were deducting points for even the smallest breach of rules. Quidditch team members were colorfully discussing new strategies and upcoming matches. Nothing unusual happened in this buzzing anthill.

Draco and Ginny hoped against hope that Snape wouldn't say a word about their perfectly brewed potions, but Snape being Snape smashed their hopes into tiny pieces saying that half of their work was just some colourful mud. Even Draco wanted to say some not very nice words to the professor. That's why they worked more and more from day to day to reach Snape's standard, which was even higher then Heaven itself. Their work sessions went far from smoothly because they always found a point to argue about. But somehow they managed to complete all of Snape's assignments. And speaking of which, they were flooded by them, not just mixing potions, but they started research on family curses and experiments on someone's blood for Merlin knows what. They didn't asked questions, for which Snape was grateful.

Somehow, days grew into weeks and weeks into months until they reached Halloween. The traditional Halloween feast was held in the Great Hall. Above students' heads, big hollow pumpkins were floating, which were charmed to light inside. Everybody was busy chatting and playing little pranks on each other.

Then suddenly, a bolt stroke out of thin air and everyone looked at it in awe, thinking that it was something planned by the professors, something like a Halloween show, but it was far from it. Darkness began to creep from the ceiling and shadows rose on the walls. Then the light in the pumpkins grew brighter and cruel smirks appeared on their "faces". The Hall became deathly silent; nobody knew what was coming next. But they didn't have to wait for long. Hundreds of snakes started to pour onto the tables from the pumpkins' eyes and mouths. They fell on the tables and slid towards the students, who were now pinned to the walls, their dishes of food completely forgotten.

Snakes slid between plates and tables, there was a snake's river in the Hall, and everybody was paralysed. Professors tried spells, but all was in vain. Snakes kept coming out of nowhere. Screams of pain and panic were heard all around the room, but a mighty roar silenced them. All heads turned towards the source of the sound and a large tiger emerged form the darkness. This picture would always remain imprinted in the mind of every student in the Hall.

The tiger was huge, bigger then a normal one, and more, it was white with silver stripes. Its fur shimmered in the light and it had silver sparks in it. Everyone's eyes were glued to him, and only one thought was coming to mind; is it another enemy? How could you fight something that big and powerful?

But the answer came quicker than the question was raised, after the tiger jumped on one of the tables and trampled a bunch of snakes with his paw. He walked along the table crushing snakes with his paws and slicing them with its fangs. After receiving this help, students and professors brought their defences out too, and started to burn, blow up or simply step on the snakes, which were trying to bite everyone and everything in their reach, and they almost succeeded. The moans of the wounded and bitten filled the air of the Hall.

Just when they all thought that the end was near, all the snakes slid to the center of the room and began to intertwine with each other until it transformed into an enormous black cobra with fangs, which were larger than five inches. It kept hissing and showing its nasty tongue as if inviting to fight her. Everyone was stunned once again; of course, it wasn't a basilisk but still, who in their right mind would dare to fight with this.

The roar was heard again and the tiger jumped onto the cobra. Their bodies intertwined: white and black, strength against poison. No one could make a sound watching the struggle before them. The most surprising fact was that the tiger was now hissing, trying to swerve from cobra fangs.

No one understood Parseltongue in the Hall, and Harry was knocked out so he could not translate anything. But let's listen to this pleasant conversation:

"Who sent you?" asked the tiger with venom and disgust.

"You are going to die and you are asking me who sent me? How pathetic."

"I think you will be pathetic, when I skin you alive."

"Try it, and then we will see."

"I am not sure that you will be able to see anything soon." With that, the tiger slapped the cobra and traces of its sharp claws were left.

The battle continued, but even though the tiger was tired and wounded, he again and again jumped onto the snake, attempting to strangle it, but it was not an easy task. The Snake kept slithering and beating the tiger with its tail.

A few girls' gasps were heard when the cobra's fangs found their way into the tigers right shoulder, but there was no reaction from the tiger to such an unpleasant event. But then again, the tiger took all the advantage of this situation. The head of the cobra was fixed on its shoulder, because the fangs didn't leave it. He gathered all its might and pulled the cobra onto the floor with his body and paws, pulling the fangs from his shoulder in the process. A loud hissing emerged from the depths of the cobra's throat and then silence and darkness settled.

After just a few seconds, all was back to normal as if nothing had happened. No snakes, no creepy pumpkins, just disorder on the tables, and to everybody's surprise and disappointment, the tiger was gone too.

'_So cold. How can it be so cold even in the dungeons? I can't even see where I am going. And where am I going? So many questions and nothing but pain,' _he tried to touch his head with his hands, but dizziness came like a tidal wave over him. '_My head is going to explode now_'. One wrong step and he fell onto the floor and into the darkness. Professor Snape found him in this state, and it was the second time he had brought an unconsciousness person to his private chambers.

"Hm, an unregistered Animagi, are we, mister Malfoy?" These were the first words which greeted Draco after he opened his eyes on the coach in Snape's room.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked in weak voice.

"As stupid as I seem to be to you, I can understand that nobody, who was during the attack in the Great Hall, would have any reason to be lying in the dungeons when everybody is being treated by medics upstairs. Unless, of course, they don't want to be discovered. And why don't they? Hm... Because they have some characteristic wounds they don't want to show, like two deep holes in their right shoulder."

"Don't tell anyone. Please." The last word was whispered.

"And why should I?"

"You just said yourself, because I am an unregistered Animagi."

"The Infirmary is full to the roof, you can stay here. I will say that you didn't have any big problems, and that I can heal them myself. "

"Good."

"You have some serious wounds to take care of. I don't think that it is necessary to talk about your...other self. Now, three types of snakes and a cobra bit you, what should you do?"

"What types of snakes?" he asked moaning.

"Katakana, Liliaka, Rakasita and Grand Black Cobra itself. What potions should you use to prevent their poison from penetrating into your blood and killing you?"

"I am lying here, all bloody and sweaty, I can't even talk properly, and you are asking me to heal myself? Can't I just die without troubling my brain?"

"So is that what you want to do then? Die?"

"No." No more comment, just plain "no". "I need Immunicum for Katakana, Imbrosium for Liliaka and Karasismus for Rakasita. The last one is unknown to me."

"I have taught you something then. You see," continued Snape picking up the named potions, "Grand Black Cobra doesn't exist as a creature." Draco was bewildered, he felt this "creature" on his own skin, how could it not be real? "This Cobra is a mixture of a three snake types, which we deal with here, so the antidote for its poison will be..."

"The mixture of three antidotes for the poisons of these three snakes."

"Exactly. Congratulations. Now you can save your life yourself." Snape went to sit into his chair and didn't make a move to help Draco to use the potions.

Knowing, that his favourite professor wouldn't help him, Draco stood up. Still shaking, he came to the table and took the vials, then took his clothes off without listening to protests from Snape and started to search for the typical fang-prints of every snake and used the respective potion on them. After inspecting his shoulder, he understood that it was two times bigger than it should have been. Bad news. Only then did he look at Snape.

"I am not sure about this, professor. I am not as skilled in healing arts as you." This was uncovered flattery, and Draco knew that it would help him to safe his life, as odd as it seemed. But with Snape everything was odd.

After examining his fingernails, which were surprisingly clean, Snape stood up and came up to Draco and thoughtfully looked at his shoulder.

"We can't show it to anyone, so we must think of something ourselves. Hm..." He began pacing back and forth, looking through books, reading for a while and closing them. It took him half an hour to come to something useful, but Draco was already feverish and dizzy, pain was pulsating through his shoulder, and he couldn't sit anymore and collapsed on the coach, closing his eyes. The pain was unbearable; he wanted to cut his arm off, just so he didn't have to take this anymore. The wished darkness soon came and he felt no more.

Snape rushed to Draco's side when he heard the thud of his body collapsing. '_Draco, Draco, what have you done to yourself? Why take such a risk, if no one knows who saved them? You wanted to die a heroic death? He doesn't want to be asked about his reasoning, then so be it, everyone has their little secrets._' Snape went to his closet and took out pyjamas, an old pair, maybe he wore it in his youth, but still it fitted Draco. After putting the pyjamas on Draco's sleeping body, Snape covered him with a blanket and tucked him in.

Nobody knew that professor Snape was Draco's godfather, only Narcissa who asked him to be. She didn't really love Draco, but he was her flesh and blood, and she really cared about him. She wanted Snape to protect him and keep an eye on him. There wasn't any need to really protect or help him up until now. In this case, it was Snape's duty to save his life and keep his secret.

All his life he wanted to have a son, but God didn't bless him with children. He could be named a father to children in his House, but he didn't feel like it. He felt otherwise with Draco. He saw a related soul in him. Nobody could understand his love for potions, but Draco was in love with them too; the only thing that he let himself love.

'_Draco's wound needs time and good care, maybe I can ask Weasley to assist? She has probably been bitten herself. If you want to do something well, you must do it yourself._' Snape grudgingly stood up and cleaned Draco's shoulder wound. While putting bandages with ointment on it to decrease the swelling, he came to the conclusion that his idea about asking Weasley to help wasn't that bad.


	6. Babysitting with a Tiger

**Chapter Six: Babysitting with a Tiger**

Two days passed, but the consequences of the Halloween attack were still visible. Madam Pomfrey worked very hard day and night to heal every person who suffered in the attack, and needless to say, it was the whole school, even the professors. Classes were cancelled for a week till all the students were healed. An investigation was held, but with no results. It was certain that the Dark Magic was used, but how? Here, in Hogwarts, the most secure place in the wizarding world, as it was believed, but now nobody was absolutely certain.

Professors recovered pretty soon and started to put more guard spells around the castle and the grounds. They were mostly afraid of diversions, which could take place at the Quiddich pitch or in the Greenhouses. Even every owl was checked. Now they passed through a special window with guards that detected Dark Magic or objects.

Draco lay on Snape's bed, not the couch already, because he really was a mess. He had a fever and had been delirious for two days long. Snape understood that Draco needed time and care, just simple changing of towels on his forehead would help greatly, but he couldn't be here all the time. Using a school owl, he wrote to Ginny telling her that he had a new special assignment for her.

Ginny wasn't surprised one bit. She thought that Snape needed some potion for Madam Pomfrey, but don't have time to do it himself. After arriving at the laboratory, she was a little surprised when he headed to his private chambers, but stopped before the door.

"I need you to understand, Weasley, this is more then secret, it is top secret. No soul can know about it. I am asking you to do it, because I can't trust anyone else with this task". Ginny was now very curious about this mysterious task. Snape trusts her this much?

Then Snape quietly opened the door and stepped in, showing Ginny not to make any sound. He gestured to the bed with his hand, and when Ginny looked at it, she couldn't help gasping at what she saw. Draco was lying on the bed, looking practically lifeless, even paler then usual. Only one vein that was pulsating on his collarbone showed that life was somewhere deep in him.

"What is wrong with him, Professor? And why so much secrecy about this whole ordeal, everyone is wounded somehow. What is so peculiar about him?"

"Come. I'll show you." Snape moved to the right side of the bed and pulled up the blanket. Ginny gasped once more, seeing his red swollen shoulder with two deep holes in it. She didn't need to ask, where he had received them; it was obvious.

"Now I understand," she said in a whisper, she had almost lost her voice from shock.

"I want you to baby-sit him and also heal him. I have potions here that will help, but he still needs care and someone to be around. Here is the list of tasks; everything you need is in the closet. Now I must go to Dumbledore to consult him about this entire situation."

When Snape was already holding the doorknob Ginny asked, "He must be very precious to you, if you did all this for him."

"Yes, he is." And he closed the door without any other words.

He left Ginny not only with tasks, but also with a lot to think about. '_So Malfoy saved us, he was that tiger, he is an Animagi. Definitely full of surprises. Now he's laying here on my mercy and I can do whatever I want with him, but I owe him, among those saved, there was I also. And I don't like to be in debt._' She looked through the list and then went to the closet.

Two days straight she was by his side, changing compresses on his shoulder and forehead. But it wasn't that difficult. The worst part was during night time, when Draco had nightmares about that Halloween fight and some others, which Ginny couldn't have specified and she really didn't want to. Snape helped her during these nights. He had a potion for this also, and after pouring it through his clenched teeth, Draco could have dreamless sleep.

After two days, the swelling almost vanished and the holes became two thin scars, but scars nevertheless. Snape left them for Draco like an order for his heroic deed, which would be kept unknown to others.

It was Friday evening, about six o'clock, Ginny was sitting in the armchair near the bed and reading a book, when she saw Draco stir. Just for a second, she even thought that it was her imagination, but then another flinch. Ginny was already near the door and was calling for professor Snape. Ginny stood, looking at Draco's face. His eyes snapped open and the first thing he saw was a freckled face with a bush of red hair.

"I am not in Heaven, that's for sure, they don't have Weasleys there," Draco said taking a long breath. "Where am I then?"

"You are in my private chambers, in my bed," answered professor Snape entering.

"Oh," was all that Draco managed. "And what is she doing here? I thought that we understood each other yesterday."

"It wasn't yesterday, mister Malfoy, it was five days ago. And as for Miss Weasley, she has been taking care for you for half of this time."

"I am just paying my debt." With this Ginny confused him even more.

"I don't remember giving you money, Weasley," he said frowning.

"You gave more than can be bought by money." She looked him straight into the eyes. "You gave me life, but now we are even, right professor Snape?"

"Yes. You must be grateful to Miss Weasley. If it hadn't been for her, you would have been going straight to Hell now." There was an awkward silence between Draco and Ginny, nobody wanted to say a word. "Ok, I am going to do some work. Mister. Malfoy, I hope that today you will be ready to move back to your dormitory."

"Certainly." After Snape was gone, Draco looked at Ginny with a not so pleased look. "What now?"

"I don't know. I think you should dress up and go to the Slytherin Common room."

"How simple," there was bitterness in his voice. "I'm sure, you won't tell anyone."

"Of course. But I want to ask just one question."

"Oh, women with their questions can't do anything just for free," he muttered. "All right, spill."

"Are you a Parselmouth?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were hissing back there. It is simple to understand that you were talking to the snake."

"Huh, why don't you ask Potter about this?" He wanted to sly out of this question by all costs.

"Because Harry was unconscious by that time, he didn't hear any of it. I don't think anybody even noticed, they were too shocked to hear or see anything."

"Reasonable," Draco was now standing from the bed and trying to dress himself.

"Why don't you take a bath first?"

"Oh, yes, right. You give me a headache with you and your questions."

"Don't rush. I will wait for your answer."

"Dammit." Draco took his clothes and headed towards the bathroom. He took his beauty time all right. Only one and a half hour later, he appeared from behind the bathroom door in his usual Malfoyish self: every hair in place, robes pressed and spotless, eyes shielded as always.

"So did you receive this interesting ability, concerning the fact that you are not a descendent of Salazar Slytherin?"

"And who is saying that I am not?" Draco sat down in the chair to the opposite of her and the conversation looked like a discussion between two professors of Oxford, so strict and impassive were their faces.

"You didn't open the Chamber of Secrets," it was more then a statement, it was a mocking in a way.

"Yes, I didn't open it, because my father had other plans, and because I didn't speak Parseltongue language at that time."

"How could it be?" there was confusion all over Ginny's face.

"I learned it, as simple as that."

"But...but you caaan't. You can't learn such languages; they are inherited and very rare."

"Who says that? That's the problem with you, good people. If you want something and you don't know how to get it, or think it is impossible, you give up. But we evil Malfoys have other ways," he smirked broadly. "Some books in father's library do have some useful information."

"So you used Dark Arts only to learn to speak Parseltongue?" There was a slight pause, when she thought for a second. "No! You wanted to speak Parseltongue, because Harry can!"

"This...doesn't have anything to do with Potter!" he spat his name and then spat on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know this," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Then why would you make such an effort?"

"Because I wanted to, and if I want something, I get it. It was an effort indeed; it took me four years to learn it. Do you hear, four years! And Potter received it, as everything he does, for free!" Draco was clenching the armrests of his chair.

"Don't be so nervous about it, this doesn't have anything to do with Harry, does it?" she patted him on the forearm, like a mother will do, but the gesture was mocking. She was on her way to the door, when she was stopped by his question.

"Nothing else to ask, Weasley?"

"And you have more answers, Malfoy?"

"Could be." Ginny came back and flopped down on the couch. Draco flinched at her behavior.

"I can ask anything I want?"

"I am not in my normal self now, so you have a chance."

'_Lucky me!_' she thought again for a few seconds. The opportunity was more then tempting. She could ask anything, but stupid as it may sound, she stayed on the previous topic. "How could you speak when you were a tiger? I heard that people in their Animagus form couldn't talk or use "foreign" languages."

"Hmmm, I have a potty mouth?"

"Answer the question," she replied in a sing-song voice.

"I told you about our precious library, didn't I?"

"Of course. If you don't know how something happened, the answer is Dark Arts."

"Now you are wrong, Weasley, very wrong," he said with his low dangerous voice. "I wanted to be an Animagus since I have known what magic is. To be someone else. I began Animagus training two years ago all by myself. I read tons of books about advanced Animagus abilities, because I wanted to be something special. Then I found a spell, which let me speak not only with humans, but with animals too in my Animagus form. I don't know why I chose this ability. The benefit from it you can see for yourself. And the most important thing is that I achieved it all by myself." He pointed with a finger to his chest. "Nobody helped me. Potter always receives help from his friends, you, Dumbledore, team members; even damn luck is always on his side. He can't do anything by himself. I am sure that when he faces Voldemort, and this will happen sooner or later, he will fail, because nobody will help him then. They will be either dead or knocked out."

"How can you say such things about Harry!" her eyes slightly watered. "He is our only hope! Everyone will hold their last breath to help him save the world for future generations. Not for themselves, as you will certainly do, but for others. Harry will save your life too, don't you understand?"

"Nope. He won't. I will be in his state of helpers by that time."

"Huh?"

"Dead or knocked out."

"And you really want to be?"

"We are not going to discuss this further," he said sharply and coldly, "I am tired and I am going to my dormitory." With this, he left the room without even looking at her or saying good-bye.

"He will keep to his words. He will die, and die for nothing."


	7. Quiddich Lecture

**Chapter Seven: Quiddich Lecture**

In the beginning of November the Quiddich season started. The tryouts had been held and the teams formed, although the most interesting part was the Captain's Voting. Nobody knew where the roots of this ritual came from, but still it was a much respected tradition. It was quite simple though. The member of the team must have three features and only then could he be elected as a captain. Certainly these features were special for every House.

Ravenclaw had rationality, calmness and persistence. Hufflepuff had stubbornness, fitness to work and team spirit. But this doesn't interest us as much as the other two Houses, which are always in the Finals and who's matches students and even professors came to watch every time. For Gryffindor, the features the Captain needed were bravery (who could have thought otherwise), faith and fairness. Of course, slytherins valued features far from these: cunning, mercilessness and, as strange as it may sound, ability to take great risks.

Each team held the Voting separately, but only on one day, or on Monday to be precise. But we won't get acquainted with this lovely tradition, because, practically, there is nothing so fabulous about it. Who can say that the President's votes are interesting, only if you are eager to know about his program of governing us all, right? And here there were no programs proclaimed. So as it was held on Monday we can go and visit our favorite students in the dungeons.

Draco and Ginny were working on another assignment in silence, Ginny was researching and Draco was mixing something in the cauldron. The silence was unbearable for Ginny, as usual, because she was quite sociable.

"I will have problems coming here, because my Quiddich practices may be on Mondays and Thursdays. I can't tell Harry that I simple can't be there because of the mysterious reason that I can't tell anyone. This will be suspicious and knowing our Dream Team, they will track me down and blow everything we have worked so hard on," she said from behind the volume that oversized even her head.

"So Potter was elected as a Quiddich Captain? What a surprise," replied Draco sarcastically without taking his glance off the cauldron. "As for me, I won't have trouble with my practices."

"And why is that, may I ask?" Ginny was already looking from the corner of the book, trying to make a normal conversation, where each participant was looking at the other one, but it was pretty hard because Draco still stood with his back towards her.

"I will reserve the pitch on other days, as much as I like to observe some of his tactics."

Ginny was confused by his speech. "And since when do Malfoys reserve Quiddich pitches for themselves. Are you that special?"

"You definitely forgot your brains at your dormitory, Weasley. I won't reserve it for myself; I'll reserve it for the practice. I am the new Slytherin Quiddich Captain," he said with a bored tone.

"I don't hear any excitement in your voice, Malfoy. You are a Captain, just like Harry."

Draco checked the cauldron, looked at the watch, then came to her and copied her gesture patting her on the forearm. "This doesn't have anything to do anything with Potter, does it?" Then he turned around and headed toward their small living room. Ginny took this as an invitation for a talk and went after him.

After they settled down on the couches with cups of tea and biscuits, Ginny asked again, "Why aren't you excited or even flattered after receiving such a praised position?" She sipped her tea, not prepared for a story, or sort of, because she was talking with Malfoy, who was very far from telling stories to anyone.

"Because nobody chose me from others, this whole Voting tradition is pathetic in its very existence. You know the rules, that the Captain will become only that member that has specific features of the character. But I don't understand how very calm Ravenclaw or stubborn Hufflepuff can be a good Captain if he can't make a decent strategy for his team. There are no features that are connected at least somehow with Quiddich. I am sure that we would have had better Captains if they were chosen by their Quiddich abilities. Maybe the Captain tryouts should be held, you know, like if a person can do the Wronski Flint or Corkscrews or ten equal Death Hoops in a row. I am sure this guy can lead his team and win."

"But why were you chosen then?"

"I wasn't the best from the best. I am the oldest in the team, I am experienced, but now I don't know what I am more experienced in, playing Quiddich or in failing to Potter," Draco chuckled.

"Yes, right, I am sure this situation is in all teams. You can't become a Captain in your third year when there are sixth or seventh years in the team, it just isn't right."

"That's why this Voting tradition became only a tradition."

"What were those Quiddich tricks you mentioned, Corkscrews?" asked Ginny more interested in conversation, than in the tea she was sipping automatically.

"Well, it is my professional secret, isn't it?" he smirked.

"Uuuh, Malfoy, just tell, it won't hurt one bit. I am sure I won't accomplish them in my life time."

"If I were you, I wouldn't have said that with that carefree attitude of yours. They are not that complicated and very useful at times."

"So? You will tell me or not?" Ginny was impatient now because she always wanted to learn something new and useful, especially if it was connected with Quiddich.

"Ok. Corkscrews are used when you are falling."

"Falling! What should you need that movement for?"

"You are not a slytherin, that's why you don't understand the usefulness of them. You, gryffindors are brave and will fight to your last breath no matter what, but we slytherins are very selfish and cunning. We want to escape even death. That's why we have some ways of preventing it. We don't see any point in falling off the broom and then not be able to play if we can save our own skin with Corkscrews."

"Now they sound very useful, especially when you are doing everything to knock us off the brooms."

"The slytherins we are," he smirked broadly, very proud of his House.

"Now tell me all about them, if you want to have a potions partner till the end of the year."

"They are very simple. There are two of them, Horizontal Corkscrew and Vertical Corkscrew. The latter is used when you are falling. When you understand that you will fall, the first thought that must came to your mind, is hold onto your broom whatever happens."

"Hmpf, then I won't fall; my broom will keep me in the air."

"I don't think so. The broom can be unsteady or broken or anything else and you may be damaged also. What was I talking about when you so rudely interrupted me? Oh, Yes. Holding onto your broom. You must hold it very tightly and almost lie on it. When you are falling, you just fall with high speed onto the ground and then you may break something or simply die."

"Simply."

"Yes, simply, but when you are doing the Vertical Corkscrew and fall, then the speed isn't that high and you are in control of the situation. The main point of the Corkscrew is rotation around on your broom with the broom as an axes, with head towards the sky of course. You don't use a lot of energy on the rotation because once you've pulled yourself to do the first circle, the magic broom will understand it and do it automatically."

"Then why can't it do anything else automatically? It is magic and blah, blah, blah."

"It is put in every broom like a precaution trick. You only need to know that it is there, but, you see, not many know about it. It is like that when you do the first rotation and the broom will safely bring you to the ground and you land on your feet."

"But about the other one?"

"It is a lecture on Quiddich today, isn't it?" he stood up, went to the cauldron, stirred it a bit and came back.

'_How could he talk about Quiddich and look after the potion at the same time?_'

"Horizontal Corkscrew is used for a simple broom steadying when you are hit by a Bludger or a mate of the opposite team. You do two rotations like I said before, and then sit in the usual position. Your movements are quick and the enemy will think that you are doing something very complicated but you are simply saving your own life. Is it understood now?"

"Well, yeah. But I don't think that I'll manage to do it practically. I still can't understand how I could concentrate to do the Horizontal Corkscrew if my head is hit by the Bludger, for example."

"You do want to live, don't you?"

"Of course!"

"Then you'll do it."


	8. And They Are Off!

**Chapter Eight: And They Are Off!**

"Aaand they aaare oooff!" cheered the new Quiddich commentator, a fifth year Hufflepuff. He was chosen by McGonagall herself, thinking that as a Hufflepuff he would be neutral, but she was wrong, very wrong. As it appeared later, he was more than a fan of the Gryffindor team, and you can understand where this leads.

The first Quiddich match was taking place in the chilling air of December, but despite this, stands were full without any place for even an apple. How could anybody miss the first and the most exciting match of the year, well not the most exciting, because this mark was for the Finals, but exciting nevertheless. The match of Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

Everybody was interested in the technique of the new Captains, who happened to be the famous Harry Potter and the infamous Draco Malfoy, arch enemies their entire lifetime. It was well understood that today's match would be beyond Quiddich, this would be the fight for life or death, to win or to die in shame.

Draco did all he could to win this game. He trained his team as if there was no tomorrow, practicing with them so many strategies that they couldn't remember all of them. But he still demanded that they knew of all of them by heart, because he had a plan for the game, not very cunning, but still worth the winning. He had new Chasers, but an experienced Keeper. As for the Beaters, Crabbe and Goyle were more than capable of beating brains out of anybody. During the tryouts, he chose the Chasers very carefully, because he knew that if you have agile and nimble Chasers, you have a greater chance of winning. Now there was only him that cost all the trouble. Not minutes or seconds, but milliseconds already cost him his every game's loss. This year he would win, no matter what. If he didn't then he wouldn't kill himself or Potter, but he would be close to it.

Harry, on the other hand, didn't bother all that much about his team. He had Ginny, Colin and a third year Susan Right, who played for the second year already. The Beaters were new, but still they were both fifth years and had enough strength, and with Ron as a Keeper, who could stand against his team? Malfoy. In the very deep parts of his soul Harry admitted that Malfoy was a very skilled and talented Seeker. He was a challenge for him. There were always just milliseconds for him to win, because Malfoy was always on his tail desperate to grab the Snitch first. Harry understood that there was more to Malfoy than the name of the Slytherin team on the Quiddich Cup, it was the question of his pride. The reason he understood that, is because he felt so himself.

"Weasley has the Quaffle; she rounds Hopper, slytherin Chaser and speeds towards slytherin goal posts and...and...and scores!" The entire stadium cheered for the first goal of the season. "Of course she scores, how could you think that that pathetic Keeper could reverse it?"

"Mister Rator, stop this instant!" McGonagall shrieked into the microphone.

"Ok, ok," he said defensively. "Gryffindor is in possession again. On a galaxy speed Weasley is heading towards the goal posts, then suddenly passes to Creevey right before the posts and he scores!" Another wave of cheering was heard. After half an hour Rator announced, "It 50 to zero! Gryffindor leads! Yeah, go guys!" There was another strict glance from McGonagall. Then after another five minutes, "What the hell is happening!" his voice was filled with confusion. "Slytherin is in possession. They maneuver through Gryffindor Chasers passing the Quaffle to each other and bloody Hell they score!" It was a Hell indeed.

That was a little plan of Draco and the key to the scheme was speed and showing his teammates fingers. Of course, it wasn't just any finger or one particular finger, but it was a technique code. He showed a combination of fingers and his team played the respective combination different each time. The idea wasn't that great or wasn't the apogee of the strategies, but it was very fruitful. Slytherins always did something new when they were in possession, and the Gryffindor team couldn't anticipate their next move. It wasn't a tradition or rule, but each team had two or three combinations of movements, so the opponent team could predict their moves after half an hour.

"Holly Gryffindor! Ten goals in thirty minutes! It is the best game played by the slytherins ever! 50-100. Slytherin leads!" Slytherins on the stands erupted with cheering, clapping and whistles.

The game went on, but nothing fascinating happened. Spectators were a little bored already, they wanted bread and show, not players swinging back and forth, tossing the Quaffle to each other and never scoring. It was the star hour of the Keepers, who blocked any intention of the Chasers to score. Draco knew that it wasn't Potter's tactic to wander around like that. Then it hit him: Potter's only hope was the Snitch. The Snitch will be his this time. You are hopeless, Potter.

Then suddenly yelling was heard somewhere in the middle of the pitch, everyone's glances were glued to the source of the noise.

"A dangerous commotion is taking place in the center of the pitch. Virginia Weasley was accidentally, or not accidentally, who knows with those slytherins, hit by a Bludger! She is speeding towards the ground!"

'_Common, Weasley, you can do it! You want to live, marry Potter and have dozens of children with him, don't you? Just do it!_'

"Is this the game of the century or I am blind! She is rotating like a... a spinning top! Is it another trick to scare the slytherins? Surprisingly they are not at all scared or confused, they are outraged! Maybe they were too high in they sky, somewhere on the seventh heaven because of their great game, but they can't understand anything that happens on our pitchy Earth. Slytherins? In heaven? I have gone mad with this game!" The stadium was laughing their heads off after such a speech. "Ginny landed safely on the ground! Bless Merlin for this! Only her broom was damaged, she is in the game again! Yippee!" Ron looked at the commentator. '_This Rator must have something for Ginny, better check it out and talk to him in a very brotherly mode_.'

Now Ginny was already in the sky, she flew ten feet from Draco and when she was in the line of his vision, she just for a moment turned her head and winked at him with a broad grin on her face then shot pass him to her team members. Draco was taken aback a little and blinked to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, but he wasn't. Ok, there wasn't time for thinking; he will ask her on today's potion session, now it is time for looking for the Snitch and...capturing it.

And he looked and searched and scanned the pitch and nothing, he couldn't see it. The game went on.

"Slytherin is in the lead! Dammit. 60 to130," Rator said in a grave voice. The hidden meaning of the phrase was: "It is a game versus Gryffindor. How can they lead? Gryffindor always wins! And that's the rule for slytherins to follow!" Back to the uncovered world:

"Gryffindor is in possession, Right is flying towards the goal posts, throws and sco... the Quaffle is blocked by the Slytherin Keeper," he said with a sigh.

"At last! The Seekers have spotted the Snitch and they are heading straight to the ground on a blur speed!" As I already said, we are an almighty people and we can even penetrate into the blur.

"I'll win this time, Potter!" Draco hissed, seeing only the tiny golden ball ahead of him in only five foot away.

"Oh no you don't, Malfoy!"

"You are winning all your games, why not lose for a change?"

"Reasonable question, but I like the feeling."

"The feeling of the victory and cheering from your teammates or the feeling of crushing your opponent into mud?"

Harry never thought about it like that, but after a second he answered truthfully, "Both, I think."

They were flying neck to neck with outstretched hands just a few feet between them and the Snitch. And then cruel fate decided to participate in the game concentrating in a Bludger which was flying straight at Draco, who of course, saw it and tried to avoid it by passing under it. It was a great risk, but he was a Slytherin Captain, he had to take it. All went well, and he already felt the metal of the Snitch in his palm, but the Bludger that he almost missed, hit the very end of his broom. It didn't do any damage at all, but it moved Draco slightly from the Snitch and milliseconds were lost.

"And Potter grabs the Snitch! Gryffindor wins! 220 – 150!" Rator was doing a funny boogie dance on the stands from happiness. The stands were cheering except the slytherin section of course, who had gloomy expressions on their faces.

Draco was more than mad; he was going to burst form rage. "Damn fate! Damn Bludger! Damn broom! Hm, broom... '_You can pay for my loss!_' Then he grabbed his broom and crushed it on his knee with a sound crack. It broke in two halves and fell on the grass. After such a ritual, he stormed off to his dormitory without noticing two eyes of deep chocolate following him with their gaze.


	9. A Small Talk

**Chapter Nine: A Small Talk **

The party in the Gryffindor Common room was going in full swing. Everybody was laughing and chatting about the Quiddich victory of the Gryffindor. Butterbeer was flooding the throats and stomachs of happy and proud students. Ginny was sitting and talking to her friend Della Chatter.

"You did a great job, Ginny!" said Della enthusiastically.

"Yes, we all did." But Ginny wasn't that enthusiastic about it. She kept looking at the clock on the wall, trying not to be late to her potion session and have a small talk with Malfoy.

"But you were hit by a Bludger, you were exquisite. What have you done there? All this turning and stuff?"

"And that's, my little secret," Ginny answer mischievously.

"Oh common! This must be really rich, all slytherins wanted to strangle you to death with their glances after your trick back there!"

"They were? I wonder why," she added as an afterthought and then looked at the clock again. "Ok, I should be going. I need to finish some homework in the library."

"Homework? Today? Are you crazy?"

"Yes, out of my mind!" she shouted running towards the Portrait and storming to the laboratory. When she entered, Draco was already there, mixing a potion, but was definitely in a very bad mood because he didn't pay much attention to the potion he was stirring and that was practically impossible. '_How else could he be, if he has just lost a game to Gryffindor? Again._'

"Good evening," she greeted him, trying to be polite and neutral at the same time.

"If it is good to you," Draco snapped.

"What is our assignment today?" He pointed to the paper on the desk, without saying anything.

Ginny came to the desk and stood behind him. "Maybe I should do the brewing tonight. You are not in a good condition."

"And you are?" he snapped again.

"You know yourself that emotions affect our work, and you are not in a good mood to do it."

"And should I be in a good mood today, hah? It is only the beginning of the season and I am already in mud."

"Told you so. Maybe you should sit and give me instructions and I will do the practical part."

"Ok," he sighed and dragged himself to the couch falling onto it with a "bumpth", but still with Malfoy's grace.

When the potion was almost finished Ginny took her bravery in her small fist and asked, "Why were the slytherins so angry with me when I did the Corkscrew?"

"That's a difficult question to answer," Draco's head was now tilted backwards, supported by the backside of the coach.

"You should try. You are soooo smart," she tried to lighten the mood somehow.

"Oh, I can't even sly out of this because I know that you will ask me again and again and I will surrender. Why do you want to know?"

"Maybe it never occurred to you, but if a bunch of slytherins have a tooth for you, you better watch your back, but at least you need to know the reason of such attention to your humble persona."

"Speaking from experience, aren't you?"

"Don't jump around the bush, just spill!"

"Death Eaters should use you to torture people for information. They will say anything to you, just to shut you up."

"I'm waitiiing," Ginny said in a sing-song tone.

"I told you it's a Malfoy family secret."

"What? What secret?"'_How could he have told her such an important blackmail material and it flew pass her ears?_'

"About the broom."

"I still don't understand, stop speaking with riddles."

"Slytherin habit," he paused. "One part of the Malfoy's enterprises is broom's production, only me and the slytherins know the secret of a Corkscrew, or should I say only the pureblood know it."

"I am a pureblood, so they can stop bothering."

"Yeah, but it was slytherins' privilege and they don't like their privileges to be taken."

"It is all your fault, you told me."

"Because you asked me."

"Blah, blah, blah."

"And what about your behavior after your so called performance?"

"What do you mean?"

"And now you are jumping?"

She blushed a little looking at her very interesting shoes. "You mean my winking?"

"You are developing a brain? Yes, I was talking about your winking to me of all people."

"I was just happy that I did it. I managed to concentrate and do it and stay alive. It was a thank you, or something like it."

Draco was startled and then confused by her answer. If he asked and received what he considered to be an answer, then why was he confused?

"I can assume that you won't have any problems with your broom, if you have a whole production," Ginny supposed.

"What broom?"

"The broom that is lying on the pitch now, broken into pieces."

"Huh, that broom..." he stood up and went to the cauldron. "Maybe I should handle the next one."

"Avoiding the subject? Play your stupid game. I'll do research on the next two," she turned on her heels and marched to the bookshelves.

Another hour passed and another. They were ignoring each other, minding their own business. Reading, brewing, writing, stirring, chopping, page rustling, powder making, and note taking, on and on until "bang"; Ginny smashed an ancient volume on the table.

"I want you to talk about it. You can't hold it in yourself like in a bottle with a seal! You must go on with your life! It is just some stupid game!"

"Stupid game!" he swiftly turned and looked at her with burning rage which was inside his eyes, but his face stayed emotionless. "A game like this costs far too much for me to be stupid! My dignity, my reputation, everything. Today was the greatest Quiddich game played by Slytherin, even that good-for-nothing commentator what's his name admitted it. And why was this? Because _I_ lead them to the victory, _I _planned the tactics, which wasn't ever used in this school, but nobody even mentioned it, not once! And when I already felt the Snitch in my hand, when I hoped that I would win instead of Potter for once in my life, that bloody Bludger came! He'd better kill me, then just hit the end of my damn broom and misplace me on a few millimeters playing right on Fate's hand and let me die from embarrassment and my team mates' rage, who were already sure that they'll win and planned the party in the dormitory. And then their dear Draco messes everything up, by losing to Potter, bloody perfect Potter! Again! This you call a stupid game!"

Ginny was more then startled by his sudden outburst. Of course she wanted him to talk about it, but in a much calmer manner, but she had forgotten that everything connected with Potter, provoked Draco to explode.

"Calm down, calm down," she patted him awkwardly on the back. It wasn't a familiar touch to her. "Now that you've spilt everything out, you can analyze the situation and find the solution."

"Merlin, what are you babbling about, Weasley? What solution? To practice even more, to bribe luck and fate, so they will be on my side next time?"

"There is a point in this," she smiled slightly. "Let's finish this assignment or Snape will be angry. Remember the last time we made a mistake? I thought it was an earthquake, not a man yelling."

The tension soon thinned out and they finished their work in silence, without mentioning Draco's outburst like it never happened. But it never left Ginny's mind. Draco was her partner and her mystery at the same time. There is a saying that partners must know everything about each other. And she would.


	10. Real Partners

**Chapter Ten: Real Partners**

Draco and Ginny entered the laboratory which had become the second common room for both of them. As they entered almost at the same time, they were highly surprised at seeing professor Snape in there. The reason for it was quite simple: Snape never visited them after their first day. He simply left the assignments on the work table. If he paid a visit in person, then something serious was going on. When they entered, he stood up and greeted them:

"Good evening."

"Good evening, professor," they said in unison.

"My surprising appearance here can be explained by the quality of your current work."

'_Merlin, what did we do now?_' they thought together.

"I saw a big improvement." Ginny and Draco sighed with relief. "That's why I came here to ask some questions and summarize the results of your research," he sat on the chair, but didn't tell them to take a seat. He only gestured to come nearer. After they reached the position where they faced him, they stopped.

Snape continued, "Mister Malfoy, tell me about the result of your research about the family curses." Can Snape say "please"? The research result is "No".

"Ask Weasley, she is doing the research on this subject," answered Draco.

Snape's eyebrows rose a little. '_He trusts her to do such an important and complicated task? Hm, then they can do the next step now_.'"Then tell us, Miss Weasley, what have you found?"

Ginny felt very important and proud of herself. "There wasn't a lot of information about the family curses, but I found some about the main aspects," she went to her table, which was flooded with books and found some parchments with her notes there. "Family curses are very strong, especially when cast by a number of people, and can only be removed by the caster himself. The curse won't be removed even after the caster's death. There is practically no chance to remove the family curse the other way, but it all depends on the structure of the curse. There are different types of family curses. Must I read all of them?"

After Snape's nod she continued. "From the weakest to the strongest. A simple family curse consists of a curse that punishes the recipient for something and forbids him to do something, but then he does, and something bad happens to him. More advanced curses consist of practically the same, but if the recipient crosses the line, he dies. The strongest family curse is pure torture. Most of the time it is cast by the whole family and the curses used there may be of all kinds. The curse can be removed only when the recipient does exactly what he was cursed for."

"Thank you, Miss Weasley; this is a very important piece of information. You will work on the last type," just a pixel of gratitude could be heard in his tone. "What about the blood?"

Now Draco answered. "It is normal human blood, but there is something wrong with it. I am not sure still, but there are some foreign bodies which come and disappear from time to time. I mean, when I look at it in the morning, there is nothing wrong with it, but in the evening these bodies return and cast some flashes of light, like from very, very small fireworks. They can't be viruses for certain, but they are not bacteria either. The strangest thing is, when I try to mix something with blood to do any tests for revealing their birth, they just disappear again. I am getting the wrong end of the stick here."

"Interesting, very interesting indeed," Snape looked deep in thought for a few minutes. "Alright, now I have a very important question for both of you. Think about the answer as long as you want, I mean not more than ten minutes," he paused to acknowledge the substantiality of the moment. "Do you trust each other?"

Draco and Ginny were taken aback by the sudden change of topic, but thought thoroughly about the answer nonetheless. After two minutes they looked into each other eyes and searched for something in there. In Draco's case it was more than difficult, because Ginny still couldn't penetrate through the shields of his steal eyes, but after another two minutes, they turned their heads back to Snape and answered together, "Yes."

"Very good. Then come with me," he went to the center of the room and a table with a vial with green transparent liquid appeared there. "Give me your wands." They both gave the wands automatically, like they were in a trance.

Snape put the wands on the table and muttered a spell, after that, their wands split in two halves on the vertical axes. Ginny gasped, how could her precious wand be split like this? How will she use it after this? Without noticing Ginny's gasp, Snape took one half of Ginny's wand and one of Draco's and poured the potion in the hollow part of the wands. Then he combined Ginny's mahogany half with Draco's black oak one, which at once became smaller, right to the size of Ginny's wand. Then he made the same operation with Draco's wand.

"I am sure you want the explanation about all this, don't you?" Draco and Ginny nodded. "These," he gestured to the brown-black wands, "Are Partners' Wands. They can only be created when potions' partners trust each other. Now let me give you a small lecture about the potions' partnership. I am stressing the word "potions", because this partnership is closer then many others. You already know from experience that potions are very dangerous and attractive at the same time. You can call this laboratory a battlefield, where you must watch each others backs all the time. Now, Miss Weasley, press fingertips of your right hand to the fingertips of mister Malfoy's left hand. That's it, and repeat after me. I swear on the magic that flows in my veins that I will help, protect and treat like an equal my potions' partner during ups and down of his career, life or death situations and at all times devoting myself to the art of the potions' making." They repeated after him slowly but steadily. "Let me congratulate you on your newfound partnership. I must say that the last time that this ceremony was conducted was at times of the Founders. You must be honored."

"Of course, we are, professor," said Draco, who was the first to snap out of all this "ceremony" and its consequences. Ginny was still in deep shock.

Snape headed to the door, but stopped on the door threshold and took a thick lace with a brush on the end out of his robe. Then muttered a spell and it was glued to the wall beside the door. "If something happens, or if you need something to ask me, you can pull on this lace and I'll come immediately," with that he left.

Draco returned to his work. After a minute Ginny snapped out of her shock and said, "Why am I feeling like I have just been married?" she wasn't asking anybody in particular, just the air in front of her.

"Because it was quite like it," came Draco's calm voice.

"How can you be so calm about it?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because marrying is a very serious business!" she exclaimed.

"I don't see a married couple anywhere around, who are you giving the lecture to?"

"Urch! We said votes that demand a lot from us, don't you think?"

"You shouldn't have said you trusted me. Then nothing would have happened."

"But I do and I didn't know what will come next and..."

"What is the ordeal about? We need a lot of work to do, and you are just babbling about nothing!"

"That vote sounded like I am marrying you, like all my life is you and potions from now on and forever!" she was now gesturing madly with her hands and pacing back and forth.

"You can be deaf sometimes also, nothing is new to me. There was no such phrase, as "only death will separate you". You can still marry Potter and have his children, but not now. The war is going on and if these are our places in it that should be it then. If we'll come out of it alive, which I seriously doubt on my case, you will do anything you want."

"I don't want to marry Harry, but you are giving a bright perspective nevertheless. Ok, what am I to do now?"

"Finish the potion in that blue cauldron I left on the sixth point." There were seven different cauldrons in the laboratory and each had a different color, so they wouldn't mix the contents of each other potions.

An hour later they still hadn't finished the last assignment and the end was never in sight. Suddenly Draco heard the soft sound of boiling and turned his head in that direction. Ginny was working with the red cauldron now and absolutely forgot about the blue one. After analyzing the situation, he swiftly turned his head to Ginny.

"Why aren't you wearing the work robe?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I forgot."

She was standing with her back to the blue cauldron, that's why she didn't see anything, but Draco was on the opposite side of her, that's why the process of potion coming out of the cauldron and spitting all around was right in his view. There was only one result of such a boiling reaction.

"Weasley, come here this instant!"

"What the Hell?"

He didn't wait for her to understand what the Hell was, he just grabbed her left hand and pulled towards him, pushing her on his chest and covering with his work robe. Then he only managed to turn his back towards the cauldron when BANG! – the cauldron exploded, crashing the glass equipment which lay nearby, on the way.

Ginny felt a jolt, but nothing else, because she was covered with the robe from head to toe. After not hearing anything nasty from Draco about obeying when he said to, she pulled his robe from her head and looked at his face. It was paler then normal.

"You seem to make a lot of debts lately." After that he fainted and started falling on her. Surprisingly even to her, she didn't lose her common sense. She, as gently as she could, put him on the floor and only then saw the cause of his fainting. A sharp, almost three inches long, glass piece was sticking up from behind his neck. She gasped at the sight; blood was flowing down his neck and formed a small pool on the floor already. "You, idiot, you forgot to pull your hood up!" then it hit her. '_The Lace!_'

She ran towards the lace and pulled it with all her might. After a second, Snape appeared in the doorframe.

"Can't you finish a simple assignment all by yourself? I am sure that if this lace was here all the time, you bothered me every minute!" he barked in frustration.

"Oh, professor, come with me!" she didn't hear him, but kept pulling him by his robe.

When they reached Draco's unconscious form Snape looked it over and asked in the same manner but a little bit softer this time, "What happened?"

"I...I...forgot...to put my...work...robe and...the cauldron...blew up," she mumbled, never taking her eyes from the piece of glass. He saved her. Again. Making a debt. Again. How silly, could she get? "Can...you...heal...him?"

Snape looked at her as if she had an eye on her forehead, but said nothing. Standing on his knees, he gently pulled the glass out of Draco's neck and then a real wonder happened: all the blood sucked in and the trace of the cut simply vanished.

"How!" Ginny couldn't help but ask.

"The potion in your wands can help you heal yourselves, but only on one condition: if the injured protects the other one. And as I understood from the mess of words you gave me as an answer, Mister Malfoy covered you with his robe to save you from the blow. When he comes around, and he will do in less then fifteen seconds, you can discuss the matter."

After that, professor Snape stormed to his private chambers very pleased with this day.


	11. Tea in the Dungeons

**Chapter Eleven: Drinking Tea in the Dungeons**

The dungeons were dark and creepy as always, grave silent, but not speechless. Who knows what secrets these walls are hiding from unassuming people that are walking back and forth along the corridors and tunnels of the Hogwarts' dungeons. Right along those corridors professor Halflife was walking to professor Snape's office. Now she knew the way to her destination and needn't scare to death one of the students by asking where Snape's office is. She walked with her chin up, very confident with herself, but still a little scared, just a little, even half a little, but still scared. In her hands she was holding a piece of parchment, which was the reason for her trouble to come down to the dungeons tonight.

_Come to my office at seven o'clock sharp. We need to discuss your problem._

_Professor Snape_

_Potion's Master_

She needn't have been reminded what her problem was, because she knew this reason excellently. That's why she flew towards the dungeons without even thinking, hoping against hope, that maybe he kept his word and found the cure. Only when she was in the middle of the dungeon corridor's web, she started thinking. '_How could he possibly find the cure in such a short period of time? This is impossible; even if he is the potions genius himself. Then why is he asking me to come? Too many questions about a simple meeting. Of course, how could it be clear to understand, if you are meeting with professor Snape. Nothing is simple with Severus Snape._' She didn't notice how she came to the door to Snape's office. She knocked quietly and after "Come in!" did what was told and went in.

"Right on time. Quite surprising," said Snape, sitting behind his working table without finding and looking for time to stand up and greet the guest properly.

"Good evening to you too," Professor Halflife greeted him and sat on the coach like she own it, or like it was the most common thing to do, sitting on Snape's couch without asking him permission. Only now Snape turned his head to look at her and his eyebrows were a little higher that they should be, but he said nothing.

"I asked you to come because I have some questions about your problem, as I named it."

"You haven't found the cure?" she moved forward. You can understand that she said it far from politely, I would like to mention, that she didn't bother to cover her rage.

"Of course, I haven't. How could I find it in such a short period of time? This is impossible even I if I would be the potions genius himself!" Halflife giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," she tried to cover her mouth and say something normal at the same time. "You said exactly the same thing that I thought during my way to your office."

"Then why are you asking? Don't you believe your own thoughts now? I thought you weren't sane, but this…" he rolled his eyes and returned to grading the essays.

"Now I am not sane! Look who is talking!" she crossed her hands on her chest, glaring at him. "You _ordered_ me to come here to ask questions, and what are you doing? Sitting and grading the papers as if I am not even here!"

"I am waiting until you gather your brains and put them in that head of yours. Or you need help with that too?" he said bitterly and smirked.

She waited for a few minutes still glaring at him, but then said with all the dignity she could muster, "I am ready."

"Good," after a pause he continued. "They were doing some research and tests with your blood, concerning your problem."

"They?"

"Yes, they, my assistants."

"You told them? They know about my problem, as you put it!"

"No, they don't know any of it. I just asked them to do the research on the subject of family curses. And even if they do some tests on your blood, they don't do any connection with you, because they don't know that someone is cursed." She sighed with relief."But sooner or later they'll know by all means. They are to find the cure for _you_. And every curse is a particular case, that's why we need to find a way to remove _your_ curse using you one or two times."

"What do you mean, "use"?" she was now a little scared after his lecture, feeling like a guinea pig for his experiments.

"We need you to do some tests to look for your reaction and whatnot. You thought that I would just come to you, give you a vial and say that this is the cure, drink it and you are healthy as a newborn baby, didn't you?"

"Well, practically, yes."

"Do you want a cup of tea?"

"What?"

"I am thirsty from all these boring essays and talking with you, explaining everything to you like a small child."

"Ok."

"What? That you are a small child?"

"No, I want a cup of tea," she said, the irritation clear in your voice.

Again a small table appeared with tea set for two. Tea service was from porcelain with brown designs of flowers on it. The work was very fine and original. All the lines were delicate and exact, even something feminine was in this service. Of course, all this couldn't slip from professor's Halflife eyes. She took an empty cup and began to look it over, taking it close to her eyes.

"What's so interesting about it? Found a sister for gossip?" Snape asked sarcastically, never tired from insulting her in one way or another.

"No, this is a very fine work," she put the cup back on the table. "Where did you get it? I want one too."

Snape's eyebrows made their way to his hairline the second time for the evening. "You can't get it. There is no other set like this."

"I understand, it is as unique as you are."

He smirked on her comment but answered, "You are right; it is as unique as I am, because it is a family heirloom."

"Huh," a sad expression flashed on her face and her lips pouted. She was behaving exactly like a child who didn't get a toy which he wanted all year at Christmas.

"But to the topic," said Snape, when he finished his mug and looked straight in her eyes. "I have some questions about the problem, because the result of their research is confusing me."

"Confusing? You?" Certainly there was a hint of playfulness in her question.

"Yes, me. The first point is that the curse is removed, if the cursed person does what he was cursed for. You were cursed for not serving Voldemort, but you are a Death Eater. I think you should explain that."

"I am surprised that _you_ are asking me that," her tone was suddenly very serious. "It was not my wish that I am serving him. I myself thought that I would be free from that Hell if I go to another, but nothing of that sort happened because I was, and am far from loyal to Voldemort. That's why I am here by the way. The curse says that I must serve Voldemort like my ancestors, or in other words be his slave, which I want to be as much as to be a muggle!"

"I understand your point here, was just checking," he made some notes on the parchment, but it stayed clean as before. Halflife's eyebrows raised in silent question. "Invisible ink. You want this to be a grave secret, don't you?"

She nodded and he continued. "Your clan made the curse all together, I presume? How many were there?"

"Sixteen," she sighed.

"Big family. How interesting family gatherings should be."

"Yeah, splendid. All looking like they want to put a dagger in the back of the other."

"But this curse united them; one good thing at least came out of the ordeal."

"How can you say this! If such a family unites all its dark powers, it will be more powerful then the Malfoys. But the endless rivalries about the inheritance between the members of the Halflife clan will never stop, so we can be calm on this point."

Just as she finished speaking, loud sounds of arguing came from behind the wall.

"What is this all about?" she asked taken aback by this sudden invasion.

"My assistants. Arguing. Again," he rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration.

"They are real! I thought you made them up."

"What for? Do I look like crazy?"

She looked at him intently. "Yes."

"No offence taken, because you look very crazy yourself."

"Who are those poor children who found the misfortune to work under you?"

"This is top secret, I can't tell you."

'_Stubborn, tuff nut!_'"I just want to know who I must be grateful to after they save my life. Not to you, of course, but them. Because I understood that they are doing all the dirty work and you are only sitting grading papers and nothing more!"

Snape took a deep breath not to lose his temper, because it wasn't worth it, she wasn't worth it, her eyes were, but let's not touch this aspect of his thinking.

'_Yes, sitting here, doing nothing! Even Malfoy and Weasley don't know about my tests and their results. And I won't tell you. I managed to find the way to see those atoms in your blood and I already came to the way of saving you, but you don't care and I don't care, so sit here and torture me with your blue oceans, but I'll tell you nothing about my discoveries._'

The arguing became even louder and some separate words were heard, but the context was still unclear.

"When will they stop!" Snape moaned.

"They are like a Malfoy and a Weasley in a cage with one dinner."

"I see that you already learned something about students in this school."

"And who doesn't know about their family rivalry? It has been going on for centuries. I can't understand how they haven't already killed each other here."

"If I haven't known you, I would have said you are a Seer," this was his time to shock her to death and laugh at it.

"And you know me so very well, but that is not the point, what about the Seer thing?"

"Because right behind this wall, in my private laboratory are my assistants, Mister Draco Malfoy and Miss Virginia Weasley."

She was so shocked that she even gasped. "Holly Founders, how cruel can you be?"

"Hm?"

"How can you put these two together? They'll kill each other!"

"Surprisingly enough, they haven't. In three months." How pleasant is the feeling of the upper hand!

"And you are making the experiment looking when they'll go mad or something?"

"Of course not. They are my assistants."

"And this is a quite pleasant experience by itself," she grunted.

"They did it on their own free will, so don't speak of all these protection speeches."

"But why them?"

"It is quite simple. Why can you get it? They can do it, and that is already a very rare feature."

"You mean, they can stand you?"

"This also."

"You haven't answered my question. Why them?"

"It is none of your concern."

"Top secret."

"Yes." '_How can she be so irritating?_'

"I won't go from here till you tell me why you chose them and nobody else."

"Only to save myself from your company, I'll tell you."

"Merlin," she rolled her eyes, "that was hard."

"I have chosen Draco Malfoy, because we have a lot in common and a love for potions in particular. He is very skilled and patient in what he does. After some training, he will become a real Potions Master and take my place when I retire. And this may happen soon."

Halflife flinched on this twist of his speech. "Why so?"

"I cannot work or live with Voldemort on my tail. Sooner or later he will kill me."

She didn't want to continue this topic and asked, "And why have you chosen Miss Weasley?"

"Oh," he smirked. "That's a long story."

"I have time."

He shook his head. '_Won't leave me in peace with my secrets._' "I have chosen her because she is a Weasley."

"And this should explain everything to me."

"Yes."

"I am a stupid child tonight, explain it to me."

"So you admit that you a stupid child."

"Yes, yes, go on."

Snape chuckled but continued, "I have some personal interest in Draco Malfoy. He is always alone, no friends, no shoulder to cry on, and no one to talk to about his personal issues. He needed a partner, an equal, who has something in common with him. And I chose her because she is a Weasley. She isn't on top of her potions class, but she has talent and potential. She can be as good as he is. A girl with heart and soul. She can help him through this period of life, because it is hard for him to do it alone. In a few weeks he will ask himself to be or not to be, and I want him to choose the right answer. They are potions partners now. Do you know anything about it?"

"Well, no," she listened with interest about his assistants, because this couldn't be uninteresting. She always wanted to know about people's personalities and characters. And here was more than a vivid example. '_But how can they work with him, with each other? I won't believe it until I see it myself._'

"Potions partnership is a rare feature in the wizarding world, because a person who dedicates his life to potions is usually alone. He is like a hermit or like me." She smiled at his last comment. "Potions partners can be named a married couple even, because they work very close together and have each other's lives in their hands. I'll be very proud if I can bring up such partners for a change. If they survive, they could be the pride of the whole wizarding world!" he had a dreaming expression on his face when he said this.

"Or if Malfoy makes the right choice," she whispered.

Snape's face became gloomy again. "Yes."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, drinking already cold tea.

"I better go," she said awkwardly.

"Yes. I'll inform you about the results later."

She left the office quietly closing the door behind her. Snape sat there for a few minutes looking at the floor, then turned to his table and with a deep sigh, continued to grade the boring essays.


	12. Draco's Christmas Present

**Chapter Twelve: Draco's Christmas "Present"**

"Christmas is coming! Tra-la-la-la-la lal-lal-la-la!" sang Nearly Headless Nick at the top of his lungs floating through the Great Hall, which was unusually empty. Well it wasn't that unusual, because it always happened during Christmas holidays. Much to Dumbledore's surprise, all the students had decided to leave Hogwarts to visit their parents despite the danger which was brought by the war. Everybody was afraid of Voldemort's attacks and scanned the newspapers everyday trying not to find anything about their relatives attacked, wounded or even dead. But students returned to their families nevertheless. Hogwarts was the safest place in the wizarding world at times like these. The only possible explanation was the protest against Voldemort's opinion that the whole wizarding world is deathly scared of him and will crawl on its knees to beg for his mercy. And that was an absolute absurdity, if you ask me, because it was common knowledge that he was totally merciless.

Oh no, far from it. Everybody decided to celebrate the most beautiful and cheerful holiday of the year in a way they do every year. With their families, who love and care for them. Maybe it would be their last Christmas together, but such a reunion would give them strength to fight and aim to fight: for the love and freedom, not for themselves, but for their children and grandchildren.

This wasn't, of course, concern any of the older slytherins who on the Christmas night, were to be initiated into becoming the youngest Death Eaters. It wasn't a secret to anyone; all Hogwarts including the staff knew about it, but did nothing to prevent it. Dumbledore was quite sure that they wouldn't return to Hogwarts any time soon.

Voldemort thought that it was a very brilliant idea of his to initiate his new followers at Christmas, like the new saviors of the world would be born.

Hogwarts was quiet and calm, but the tension was also present. It wasn't the tension which could be served for dinner and eaten with a knife, but still its presence was undeniable. Teachers, using the absence of the children, put more protection spells on the castle and the grounds, but also new alarm spells which would warn about any upcoming danger in the radius of two miles. The highest attention was kept towards the Quiddich pitch because several matches were to take place just after the holidays. One of them was Slytherin versus Ravenclaw, but there was one simple problem. One very tiny problem: who would play for the Slytherin, if half of the team including the Captain is missing?

In spite of all the big or small problems connected with the war, the cheerful holiday mood hung in the air also. The Great Hall was decorated in traditional Christmas colors with mistletoes on the walls and above all the doors of course. Garlands from fir branches were hung on the windows and covered with some substance which made them glitter in all rainbow colors on the top of the fir spines. There was always something new in the Christmas decoration of the Great Hall, and this time it was table ornaments. The tables were covered with the ice webs, just like the windows during winter frosts. They weren't cold of course, but reminded of lace tablecloth.

But nobody enjoyed this beauty. The only alive people in the castle were professors, but they too seemed to be far from alive. Everyday they were working on the strategies of the Hogwarts protection, dealing with the upcoming slytherins-Death Eaters situation and finding solutions to uphold the unity of the school tired every staff member, that's why they ate mostly in their private chambers.

Let's return to my favorite place so far; the dungeons.

Snape was sitting behind his work-table, preparing equipment for the experiments concerning professor Halflife's "problem". He had just returned from the Christmas dinner in the Great Hall. Dumbledore asked everyone to be there just to make a toast to Christmas. Yes, it was lame, but still the tradition of generations should be upheld.

Snape saw her there too. She was pale with bags under her ocean eyes and quite unhealthy looking. '_Probably, it wants to eat again. I better finish this quicker than I intended. It is just unfair that such an intelligent and young woman must suffer from some stupid family curse._'

He hadn't any problems with his admitting that she was a witty and powerful woman. She was, so why think against it? He didn't say that she was beautiful or kind or something more sentimental. She was what she was: young, powerful, a little bit eccentric, but smart nevertheless. Now Snape understood why the Headmaster has chosen her as the new DADA teacher.

His office was gravely silent except for the clinking of the glass retorts and test tubes now and then or creaking of the quill. Suddenly the office door was slammed open. Snape slowly turned to see who this unwelcome intruder was and already prepared to hex him to the next universe or even further with a very nasty curse, but when he saw who it was he was speechless from shock. At first he didn't recognize the person in front of him, but when he did, he was stunned even beyond shock.

In his doorframe on the Christmas night was standing Draco Malfoy. But the strangest thing was that he looked far from what he usually did. His clothes were ruffled and creased, eyes were larger than normal, hair was sticking out in all possible directions and there was something different about the color, but Snape couldn't place it.

Draco moved towards Snape like a zombie and without saying any word, when he reached the potions professor, he fell on his knees, putting his head on the knees of his favorite professor and started crying uncontrollably.

You can understand what feelings were flashing though Snape's mind. Firstly it was surprise and disbelief, because he thought that his own eyes were lying and this was not Draco Malfoy, who was watering his robes. Then came curiosity about the reason of his being here. The question escaped his mouth before he could restrain it,

"You haven't done it, have you?" Draco only shook his head still crying non-stop. "Good boy." Snape patted him on the back, really thankful to fate or anything that helped him not to do it.

Then curiosity changed to pure hatred and rage. '_How could they do this to him! What have they done that Draco Malfoy, the most emotionless guy at Hogwarts, started crying! One day I will go and kill them all. Those damn Death Eaters,_' he was sooo sick of them.

His thoughts about what way he will kill all Death Eaters were interrupted by muffled noise. Draco was saying something, but it came muffled because of the robes.

"What?" asked Snape, relieved that Draco had stopped his crying session because he wasn't used to comforting anybody in hysterics. '_What's with him lately? Fainting and hysterical woman, now crying Malfoy. Where is the world going? Yes, right into the mad house._'

"I will kill him," Draco stated. He was heard clearly now, because he put his forehead on Snape's left knee, but still wasn't looking at him.

'_Merlin! He is ashamed of his outburst. He thinks that this is a disgrace, when a grown up man cries like a baby._' "There is nothing to be ashamed of. I am sure you didn't cry a lot in your childhood. Calm down and sit in the chair down there." He gestured towards a comfortable looking armchair beside the edge of his table. Draco soundlessly stood up and did as he was told. He put his elbow on the armrest and then forehead on his fist, so his eyes were again unseen.

"So who you are going to kill?" Snape asked conversationally. He knew that if he spoke with him in any other tone, Draco would close up and tell him nothing. Being Draco's Head of the House he knew him pretty well, and he knew one important thing about talking with Draco Malfoy. Draco must feel himself in control of the conversation and the whole outburst incident must be totally forgotten as if it never happened. It was a moment of weakness and would never happen again. What's new? A very arrogant boy.

"Lucius," Draco snapped.

"You mean, your father?"

"No, I don't have a father now," Draco's voice was full of hate and disgust.

"Why so?" asked Snape, playing with his quill.

"Our beloved Dark Lord told him to get rid of the spare ears in the Manor. He went to her bedroom and killed her," the quill in Snape's hand had stood still, "He killed his own wife, who has been living with that bastard for twenty years, never objected him, and even …loved him. He killed her not only because some crazy idiot told him to, but he did it willingly, as if she were another vase he breaks every day."

Only now he looked at Snape, his eyes were red from crying, but there was unmistakable pure loath in his glance. But Snape also saw another feeling which was alien to a Malfoy till now, it was hurt. Hurt for loosing a person he cared for. Draco said it all in a low, calm voice, but anyone could hear his readiness to kill in every word. "I was made to sit through this and watch. I wasn't tied, but I did nothing to save her. I was too scared and shocked. I saw pleasure in his eyes. Pleasure from killing his own wife. I thought I was going to be sick, but not from the view of torture and murder, but from his delight and enjoyment.

I know that Death Eaters love to kill, torture, and see people's misery and begging for mercy, their name stands for it. I was brought up to be a Death Eater. I understood that it will come sooner or later. Frankly speaking, I was ready to become one today, but this stopped me. After he finished his "little business", he said, "Well, let's go, it is a big holiday for you today." That was it. I said something about needing to take something from my room, ran there at top speed, her numb body still standing in front of my eyes. I grabbed my belongings and broom and was off to Hogwarts. Now I understand that it was crazy of me. Excuse me professor, I better go," he stood up and headed towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Our beloved strict Snape was back again. "Into hiding? They will find you wherever you go. It safer here than anywhere else."

"But how? I can't be seen here. Everyone, including the staff must think that I am a Death Eater and have gone with the other slytherins."

"Oh, I can assure you that this Death Eater thing won't be a problem. Every student thinks that you are a Death Eater since the beginning of the term."

"Yeah," Draco looked at his toes. He looked like a vulnerable and absolutely defenseless baby, like he was, when he cried his eyes out. "What should I do then?"

"You can live and work in the laboratory. You can't waste your time and talent on hiding from those good-for-nothing gits." Draco's eyebrows rose on Snape's attitude towards Death Eaters, but he didn't ask anything. "I'll coordinate everything with Dumbledore immediately. Now go to the lab and sleep, no one will disturb you till tomorrow's evening."

Draco was still in a trance about the whole ordeal, but managed to walk to the lab which was only one door to the right.

'_I need you here, Draco. We need you here. You are capable of a lot more than you ever imagine. She will help you to deal with all this. She will certainly do._'


	13. Back to Hogwarts

**Chapter Thirteen: Back to Hogwarts**

"Uuuh…" Ginny took a deep breath walking into the Great Hall. She was back. Back to the second home, to her friends and…well, potions. She missed her potion sessions with Malfoy as paradoxical as it may sound. She headed to the Gryffindor table still thinking about how she missed him during the holidays. His sly remarks about how she is so dumb, and why Snape even chose her for such a job, which needed exact knowledge and God's patience, because Ginny had none of it. She had a Weasley temper, what could she do? She began to toss things around and yell when she couldn't find something in the thousands of books in the laboratory or her potion would run away and land on her. But still she worked hard; she wanted to be as skillful in Potions as Malfoy. She wants to be like Malfoy? What a crazy idea! Ah, screw it! She wanted to become a real potion's partner, to be treated like an equal.

By the end of the first term she was pretty good at it. She even managed to pick some of Draco's mistakes in his report for Snape. To this Draco said that he had been tired while writing it, that's why he made them. Ginny knew better, of course, but didn't object him. To object a Malfoy was a very dangerous business, especially if you are alone with him and no one will hear your screams for help. She was sure about it, but didn't know that it was a wrong opinion.

Ginny now reached the Gryffindor table and greeted all her friends. Della saved her a seat to her right just beside the Dream Team.

"So how was your Christmas, Ginny?" asked Della, putting some potatoes and salad on her plate.

"You know how it is with the Weasleys; crazy and stuffed. No room for everybody, tons of food cooked by mum and sweaters for presents. You know, like every time," she placated a fake smile, but sadness was still heard in her voice.

Della somehow didn't notice it. "My Christmas was greeeeeeeat! My parents gave me a new set of robes for a present and also an evening gown, it is soooo beautiful and stylish and…and…but I woooon't show you it till the Ball!" Della said in a sing-song voice.

Ginny didn't pay much attention to Della's babbling, because Della always got clothes for presents. Ginny was jealous and she admitted it. Clothes were her weak point. All her life she wanted a wardrobe of new decent clothes, but in the Weasley family, it was a dream which never would find a door for the truth's home.

But she brightened up hearing about the Ball. "There is going to be a Ball? When was it announced, I've heard nothing of it."

"Well, it hasn't been announced yet, I just have my connections," Della answered mysteriously.

"You sent spies to the Ministry of Magic to find out about the Hogwart's Ball at the end of the year, didn't you?" Ginny asked matter-of-factly.

"How did you find out!"

"I have my connections," Ginny said on her ear, playing a secret agent. Then they both laughed at their antics.

Now let's move further on down the Gryffindor table and be the fly on the wall of the Great Hall beside the Dream Team.

"What do you think about an empty Slytherin table?" asked Hermione all business-like.

Of course, everyone had acknowledged absolutely empty Slytherin table, but nobody dared to talk about it knowing where the topic may lead.

"I don't even want to talk about it," said Ron, putting quite a large piece of roast beef into his mouth. "They are gone for good; it is time to celebrate that all the slimy slytherins are out of here. If they hadn't, I would have kicked their asses out of here by myself!" Another piece of meat went to the depths of Ron's stomach as if representing the slytherins.

"But why are they ALL gone? Shouldn't there be everyone except sixth and seventh years or does You-Know-Who now recruit eleven-year-olds?"

"It is odd that you didn't get it, Hermione," said Harry, taking roast from his plate. "Death Eaters don't want their children to be hurt."

"Why? They bought hearts for themselves for Christmas?"

"They need to save the bloodline, their absence is not a simple illness," he looked thoughtfully for a few moments at his plate then back to Ron and Hermione. "There is going to be an attack at Hogwarts," he whispered.

"Why whisper it, Harry?" Hermione said pretty loudly for others to hear. "Everyone knows that Hogwarts will be attacked sooner or later."

The Hall went deathly silent and all heads turned to Hermione.

"What are you looking at!" shouted Ron, standing up. "Mind your own business!"

Heads turned back and began to whisper, shooting glances at the Gryffindor table and at the three certain students in particular.

"You shouldn't have said that out loud, Hermione," said Harry.

"Why not? They must know the truth and prepare."

"Well, yes, but it's not your place to say it. When Dumbledore decides that it's an appropriate time, he'll do it himself."

"Speaking of Dumbledore, heard anything from him lately?" Hermione asked Harry, eating a toast and looking trough some thick volume, Harry and Ron were even afraid to ask about its content.

"Not much, you know. Well, actually nothing. I decided to go to his office and ask for help, I mean some advice for the final battle or something."

"Good choice. If I were you, I would've asked Dumbledore for help in the beginning of the year already."

"Of course you would!" said Ron and Harry in unison.

"Let's change the topic, or I'll soon be pinned to the floor by all those stares," said Hermione, closing her book and looking directly at Ron. "And I have a good one in mind. How is your girlfriend, Ron?" (A/N: If you remember, I mentioned that Ron has a girlfriend in some earlier chapter)

Ron choked on his food, but then composed himself and looked back at Hermione. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know. She is _your_ girlfriend."

"Not anymore. We broke up before holidays."

"Why?" even Harry was interested now.

"She fell in love with me."

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked together.

"And here are people, who are to save the world and they are deaf. I said that she had fallen in love with me. Surprised?"

"Why did you break up then?"

"_I _didn't," he simply stated and returned to his plate.

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, but didn't push the issue. Following his example they continued their dinner.

There was one thing that they didn't know: Ron's girlfriend was a complete fake. There was a mystery why Ron didn't have a girlfriend, because if he liked to have one, that wouldn't be a problem. He was very tall, 6"5', handsome, muscular and an outgoing young man, who had plenty of jokes up his sleeves. A perfect boyfriend. His grades weren't very high, but girls would date Ron, not his grades.

The mystery wasn't that mysterious at all, but still nobody could place it. I will generously solve it for you, I am writing about him, right?

The problem was that his heart was occupied. For four years. Occupied with a pretty, sweet-tempered bushy haired girl, who every day sat opposite him at meals. Or I better say, he sat opposite her, because he chose that position to admire her or steal some of her glances to look into her deep brown eyes during meals or in the common room. The girl that will date his grades, but not him. Have you already guessed? He fell for his best friend, Miss Hermione Granger. He liked her for four years. And she didn't think about him more then a friend. The worst for Ron was his understanding that if Hermione chose between him and Harry for a romantic relationship, she would choose Harry. Ron could even feel that Hermione liked Harry more than in friendly way. It drove him mad.

He tried to forget her, dating some other girls, not dating in the exact meaning of the action, but still spent more time with the feminine population of Hogwarts. Practically, girls asked him out themselves, because he was really shy and uncertain about all girlfriend stuff.

He was a mystery and girls love mysteries. He was still the member of the Dream Team, a hero, a Keeper for the Gryffindor Team. Some girls wanted to know about his adventures, some even dated him for the information about Harry, but nobody dated him for him. Practically, these dates were one-shots because girls got the information and then flew off.

Harry and Hermione didn't notice all this because Hermione was always busy with her studying for N.E.W.T.s and Head Girl duties and Harry was preoccupied with fighting the Dark Lord and Quiddich stuff, but they still were an inseparable Dream Team all together.

Then Ron decided to make the last attempt to make Hermione notice him. In a classic way – to make her jealous by telling how happy he was with his girlfriend. If that didn't help, nothing would. Well, it didn't as you've already understood. No reaction from Hermione.

That's why he decided to like her from afar, without disturbing their friendship, and trying not to show his true feelings to anyone.

The dinner, dedicated to the first day of the second term, continued, but all things were ending, so by nine o'clock all the students had walked to their respective dormitories. Ginny began to go upstairs to the Gryffindor common room, but suddenly decided against it. She hid behind a column and waited for the hall to be empty. When nobody was in sight, she snuck to the dungeons.

She wanted to go to the lab and just sit there, drink a cup of tea and prepare equipment for tomorrow's session. During the holidays Snape owled her and in his letter he said that she was to visit the lab more frequently and a little surprise was waiting for her there. She was intrigued, of course, surprise from Snape? Very odd, and there would definitely not be a simple surprise because Snape's surprises were far from pleasant, for example: two feet essay instead of one and a half or a pop quiz without any warning.

'_How will it be now without Malfoy? If I work alone on all these assignments, I'll go crazy that's for sure! We couldn't manage to do them together and now I must do them all alone. Yes, it won't be the same. And this family curse thing, what is the research for?_'

She already reached the laboratory and entered, automatically put her working robe on just in case and went to the mini-living room. She sat down on one of the couches, but at once jumped two inches above the coach shrieking because she was surprised to the Gryffindor and back. Oh that Snape's surprises. On the couch opposite from her was sleeping Draco Malfoy, but now he wasn't exactly sleeping, but moving and waking up. And who wouldn't? Ginny's shriek echoed from the walls and returned right into his ears, threatening to break his eardrums.

"What the Hell?" he asked sleepily, still not opening his eyes.

'_Merlin! It is him. What is he doing here? And what's with his hair? Its color is pure silver with absolutely no blond in it. As if he turned…Oh Merlin's beard…he went grey!_'

"Oh? Weasley? I didn't hope to see you so early. I mean, you were to come tomorrow, weren't you?" Now he was sitting on the couch, not fully awaken, but trying to be by shaking his head.

"You were hoping to see me?" asked Ginny, still not fully believing that it was Draco Malfoy in front of her.

"No, I wasn't. I meant that you were to come sooner or later, but I hoped that it will be later than sooner."

"Well, ok, enough with this secular chat! The question of the day is, what you are doing here, Malfoy!"

"Don't call me Malfoy."

"And what should I call you, hah?" she was really frustrated with all these surprises and unanswered questions.

"Hmmm, let see…Call me Marko. Yes, that's it. Marko, after my middle name, Markonius."

"And why should I call you by your middle name and not the first?"

"Do you want to?"

"That's NOT the point."

"Because Draco Malfoy doesn't exist from now on"

"What! How can you not exist if you're sitting right in front of me?"

"Where?"

"Well, here, at Hogwarts, where else?" she stated matter-of-factly.

"And this, Weasley, is a top secret information."

"And why is that? A Malfoy's privilege?"

"Too many questions, don't you think?"

"And no answers so far. We are partners; we must know everything about each other, especially about such surprising appearances."

"And why is it so surprising to you? We always met only here."

"You weren't supposed to be here!" she said with angry notes in her tone. "Are you playing some stupid game, _Marko_?" she put an emphasis on the name.

"And why shouldn't I?" he was satisfied with the twist in their conversation, because now he was asking questions and she had to answer them.

"Because the slytherins are gone and all sixth and seventh years were to become -," she stopped suddenly.

"Well, say it," Draco crossed hands over his chest and was looking at her intently.

"Become Death Eaters," she said in a soft voice, looking at her hands with intertwined fingers, which lay on her knees.

"All right, you get it. Now you're a smart girl and can answer your own question. So what am I doing here?"

"Well, since I am a smart girl, I'll judge it like a compliment." Draco slightly nodded in acknowledgement. "Let's discuss the possibilities. You are supposed to be a Death Eater," he flinched slightly. Ginny noticed it, "But Dumbledore won't let any Death Eaters be in Hogwarts, and you're saying that your existence here is top secret, then you're secretly kept here. But on the other hand, Dumbledore allows it because he knows everything, and you can't sneak around and spy for Voldemort." Draco was surprised by her saying the name, but said nothing. "I can come only to one conclusion, but it is a very strange one, but I can't find another: you are not a Death Eater and you are in hiding here from Voldemort and his followers."

"Bravo," Draco began clapping, "Bravo, Weasley. Perfect deductive work and with a right answer too. Bravo."

"It is? Yey!" She was jumping up and down with joy like a small child, receiving her praise.

"Happy that I am not a Death Eater and won't kill you, when you turn your back to me?" he asked confused by all her happiness.

"Oh, no," she calmed down a bit, and was able to speak rationally. "I am just glad that I answered correctly."

Disappointment flashed through Draco's face. "So what now?"

"I don't know, I was going to drink some tea."

"Good idea." Tea appeared on the small table between the couches.

They sipped tea for a while, finding nothing to talk about. Well, it wasn't quite right, because one tiny question that needed a very long answer tap-danced on Ginny's tongue, but instead she said smiling, "I like all this top secret thing."

"Huh?" he looked at her from above his mug.

"I mean, if you are calling yourself Marko, why can't I pick some other name?"

"Fair question. I'll call you Anne. Do you mind?"

"Firstly you say that you will do it, and then ask me if I mind. How Mal - , Markoisch of you. But I don't mind."

They sat for a while and drank tea in silence.

"You should go, it's late," Draco said looking at his chain watch.

"Oh yeah, good night then, see you tomorrow."

Ginny left the lab and quickly ran through the empty dungeons to the Gryffindor Tower.

'_What could've happened to him that his hair went grey? I'll find out, even if I need to torture him, but I'll find out_.'


	14. Tea Upstairs

**Chapter Fourteen: Tea Upstairs **

'_How many stairs are here? If I had started to count them from the beginning, now I'll be on the billionth for sure when I reach the door,_' grumbling and stumbling Snape was going upstairs, but what made him leave his beloved dungeons? Six words, actually.

_Come to my office at 7 o'clock _

_Macbeth Halflife_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor_

Snape once again looked at the small piece of something that must have been parchment at the times of Cleopatra, but now it was ready to turn into dust any moment. '_What a polite invitation; tries to copy me, but what can I say, I didn't know that I was that good._'

At last he reached his destination: a big wooden door with files of protecting charms radiating from it. He stepped close and stood still, knowing about the uselessness of knocking as the charms themselves would report who was standing at the door, and after a few moments the door was opened by professor Halflife.

"Right on time. Come in," she stepped from the doorframe to let him in. He wordlessly followed her into the office. It was the same office that occupied Lockhart, Lupin and other DADA professors, but now it certainly had a feminine touch to it. One of the features of it was two low couches and a tea table. This set was from red tree and the fabric that covered the couches reminded of medieval tapestries with large flowers and powerful forests. Definitely a feminine touch.

"Have a seat," she said gesturing towards the couches. Snape screwed up his face but still sat down. Professor Halflife sat on the opposite couch. (A/N: I love this couches' stuff!)

"Would you like to have some tea?" she asked like a perfect housewife receiving high guests on a reception. Snape nodded, but said nothing.

The tea set appeared on the table with hot tea in the mugs and a fragrant smell began to fill the air of the room. The most interesting thing about the tea service was that it was the exact replica of Snape's.

"What do you think about it?" she asked conversationally.

"About what?"

"About the tea set."

"And what about it? Just a tea set," Snape answered sounding bored.

"Maybe it is just a set for you, but I have another opinion. It's my Christmas present."

"And I must know all about your Christmas presents, I presume?"

"Well, it's your tea set we are discussing here!" she begun to get frustrated.

"How come?"

"Because…because…I saw it in your office!" she blurted out, finding the best explanation, the best for her anyway.

"Well, if so, I am not as unique as I thought."

"What?" she asked confused.

"If we see what we see, that means that there is another set, that looks just like mine," Snape said in a tone which stopped any further discussions.

But that tone didn't stop her in the slightest, she made it pass her ears straight into the wall. "Oh, you know, there is so much mystery around this tea service. I found it at my doorstep on Christmas morning. Just in the plain box, no wrapping paper or card or anything. In the box was the whole tea set with a big tea pot and cream pot and sugar pot and there were all these plates for cookies and cake and jam and mmmm, just everything for the whole tea ceremony!" she could continue to babble about her precious present if it hadn't been for Snape's sharp voice, cutting all her strings to the dream world, where she certainly imagined herself on a tea ceremony in a place somewhere in the mountains.

"Don't jump around the bush, just say what you want from me!"

"Well…hmmm," she snapped back to reality, but her tongue still didn't obey her. "I wanted to ask how your work is going," professor Halflife said quietly sounding afraid of him.

"Quite successfully, if you ask me," he said more softly now, not wanting to scare her. "But I want just one more little thing from you."

"What else?" she asked with a sigh.

"I want to see it."

"What?"

"Your problem. I need to see your stomach."

"But you are looking at it now," she was again confused by his phases with inexact meanings and hints.

"I need to see your stomach, not your robes, especially when there is nothing interesting about them, no style, no fantasy, no color, nothing," he stated, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You mean, that I must…You want me to… How could you even think about it!" she even stood up from indignation.

"I am not a Seer, you know," Snape answered calmly to her outburst.

"But I caaaaaan't!" she yelled.

"Why?" Another calm question.

"You are not my husband, boyfriend, not even my relative, so answer, why should I strip in front of YOU!" she even pointed at him with her index finger for the emphasis.

"Well, think of me as your mediwizard. Do you undress in front of your mediwizard? Or are you so shy, because you are ugly, hm?" Snape asked with challenge in his question. Playing with woman's dignity was even more dangerous than with man's but at the moment, Snape thought that it was worth it.

The trick went smoothly. She pouted for a few seconds, but then took off her upper robe. Under it was a brown blouse and plain black pants that hugged her hips perfectly, the fact that Snape marked in his mind. She lifted up the blouse to reveal a perfectly shaped belly.

"Satisfied?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Quite," Snape stood up from the couch and moved towards her. When he was about ten inches away from her, she stepped back. "Merlin," he said rolling his eyes, "Are you that afraid of me? Am I such a monster?"

"Sorry," she answered, looking at her feet. "I've just already forgotten, how it is to be around a man, you know. With this "problem" you can't have a very active and colorful personal life," she sighed. "Do it then."

Snape wasn't surprised by her words. He knew about it more than she could ever imagine. Alone during their whole life. No friends, no relations, only a lot of enemies. He got used to it, she got used to it, but everything was changing now. They both felt it, but were still oblivious with how to deal with it, that's why they just ignored it, thinking about it like it was unimportant.

There was a long pause; professor Halflife stood motionlessly holding her blouse, looking at her shoes.

"Oh, let's do it then," Snape felt awkward too. He slowly took out his long dark wand and touching her belly button, she flinched at such a sudden touch, and Snape whispered, "Lumos Roengenus."

The tip of the wand began to glow. And the light started to penetrate into her stomach. It looked like all her skin layers became transparent and all her organs were shown. (A/N: Not much details here, because you're gonna be sick and won't read my fic.) But Snape still couldn't see it. He pushed his wand harder, penetrating in the deeper parts of the stomach and there it was.

'_Just as I hoped_.' "Just as I expected." He suddenly pulled his wand towards him and everything disappeared.

"That's it?" she asked with large eyes full of surprise.

'_Those eyes. Damn them. How can they be even more…more…What is this word? Aaaah, screw it!_' "That's it. No catastrophe happened. You are still alive," he turned and went back to the couches, sitting very pleased with himself.

She followed him, nervously putting her blouse back. "What have you found out?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"It is alive," he answered with a strange glistening in his eyes.

"Of course it is alive!" she was coming to her normal self now, composed and ready to attack.

"I thought about this possibility even before Christmas and I was right!" he shouted triumphantly.

With eyebrows high on her forehead professor Halflife asked, "So now we'll call you a genius?"

"You haven't understood anything, have you?" She only shook her head. Snape started to pace around, explaining. "The point is that this creature is a living thing, like all of us. When I looked into your stomach, I saw a worm. A simple worm with all physical features. It eats, sleeps, uses toilet…"

"But what about my…" she started to interrupt.

"Eating your pleasant memories is part of the curse, it's the only magical part of this creature. You see, if you want to have the exact picture, I can say that you were cursed to be pregnant."

"WHAT!"

"This worm is like an unborn child. You have the connection through which it signals you about his needs, right?" She nodded. "It doesn't grow a lot, but still he sucks the life out of you because you don't what to treat him. A pregnant woman eats two times more than she needs because she wants to support another life inside her," he stopped his rant for a second to take a breath, and then continued. "Have you ever been pregnant?" Snape asked, looking right into her eyes.

"Noooo…"

"Well, you can picture it all in your mind."

"And you've certainly been, you sound so experienced," she said smirking.

He almost hid a grin. Almost. "The point of my being satisfied that it is alive, is the following: if it is alive, it can be dead, or more preferably for us, killed."

"You mean, you can kill it?" she asked doubtfully.

"Exactly," he said with a nod, and then sat back on the coach.

"And how are you going to," she swallowed, "Kill it?"

"We can't just make a surgery operation because it is still a curse. Even if we do the surgery, it will grow again. I have a solution, but it can't be named a genius idea." Snape looked anywhere but at her.

"What is it?" professor Halflife didn't like the way he was referring to this 'solution'.

"You can rid of him by poisoning its food," Snape said under his breath.

"Poisoning his food?" she asked, not fully understanding his words.

"It's the only possible way."

"You want to say that there must be poisoned food, but I give that food to it myself, which means…"

"You must take poison into your system," Snape finished in a tone that no one can object.

There was a long silence after Snape's words. After a few minutes, "This is the only way?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he answered with the same voice. "I am trying to find the poison that won't harm your body, but you understand that this is impossible. Still we need to decrease the risk as much as possible."

"Do you know what may happen after I take the poison?" she asked shakily. Snape shook his head. "I can die, can't I?" He nodded. "But if I don't, I'll be alive again. Hmmm…" For a few moments she looked thoughtful, but then glanced straight into Snape's eyes. "When can you start?"

Snape was taken aback a little. He didn't expect that she would agree. It was a life or death situation. Great risk indeed. "I can start measuring the exact dose which can be fatal for 'your problem', but not enough for you, this is one of the ways to…of your coming out of all this alive. Also I must make some tests and…well, it'll take me about a week or two," Snape answered unsteadily. "I'll inform you about the date in the letter. Now I better go, it is late," he stood up and without looking at her, headed to the door.

"Severus," Snape was stunned like he was stricken by lightning with her using his first name.

"Yes," he said slowly turning from the exit.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"For what?"

"For everything and," she paused for a second, "for the tea set," she said with a wink.

"You are welcome," Snape answered turning towards the door, hiding a grin from her view because he couldn't but smile at that moment.


	15. Draco's Frankness

**Chapter Fifteenth: Draco's Frankness**

'_If not today, then never_,' thought Ginny practically running to the lab. She tossed and turned two nights long thinking over all the possible situations that could make Draco Malfoy, oh sorry, Marko go grey. Grey at eighteen, what a horror!

All situations ran through her head: from receiving a letter from a blackmailer saying that he has a picture of Marko revealing that he is gay, to the reaction after killing a person. But everything was in vain, she couldn't find the answer. In her opinion, the simplest way to find an answer to a question is to ask it, she'll certainly do it. Right now. She slammed open the door to the lab and already opened her mouth to ask the question that had been haunting her for two days, but,

"What's the rush, Anne?" came a voice from the side, where was the worktable.

"Huh-huh, nothing, Marko." She silently walked to her research table. Snape told her to find a poison harmless for humans. What a sick assignment? It couldn't be found! But what could she say? Now she was standing in front of the poison's section of their small library, well not that small actually, because it contained all the existing information about the potions. It was three times bigger than the potion's section of the Hogwarts Library.

"Looking for the harmless poison, I presume?" asked Draco, standing with his back to her.

"Well, something like that…" she answered also not looking at him.

"I think you don't need to bother. Poisons is the best subject of Snape himself, so if he hasn't found it, you certainly wouldn't."

"He wouldn't have asked me then," Ginny said, slowly touching the covers of the books.

"Then you better start, because he said he needed it as soon as possible."

"Oh, ok," she took the first book and began to scan its content.

She had been sitting behind the table for about three minutes when she heard the rustle of robes and felt a little push of the table.

"You're not in the mood to work today, are you, Anne?" There was neither sarcasm nor concern in his voice, but there was something like understanding. Ginny looked up surprised by his question. Draco was standing right in front of her, leaning on the table with outstretched hands.

"Yeah. You know, school, homework and stuff," she answered still looking into the book.

"Oh, no. Something's bothering you and it isn't connected with anything you've just named," he paused for a moment, "I can feel it."

"I want to ask you something," she said shyly.

"Then ask or cat got your tongue?" It was a lame joke, but he still tried to cheer her up a little, because if she stayed in this mood all session, it will be another boring day of his new life. He spent all his time here, in the laboratory, and you can understand how lonely and depressed you could feel when don't even see sun and breathe fresh air.

Now I am sure you are confused by why Ginny was so anxious to find out about Draco's haircut and now was all shy about it… Well, because she was a Weasley. When she stepped through the doorframe, she thought, '_Why should I pry into his personal life? Why should I bother him with my childish curiosity?_'

It was quite clear for her that the reason of his going grey was far from pleasant, then why should she awake these bad memories? But still she thought that he needed to share with somebody, to have a shoulder to cry on, metaphorically of course, because the Malfoys don't cry.

"This question needs a very long answer," she said at last.

"I have time, because if you don't work, why should I?" Draco said smirking.

Ginny glanced straight into his eyes and asked, "What happened that made you go grey?"

Draco's body had tensed even before she finished. Then he turned away from her and headed back to the table.

"I have some work to finish, I don't have time for your silly questions," he snapped, trying to sound mean, but Ginny new better.

"Why can't you answer me!" she shouted from across the room.

"I don't want to talk about it and it's none of your business," he answered in the same tone.

"But we are…" she began with pleading in her voice.

"Don't start this 'we are partners and must know all about each other' crap!" He was really angry now.

"And why not, may I ask!" She stood up and started walking towards him. "We are not some of Snape's automatic slaves who just complete assignments. We are _humans_ with our own special feelings and we must share them with each other." She paused to take a deep breath and continued, "Look at you! What have you become! You are not even a Malfoy. You've become nothing! Do you hear me! Absolutely nothing. You're hiding in these dungeons like a cowardly rat! But the worst part is that you don't want to talk about it! Maybe I can help you overcome this period, to become yourself again, not some Marko wreck. You can't hide here forever, once you have to come out from your hole and face the world!" Ginny stopped, taking short breaths because she needed air after such an outburst.

Draco looked at her with a lot of emotions in his eyes: surprise, unbelieving shame (of himself, of course) and respect (for her). For a few minutes he was interested in the table, weighing all pros and cons, then again looked at her and she saw resolve in his glance.

'_There is no use in hiding this from her, I should tell her sooner or later, why not now?_' "I'll tell you, but on one condition."

Ginny rolled her eyes. '_How Malfoyish of him_.' But nodded.

"I'll ask you _my_ question with a big answer." Another nod.

Together they moved to the mini living room, both considering it like a place for a talk, small or serious. Draco sat on the couch and put his elbows on his knees, placing his head into his hands and looking straightforward. Ginny on the other hand sat in the corner of the other couch and took her legs under her like a mermaid. (A/N: I think you understand the position.)

"Well, what should I start with?" Draco began in a calm voice, like telling a story about how he went for a walk yesterday. "Hmm, let's start from the end. I am an orphan now."

"You mean, your parents are dead!" Ginny shouted in shock.

"I mean, that I have no parents now. And that's not the same thing. The whole story starts at Christmas Eve, when all the students returned to their homes for the holidays. I was among them. As you know, the night of the Christmas Eve was to be the night of my initiation. It was the event I have been prepared for during all my life. And having a teacher as Lucius, I was perfectly prepared for my destiny. Dark spells and curses, mercifulness, pureblood fanaticism and all dark stuff have been put under my skull since I was able to hold a wand. I was ready to become a Death Eater; with me, Voldemort would've got a perfect soldier, but the point was, that he didn't want a perfect soldier. He wanted a perfect slave to follow his and only his orders. I didn't fight my destiny because I knew that I couldn't do anything against it. My problem was that I wasn't all that eager to become Voldemort's follower.

First seeds of doubt about the rightness and all-mightiness about all Death Eater thing got into my mind in the end of the forth year, when Diggory returned dead. The only thought that crossed my mind was, '_Why he? He didn't do anything to Voldemort or for Voldemort._' But that had been just a thought and I soon forgot about it and returned to my usual self.

Then the Department of Mysteries; when Lucius was captured and put into Azkaban, but he isn't a Malfoy for nothing. He escaped and returned to his Lord.

When he was still there, I thought about his reasons of coming to that Department. The Prophecy. Merlin, little bottle with the prophecy about Potter and Voldemort, but what fuss about it! Voldemort has been possessing Potter for over a year, Lucius was kissing Fudge's ass to have access to the Department and other things that even I don't know about. And why? Because the Dark Lord wants to know what way he will die," his voice was filled with indignation. "That year I also didn't think much about the occasion, I accused Potter of everything because I thought that Lucius had been right, because I had been taught that he was always right. But still doubt started to penetrate into my mind, when he had been sent to Azkaban, because if he was doing the right thing why send him there? Childish, I know, but that was what I thought nevertheless.

When Lucius returned from Azkaban, my training became the most important matter for him. The Dark Lord decided to stay in burrow for that year to gain strength and new followers. The only topic of Lucius' speeches was the importance and honor of the service to Voldemort.

Exactly at that time I began to think about quitting all this Death Eater stuff, because I didn't want to be a slave. The funniest thing is that this is the only thing that I am thankful to Lucius for. He taught me to be self-confident, strong, without any weaknesses, almighty, to make my own decisions and answer to the consequences all by myself. It was his greatest mistake because with such an upbringing I couldn't become a slave to an ugly creature, fighting for Slytherin knows what. But still I was sure I would become a Death Eater, because it had been my destiny, and that was a matter you couldn't easily go against. Also one question kept popping in my head: if I don't become a Death Eater, who will I be then? Because I didn't want anybody and certainly nobody wanted me," he smirked. "You know it from your own experience. Sorry that I began from that far, but I want you to understand everything."

He moved his head so now his forehead lay on his left hand, his face hidden from view. "As I've already said, I had returned home and Lucius had met me in the hall. He was so proud that his boy would have the honor to become one of them. Just before the departure he told me to follow him, he wanted me to have my first 'real' lesson. We went to my mother's bedroom," Draco slammed the couch with his fist of the hand that wasn't holding his head. "He killed her."

Ginny gasped.

"Tortured and then killed her. She was sound asleep, but he roughly took her out of bed and threw her on the floor, then began to tear off her clothes. He used her like some Mudblood, I mean like a woman he had killed the day before, like some slut," another slam of the fist. "He put a curse on her, making her beg him to make love to her, but of course he refused. He slapped and hit her, but she continued to beg, this torture is even worse then Cruciatus." Slam.

Ginny went to sit next to him and put a hand on his back stroking a bit. "You all know, I idealized him. Worshipped the land he was walking on, believed every word he said, respected him, he was my father, I even loved him in my own way." Ginny heard sobbing notes in his voice. "And there I saw a fanatic who doesn't care for his family or Voldemort or power, only for his passion to kill, to hear other people's cries of pain and horror. He has lost all his dignity. Dignity; the most precious thing for a man, he taught me.

I stood there and watched stunned. It all took not more then fifteen minutes, but it was like an eternity for me. I don't want to describe exactly what I felt back there, because I don't want you to have nightmares, but still I clearly remember the feeling of emptiness and darkness all around me and then that darkness crashed upon me. I felt myself buried under nothingness," Draco was now shivering. Ginny couldn't place the reason: from cold or from fear, but she still held him closer to her, practically hugging him by his shoulders.

"When he finally killed her, he came to me and said that it was time to go, but I couldn't even move. All my world and believes were crashed into pieces. Only then I totally understood that I didn't want to be like him anymore, to become a maniac, a puppet in Voldemort's hands, I didn't want to fight for Dark Lord. I just ran out of there deciding that I don't have a father anymore. You are right, I am nothing, absolutely nothing. I have nobody and nowhere to go now."

Ginny was utterly shocked and couldn't say anything for a few minutes, then suddenly yelled, "That slimy bastard! Killed his own wife! That damn Death Eater…Uuuu," she groaned grabbing her right wrist. "What the Hell!" She jumped off the couch, still holding her wrist. Draco fell with a hmpf on the couch because Ginny's support was gone. "Auuu, that hurts."

Suddenly she heard a laugh. Ginny turned towards the couch and saw Draco laughing his head off. There were still traces of tears on his cheeks, but he laughed like mad.

"What are you laughing at?"

"How ironical," laughing fits, "it's your vow," laughter again, "You are insulting my family and I am more then ready to follow your example."

"Then how about this insulting? You are an unthankful git! How can you say that you don't have anyone? What about Snape? And me? We will always be here for you."

Laughter stopped as suddenly as it began.

"You will always be here for me, Anne?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Of course I will." She came and sat near him. He took her right hand, she started to pull automatically but the pain stopped with his touch.

"What have you done?"

"I'm the master of your vow. If I think that you've suffered enough, I can stop the pain by simple touch," he answered matter-of-factly.

"And I can do the same to you?"

"Yes."

"Uuum, what a perfect opportunity to make you suffer," Ginny said playfully.

"I'm keeping my vow."

"Back to your unthankfulness."

"Back to your willingness to be always here for me," Draco interrupted.

"Well, I meant what I said."

"But why?"

"Because I am your partner, remember?"

"Only because of that?" There was a hint of hope on his voice.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I consider you a friend after all this time working together." Draco looked thoughtful. "What are you thinking about so seriously?" she asked smiling.

"I don't know what to say. I mean, I haven't had a real friend before," Draco said a bit shyly.

"Oh, that," there was pity in her eyes. "Well, repeat after me." She outstretched her hand, he repeated. "Friends," she said, shaking his hand.

"Friends," he also shook her hand.

"If your world is ruined, we will build another one," Ginny said smiling at him. Draco only nodded, but smiled too, looking happier then he was in five years.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	16. What is It to Be a Weasely

**Chapter Sixteen: What Is It to Be a Weasley **

Wednesday evening. Gryffindor common room. The noise of scrubbing something on or off parchments, chat and gossip, even already planning for the Ball: gowns, make-ups, boys and whatever else that can haunt girls' minds. Guys, on the other hand, were more serious on the matter of Hermione's announcement. What would happen if her words were true? What could they do to prevent or stop Dark Lord's invasion? Nobody could tell. But sounds of biting up all the crap from the dummies, which were all around the common room, were telling a lot.

Dream Team and Ginny settled near the fireplace, peacefully doing their homework. Hermione was sitting straight in an armchair, reading some ancient volume, Harry was also reading a textbook, but was looking at the ceiling from time to time as if praying, '_When does this all end?_' Ron was furiously writing something on a pretty long piece of parchment.

"What are you doing, Ron?" asked Ginny without taking her eyes from her own homework. "It isn't Voldemort, its just homework."

"It's even worse then, hm, Voldemort, it is a Potion's essay, and I must do it by tomorrow morning! Stupid Snape!"

"Let me see," said Ginny, extending her hand ready to take the work.

Ron stared at her with huge eyes, then mumbled, "It's seventh year Potions, Gin. You can't help me with it."

"I'll just look through. You need help, don't you?"

"Oh, ok," Ron gave her the essay still unbelieving that she could help him in any way.

'_Hmmm, 'The Usage of Lavender in Antidotes for Snakes' Poisons'. Interestin, but easy. Marko told me everything about it two months ago, not long after the Halloween incident_,' she read for a few minutes. '_Pretty good for Ron, but can be better_.' "You are improving, big brother of mine," she said half-joyfully half-seriously, attempting to sound like a teacher. "But you can make the essay even better if you rewrite this and this passage," Ginny pointed at the places on the parchment with the tip of her wand, "using 'Aroma Poisons' and 'Different Sides of Herbs." After saying this, she returned to her homework, but less then thirty seconds later she tilted her head up meeting three pairs of big eyes, staring right at her. "What?"

Surprisingly, Ron was first to snap out of shock.

"And how, little sister of mine, may I ask, did you get this kind of information in this pretty, small head of yours?"

"You know, Ginny. It is a very specific literature," added Hermione with concern in her voice.

"You want to say, that it is kept in the Restricted Section!" Ron yelled, beginning to lose his temper.

"O, no, Ron, of course not," said Hermione, the peacemaker.

"You haven't answered my question, Ginny," Ron said in a quite dangerous tone.

"Nothing illegal, Ron. Just came across it while doing my own Potions' homework," Ginny tried to say calmly and naturally. She hated to lie. In her opinion, playing with her wand could be a good distracting from her 'truthful speech', but she was very, very wrong.

"What's with your wand?" asked Harry, the observant one.

"What is with it?" Ginny asked innocently.

"It's black," Harry stated. Ron and Hermione immediately turned their heads to examine the wand more closely.

'_Dammit. Now I need to go through all this top-secret mess! I hate lying_.' "Look, Ron, it's perfectly brown," she turned the wand so that the other side was seen.

"But the other side is still black," said Harry, pointing at the other side.

'_Dammit, Harry, why are you so observant?_'

"It really is, Gin," said Ron closely examining Ginny's wand.

"Oh, Ron! It's just ink! Give it back!" Ginny grabbed her wand and started to pull, trying to return her wand before anyone got suspicious and Ron would question her. And in this Ron was a professional.

"Ok, ok, have you stupid wand," Ron grumbled and took his hand off Ginny's wand. From such a sudden release Ginny fell on the floor holding her wand for dear life.

"Are you all right, Ginny?" asked Harry with concern and tried to help her stand up.

"I'm fine, no problem." Ginny stood up without accepting Harry's help. "Now, if you don't object, I would like to finish my homework." She sat back on the chair and sank into a textbook or looked like it.

There were a few minutes of silence, everyone tried to look busy with their homework. Ron felt guilty and wanted to smooth out the situation.

"How are Head Girl's duties going, Hermione?" Ron asked sternly, but attempting to make a conversation.

"Maybe you can tell us some little secrets, ha, Herm'?" Harry was really glad that the ice was broken. He thought that he would go crazy if he read one more page today. And if you want to skip studying in Hermione's presence, you should ask her about her other favorite subject: Head Girl business.

"They aren't secrets for nothing, you know," Hermione said without lifting her head from the book.

"Oh, common, Herm', just one little one, please," begged Ron. He was too far from wanting to learn anything tonight.

"Ok, but only one," she paused for bringing the importance of the so called secret. "There is going to be a Ball at the end of the term," Hermione whispered as if opening the most secretive secret of the world.

"Booo, I hate Balls!" Ron said loudly, making Hermione put a hand over his mouth.

"Tsss, it's still a secret, don't yell it on every corner!" she hissed in irritation, but then shrieked because Ron bit her finger, and fell back into the chair.

"I still hate them. But that's not a secret, everyone knows about it," he said more quietly.

"A Ball? Why should Dumbledore organize it?" asked Harry.

"Maybe to lift up the school spirit?" supposed Ron.

"Could be. Who will you go with, Ron?"

"Um…um, I don't know," he sighed. "What about you, Harry?"

"The same. What about you, Ginny?"

"Huh?" Ginny only now was distracted from her homework; she didn't pay attention to the conversation.

"I asked who you would go to the Ball with?"

"I don't know, with whoever asks, I suppose," she mumbled.

"No boyfriends this year, Gin?" asked Hermione surprised.

"Yes, alone as a cactus in a dessert," Ginny answered with no emotion, but longing was visible in her glance.

"You know, Ginny, I want to ask you one question, the answer to which is very important for me," Ron said in an older brother tone.

"Oh, Ron, what now?" Ginny groaned. She must finish the homework and they all keep distracting her!

"The other day Della came to me and asked where my sister was. All that I could say was that I didn't know. She gave me a 'You are your brother, you are the first to care for your sister's whereabouts' lecture and said, she didn't see you anymore in the common room and you kept sneaking out regularly to Gryffindor knows where. Have you any explanation of your behavior?"

'_Dammit, dammit, dammit. Why do I have such a brother? What will I tell him?_'

"It better not be a new boyfriend!" Ron warned.

'_It would've been much easier, if it had been just a guy, well practically it is, but it isn't just any normal guy, its Malfoy himself. There is no way out from this mess!_'

"And don't look at me with those puppy eyes, this won't help a bit!" Ron was now in a full mode of an overprotective brother roll.

Ginny couldn't even pip, she was so scared and confused. Snape told her that she couldn't say anything about her potion sessions, even to the closest people. Dozens of excuses flooded her brain, but nothing suited her or came out of her mouth. She was sitting there looking anywhere but at the Dream Team and said nothing. To Ron it looked very suspicious. Yes, he cornered her with boyfriend stuff, but what was this fear from? Maybe there is something worse? Maybe she is sleeping with him?

"Answer, Ginny, you better have a good excuse," Ron said seriously.

Ginny couldn't feel her tongue or even her body. "I…I," she began to mumble, but then tears began to flow down her cheeks. "I caan't tell you!" She yelled, jumped from the chair and ran to the Portrait Hole.

"Look, what you've done, Ron! Again!" reproached Hermione. "Why are you doing this every time she finds a new boyfriend? Aren't you tired of bringing her down?" Ron only looked guiltily at his feet.

"Hey guys, she hasn't run to her bedroom like always!" remarked Harry.

Ginny ran and ran without seeing where she was going. She was turning corners, used many stairs, but her legs themselves brought her to the lab. She opened the door soundly and ran in, still crying and hiding her face behind her hands. She knocked right into Draco, who was awakened by such an unceremonial intrusion.

"Merlin, what's now, Anne? Look what time it is!" Draco said with reproach and irritation, but then saw that she was crying. "What happened, Anne?" he asked with concern.

"Only yesterday you tried everything only not to answer such silly question," Ginny said through sobs.

"But you are not me, you're a Weasley."

"Is this an insult?" She lifted her head up to look at him; tear traces still visible on her face.

"No, it is a statement," Draco put his hand on her shoulders, "Now lets sit, drink some tea and you'll pour your heart to me."

"And why should I do that?" she asked smirking.

"Because we are partners and must share our feelings and blah-blah-blah," he said making funny faces.

"Good reason, especially that blah-blah-blah thing," Ginny said smiling.

"I know that I am smart and all, but back to the point."

"Nothing special, just Ron being Ron."

"But he said something that made you cry and run all the way down here," Draco pointed out unbelievingly.

Ginny sighed. "Of course it wasn't that simple. At first it was my wand, then my sneaking out here, then the Ball at the end of the year and the finest blow – new boyfriend, who I am sneaking to."

"Interesting, interesting. So it finally came. Excuses for relatives and friends, pretty late to my mind."

"Della noticed my absence, Ron is too busy to look after his little sister and thank Founders for that," she lifted up her hands towards the ceiling. "He turned into an overprotective brother and demanded answers about my whereabouts, but I was so confused and…and…and I just told them that I couldn't tell them. How foolish of me! If I am telling that I can't tell something, a mystery is going on and you know what is the result of a mystery plus the Dream Team. I just don't know what to do!" Ginny threw up her hands.

"Yes, Dream Team is always trouble," Draco said with a nod. "Inform Snape, he'll cover for you, don't worry." Draco looked into her eyes. "But that wasn't what got you so upset, was it?" he asked with a wink.

"Well, you know, I don't know how to tell you," she began unconfidently and not looking at him.

"Uuum, that's becoming interesting," Draco smirked.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked trying to hush up the topic.

"Yes," Draco answered firmly.

"It was the boyfriend thing, that got me upset," she said shyly and blushing a little.

"I am feeling myself at a slumber party," Draco grunted.

"You asked yourself, so now listen," she said playfully. "Well, maybe you already know this; but I would like to tell from the beginning." Another grunt. "I didn't have any problems with boyfriends. I had one in my forth year, then two last year, but none this year. Of course I don't have any time for a relationship now, not in the times like this. Maybe I am spoilt, but I miss it so much. This feeling that somebody needs you, somebody cares for you. Somebody who'll do anything to make you happy, who'll just be beside you, when you need him." At the end her voice began to crack and tears again began to stream down her cheeks.

Draco didn't understand her, she spoke about things so foreign to him, but he still wanted to cheer her up somehow.

"Don't worry, Anne," Draco said softly. "You'll find him, here or on the other side of the world, but you'll find him, I am sure," he patted her on the back.

"Maybe I sound hypocritical, but I don't want to look for him, I want him now, here," she slammed the place beside her on the couch and continued to sob. "I want to go to the Ball like everybody else, but even if I've got a date, I have nothing to wear. Nothing," she shook her head for the emphasis.

"Yeh, what a hypocrite you are! I've never thought about you like a so light-headed girl. Boys and clothes are the only things on your mind. Shame on you!" Draco said strictly, but trying to hide a smile.

"What can I do, I am just a girl," Ginny said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, just ask your relatives to give you an evening gown for a birthday. You have a birthday, don't you?" he said carelessly.

"Of course, it's on the 20th of February, but I don't have even a slight chance with them, they can't afford it," she sighed again.

"You have time till May, just make a list of candidates and begin the attack!" Draco joked.

"Ok, I'll do it first thing in the morning!" Ginny said smiling at him.

"Now, all the worry is gone and I really hope that you'll be gone too right now or you won't get enough sleep and the list will be wrong."

"Ok, good night, Marko," Ginny stood up from the couch and headed to the door.

"Good night, Anne, don't include all male population of Hogwarts in your list of victims."

Ginny was already at the doorframe, when she turned back. "What question did you want to ask?"

"What question?"

"Remember, you said that you'd tell your story only if you asked me a question in return."

"Don't worry, you've already answered it."

"Huh, what was it?"

"What is it to be a Weasley."


	17. Dumbldore's Help

**Chapter Seventeen: Dumbledore's Help**

"Here, Mister Potter," Professor Halflife lead Harry to an abandoned classroom on the third floor. "The Headmaster decided to fulfill your request of preparing you more specifically for the Final Battle. You will meet your teacher at the classroom."

"I thought you would teach me," Harry said confused.

"No, Dumbledore found a better candidate to prepare you."

'_Who can it be? A very skilled Auror maybe? Because Professor Halflife is a perfect duelist, in my opinion, she can face any beast on Earth without a flinch_.'

"Here we are, Mister Potter." She opened a door covered with dust and spider webs. The door revealed a circular room, which was absolutely empty except for a desk and a stool behind it. But the room was very well lit up with many torches on the walls. "Wait here, I'll return with your teacher in a few minutes."

Harry stood in the middle of the room and looked around. The walls were completely clean: no weapons, no flags, no books even. Nothing that could make this room especially designed for dueling. But still there was something in it that made you feel yourself in danger.

The door creaked and professor Halflife came back in with a hooded figure. They came closer to Harry, but he still couldn't see the face under the hood.

"Mister Potter, meet your Dueling Teacher." The man took off the hood revealing…

"You!" exclaimed Harry bewildered.

"From now on call me Marko," Draco said calmly, but with a hint of sarcasm, he couldn't help it. "You can take a seat, Potter."

Harry was standing openmouthed and couldn't even move. Halflife took his hand and walked him to the desk, where his knees weakened and he flopped down on the stool.

"Now, Potter," Draco began, but saw that Harry was still in shock so he went towards him and slapped him. Of course such a motion, or I'd better say, the pain from such a motion made Harry snap out of his trance. He shook his head, and then touched his cheek that began to turn red. Halflife glared at Draco, but said nothing.

"Now, Potter, are you able to listen?" Harry nodded. "Ok. Welcome to your personal dueling class. Maybe it didn't get through your thick scull, but I'm gonna teach you. How ironical, don't you think?" No answer from Harry. "Do I need to slap you again to make you talk?"

"No, I can do it myself," Harry said, but his voice still cracked.

"Professor Halflife will conduct our lesson. Dumbledore asked her to inform him about your progress or any other problem which may occur. To my mind, he asked her to watch us, so we wouldn't kill each other, am I right, professor?" She slightly nodded. "Now when the official part is over, we can go on with the subject. Any questions so far?"

"Why should I call you Marko?" Harry asked, wanting to get everything straight. Of course, he was far from happy that his dueling teacher happened to be Malfoy of all people, he can bear that, but he wanted it to be all clear with no mystery around, he was sick of them already.

"Because I asked you to. I don't think it is that difficult. Things that await you ahead are much more complicated," Draco answered calmly, but still mysteriously. "Anything else on the subject?"

Harry thought for a while deciding how to put the question so Draco would answer it properly. "Why are you teaching me?" '_Lame, he'll sly out of it_.'

"Good question, Potter. I think I can even answer it." Harry was taken aback by such a simple answer. Draco came nearer to Harry's desk. "I hope you've already understood that I ran from my destiny, it wasn't an easy task mind you. Your destiny is unshakable, it was even predicted. You can't just mount your broom and fly away from it. The point is that if you know what comes, you can't just go like a sheep to a slaughterhouse - you must be prepared. You are Harry Potter – the savior of the wizarding world. The whole world counts on you. You can be lucky, talented, loved by everyone, but when you face Voldemort face-to-face, wand-to-wand, only you will fight him, only your skills and knowledge will help you to kill him, to mix him with mud, where he really belongs. The answer to your question is the following and quite simple; only I can give you those skills and knowledge."

"Why are you so sure and full of yourself, hah?" asked Harry, smirking. He was a bit surprised by Draco's rant, especially of the part of Voldemort and mud in one sentence, but eager to know what Malfoy can give him that can't others.

"Thank you for allowing me to return to my lesson." Draco mockingly bowed. "Your first lesson will be theoretical, that's why just sit and listen. You will find the answer to your question in my…uum…let's call it a lecture. You know, professor," he said, turning to Halflife. "I like this teaching business. Now, Potter, I will tell you what is so special about our dueling lesson. Here you will learn, I really hope that you'll manage, an ancient dueling technique Dragon Gang, which was used in the Order of the Dragon."

"Order of the Dragon?" Harry asked, really interested now.

"Yes, Potter, Order of the Dragon," Draco said like explaining something to a small child. "May I continue now?" Silence and interest in Harry's eyes were the answer for him. "Could you, please, make one of your famous dummies for a little demonstration, professor?"

Halflife was sitting in an armchair she brought with her in a shrunken form and watched closely after Draco. She couldn't help but admit that Draco had everything under control, not only Harry but also himself, and may become a decent teacher after more practice. On the swing of her wand a dummy appeared beside Draco. "Thank you, professor." He turned back to Harry. "The specific feature of this technique can be found in its second name: wandless combat. Pay attention, Potter, because now I am going to demonstrate the perspectives of your training."

Draco took the position ten feet from the dummy and prepared for a 'duel'. He was wandless, but his hands were outstretched with index and middle fingers pointing straight at the dummy. Then, surprisingly even for professor Halflife, he closed his eyes. For a few seconds nothing happened, but then suddenly the air was cut by two strikes of lightening which came from Draco's fingers. They shot passed Harry's eyes and hit the dummy right in the chest. After that, Draco made some swift motions with his hands and the dummy's arms fell on the floor. Then after turning his hands around, between his palms appeared a fireball, which grew and grew until he sort of pushed it with his right hand in to the dummy's head, which caught on fire in a second.

"Enough," Draco said softly and lowered his hands. He was trembling slightly; both Harry and Halflife noticed it.

"Are you ok, Marko?" asked professor Halflife.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine, just a bit out of practice, that's it," Draco answered, supporting himself with a wall and trying not to show his weak state. After several deep breaths he composed himself and returned to the middle of the circle, facing Harry. "Any questions after these recent events? Excuse me; do you have another chair with you, professor?"

"No problem, Marko." A flip of her wand and a chair appeared beside him. Draco practically fell onto it: he looked very tired. He sat motionlessly, looking at the ceiling for more then five minutes.

"Why are you in…" began Harry.

"In such condition?" Draco finished.

"Well, yes," Harry really felt like a student now, sitting behind the desk and knowing that you can't do something, but keen to know how to do it. Maybe he even began to have some teacher's respect for Draco.

Draco stood up with a jerk, it was seen that he was still dizzy but it meant nothing to him. He stood straight in front of Harry, ready to have another duel.

"You better make notes, we are still in a lesson," Draco said smirking.

'_Playing a game, are we? Then I play along_.' He took out a parchment, inkbottle and a quill – a perfect student. Draco smirked again. He knew Harry too well. His obedience was a covered mockery and a good one too.

"Ok, let's continue with the lecture. Writing, Potter?"

"Yes, of course," Harry mocked.

"Any wizard becomes a wizard if he contains magic in him. We use wands to concentrate magic and use it for our wishes and needs. Dragon Fang is the first of the combat technique, which was invented in the Order of the Dragon at the time when Salazar Slytherin was the Head of the Order. You can see that it's pretty old," Draco began to pace back and forth because just standing on one spot was tiring, uninteresting and simply irritating.

"Dragon Fang is a wandless combat, this point has its own advantages and disadvantages. The first advantage is the use of both hands. In a wizarding duel you can use only your wand-hand. The main disadvantage is that you need to concentrate your magic by yourself, and as you've seen, it takes a lot of energy." He took a deep breath and continued. "To master the Dragon Fang technique isn't that hard because you don't need to learn any spells or wand movements. But the hardest thing is to learn to concentrate your powers, to make your wishes come true by yourself, to control and direct your magic.

During the duel you must imagine your weapons: fireballs, lightening, fire streams, waterfalls, whatever you think will beat your opponent, but don't use real weapons like swords, arrows or anything of the kind. The reason for this is that such weapons harm the body, but you fight against the magic aura of the opponent. His powers against yours. You must remember that everyone has his weak spot, but you can't have it. About this later."

Draco stopped and only now looked at Harry who was writing like mad. Draco came closer to check his writing, maybe it was another mockery, but how surprised he was when he saw his words on the parchment. "Useful information, Potter?"

"Well, actually, it is," Harry answered finishing the sentence. "I don't think that you asked me to take notes and then babble some crap, would you?" Harry said firmly, but laughing sparks danced in his eyes.

"Right, Potter." Draco smirked. "On this we better finish. Till next time then, Potter."

"That will be…" began Harry, standing up.

"Oh, yes. How much do we have, professor?"

"Beginning of May is the red line," answered Halflife, preparing to leave and report to Dumbledore that Harry was in good hands.

"Not much, but what I've waited for, five years?" Draco said under his breath. "Tomorrow, Potter, at three p.m. Here. The worst happened. I will see your face every day. After all this is finished, you'll surely take me to Saint Mungo's. Now off you go, Potter. I can't bear to see your four eyes any longer."

"You are still who you are, even with another name," Harry said with slight disappointment.

"And you still don't know who I am," Draco answered simply, but Harry knew that there was much more behind his words.


	18. The Second Lesson

**Chapter Eighteen: The Second Lesson**

Tomorrow came and Harry headed to the third floor. He was very tired after a hard day full of lessons. His lunch was half-eaten because he needed to finish an essay for Transfiguration. All day was like a carousel, but when it had finally stopped, he fell out of it. Harry was a wreck. He didn't even have the slightest chance to learn something properly at his Dueling Lesson and considering the character of his teacher, Harry was sure that he wouldn't get away with it. He was coming alone today; he didn't ask professor Halflife to escort him every time, but Harry managed to find the classroom himself. He slowly opened the door and peeped inside.

The room was lit up and there were more objects in it this time: some old vases, cauldrons and other small things, only several of them new. Harry also saw Draco standing with closed eyes in the center of the room and doing some unfamiliar manipulations with his hands. Harry quietly stepped in and started to walk closer to Draco on his toes, wanting to see what he was doing and also take him off guard out of old habit.

When he was only a few feet behind Draco's back; "Good afternoon, Potter," Draco abruptly turned to face Harry, taking him off guard instead.

"Hello, Marko," Harry answered awkwardly. '_It will take a lot of time to get use to this strange new name._' He looked around the room. "Professor Halflife hasn't come still?"

"Your hopes are in vain, Potter. She won't be here tonight. She doesn't… feel well, as she told me in her letter. Don't be so scared, I won't kill you, it's not my place to do it."

"And what address, might I ask, did she write on that letter?"

"No, you can not ask. We have a lot of work to do. But I see that you are not all that almighty today," Draco looked at Harry from head to toes.

"Yeah, bad day," said Harry under his breath.

"You probably understand that as your teacher your condition means nothing to me, but…" Draco paused for a moment. "But I won't be very hard on you today." Harry looked at him with widely opened eyes, even his tiredness flew through the window from surprise. "You may sit now." After Harry took his place behind his desk, Draco continued, "Today I begin with a bit of a lecture, then you will show us what you are capable of."

"Us?"

"Yes, Potter, us. Are you going to find fault in my every word?" It looked like Draco was going to lose his temper, but only for a second.

"No, I just don't understand why you are saying 'us', because it sounds like you are speaking about yourself in a plural form."

"What a pity, I was thinking that you're more mature now, but you hadn't changed a bit," Draco said, shaking his head. "Still if you don't understand so it's my duty to explain it to you, even if we don't have time for this," he sighed. "When I said 'us', I referred to me and you, because you don't know yourself, what powers or possibilities of improvement you have. Nobody knows what he can or can't do under different circumstances. Only one thing everyone is sure about: if you die, you must die an honorable death. The worst part is that if you die, but was capable not to and did nothing to survive. You have power, Potter," Draco started to whisper, standing nose-to-nose with Harry. "Somewhere deep inside, and Voldemort is afraid of you because of it. He knows what you can do because he gave you a part of his powers and strength. But who says that he is right, Potter?" Draco returned to his usual calm and yet strict voice, but fire of hate was in his glance. "He can't know everything, can he? Now, Potter, I can say why I am so full of myself, as you put it. Even if Voldemort is an heir of Salazar Slytherin, he doesn't know about the Dragon Fang, but if he knows about it, he doesn't know that I master this technique, because even Lucius doesn't know about such a useful feature of mine. Then this chain of know-it-all leads to you. If Voldemort sniffed out somehow about my ability, the thought of me teaching you won't come to his brain, it's just impossible in his opinion."

"So you are teaching me only to spite Voldemort?"

"That will be too soft of me. He is after my blood already. I don't need to annoy him any more."

"Then why are you doing this?" Harry was really eager to know the reason of such a change in Malfoy's character; it must have been something really drastic.

"Our little chat returned your self-confidence. Let's continue with the lesson, I don't have all the time in the world, you know."

"Need to parade in front of the mirror?" Harry asked mockingly.

The phrase passed Draco's ears, even if he had heard it, he didn't react. "Come here, Potter," he pointed a place a foot from him with his hand. Harry obediently took the position. "You have eyes that's why you can see some objects in front of you. Every object in the wizarding world is magical because you can perform magic on any object using concrete spells. We need different spells for transfiguring a mouse into a mug and cat into a book, because every object has its own magical aura. Performing magic on an object changes its aura also. The aura state also depends on the life of the object."

"But what life can a vase have?" Harry interrupted.

"I am getting to it. Phuh, now I understand why Snape can't work with you. You are the most indecent student I've ever had!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"I am the only student you've ever had."

"Don't be that categorical. I would like to continue, if you don't mind." He took a deep breath and proceeded, "In the magical world everything has a, so called, life. If you look more closely at the vases here, I am sure you'll notice the difference." Draco went to the row of vases and started pointing at different vases with his left hand. "This one is red and porcelain, this – green and from glass, this vase is brand new with bright colors, this one is very old and antique, its life has three centuries. No one can guess haw many places and homes it changed."

"You sound like a detective who tells everything about the thing by just looking closely at it."

"The point of my lecture, Potter, is that every feature I just named shows itself in the object's aura. With humans, it's much more complicated. I know, that you don't believe me one bit, but you'll believe your own eyes, I presume? Let's try." Draco went towards Harry and stood behind him. "Now, Potter, listen to me and do what I say."

'_Why should I obey him? But then why shouldn't I? Let's try, and then see how everything will turn out._'

"Close your eyes, Potter," Draco said softly, as if hypnotizing. Harry closed. "What do you see?"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly, still resisting believing Draco's words.

"Now concentrate. How many vases are there?"

"I don't know. Six, maybe seven," Harry answered carelessly.

"I told you to concentrate. Stop thinking that I am feeding you rubbish, just make your mind blank and concentrate. After ten seconds I'll repeat my question," notes of impatience were heard in Draco's voice.

After exactly ten seconds he asked again, "How many vases are there, Potter?"

"Eight," Harry answered in the same soft voice.

"Do you see them?"

"No."

"How do you know that there are eight of them?"

"I remembered."

"That's already a step forward. Now, Potter, concentrate harder. Your mind is absolutely blank. Imagine the vases," after twenty seconds he asked, "Do you see them now?"

"I don't know. Darkness is around me, but there are some white spots far away."

"Good. Count the spots."

"Eight of them." Harry sounded surprised at his own words.

"Very good. Now imagine those vases again, try to pick up a characteristic feature of each vase." Draco put his index fingers at the base of Harry's skull, above the neck and slightly pushed, like switching on two buttons at a time. "What do you see now?"

"Holly Founders!" yelled Harry, taking his head in his hands.

"Uuuh, so what's so interesting there?" Draco asked with fake enthusiasm.

"I see eight large spots, but they are all different!"

"Hm, interesting indeed. Describe them one by one from the left to the right."

"Urh, I'll try." He took a deep breath. "The first one is light blue. Contour of the spot is exact with no interruption. The second spot is dirty brown and the contour is toned. The next one is quite interesting. It's light brown, but there are definitely some golden sparks in it. The fourth…"

"Ok, stop, there is no point in describing all of them. Now open your eyes and go to the vases." They went together to the row of vases on the floor. "From left to right: new blue vase, old ceramic vase and the antique one. What can you say now?"

Harry was speechless. The understanding of what he has seen the moment before began to dawn to him, slowly but firmly. He has seen with his very eyes magical auras of eight vases which were standing now in front of him.

"Holly Founders," he repeated with a sigh.

"Do you believe your own eyes, Potter?"

Harry only nodded, then after a few seconds asked, "What have you done to me?" There wasn't any rage in his question, but vulnerability and confusion.

"I've opened your eyes," Draco answered simply.

"But they were closed all the time," Harry said confused.

"I must do a little explanation on this point."

Understanding that another lecture is coming, Harry started walking to the desk, but then decided against it and sat right on the floor. At first Draco glanced at him with raised eyebrows, then shrugged and continued, "You know that Seers have an Inner Eye, with the help of which they can predict the future." Harry grumbled. "Don't think about it like crap, they really have. You'll find soon enough."

Harry already opened his mouth to ask, what the hell Draco was talking about, but Draco didn't let him. "Now where was I? Yeh, Inner Eyes. That's it. Almost every wizard, witches are excluded, has two sets of eyes so to say: ordinary and vision eyes. Inner Eye is a gift; it has no connection with vision eyes. The main characteristic of vision eyes is that they see the unseeable, the magical part of the wizarding world. You can say that its tautology, but I can't explain it in other words. I activated your vision eyes by pushing two spots on your skull. Any questions?"

"What did you mean by saying _almost_ every wizard has vision eyes?"

"Good listening, Potter," real approval was heard in Draco's voice. "Pity that I can't give you points. It isn't a very interesting point, but if you insist-" he paused for a moment. "Actually my saying 'almost every wizard' is far from right. Nowadays it's a very rare ability. Only very talented wizards have it from birth already, but even they don't use it because they don't know about it. If you think more about the whole magic aura stuff, you'll come to the conclusion that it's practically useless in the ordinary life even in a wizarding world."

"Then how come you know so much about it?"

"As I keep repeating this year, there _are_ some useful books in the library of the Malfoy Manor."

"You learned all this from books?" Harry asked bewildered.

"What's so surprising about it? Everyone reads books."

"And about activating other people's vision eyes is also written in those books?"

"Yes," Draco answered slowly and indecisively.

"What is written there then?" asked Harry, not understanding why Malfoy would be so secretive about such a simple thing.

"The vision eyes of a person can only be activated by a person who is already in possession of them," Draco recited.

'_Nothing strange about it, so what's the fuss about? What is he hiding? Of course, how I couldn't have seen it before!_' "Who opened yours?"

"There is nothing interesting about it," Draco snapped.

'_Aha! I've got you!_' "How can it not be interesting if you say that it's a very rare talent and there is another person, who possesses it, because he opened your vision eyes."

"You can sleep in peace, there is no other person. Be proud, it's only the two of us," Draco said trying to turn the conversation somewhere else.

"But then how, when, who?"

"I won't tell you, Potter, so stop trying. Maybe I'll tell you when you torture me, but still there is a very slight chance."

"What torture weapons do you prefer?" Harry asked playfully.

"You won't leave it, will you?" Draco asked with a sigh. Harry violently shook his head. "Ok, I'll tell you and you forget all about it." Harry nodded smiling. '_Happy like a baby, who has got its candy._' "They opened themselves, satisfied?"

"No."

"Not my problem," Draco said in a sing song voice.

"But your answer brings even more questions!"

"No more questions today, Potter. Dinner begins soon. Tomorrow. Same time. Same place." Draco said in tone that excluded any questions.

"I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"I have Quiddich practice tomorrow."

"Quiddich practice? Good excuse," Draco said quietly with such longing in his eyes that Harry felt sorry for him. In a moment Draco composed himself and icily said, "Then I won't see your face tomorrow, Potter, but you receive a large portion of homework for such pleasure." Harry groaned. "Find an old object which can have 'life', it can be absolutely anything, research it with your new founded eyes, then come here the day after tomorrow and present your research, preferably in written form," Draco finished strictly.

Harry groaned again. "You are not better than Snape."

"Thank you. I am flattered," Draco said with a bow.


	19. Once on Patrolloing

**Chapter Nineteen: Once on Patrolling**

"What are you doing, Ron!" yelled Hermione with indignation.

"Patrolling, what else?" he answered with the same tone.

"You call this patrolling! You just walk in the hallways, whistling. That's what you are doing!"

"And you, Miss Head Girl, know exactly how I must patrol, right?"

"Of course, I know. I was a Prefect also and I know the Prefects' Rules by heart," she stated proudly.

"If so, maybe you can tell me if there is a point that concerns arguing all the time between patrolling partners, because I'm already sick of it!" Ron snapped.

"Well, it's not my fault that Dean got sick and there was no one else to accompany you!"

"So you are only fulfilling your duty, hah? Maybe you'll say that it's my fault you are stuck with me today instead of reading another book that no one has interest in!"

"If you don't read, then don't say that others don't have a right to do so!"

"Now I am a fool!" Ron rolled his eyes. "Who else? A barbarian? A good-for-nothing drip?" He paused for a second, and then said calmly, but with pain in his blue eyes. "Remember Hermione, you are to live with people not books." Ron turned away from her and started walking away, returning to his patrolling route.

Hermione stood openmouthed for a few seconds, and then almost automatically began to follow him deep in thought. Her thoughts were about Ron's last sentence. He wasn't the first to say them. Her parents gave her a big lecture last year about socializing with other people. She was eighteen years old and had neither girls she can hang out with and gossip nor a boyfriend. She didn't have time for them, all she did was reading, learning and researching something she wanted to know, but had nobody to share her knowledge with. Of course she had Harry and Ron, but with years they started to grow apart.

To her mind, it started when Cho appeared on the scene. She was an outsider, who had intentions to become a member of their Team. Well, she didn't want that exactly, but still Harry wanted to be with her and the connections in their small circle began to weaken. It wasn't noticeable then, but from that time something began to tear them apart. Hermione began to feel a weakening of their friendship and she knew the cause of it: the future of the Dream Team, not of the heroes, who every year save the world, but of Ron, Harry and Hermione, who won't be together forever, each of them will have a life of their own.

After Ron's last words she suddenly became scared. Really scared for herself; what will she do without Ron and Harry? Who will she be? Know-it-all Granger with only books around her? Of course, Ron and Harry have all rights to have private lives, girlfriends and whatever, but what about her? How can she stop this?

'_Why the heck was I bickering with Ron again? He wasn't doing anything. Well, that practically was the cause; he didn't follow the rules, as he always does. So what? Why must our relations be spoilt and crushed by some rules? I need to learn to live with humans, my life depends on it. And the first step will be my promise not to argue with Ron so much, as less as possible._'

Her lofty thoughts were interrupted by a sudden scream and racket from falling stones. Hermione and Ron immediately ran to the corridor the scream came from. When they reached the source of the noise, the picture before their eyes was far from pleasant: in the middle of the hallway was a pile of rocks, which were part of the ceiling before the accident.

In between two stones, a hand was visible. Without thinking about the situation, Ron rushed to the pile and began to move rocks to free the girl barred under them.

"What are you doing, Ron?" asked Hermione, surprised by his actions.

"Fulfilling my Prefect's duty: saving a student, who suffered an accident," Ron snapped.

"But you can't just move those stones, they must weigh a ton!"

"Surprisingly, they don't. She must've put a lightening charm, when she saw them falling."

'_Why put a lightening charm on stones which are falling on you? The first that comes to mind is a blocking or shield or even blowing up charms, but lightening? Must be from shock._' Ron continued to sweep aside the obstruction until he could take out the body. He took the girl into his hands and started to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"I am fulfilling my duties," Ron said coldly without stopping.

"But we must do the investigation and write a report…"

"Then do it, you are the Head Girl. This girl might die, while you do the paperwork. That's why I'm taking her to the Hospital Wing, leaving you with the most fascinating work in the world. How can human's lives be compared with a clean report and praise with points for it?" Ron shook his head and walked away, leaving Hermione deep in thought and hurt.

'_Why is Hermione always like this? I know that she can be a better person, caring and kind towards people. Towards Harry to be exact, but still she has it in her. Why does she hate me so much? Always argues with me? Oh, I'll never understand women_,' he sighed and in the first time looked at the girl he was carrying and almost dropped her from shock: the girl looked like Hermione herself! The same bushy, long hair and slender figure and small snub nose. He couldn't see her eyes because they were closed, but could bet they were brown. Still there was something different in her features; they were more feminine, more sweet and sensitive so to say.

Ron thought about Hermione more like a 'steel lady'. Maybe there were some sparks of emotions, but only under the extreme circumstances. '_Why can't she be a normal girl with no difficulties to understand? But then, she won't be Hermione Granger, just an ordinary chick_.'

Why does he even like her so much? At first he thought that it was just hormones. She was the only girl around, so why wouldn't he be interested in her, but after time went by, he fought with his crush or attachment or anything it could be, but in vain. He liked her for what she was, but still lacked this soft part of her.

_Two weeks later. First days of February_

"Hi, Herm'! What's up?" asked Harry, happily sitting down on the sofa beside Hermione in one of the winter evenings.

"Nothing special," Hermione answered lost.

"Why the sad face? Your marks are falling?" he asked joyfully and pushed her with his elbow playfully.

"My grades are fine, everything if fine," she said with false cheerfulness.

"If you are fine," which he hardly believed knowing Hermione," Tell me where Ron is. I've hardly seen him these two weeks, only at classes, but he seems to be in some other world all the time, he doesn't even _talk_ to me!"

"He must be with his new girlfriend," she said indifferently.

"New girlfriend? When did this happen?" Harry asked surprised. Such an important event in his best friend's life couldn't have just passed him so easily.

"It happened two weeks ago, when we were on patrol. There was an accident in which a girl was buried under rocks and Ron took her from under them and to the Hospital Wing. She had only a few bruises, that's why she was all healthy next morning. Right away she found Ron to thank him for his heroic in saving her. As I understood they've been dating ever since. All I know is that she is a ravenclaw, seventh year," Hermione recited in the same indifferent tone, but a hint of sadness was there.

"You've never even seen her!" Harry yelled in disbelief.

"No, I haven't. I am not his nanny, he can date whomever he wants," she spat and her quill snapped in two from pushing so hard.

Harry looked at her then at the quill, then back at her: Hermione was trying to find another quill in her bag, but everything was falling from her hands.

"Uuuh," she yelled in frustration and threw her bag on the floor, missing Harry by an inch.

"What the hell has come into you, 'Mione!"

"Nothing, Harry, everything is fine," she said calmly. "No, everything is not fine," she exclaimed with a sob, looking at her knees with lowered hands in defeat.

"What is it, Herm'?" Harry was confused. He'd never seen Hermione in such a state. She looked so pitiful. "You can tell me."

"I miss him, Harry, I miss him," she sobbed in his shoulder. "At first it wasn't that bad, I was even happy that he'd finally found someone, but after a few days I started to miss him. Our arguments, his asking me to help with his homework again, his jokes, simply his very face with his freckles, his smiling to me during meals, oh I don't know, I miss everything about him, I can't help it!" she finished her tirade with uncontrollable tears which were falling on Harry's robe, but he didn't pay any attention to it, he was so dumbstruck.

He didn't know what to say or to do. Well, he had encounters with crying girls, but that wasn't the problem, he couldn't place the reason of Hermione's behavior, but then it struck him and dancing sparks appeared in his eyes. "You are jealous, 'Mione," he stated.

Hermione sat up abruptly, and looked at Harry with big eyes. "What?" she asked frowning.

"Of Ron, who else?"

"Are you nuts! I just miss my best friend, that's all," she said casually.

"Yeah, and I am Godric Gryffindor," he mumbled. "Well," he started in a normal voice, "I think we have all rights to see who this mysterious girl is. I'll ask Ron to introduce us. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me, you can ask him when he returns from his date," the last word was spat.

Surprisingly to both of them, when Ron returned almost at midnight he was outraged by even Harry speaking to him. Harry's request was the reason Ron snapped that if Harry was so eager to pry into others private affairs, he could see her at the stands during tomorrow's Quiddich practice.


	20. Vision Secrets Revealings

**Chapter Twenty: Vision Secrets Revealings**

"So what is she like?" came Hermione's question at the first moment Harry stepped through the Portrait Hole.

"So keen to know?" Harry threw from behind his shoulder, heading to his bedroom.

"I am curious, that's all," said Hermione, running on Harry's heels.

"Can't you wait till I take a shower, I've just had a Quiddich practice, you know."

"No!" she burst out.

"Ho, ho," Harry put up his hands in surrender. "Really, there is nothing to tell."

"What!"

"I haven't seen her."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"During the practice I asked Ron where she was, he pointed with a finger at the stands in the Ravenclaw section, bet they were empty!"

"Are you sure?" she asked in the same skeptical tone.

"Absolutely. I told Ron, that I didn't see her there, he only said, that she was on the forth store from the bottom and flew away."

"I don't understand anything of this!" she exclaimed frustrated.

"Me neither."

"I am sure he isn't imagining her or anything, because I asked some girls. Who saw them together, and they sad, she was pretty and kind and they looked happy together, but nothing concrete," Hermione said, nervously playing with her hair and going towards an armchair and sitting on it.

"You've done a pretty big investigation for just trying to return a friend you miss," Harry said mysteriously, leaning on the back of an opposite armchair.

"I don't know, Harry, what you are hinting on, but I just have a bad feeling about all this."

"And I have a feeling, that you are jealous," Harry stated.

"And I am already tired of telling you, that I am not," she answered with irritation.

"Ok, ok, now if you don't mind, I would like to take a shower and go to sleep."

"No problem, I still need to finish some homework."

Harry turned and started walking to stairs to the boy's dormitories, when:

"Aaaah," he heard from behind him, he sharply turned his head towards the sound and saw Hermione swinging from side to side, holding head in her hands. "Pain, so much pain," she continued to whisper.

"Herm', what is it? What's happening to you?" Harry asked with concern at the same time shaking her with his hands on her forearms. He didn't want any surprises from Voldemort now.

Harry kept shaking her, but all was in vain, she was in some sort of a trance, then suddenly she slowly tilted her head and Harry was taken aback by what he saw: her face was absolutely blank and deathly pale, her eyes were so big that occupied half of her face and pupils weren't moving. Harry was ready to react somehow, say or do something, but then Hermione's mouth opened and said in a voice that makes the blood run cold: "Dragon fang can cut the world comprehensive darkness, but only with sharpening." Hearing this Harry fell on his bum on the floor in front of Hermione and stared at her openmouthed.

Change in Hermione disappeared as suddenly as it appeared.

"What is it with you, Harry? Why are you on the floor?"

Harry gaped for a few seconds then mastered to say the words he didn't believe himself, "You are a Seer, Hermione," he whispered. (I bet, you were thinking that she was possessed by Voldemort.)

"Have you gone crazy, while I wasn't looking? How can I be a Seer? I don't even believe in this stuff!" she exclaimed.

"Well…but…you just predicted…" Harry mumbled still with big eyes.

"What? That you won't pass your N.E.W.Ts? I am sure about that."

"No, it was another thing. Sit still, don't move," Harry asked, at the same standing up.

'_I hope this'll work. What do I need to do? Yeah, concentrate._' Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. Hard. Only after a minute he saw a large bright blue spot in front of him. In the center of the sport was a lot of white sparks that moved around forming a small tornado, that wasn't the thing, which grabbed his attention: it was a huge eye, which was looking around and blinking from time to time, as if it's just awakened. Shocked by his discovery, Harry opened his eyes and stared at Hermione once again.

"What was all that about, Harry?" asked Hermione annoyed a bit.

"You are a Seer, I can clarify it. I can't believe it myself, but that's true," Harry said softly.

"Harry, what can I clarify, is that you've gone mental, may be a Bludger hit you in the head or what!"

"You don't believe me, fine! We'll ask the authorities," he grabbed her quill and parchment and scribed there a note to Dumbledore describing the situation, not forgetting to write the exact words of the prediction. "Take this to Dumbledore right now," Harry ordered. '_How thick Hermione can be sometimes. Can bet, that she would've believed me more, if I'd said that she was pregnant, but to be a Seer is absolutely impossible. Brrrr_.'

"Ok, ok. I'll go, no need to be so angry. What are you going to do?"

"I'll pay someone a visit," he said with a smirk. They got through the Portrait Hole and Hermione hurried to Dumbledore's office. Harry also rushed into the near hallway quickly pacing, but then abruptly stopped in the middle of the deserted corridor.

Where exactly was he going? No dueling lessons were planned for today, because he had Quiddich practice, where will he find him? Only now Harry understood that he didn't even know where he stays. He decided to check the Dueling Room, as he called it, just in case.

Reaching the Dueling Room, Harry already heard crushing sounds, repeating with a two seconds interval. Harry stood in front of the door for a few seconds then slowly opened the door, wanting to take Draco off guard this time, he peeped in and stopped on his tracks, fascinated.

As Harry understood, Draco was also doing a training of some sort: on the shelves, that now were on the walls, stood different objects like vases, cages, rocks, bottles, garbage in the whole. Of course, Harry wasn't fascinated by some garbage, he admired the way the objects moved to the floor, or how Draco broke them to be exact.

There were twenty objects, as Harry managed to count through the blasts of lightening, fireballs, mud, small stones and something else, what he couldn't quite place, all was happening too fast. At the first time Draco hit eighteen objects then put them again on the shelves, but on different places, and the show began again, this time all his blasts reached their aims. The third round was even more exiting. Draco flipped with his wand and objects began to float around the room in all directions.

'_That's a real challenge,_' thought Harry with anxiety and curiosity about how Draco will make it.

The answer didn't keep Harry waiting: Draco's tactic was wave attacks, which covered few objects at once. Mostly they blow up, but some were thrown aside by an invisible force. Just for a slight moment Harry saw Draco's face and was shocked again: his eyes were open! And more to that, they were almost white, pupils looked like decoration only.

Harry was so captivated by all this stuff that lost his balance and moved the door he was leaning on. His movement was followed by a loud crack of the door and a fireball from Draco aimed right at Harry's head. Harry was lucky as always, because Draco turned to look at the visitor, because if he hadn't, Harry would've turned from the Boy-Who-Lived to Boy-Who-Was-Burned. Almost at the last moment Draco flipped his fingers and the ball disappeared.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco greeted him with his famous smirk, his eyes back to normal.

"Well, of course," answered Harry breathing heavily.

"Remember, never tell your enemy that you are scared of him, never. Get it?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry was taken aback by his seriousness.

Draco turned his back to him and started walking to the center of the room, talking, "Why do I have the honor of your visiting me in such late hour, especially," he faced Harry now, "you were to have a Quiddich practice," and Harry again saw this longing in Draco's eyes after mentioning Quiddich.

"You knew it," Harry was right to the point.

"What? I know a lot," Draco said indifferently.

"That Hermione is a Seer."

"Could be."

"Don't dodge the question, Marko. You mentioned it, when you were telling ma about vision eyes, especially about the Inner Eye of a Seer. You told me that I'd find out that this Eye was real stuff. Find out very soon," insisted Harry.

"She started predicting then, didn't she? Anything interesting?" Draco asked thoughtfully.

"Well yes, and her prediction concerns you also," Harry pointed at Draco with index finger.

"Hm, must be really interesting then," Draco said cocking one eyebrow in a manner characteristic only to him.

"Self-centered git," Harry muttered. Of course, Draco heard.

"Hey," he exclaimed, "what's the noise about! Even if I knew that Granger was a Seer, so what? I must cry about it to everyone?"

"Oh no, of course, not. I mean…Uuuh," Harry took a deep breath. "Sorry, I just was shocked to see that big eye, looking at me like at an experimental guinea pig," Harry said more calmly.

"So that's what the fuss is about! First encounter with human's magic aura! Congratulations!"

Harry looked at him and realized that Draco was really happy for him. It was unusual, if not more.

"Well, if you are in so good mood, may be you'll tell me, what you promised to?"

"What can this be?" Draco asked with a frown.

"The way your vision eyes opened."

"I don't remember myself promising anything to you, Potter."

"You know, I just don't understand, why to be so secretive about it. It's not a mystery of the world," Harry said with irritation.

"Yes, it isn't, just some personal reasons," Draco said coldly and turned from Harry. "But I'll tell you. I am sure it will be a good lesson for you. Take a sit," he finished in a tone he used being a teacher. After Harry sat down, he continued, "The story begins two years ago at the Malfoy Manor," Draco started to pace around the room, touching the shelves or the objects on them from time to time. "As I continue to repeat this year, there are some good books in the Manor's Library. One of them contained information about ancient wandless combat – Dragon Fang. I got interested. I began to read about the conception that every object in the wizarding world has special magic aura, which features are characteristic only for this object, there aren't two similar auras.

Then an accident happened: I was experimenting with some potion ingredients in my laboratory and there was an explosion. It wasn't very big, nobody even heard it, but," Draco learned on the nearby wall and closed his eyes, not wanting to remember the horrible time, "I was absolutely blind for three days." Harry turned pale, but didn't make a sound. "Somehow I managed to get to my bedroom and told the House Elves that I was sick. Three days I was in complete darkness. But, as you know, when one sense leaves you, others began to work more actively. I could hear pace of a mouse, running under my bed or in the next room, scents were more precise and keen. I bet, you're eager to ask, so what's was the problem then?

Only one problem can be yours in the Malfoy Manor if you do something wrong, Lucius Malfoy is its name," Draco said spitting on the floor. "On the fifth day of my sickness he paid me a visit. I couldn't tell him, I was blind. It would've been…a disgrace to Malfoy family. Luckily for me," he smirked, "I too have luck sometimes. On the forth day after the incident I started to see spots around me and I knew what I was seeing, I've found the book right on time or I got blind at the right time, no one can tell now. They weren't absolutely clean and understandable, but it was enough not to get into Lucius' hands. When he entered my bedroom and looked at me, he got suspicious right away, that's why he moved around the room, while talking to me. I turned my head according to his movements, seeing big moving spot. Lucius suspicions weren't confirmed and I peacefully stayed in bed for two more days, during which my vision got stronger and I could identify almost everything and even move around. After another week ordinary eyesight returned too. That's why I don't need to close my eyes to use vision, because I didn't close them at the first place. See, Potter, nothing interesting," Draco finished calmly.

"Yeah, absolutely nothing," Harry drawled.


	21. The Way to Full Life

**Chapter Twenty One: The Way to Full Life**

She was shivering. Shivering like a leaf on the Whomping Willow. She hadn't been so scared in her entire life; even serving Voldemort wasn't so frightening. What was the reason, you are asking? Nothing horrible or disgusting, just three words which were written on a small piece of parchment, which was now wet because her palms were sweating from fear that overwhelmed her. Three short, simple words: it is time. Professor Halflife was slowly, step be step reaching Snape's office. She knew exactly what those words meant.

When she agreed to take the poison to cure her 'problem', she didn't think much about the consequences. She may have even wanted to show how brave and strong she was, but whom was she kidding? She was afraid of uncertainty. What would happen if the experiment doesn't work was quite clear, but what if it does? How is it to live a normal, full life with friends and relationships, maybe even a family of her own? She wasn't that old, but still she wasn't all that young and attractive to begin a social life. All her younger years were spent fighting with demons around or in herself.

Halflife was far from sure that she would manage to adapt to life without fear for tomorrow's morning. Still if she is cured, she won't find herself in a rainbow world with people who want to befriend her on every corner. She will be busy for a half of this year for certain with Voldemort on the loose. Yeah! She has nothing to loose, if she died, she'll go to Hell, if not, the Hell which is going on in the wizarding world today, will play the game of life by her rules.

With such 'optimistic' thoughts she reached the door of Snape's office. At the very moment she wanted to turn the handle, it turned on its own accord and the pale face of Snape emerged form the darkness of his office.

Without any greeting he said in his calm and emotionless voice, "We better go to my chambers. I am sure you don't want any witnesses."

She only nodded and quietly followed him through the dungeons. The walk to Snape's chambers was mute. They were moving like monks, going to perform a ritual. Still without a word they entered the chambers. The room was dim and cold as always, but peaceful at the same time. Snape gestured with his hand towards the couches. Halflife obeyed and sat almost on the edge, looking at the carpet. Snape sat on the opposite couch and intently looked at her.

'_She is scared. She hesitates. Counts all possible consequences, but still wants to do it._' "Do you still want to try?"

"Huh?" she asked, as if awakened.

"Do you still want to try?" he repeated, without taking glance from her face.

"Yes," she answered with a nod as firmly as possible.

Snape gracefully stood up, his robes following him, like robes of a cardinal. After a minute he returned with a silver plate filled with grapes, plums, apples and pears. The plate looked…well, peachy. Fruits looked so ripe, tasty and tempting, in an average situation Halflife would be drooling all over them, but we are talking about poison here, that's why she was staring at the plate dumbfounded.

"What is this stuff?"

"Your dinner," Snape said hiding a smirk. '_She was thinking about a death bringing poison and now sees a treat of heaven. She must be sooo confused!_' He even snickered.

"What's so funny?" she asked with a frown.

"Your face," Snape answered still smirking. "You thought I'll give you a goblet with some nasty, bubbling, green potion and you'll just drink it, right?" She nodded. "No such luck, lady. We are organizing a feast for our little 'friend'," he said the last word with disgust.

"Too much honor for such slime!" she said with anger.

"You sill need to eat to feed it or in our context to poison it."

"But why this?" she asked, looking at the fruits.

"What?"

"Fruits. Why such beautiful things must bring death?"

"How sentimental of you! I just wanted you to feel easier about the occasion, not like mounting the scaffold," Snape said in irritation.

"You mean, you wanted to do something pleasant for me?" Now it was her turn to giggle. 'Snape' and 'pleasant' in one sentence? Absurd!

"Common! Are you going to eat it or not!"

"Ok, ok," Halflife said with surrender. 'Snape' and 'angry' were too comfortable in one sentence, but others were far from comfortable from it. She took an apple in her hand and almost took it from the plate.

"Stop," Snape said sharply. Her hand shook. She tilted her head up to look at him, hearing the seriousness of his voice. "I can guarantee nothing to you, understand? Firstly, I can't guarantee that you'll come out of this alive. I don't know the consequences of the process, I have only theories. Even if I had made some experiments, still your body is specific and the final reaction could be positive. But I can absolutely guarantee you one and only one thing: even if everything works out, even if you stay alive and the curse is lifted, I can't return good memories which were taken from you," he paused for a moment.

"When you take this apple, there will be no way back. You have the last chance to abandon." He again stared at her intently, waiting for her last decision. Not only was her fate being decided now, but his also. If she dies, then he'll retire and won't mix any potion in his life because his honor of a Potion's Master will be tarnished: he'll screw up the potion he agreed to make on his own initiative. On the other hand, potions will be the reason of the death of the intelligent woman with such deep blue eyes, two dark oceans. If this happens, he'll never forgive himself.

But let's return to professor Halflife, who was making the most important decision in her unfortunate life. Her reaction to Snape's tirade about guarantees was taking the apple and scrumptiously biting it.

When she finished the first apple, she took the next one. With eyebrows a little higher then the average level, Snape asked, "Hungry, aren't you?"

"Yes," Halflife answered between chewing and swallowing. "I haven't eaten for two days."

"Are you on a diet?" Snape asked mockingly.

"No, I just felt that you'd send your message any minute. I wanted it to be hungry, so it'll eat everything in its reach," she explained chewing.

He didn't answer; he simply didn't know what to say. She suddenly stopped and sadly stared at the plate.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I know it's silly, but I can't help it. I feel so rude to have dinner and you're just sitting there eating nothing," Halflife answered shyly.

"You want me to keep you company?" Snape asked, surprised by her thinking about manners at such a moment.

"If you don't mind," she said still without looking at him.

"No problem," Snape said casually and took a bunch of grapes from the plate and ate a berry.

Halflife looked at him wide eyed. "What are you doing!" she exclaimed.

"Keeping you company, as you asked," he said matter-of-factly.

"If you are calling poisoning yourself is a pleasant fulfilling of my requirement, then you are sick here not I," she said, shaking her head.

"I am not poisoning myself," he said putting another berry in his mouth. "I have an immunity to almost all poisonous substances."

"And you are sure this poison is among them?" she asked with concern all over her face.

"Yes, I am sure," Snape answered with a small smile.

They ate silently for a while, the plate was half empty, but still there were a lot of fruits left. Halflife quietly and slowly ate everything that came to her reach. Snape was staring at her, eating grape berries without even thinking about the moves. When the pause was becoming too long and unbearable, Halflife dared to ask a question, dreading such silence.

"Why did you say 'poisoning substances', why not simply 'poisons'," she asked quietly, but knowing she'll receive the answer because it was the point of Snape's favorite topic in the world.

"Because not only poisons can harm. There are poisonous plants, snakes, mushrooms, but they contain poisons of their own. The most illustrative example of a poisonous substance is the result of werewolf's bite. Werewolf doesn't have poison in its fangs, but something, I don't even know how to call it, what makes werewolf's victim to become another werewolf. The same thing with vampires. Also different bacteria and viruses belong to poisonous substances.

When I was just beginning my potion's deep studying, about twenty years ago, Potions was a very popular subject among scientists of the magical world. It was like a Zoo back there," Snape said smirking with sparks in his black coal eyes. "There were even contests for a man who can fight the largest amount of poisonous substances in his system. It was funny. Really funny," he shook his head, remembering the good old days.

"Did you win?" she asked really interested because she knew absolutely nothing about Potions, especially its popularity and Snape's place in it.

"I don't remember exactly, I participated only a few times. I was too young to do serious poisoning," Snape mocked the last sentence as if quoting some old professor. "I just set a record once, that's all," he said trivially, but a hint of pride was still in his voice.

"A record? You're bluffing!" Halflife said playfully.

"You can not believe me, but it was a really fabulous event at that time."

"Oh yeah? And how many poisons were in your body? I bet nobody could even stand near you, you were so infectious," she said smiling.

"Well, it wasn't a lot, only 1236," Snape said with a shrug.

"1236? Are you nuts? You could've died!" she explained.

"Still I didn't. Potion Masters are all crazy a bit; it's a feature of the profession."

"Let's check it out. If you're as crazy as them, you'll remember the last poison, right?" she challenged.

"Ok, let's see," he thought for eight seconds. "It was plague."

"Plague? Those scientists are definitely insane!"

"Maybe, but they were very angry because some twenty five-year-old fellow was beating the record of a fifty-year-old respectful potions' professor."

"I am sure their faces were priceless!"

"I can assure you, they were," Snape said knowingly, nodding.

Having an interesting chat, they didn't notice that the plate was empty. When they acknowledged the fact, seriousness returned to their faces.

"What should we do now?" she whispered.

"Wait. Just wait," he whispered back.

"Maybe you can show me your poisons' collection, then?"

"Oh, ok," Snape shrugged. '_How did she find out that I even have one?'_

They stood up and Snape's already headed to the cupboard where his collection was hidden (you can't keep such dangerous thing in everybody's view), when his pace was interrupted by a choked moan. He turned abruptly, colliding with Halflife, who was holding onto her stomach with pain flashing on her face.

'_It has begun_,' thought Snape, panic crawling into his heart. She extended her hands towards him as if asking for help. In the next second she was falling into his arms, her last glance was full of fear, hope and beg at the same time. After another few moments, she fell into unconsciousness. Snape swiftly took her into his arms and put her on his bed checking the pulse: it was weak and unsteady, but it was there. Snape sat into a nearby chair, taking his head into his hands deep in thought.

'_Now is the Moment of the Truth. Will she survive or die never knowing what Fate has for her in its sleeves? All I can do now is to wait, wait, wait and wait. It won't be very long though, only a night maybe, because digestion system works fast, but I am sure it will be a loooong night._

_It was a long way to this state of hers. Many sleepless nights of researching, experimenting, trying to find this damn harmless poison, especially when tests on mice all proved negative. I've come across this recipe totally by accident, but it was my last hope. If not this, then nothing else. The mouse I gave the potion to lived for three days. It was quite a progress, but three days are not a life. After some modifications the poison was ready to be more or less harmless to human's body, but there still were a lot of 'buts' and 'ifs'._' With such hopeless thoughts, Snape dozed off in the same position, sitting on the chair.

He was awakened four hours later by a quiet groaning and stirring sounds from his bed. He stood up right away and was beside her within seconds. Her forehead was sweaty, but her skin was as cold as ice. She was tossing and turning like a deer driven into a trap with no escape.

Snape understood that she was going to feel an immerse pain right now, he more felt it then understood. He couldn't do anything to relieve her suffering. He felt so useless because he couldn't even say any soothing words as she wouldn't have heard him: her life at that very moment was pure, infernal pain. This little worm didn't want to give up easily. It wanted to make as much damage as possible, and let's face it, it was succeeding.

Such torture lasted for another hour, her screams and moans filled the room, echoing in Snape's head. Every sound for him was like a stroke of a whip. It was unbearable to just stand there and do nothing, but he couldn't take his eyes off her to look on the wall or something. She was beautiful even with a grimace of pain on her features. How hasn't he seen it before? Of course he admitted that her eyes had some special allure in them, but on the whole, never. Only now he saw how gorgeous she was even with her pale skin and thin figure. He was already jealous of a man, who picks up such flower.

His complementing thoughts were again interrupted by a desperate yell, she even opened her eyes, but they showed only an insufferable pain and agony, then she fainted again and no more sound was heard from her.

Snape tried to stay calm, but wasn't very good at it. He nervously checked her pulse, which to his great joy was still weak but steady.

'_She will live!_' He cried in his head. "Everything is going to be ok," Snape whispered, squeezing her hand.

Now he calmed down a bit and made everything that was needed for her to stand up on both legs. Firstly he cleared her stomach from everything that was left after the worm's death (with magic!), then gave, or better to say, poured into her a tonic (of his own creation) to restore all vitamins, minerals, strength and simply all that is needed for normal organism functioning and also a sleeping potion for a long and refreshing sleep.

Snape took a deep breath, feeling great satisfaction form his work and happiness that another life was saved. He surely will somehow thank his assistants too; they did almost half of the work. Now it's time to rest. He checked for the last time Halflife's pulse and temperature, which were completely normal, even a little glow was on her cheeks, and then he tucked her in.

That night he was sleeping on the couch, but it was the greatest sleep of his life. He wasn't awakened by a streaming of sunlight through the window because there were no windows in the dungeons, but from habit worked out during years to wake up at 7 a.m. no matter what day it was. The dungeons were silent and empty as always, especially now when the only inhabitants were he and Draco. '_He must've heard the screams through the wall, but I am sure he knows everything already. He is shrewder than I want him to be_.'

He got up, following his usual routine he did every morning during the last twenty years when he remembered his 'guest'. She was soundly asleep with a peaceful smile on her face. Not wanting to disturb her, because he knew how much she needed every minute of her sleep, Snape quietly walked out of his chambers, heading to the Kitchens to grab something for breakfast.

After returning from frightened to death elves, because they weren't used to his person in the Kitchens: he usually ate with the staff in the Great Hall, he was still the only awake person in the room. '_Seems to be a heavy sleeper_.'

During another hour he did his least favorite thing on Saturday – checked the essays. He didn't like this, especially on a Saturday, because they ruined all possible good mood for the weekend by their absurdness and stupidity.

When a pile of 'unchecked' turned into a pile of 'with not so good marks', his ears were 'granted' with sounds of stretching out of a person after a long and full sleep.

"What a sleeping beauty you are," Snape grunted.

'_Beauty?_' "More like a princess on a pea to me," Halflife said sitting up in bed and shaking her head to become fully awake.

"Bad sleep?" he asked not looking at her.

"No, no, I slept just fine."

They were talking like nothing happened that night, because they didn't know how to talk about it. It was a bit funny that Snape was so calm about a woman in _his_ bed, you can laugh all you want, but I need a chapter to finish.

"What a night," she said with exhalation and falling back on the pillows.

"A night indeed," agreed Snape. He stood up from behind his table and walked towards her. Checked her pulse and temperature, and then muttered some spell, pointing with his wand on her stomach. He was satisfied with the results of the examination.

"Is it gone?" she asked with desperate hope.

"Yes, it is," he answered firmly, only now looking into her eyes.

"You mean completely?" she said still not believing that it actually has happened.

"Absolutely. You are even cleaner than we planned," Snape said staring at her left forearm.

She followed his glance and gasped, she even touched the place with her other hand to check if she wasn't hallucinating. Her left forearm was absolutely clean: no skull, no snake, no Dark Mark.

'_I am free! I am free from the curse! I am free from Voldemort! I am free to do anything I want!_' Her face was glowing from happiness and excitement. "I am free," she whispered.

"Yes, you are," Snape said with a small smile, but sadness filled his eyes. His left forearm wasn't that lucky.

She looked with pity at him. '_How much more will he suffer under Voldemort's palm? Why did he even join his ranks at the first place?_'

"The bathroom is there, if you need it," Snape said flatly, pointing to the left from the bed.

"Oh," she stood up and walked to the bathroom, but stopped halfway, turned and asked, "Is your scientific interest satisfied?" Snape only nodded.

He felt so sick suddenly. He felt that he was losing something, losing her. She has a new life now. She must not hide to stay alive, to just exist on this damn planet. Voldemort, as foolish as it seems, was the only connection between them. It was the thing they had in common. She asked him to lift the curse and he did it. Now she didn't need him anymore. He will be alone. Again.

The bathroom door creaked and Halflife stepped back into the room. To Snape's opinion she was even more beautiful than the night before. Refreshed and clean, she was a perfect example of a healthy young woman. Her skin was still pale, but not sickly plain, her lips were no longer white, but slightly pink and her dark blue eyes were shining like two sapphires.

After many years of training to keep his face steady feeling any possible emotion, his mouth didn't fell on the floor or anywhere even lower from such sight. Halflife came closer to his table, behind which he was sitting again.

"I want to thank you, Severus," Snape tensed, he couldn't get used to her calling him that. "You made a miracle happen, you saved my life. I don't know how, but you did it. I'll be thankful to you for all my new life. Is their any way I can ever repay you?" Her voice was full of sincere gratitude.

"When the time comes. Just save mine," was his only answer.


	22. Voldemort Strikes Again

**Chapter Twenty Two: Voldemort Strikes Again**

Harry couldn't believe it was happening, that it _had_ happened. He was shocked beyond belief when he saw the Daily Prophet that morning. And the press! It was on and on about it, like about another sensation of Harry Potter, even a reporter was sent to take an interview from him. How could they do that! Just play with his sorrow like this? He couldn't find a place in such an enormous castle like Hogwarts to stay alone only for a second, just for a moment to face the truth, to get rid of those faces on every corner, pitying him. He couldn't even hear Ron or Hermione, who were always there for him to help or advice, but not now. Now he wanted to be alone, alone from the world both ordinary and magical.

His feet took him on their own accord to the Dueling Room. Harry was surprised himself by such a choice, but decided that that was the only place where nobody would pick on him with their meaningless words of sympathy and pity. He'll find there the unity he was seeking. Marko won't come any time soon because there were several hours before their lesson.

Harry fell on the stool and tears began to stream in cascades down his cheeks. '_He stroke again and I did nothing, absolutely nothing! Why play in these 'learning for the Great Battle' games, when innocent people die every day! And nobody does anything to prevent it!_' Harry put his head on his knees because of exhaustion from crying and simply from the heaviness of his suffering.

His 'peace' was disturbed an hour later when Draco firmly stepped into the room ready for a good training session. He stopped on his tracks when he saw a sobbing ball in the center of the room. '_Crying Potter. What other surprises has Fate for me?_' Draco thought in frustration. He walked towards Harry and asked, looking at his crown, "What the Hell are you doing, Potter?"

"Get out of here!" came Harry's muffled answer, but venom was undoubtfully heard in it.

"How impolite of you. I have all the right to be here, as you do," Draco said impatiently. No answer from Harry. "What happened to you now, Potter? You look like crap!" Draco said with contempt.

"They are…all dead…blown up," Harry stammered.

"What! Who is dead?" Draco asked slightly panicked. '_Don't make it be the Weasleys, please. Not the Weasleys. I can't let her to be hurt, not now, not ever. Please, God, if you are there, don't make it be the Weasleys._'

"The house of the Dursleys was blown up yesterday with a pretty Dark Mark above it," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Thank God," said Draco with relief, looking at the ceiling.

"I thought so too, when I first read the news," Harry said shakily without tilting his head up, "But then… Why am I telling you this? You won't understand a thing," Harry stood up and began to drag his feet out of the room.

"And what are you going to do now? Crawl into your bed and stay there in your self-pity and misery till the end of an eternity!" Draco yelled at Harry's back, but he didn't react. When Harry was already at the door, Draco said with reproach, "And I thought better of you! How could I?" Draco shook his head. "You are and will always be just a little boy who takes cover behind the backs of teachers and friends!"

Draco was openly insulting him, trying to bring Harry from his helpless and hopeless trance. I am sure you can imagine the effect of such words, especially on Harry. He again saw in Draco his archenemy that mustn't get easily out of this.

"Oh yeah!" Harry turned and looked straight at Draco with red puffy eyes. "And what would you do if your family had been murdered!" he shouted back at him.

"I would take revenge," Draco hissed with steel shine in his eyes. Harry was taken aback by such sudden cold rage, but still didn't give up.

"And how would you do it? Just go to Voldemort and give him a lecture which you give me every time, about what a naughty boy he is!"

"I am taking my revenge right now, by standing in front of you," Draco said with his usual calmness and dignity.

"So that's why you're teaching me? To take revenge on Voldemort? For what? For not taking you under his warm wing?"

Draco closed his eyes to gain back as much composure as he could, he didn't want his rage to burst out – it was neither the time nor the place. He himself provoked Potter on such insinuations, but he was going out of control. Draco needed to do something to calm him down just a little bit.

"No, you are wrong, Potter," he began in a soft voice. "I want to take revenge on Voldemort for every innocent soul he tortured for fun and then threw away like rubbish, for people whose lives he broke, for ones who lost their relatives, beloved and friends after Voldemort put his filthy hands on them. Do you find such reason of my teaching you a worth one?"

There was a long pause. "Bullshit. You don't believe in stuff like that! And you are trying to persuade me that you have no personal interest in the whole ordeal?" Harry asked skeptically, but without hysterical notes.

"I've never said I don't," Draco answered with bitterness.

"You mean I need to torture you again to get the clear answer to my question?" Harry was back to his self again: kind and funny fellow, the only traces of his outburst were red eyes and ears.

"That's my student! Speaking of which," he glanced at his chain watch, "It's time for your lesson, Potter. Another, so favorite of yours, lecture is coming."

'_Strange, he is acting like nothing happened. And still his answers bring even more questions, he always hides something. Maybe it is a habit already?_'

Draco casually took his usual position before Harry's desk and waited for Harry to take his. With stuffed groans he did it. Harry hated lectures, and at times like these he felt like a real student, the awkwardness of the situation was that his teacher was not older than him.

Draco suddenly became very serious. "Let's forget about the previous encounter, like about a little, ummm…mistake and return to your first words to me today."

"You mean, "get out of here"?" Harry asked confused.

"No, you dolt, I mean your unfinished phrase about the change of your thoughts," Draco answered with slight irritation.

"Oh, that one," Harry breathed out.

"Yes, Potter, that one! I don't have God's patience, you know! I am not your consultant psychologist, but this event is directly connected with your training, so spit it out!" Draco took a few rapid breaths before settling his glance on Harry again.

"I just don't understand how," Harry said still confused.

"I'll tell you in due time, but your task for now is to sort your feelings and thoughts out. I am listening." Draco looked around the room trying to find a place to sit, but finding none, repeated Harry's experience by sitting on the floor.

"Errr, I…well, I was sitting at lunch with Ron and Hermione and owl post arrived, nothing unusual," Harry began reluctantly. "Hermione got the Daily Prophet and the front page was covered with a large picture of a house burnt to the ground. Hermione read the article out loud as she always does while Ron and I stuff out faces with food," Harry added with a small smile. Draco grunted.

"When she finished, my first feeling was of satisfaction. I thought, "Those idiots are gone for good. I am free to live wherever I like. No slavery from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, no teasing and insulting from Dudley. Just a free, simple life with people I like and who like me. No connection with the muggle world." But then it struck me! What the hell am I thinking! They were my relatives, the only family I got for Merlin's sake! I lived under their roof and shared their food for eighteen years! And they were just blown up; nothing was left of them or the house, not a piece." Tears again started coming to the surface. Harry sniffed a few times and then cleaned the tears with his sleeve.

Draco gracefully stood up from the floor and sighed. "Now, Potter, I'll try to explain to you how all this is connected. But still we need to start at the far end.

During our very first lesson I mentioned that everyone has his weak point, but you must have none. Unfortunately, you aren't God; thank the Founders for that. That's why you have your own weaknesses.

But you are a very lucky one, because your weaknesses are sources of your strength. You have friends, professors and other people who care for you and will help whenever you ask. You have a very thick connection, it isn't visible or has any materiality about it, but it is there nevertheless.

Do you know what Voldemort is famous for?" Harry only shook his head. "His methods of work, so to say. He can have any bad characteristic you want, but with one thing everybody agrees – he is not a fool." Draco said with conspiracy. "He promises to his followers to give them power, power to rule other people, or in other words to know others' weak spots. But at the same time Voldemort himself knows such spots of his every follower, especially future followers who aren't that willing to come into his ranks. Blackmail, cheating, lying, threatening, he'll do anything to accomplish his goal. That's why Dark Magic is restricted, because it isn't fair. It ruins the balance of magic in the wizarding world. In simple words, Dark Magic is when you get what you want without thinking about the consequences or about what you must first do to have the right to possess anything.

Voldemort made his move yesterday. He began to get rid of your weaknesses, people you care about, your family, the Dursleys, but he kills two birds with one stone: he also destroys a very powerful energy source of yours."

"How did you find out about that?"

"No big deal. Dumbledore told me."

"He trusts you with such information? Nobody but he and I know about it."

"He trusts me with his favorite student," Draco said matter-of-factly. "Back to the topic. How do you feel now, Potter? But don't hide anything."

"Well, I don't know exactly how to put it, there are so many emotions: empty, disordered, confused, hopeless, lonely, I don't know what else," Harry answered, squeezing every word out of him.

Surprisingly to him, Draco laughed. Loudly, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "Merlin, Potter, what a fool you are!"

"And what is so foolish about my feelings? Every one in my place would've felt exactly the same way!" Harry shouted with a feeling of unfairness and rudeness of prying into his life.

"And that's the point, Potter! You play exactly into Voldemort's hands. He made his first strike and then another and another. They will die one by one and you won't be able to do anything. He'll do it again and again until he'll crush you into tiny pieces without even touching you. He'll give you the most horrible death: being alive with dead bodies around you. Do you really want this, Potter?"

Harry couldn't answer. All this was too hard for him. He can be the reason of people's death. Again. He knew he couldn't let anyone be near him or they will be in danger. The whole fifth year came back with its terrible events and deaths. One death in particular. The death of his Godfather. And he was the cause of that. How stupid he felt now!

"They weren't the first, Sirius was," Harry whispered.

"I don't think so," Draco said mysteriously.

"What!" Harry even stood up. "You can't even understand what I've lived through, when none other than your Aunt Bellatrix killed him!"

"She used the Killing Curse on him?"

"Well, no, but…"

"He fell behind the Veil, that's all," Draco finished casually.

Draco was quite near Harry now, but even if he wasn't, nothing could stop Harry from grabbing Draco's collar and shaking him several times.

"Are you telling me that he can be alive! You are not just joking or tormenting me?" Harry's eyes were wide, with hope, joy and fear at the same time.

"Precisely. And stop shaking me like a fruit tree!" Draco said with irritation, taking his hands rudely from his collar.

"Holy Gryffindor! How could such an awful day turn into the happiest day of my life!" Harry took head in his head and cried even harder.

"What is it with you?" Draco asked frowning. "You've gone mad or something?"

"I am happy!" screamed Harry, practically dancing around the room. "How can you not see it?" Harry turned his face to Draco, it was glowing with happiness.

"I am not blind. You like the feeling, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Harry agreed smiling. "Everybody does."

"I don't want to bring you back to Earth from your seventh Heaven, but listen to me closely," Draco began strictly. "If you want to save your happiness, save people who bring it to you. Take care of them, keep them close to you and make them happy too. Don't think that they'll be better off without you; this is the worst for you and for them. That especially concerns the new founded Seer and the Weasleys; they are the most appetizing piece for Voldemort. Always keep an eye on them."

"You know, it is really strange to hear such words from you."

"From a heartless bastard?" Draco asked bitterly.

"I didn't mean to say it in such words." Draco gave him an I-know-you-wanted-to look. "Well, maybe I did, but it is still strange."

"Life is a strange thing, Potter. You'll never know what waits for you around the corner. Even when you look around the corner, it is still invisible. Only when you fully rounded it, it falls on you with all its heaviness.

You can lie there and do nothing, wait until the weight of your problems smash you to a pulp and then into nothingness, but you can't do that!" Draco yelled, hitting the desk with his fist. "You must fight! Bare that weight along with you, struggling under it. It could be unbearable and push you down, but you can't give up! Crawl, but move! Move to the next corner, maybe improvement waits there for you. You must have hope, maybe just tiny, but hope. That everything will be all right and this is worth fighting for. Do you understand me, Potter? You have people who can help you to carry your weight; don't waste such opportunity." Draco finished quietly. "Don't waste it." Draco turned and began to pick up some objects from the floor.

Harry was dumbstruck. He'd never heard such words. Even from Dumbledore, who tried to encourage him in every way, sometimes even replacing a father for him. Still, one small thought wasn't leaving his mind. As he listened to Marko, it seemed to him that he was saying all that not only to Harry, but to himself.

"When did you become a philosopher, Marko?" Harry asked Draco's back.

"When I met you, the real you," Draco whispered.

"There are more Harry Potters?" Harry asked, but at once understood how stupid he must sound.

"It is quite a long story. I don't want to bother you with it."

"Has it any connection with our subject?"

"You can say so."

"Then go ahead. Our lesson isn't finished yet."

"Yes, definitely my student," Draco said with a smirk. "Ok. I'll tell you the most embarrassing moment of my life."

"It even exists?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"Unfortunately, yes," Draco said taking a seat on the floor. Harry followed his example. From aside it looked like they were having a picnic.

"It happened at the beginning of the sixth year. I learned all the theory and was eager to use it in a real life. And Hogwarts was the greatest field for practice. You can easily guess what three people I was mostly interested in. Weasley was the first to become my guinea pig, but I didn't find anything very important. Then I saw the closed Inner Eye of Grander. I was a little startled by that discovery, but thought that it was quite useful to possess such information even if I shared it alone. After that, when I thought that nothing could surprise me more, I collided with your magical aura." Draco turned his head to make intent eye to eye contact with Harry. "I almost fell on the floor, but leaned on the wall in time. I was thrown by some powerful force which I couldn't quite place at that time. Only after a few days of observation I understood that it was coming from you and you alone."

"Me?" Harry asked with perplexity.

"Yes, you the Boy-Who-Lived. When I acknowledged that fact, I thought, "He can throw me aside while chatting with his sidekick and without even looking at me. Still he doesn't know a thing about it!" That was bad news to me; to found out that tales about your strength and power aren't just some flannelettes. Knowing such fact gave me an uncomfortable feeling."

"The fact that there is someone more powerful than you?" Harry asked smiling knowingly.

"If you put it this way," Draco said slowly. "But yes," Draco said moving his glance on the floor to the spot on the floor beside his right knee.

"That's why you were so quiet during the sixth year? I thought you'd lost your tongue or something," Harry said trying not to laugh.

"It sounds so easy to you, Potter. But at that time the thought that disturbed me mostly is that not everything is as it seems or must be, especially must be to me. I was waited to be the strongest, the toughest, the best, but…it wasn't so anymore and never will be. It was not a pleasant realization, Potter, especially nobody except me wanted to submit with it," Draco finished tiredly.

Then he looked at his chain watch again. "The lesson is up, Potter. Do you remember the words that Snape told you in our first potions' class?" Harry gave him an are-you-crazy-of-course-not look. "His words were; 'you can't be only a celebrity to have good grades.' Referring to our case; you can't just have powers for the victory, but you must be able to rule and control them." Harry nodded firmly, showing his agreement. "What was Granger's prediction then?" Draco asked conversationally, standing up from the floor.

"Dragon fang can cut the world comprehensive darkness, but only with sharpening."

"Hm, sharpening…Well, we'll sharpen it all right. Prepare for the next time, Potter. You won't have any lectures you dread so much. There will be a small practice," Draco said with a spark of evil mischief in his eyes.

Seeing it, Harry decided to really prepare, because only Merlin knows what can Malfoy made up for this practice.


	23. A Small Practice

**Chapter Twenty Three: A Small Practice**

Harry was anxious during all the day, almost got three detentions, because hadn't paid attention on the lessons. He was concentrating, concentrating on everything around him, except teacher's voice. He even checked out some of the students during lunch break and found it very interesting: there was so much covered under the people's skins. Of course, he couldn't interpretate everything, but even his amount of knowledge let him differ a hufflepuff from a gryffindor or ravenclaw. He wished for the slytherins to be here, so he could also see their auras. Harry was sure, that they would've been as black as coal.

He was trying as hard as possible to prepare for today's dueling practice. Harry knew that it would be something special or drastic. Still he wanted to show to his teacher that he's worth of so much attention, that he wasn't only a celebrity, but a wizard who knew how to stay his ground.

All his last period Harry was sitting on needles and flew out of the classroom when the bell rang. When he opened the door to the Dueling Room, he suddenly stopped, because there was practically no free place in there, the only room was in the middle. Everything else was covered behind the screens. From behind those strange noises were coming. Harry couldn't identify the source of them. They were definitely not human's, but still were far from animals'. Harry's seeking for an answer to this riddle was interrupted by a sarcastic voice from the above, "Good day, Potter. You had guts to come. Well, we'll see if you have them to stay."

Harry looked up to see Draco standing on a small balcony above the door. It reminded him slightly about his meeting with Malfoy in the bookstore before their second year. "I've been waiting for this visit all day, so I don't think I'll leave any time soon," Harry said firmly, showing that he isn't afraid and will face anything.

"Good," said Draco with a nod. "Today you'll show all practical skills that you've learned so far or the lack there of. Behind those screens are your today's practical subjects, but they are not all your enemies, some of them are good so to say. The most important point of this practical lesson is that you must differ your enemy from your ally, good from evil. Then you must disarm your enemies by liquidating their weapons. The more time it'll take you, the crazier it become. Is everything clear?" Harry nodded and swallowed. "And one more thing, give me your wand."

"What!"

"Give me your wand," Draco ordered.

"But…but," Harry began to stammer.

"I promise that I won't do anything with it. It's useless now anyway."

"But what if something happens?"

"It's your and only your task to prevent it. Ok, give it to me. Don't be a ninny, Potter. It's just a piece of wood; you know that everything is inside you." Draco motioned with his fingers to Harry to give him his wand, reluctantly he did it. "In a few moments I'll pull the screens up, be ready." Draco turned and began to pull the screens up…

'_Manually? Couldn't he use his wand or something?_' But at that moment Harry couldn't think about such simple things. Only now he realizeed why he felt that he was always in danger in this room: it was circular and now he was completely surrounded. Completely surrounded by… "Plants?"

"Close your eyes and have fun, Potter!" Were the last 'encouraging' words of Draco.

Harry closed his eyes and quickly looked around. He saw five spots of different green tone. '_That must be the characteristic feature of all plants._' One of them was light green with pink dots and it felt like it wanted to embrace Harry. '_This can't be an enemy._' He moved to the next plant. The spot was more orange than green, it was absolutely round. It reminded Harry about sun with it's warm. '_Another friend. I have a lot of them, don't I?_' Harry relaxed mood switched to discomfort when he turned to the third spot which was dirty green. Looking at it sent goose bumps down his spine and a prickling sensation on his hands. '_Needles? But how to fight needles!_'

Hundreds of memories were rushing through Harry's head, but nothing was suitable, especially the choice became urgent when those needles found him very interesting and showed the way of their affection by piercing his hands.

"Ouch, au, uh," Harry tried to avoid them, that was quite simple, because needles left a red trace behind them. Still he needed to do something about them. Suddenly the memory of aunt Petunia came to him. She was sewing Dudley's pants with a needle which she put into a small pillow after using. '_Of course, a pillow!_'

Harry concentrated hard on picturing a pillow in his mind and after a few seconds felt something soft in his hands. With out much effort a pillow stopped soon all the needles.

Taking a deep breath Harry moved further. By the first glance he understood that he was facing an enemy again. Something creepy was in this dark green spot, it was moving back and forth as if didn't have a permanent form. It was moving towards Harry, but he still didn't decided what to do with it. His hesitation played bad trick with him. Within moments Harry felt a tight grip on his leg, but at the same time smell of freshness of rainforests and grass. '_Vines!_' Harry guessed. '_But what are vines afraid of?_' Harry pictured a jungle in his mind: sand, trees to the sky, sun, mercilessly sending hot beams on the heads of the researchers. (He saw something like this on the Discovery Channel) '_Sun! Vines can't survive without Sun!_' This thought came quite in time, because vine was around his whole left leg already. Harry again concentrated and streams of cold water reached the plant, it was frozen to the roots.

Harry began to move to the next one, when another five plants appeared. '_Time! I've absolutely forgotten about it. What a sweet joke of my dear teacher!_' Harry thought with sarcasm. He looked at the first spot at random. Harry was met with a golden glow and something feather like on the top of the aura. '_This can't do any harm,_' he turned his back to it.

This time he found himself in front of something with an aura of dirty green with black veins. Harry felt suddenly disgusted by it. In a matter of seconds he was wrapped by it from head to toe. Harry felt very very sick, but the same time the grip was strangely familiar, then it dawned to him. '_Deathly Snare! Deathly Snare! Is he crazy? Still that is an easy task. He must be surprised by my fast reaction on this one._' Harry made his hand shine brightly and the grip began to loosen, then he was able to free his hands, Harry sent a big ball of light towards the spot and it disappeared.

Harry was ready to move on, when his back was attacked by some objects thrown at him. He turned on his heels and saw the lovely golden spot was throwing something which looked like snowballs. The first impression about feathers came back to him and a stormy wind went out of his hands to blow off the whole white tip as if to say: "Just shut up!"

It went on and on. The more plants appeared, the fewer friends were among them. Harry began to get tired as if all the energy was drained from his body. All was in a blur. He felt like he was drunk and all spots were dancing around him. "Another one and I'll faint," Harry murmured.

"Enough!" came Draco's loud voice. The screens fell back, hiding the mess of plants all over the floor. Draco jumped down form the balcony and headed towards Harry.

'_He jumped from the balcony. Simply jumped. It's only ten feet there, why not just jump?_' Harry thought, dizziness overwhelming him.

Draco looked him up and down. "You better sit, Potter." Harry firstly sat down, but then fell on his back, lying with closed eyes on the floor. "Well, what can I say," Draco continued in his teacher's strict tone. "Not bad, not bad, but far, far from good. There is still so much to do. And you need to learn to concentrate! You seem to fly somewhere all the time. You need to see the target, find the way to defuse it and do it," he looked at Harry, who seemed to be asleep. "Are you listening to me!"

Harry stirred. He _was _sleeping. He turned to the source of the yelling and suddenly sat up right. "Holly Gryffindor!" He cried with horror.

"What the Hell now, Potter?" Draco asked annoyed.

"I just… accidentally…saw your…your aura," Harry answered, stammering.

"Is it that horrible? All black and rotten?" Draco yelled in frustration, but with a slight hope for the opposite.

"Oh, no, no. Far from that," Harry said, shaking his head. "I saw that you were bleeding," he added quietly.

"Bleeding?" Draco asked frowning and looked at himself, finding no traces of blood.

"Yes. There were two big holes in your aura with blood coming out of them," Harry answered with the same quiet voice.

"Two holes," Draco whispered, memories of Christmas Night rushing in front of his eyes. '_Two holes, two parents I lost then._' Draco snapped out of his reminiscences, seeing Harry's researching glance. "We need to return to an analysis of today's lesson," Draco said coldly.

'_What do those two holes stand for? What could happen to him to leave such a trace?_' Harry thought, looking at the floor with a frown.

"For Founder's sake, Potter! Are you going to listen to me or not!" Draco screamed practically into Harry's ears.

"Oh, sod off!" Harry said, rolling his eyes and lying down back on the floor. "Can't you see I am exhausted, have scratches and bruises all over my body? I don't know if I can think straight right now. And you are standing there almighty and marking out my mistakes! My only mistake was to come out from all that alive to listen to your rambling about my lack of concentration and whatever else you want to punish me for.

Deathly Snare! Are you nuts! It could've killed me in one switch. And I am more than sure that half of the plants was poisonous! What were you thinking! Did you want to kill me with innocent looking plants?"

"You are pretty talkative for such an exhausted man. Still aren't you even a bit satisfied that you did something else in your life, had a success in something?"

"Success? You call it a success! I don't even feel my fingers. I don't remember feeling such a wreck after a Quiddich practice." Again Harry saw longing in Draco's eyes after mentioning Quiddich.

"Don't be so all over about your body. I have forty eight scratches and bruises after bringing them all here. So I don't feel so fresh and shiny either," Draco said indignantly.

"You brought them here all by yourself?" Harry asked surprised. He even picked up himself from the floor to make an eye contact with Draco, which was now possible, because Draco also sat down on the floor.

"No, they appeared her themselves. Of course, I brought them here, who else would do it?" Draco snorted. "And by the way, there are eight more waiting for you," Draco finished with a sly smile.

Harry groaned. "Hell with them, I can't move a finger," Harry said, looking at the ceiling.

"I'll let you go to your warm bed and dream about your precious girlfriend, if you answer me to one question."

Harry blushed a little at the mentioning of a girlfriend. "I don't have a girlfriend," he said shyly.

Draco looked at him with raised eyebrows, but then shrugged. "Will you answer then?"

"Oh, yeh, everything to go to bed."

"Your so supposed friends are all alive, how did you differ them from others?"

"I don't know. I just felt that they couldn't harm me."

"That's it?" Draco asked disbelievingly.

"Well, no. I don't know how to describe it. Can I see them again?"

"If you want." They stood up, Harry quite reluctantly. Draco pulled the screens up and Harry came closer to his "friends".

"You know, when I saw their auras," Harry began distinctly. "They reminded me about some of my real friends. This one," he gestured to the high cactus with an orange flower on the top, "reminded me of Ron, this bush with berries – of Hermione, always finds use in everything, even in her own being. The orange tree brought the memories of my mother. Others, well, I don't know. I felt that with their warm aura colors they wanted to tell me that they are save to be around."

"So simple… And nothing more?" Draco asked skeptically.

"What's the matter? You are asking me like you don't know yourself!" Harry said with slight indignation.

At this Draco turned away from Harry, so Harry wouldn't see his fallen face and sadness in the eyes. Harry gasped, but didn't dare to say his thoughts out loud. '_He doesn't know… he doesn't know what good people are like,_' Harry thought with pity.

"You said you didn't have a girlfriend. There are plenty of them around you now. Who would you choose?" Draco asked suddenly, without knowing himself why he did it.

Harry was taken aback by such a question, looked around. He looked at his "friends" more closely this time. It seemed he found himself in a garden: there were beautiful flowers all around him.

Of different colors, sizes and forms, but they really represented girls or their perfume most likely. Harry remembered the feeling on the entering to the Common room. He always felt the fragrance of this flower or another, there or in the whole castle wasn't a fragrance he would've liked. Surprisingly to him he's found it here.

"I would've chosen this one," Harry said stepping closer to a white lily.

"Why so?"

"It's pure and innocent, but majestic at the same time," Harry answered simply.

"Hm, interesting," Draco said cutting an orange rose from a bush near him. But it wasn't absolutely orange, it had some red fragments also.

"Your choice?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly, but roses are my type," Draco answered, caressing the petals of the rose.

"How trivial," Harry said with a smirk.

"And what's trivial about roses?" Draco asked, first time taking his eyes form the flower.

"Well, you know, all girls like roses and all that crap about rose being the Queen of the Flowers."

"Yes, but it only shows that I choose the best."

"Yeh, but it sounds so…so common," Harry said with a shrug.

Draco glared at him. "There is nothing common about me! I don't like roses for their beauty or other sentimental stuff like this. I like them for their thorns."

"Thorns? Are you a pervert or something?" Harry asked with slight disgust.

"In your dreams, Potter," Draco answered with his famous smirk. "I am just tired of all those sluts hanging on me. Woman must have at least some dignity."

"What is the rose for then?" Sometimes Draco made no sense to him.

"You were quite anxious to go to bed; you are free to go now."

"Can you just answer me this simple question? I am tired of your avoidance all the time."

Draco sighed. He couldn't get through his old habit to hide everything personal within depths of his and only his mind. "It'll," his eye softened, "remind me of someone," Draco answered, admiring the flower between his fingers.

"Huh," Harry wasn't ready for such an answer. "I better go then," Harry said awkwardly.

Draco only nodded, still staring at the rose, but seeing a freckled face smiling at him.


	24. The Impossible Changes

**Chapter Twenty Four: The Impossible Twists of the Characters **

"Dean asked me out today! Can you believe it?" shrieked Lavender to Padma, sitting on a comfortable sofa in the Gryffindor Common room.

"No way!" Padma exclaimed, taking hands to her chest.

"We are going to the Astronomy tower tonight!"

"What do you know! And by the way," Padma leveled her head to Lavender's right ear. "Seamus asked me out also!" she screamed into Lavender's ear.

Girls squealed and giggled. They weren't the only one in the school who were discussing the love matters today. The whole castle seemed to be flooded with flowers, sweets and invitations for a secret dates. Well, it wasn't any epidemics or trick of Voldemort, but simply the day in the middle of February which is waited by all teenagers every year. St. Valentine's Day.

Holiday of love and happiness. Even at the times like these romance was blossoming within walls of Hogwarts. It was full of shy boys and blushing girls today. It, of course, annoyed professors to no end, but they knew that they could do nothing about it.

Still one girl was far from sappy comments on her beauty or wisdom. She restlessly searched through the castle looking for her best friend or ex-friend, if she didn't do anything about his girlfriend. Quite unpleasant situation, if you ask me, but nobody wants to know my opinion in this matter, but to Hermione Granger the situation was dreadful. She must confront Ron now or never, or there will be more than bad consequences. She had only suppositions, but still. She was going downstairs from the girls' dormitories, when collided with the object of her search.

"Ron," Hermione addressed him calmly, but at the same time rooting him to the spot.

"What?" Ron snapped.

She was taken aback a little by the fury in his eyes, but continued, "How are you? I haven't seen you in ages," she said in the same tone, coming down, without taking her eyes from his.

"I'm fine, thank you," Ron replied nastily.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She'd prepared herself for a barrier, but this was a brick wall! But she was determined to complete her mission and no wall could stop her. She decided not to jump around the bush and asked directly, "How is your girlfriend?"

"More fine that you could ever imagine," Ron answered, but with less nastiness this time.

'_Ok, let's take this pattern._' "You are quite serious as I've heard."

"Yes. Why such interest all of a sudden?" he asked with a scowl.

"Why not? My friend is having a _dreadfully_ serious relationship with a girl I've never seen. Who just popped out of nowhere. Are you sure that everything is all right with her?"

"Of course, everything is all right with her! And she didn't pop put of nowhere, she was transferred three years ago!" Ron yelled into her face.

They began to gather attention already, standing practically in the center of the Common room.

"Well, is you are saying so," she trailed. "But you know, I came to a conclusion that she may be using you," Hermione suggested casually.

"What right do you have to talk about Traitina like that, Granger?" Ron roared, pushing Hermione into a nearby chair.

The Common Room went gravely silent. Ron called his best friend, the part of the Dream Team, where he has been since his appearance at Hogwarts, by her last name. No one could predict what could come out of this, but everybody understood that it would be nothing good.

"But, Ron, she is…" Hermione began.

"Who?" Ron interrupted. "You know nothing about her! Nothing! But I can tell you one thing right away. She is nothing like you! She doesn't argue with me all the time, she helps me with my homework. She is a ravenclaw and is very smart, but she doesn't rub it into my face all the time like you, know-it-all Granger!" Someone gasped.

"Ron, I am your friend. I just want to help…"

"With what? You only want to get rid of a person, who makes me happy! And do you know, why? Because you are jealous, jealous that someone and not you has something precious in his life and you're stuffed with useless books! Nobody wants you! Do you hear me! Nobody in their right mind will want to have you by his side!"

Hot tears were streaming down Hermione's cheeks. She wanted to say how much she cared for him, how much she wanted to clear his mind from all the nonsense that was in his head right now. She knew he was in great danger, now she was certain about it after everything he'd said to her. But she couldn't open her mouth to form any words. She felt pinned to the chair by Ron's glare.

"And I want to get one thing straight, Granger," Ron said sternly. "Don't ever dare to badmouth Traitina in front of me or other. Don't even say her name, because you're not worthy to do it. And remember, you can do nothing about my seeing her. I love her! Do you understand? And nothing, absolutely nothing can stand between us, especially you!" With that he stormed out of the Common room.

"What have I done? What have I done?" Hermione wailed, hiding her face behind her hands. Then she stood up and practically flew through the Portrait Hole.

Nobody could say a word, they only exchanged glances of disbelief and shock. Ginny was sitting on a couch in the far corner of the room, but heard and saw everything. She couldn't believe that it had been her brother Ron, who had stood there just minutes ago. He would never in his right mind say such things to Hermione.

She abruptly stood up and headed out of the Common room to find Hermione. She couldn't leave her in such a state and she had a few question to ask her. But she couldn't find her anywhere.

While searching for Hermione, Ginny thought about words said by Ron. How could he be so mean? Tears started to pour themselves, when she understood how Hermione must fell right now. She knew that feeling of everything crushing inside with no hope to recover it.

Suddenly she stopped, the last encounter with Hermione in the library came to her mind. Her eyes opened wide with realization and fear. Ginny rushed to the dungeons with out even thinking about any precautions. She ran to the laboratory, tears running down her cheeks. Ginny opened the door to the lab with a slam and flew in like a tornado.

Draco turned to see what the commotion was about and saw Ginny who was out of breath with trays of tears' patterns on her face.

"What did your git of a brother do this time?" he asked with anger.

His right wrist began to arch immediately, but he paid no attention to it.

"Oh, Marko, you must do something! You must save him! I'll do anything to repay you, I don't know, who else to turn to! Please, you are my only hope!" Ginny was practically hanging on him, clenching his forearms so tightly that he could feel her fingernails through his robes.

"Calm down. What's the matter? Whom must I save?" Draco almost dragged her to the chair beside the worktable. He kneeled down and took her hands in his. She looked as if she'd seen a basilisk: eyes wide with horror and face white as a wall.

"Calm down. Everything is all right. I am here. Nothing is gonna happen." He tried to calm her nerves a bit, but from her state he understood that something very bad was going on.

"We must save Ron," she said in a trembling voice. "Something's happening to him, he isn't Ron anymore. You weren't there, you can't understand. It was awful," she said with the new tears coming. "He insulted her like she was some dirt. Poor Hermione." Ginny sobbed into Draco's shoulder. "He talked to her, like she wasn't his friend anymore."

At this Draco became alert. "Not his friend anymore? But that's…that's impossible," he stated with a frown.

"I know, I know. There is something wrong with him. I am sure about it."

Draco stood up and began to pace deep in thought. "Do you have any ideas about the reasons of his behavior?"

Ginny brushed tears from her face and was now more rational. "That's what brought me here. I recalled my colliding with Hermione in the library the other day. You know, how she is all secretive about her own researches. I was just passing by and decided to say hello. As soon as I came nearer, she covered the title of the book she was going to open, saying she wanted to surprise the guys or something. But I saw some of the words of the title and only today it hit me."

"So what were those words and how's it all connected?"

"The words were 'love possession'," Ginny whispered.

"So?"

"Ron is possessed by love."

"By whom?" Draco asked rolling his eyes.

"By his new girlfriend."

Draco's face suddenly darkened. "That slimy bastard!" he hissed, hitting the table with his fist.

"Who? My brother? You can't blame him for having a girlfriend."

"Oh, no, I was talking about somebody else. But your brother is in great danger." Ginny paled. "We must act immediately." Draco spanned around and grabbed a piece of parchment. He took a quill but couldn't write a word, because his wrist was in agony. "Damn."

"What is it?" Ginny asked with worry.

"My wrist. I said what I thought about your brother."

"Oh," Ginny said with a tiny smile and touched the back of his right wrist, but then pulled back her hand. "There are two of them."

"Huh?"

"There are two scars on your wrist. Two vows."

"Oh, that's a very long story. I'll tell you some other time. Now we need to move and quickly." He wrote something on the parchment and handed it to Ginny. "Give this to Potter and do whatever he says. But don't show any interest in it."

"To Harry?"

"Yes. Run as fast as you can. Time is our enemy now."

Ginny sprinted up from the dungeons. She needed to find Harry and quickly. But where to look for him? She was quite exhausted from running all over the castle, but the life of Ron, her brother, was in her hands and she didn't want it to slip through her fingers.

Luckily for her, she found him at dinner in the Great Hall. Everybody was still cheerful and anxious to go to their dates tonight, but Ginny heard nothing of girls' gossip or dreamy sighs. She came straight to Harry and gave him the note. Harry looked at her with lifted eyebrows, but unfolded the note which read:

_Potter,_

_Find Ronald Weasley and 'check him out' immediately. Then write everything you see and give your answer to the deliverer of this message. Then bring him to the Dueling Room. Don't think twice about my orders, do this right away. The lives of your best friends depend on it._

_Marko _

_P.S. Weasley is better not stand on his legs, when delivered to the Room._

"So what is it about?" Ginny asked as indifferently as she could.

"We need to find Ron. How did this get into your hands?"

"I just walked pass Snape's office and he asked me to give it to you," she answered in the same tone. '_Nice one_.'

"Ok. Let's go." Harry stood up from behind the table. This evening he won't touch any food.

Year after year Ginny was surprised by how enormous Hogwarts castle really was. They looked in all hallways or rooms possible, but there were still three times more places to look in. Practically, Ginny did the entire search, because Harry was somewhere else, he just followed Ginny wherever she went.

Harry was thinking. A lot of questions popped in his mind, all connected with Marko's note. '_Why did he write it? How did he know that Ron was in trouble at the first place? Why did he even bother to warn me?_' Why? Why? Why? There were too many whys without any reasons.

Finally they found Ron near the boy's restrooms at the sixth floor. It was pure accident.

"Hi, Ron," Harry greeted, standing behind him.

"Hello, Potter," Ron answered with a sneer.

Harry's eyes became bigger than his glasses at Ron's attitude. "How are you doing lately?" Harry asked shakily.

"Much better than a month ago," he said with the same sneer.

"You know, I need to talk to you."

"What a coincidence, everybody wants to talk to me lately. I'm so popular."

This was definitely not the Ron Harry knew. He was debating about knocking him out before, but that was the last straw. Taking a little bit away his right hand, he concentrated all his might in his right fist and made a right hook, Taison would've been proud of.

"What was that for, Harry?" Ginny asked with irritation and concern at the same time.

"I have my reasons," Harry only said. He put Ron on his shoulder and took him to the first abandoned classroom they could find.

Harry put him on a desk and concentrated. Hard. Everything began to spin, but in a few seconds he found himself looking at a huge orange spot. Ron's aura. He tried to remember every detail. It would help to bring the old Ron back or heal him or something. Harry didn't know why he was really doing that, but he didn't think that Malfoy would just make a joke, saying it was life or death situation.

After a few minutes he opened his eyes which slightly ached and wrote everything he's seen on the other side of the parchment, sent by Draco.

"This is the answer," Harry handed Ginny a tiny scroll.

She looked at it and took. She couldn't understand what that was all about: knocking Ron out, then strangely looking at him, but she knew quite clearly that if that was the answer, she must deliver it back. That's why she only nodded and stormed back down to the dungeons.

Draco was pacing back and forth at the lab, he already had some hunches about what Potter's answer will contain. But he still needed an exact picture. '_Where is she for so long?_' As if on clue, the door cracked and Ginny stepped in. She wordlessly gave him the parchment and patiently, or as patiently as she could, waited for Marko to say something.

"Again! Those white light spots again!" Draco exclaimed with irritation.

"What white spots?" asked Ginny understanding absolutely nothing.

"You won't understand," Draco threw at her, beginning to pace again.

"But I want to understand! It's _my_ brother's life we are discussing here. First Harry looks at him, as he wants to penetrate into his soul, then those mysterious white spots. I don't understand anything in this mess, but I have all the right to!"

"Ok, ok," Draco said in a peacemaking tone. "I'll tell you. It's quite complicated, but I think, you'll get it." They sat down on the chairs beside the table. "Practically, you are right. Potter was penetrating into your brother's soul."

"He has a name, you know."

"Ok, Potter was checking out Ronald's soul," Draco said the name with a shudder.

"Is it possible?" Ginny asked surprised, but eager to know the rest.

"Quite. Everything has its magical aura, but with people it also mirrors their souls. I am colliding with the same white spots in the auras of different people and I can't comprehend what emotion or feature they could represent. I don't know anything that can correspond to such expression." Draco explained with a slight frustration.

"So how many of them Ron has?"

"Seven small and one big. Pretty large, it takes almost half of his aura," Draco said, looking at the edge of the desk deep in thought.

Ginny eyes brightened, but then sadness filled her features. "I think I know what emotion they represent," she whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Look at my soul, you'll definitely find there something interesting." Draco took her advice and his eyebrows were lost in his hairline. "Same seven small white spots isn't it?" Draco only nodded he was so shocked.

"What are they then?" he managed.

"They are our family, my brothers and parents," she said with sorrow.

"You mean these spots mark the number of relatives? Then what does that big one stand for?" Draco was totally confused.

"This light is the feeling we share with our family or close people. It's love, Marko. You don't know what love is," Ginny said quietly without looking into his eyes.

"Love, hm…That explains a lot," Draco said like speaking about a potion ingredient, which can make the potion work better.

But he couldn't fool Ginny anymore. She saw longing and suffering in his eyes. Hers were full of pity. '_How can anyone live without love? I am sure I would've died with no one to love me_.'

"Common, out mission isn't completed yet," Draco said with fake calmness. "You'll come with me."

"Where are we going?" she asked, standing up.

"We need to meet Potter and your…and Ronald."

"But we caaan't. I mean, go together. Harry can't see us together."

"Hell with it. Besides, I need your help. Ronald is your favorite brother, isn't he?"

"How did you guessed?"

"One of the spots was larger than the others."

"I won't ever let you look into my soul again. No more ticks! May be I have something private in there!" Ginny said with a hint of playfulness.

"Ok, only when you ask me." Ginny snorted.

When they reached the doors to the Dueling Room, it was almost midnight.

"It took you long enough," Harry grunted without looking at them then he lifted his head up. "What is she doing here?" Harry didn't ask it with disgust or anything similar, it was just pure surprise. After all Malfoy's hush-hush about their lessons, he brings here Ginny of all people.

"She has all the right to be here. He is her brother. And without her I can't help our patient," Draco snapped. Harry didn't say anything back. "Let's see," Draco turned to Ron, who was lying on the desk. Harry couldn't put him on the floor. He _was_ his friend for Gryffindor's sake. After a few moments of 'checking out' Ron, Draco turned to Harry. "Congratulations, Potter. Another success, not a single mistake." Harry only rolled his eyes. "But that thick fog is bad news, very bad news," he said gravely.

"What about it?" Harry asked with alert.

"Who is his girlfriend?"

Harry blinked at such topic change. "I don't know. I've never seen her."

"You don't know! You've never seen her! You didn't check her out!" Draco's every word was gripping with indignation. He was slowly advancing on Harry.

"Why should I? I have some tact not to pry into my friends' private life!" Harry yelled back.

"Why should you? Are you crazy, Potter! Don't you remember my words about keeping an eye on them? Then I'll remind you! Voldemort is taking them one by one without looking at the dirtiness of his methods. This is the result!" Draco pointed at Ron. "Do you know what this fog is! It's the trace of the Imperio curse." Ginny gasped and looked at Ron sympathetically. "Your friend has been brainwashed by his girlfriend for more than a month! When I go to Hell next time, I'll catch cold because today is the first and I hope the last day when I agree with Granger.

She knew something was wrong. She was suspicious about that entire girlfriend ordeal. And being who she is she's found the cause. Ronald was possessed by love. The dirtiest and most disgusting way to take someone apart from a group. Just in Voldemort's stile. Where is Granger now?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her today after lunch," Harry stammered. Draco's words were too hard for him to take all at once.

"You don't know! What is it with you, Potter? They are your best friends for Merlin's sake! I know so little about real friendship, but even I know, that this is filth, filth towards them. You," Draco felt a soft touch of a hand on his back. Such sudden movement made him stop. Draco threw a glance at Ginny. Her eyes were saying to him, "Stop. He had had enough already." Draco took a deep breath and calmed down.

Harry felt guilty. Guiltier than he felt in his life. Even Cedric's death didn't bring such feeling of shame. Marko was right, they were the closest people in his life and he overlooked such important things about them. It was his entire fault. Again.

"Is there any way to get rid of the fog?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, there is and you won't like it. But I'll still try. Come." He motioned for Ginny to follow him.

Harry only now remembered Ginny also was there. It was strange that Marko behaved in such a way around her, as if…as if it was normal. He saw him whisper something into her ear and she did nothing to stop him. Ginny was one of his friends also and he didn't want to happen anything to her. But he was absolutely sure that there was something going on between them. And sooner or later he'll find out.

Draco and Ginny were standing in front of Ron's body. "Here. Stand in front of me," Draco instructed, whispering into her ear. Ginny took the position. "Now remember about Ron, why he is your favorite brother. Concentrate all your love for him in your hands." Draco stepped closer, Ginny was almost learning on him. "Put your hands on mine. Now everything depends on you, Anne."

Ginny concentrated. Every memory of Ron flashing before her eyes. His playing with her in the garden at the Borrow, giving her sweets, when she was upset, protecting her from Mum, when she did something wrong and thousands of other memories, where Ron proved to be a real brother to her. She felt her palms to warm up, then Draco's trembling beside her and a desperate moan, coming up from the very bottom of his stomach. Streams of blue fire came out from Draco's palms and within seconds Ron was on fire.

If Ginny hadn't been standing in front of him, Draco would've surely collapsed on the floor. She guided him to the nearest wall which he slid down, closing his eyes and founding himself sitting on floor. Ginny felt useless. She couldn't ask, if he was all right or stroke his back to make him feel better or anything, because Harry was there and she acknowledged the fact that he was watching her every move.

"What have you done?" Harry asked Draco with fear and fascination simultaneously.

"It is called the Blue Fire. It doesn't burn or provide heat, but it cleans the Dark Magic from the aura. This case was very difficult, because he was on edge already. Another week and he wouldn't have remembered that he was a Weasley, only that he is a slave of his goddess, who would've taken him on her leach straight to Voldemort." Draco said it all with closed eyes and in a bored tone. He was tired that couldn't even feel any emotion. "And, Potter, don't try to do it by yourself, because you won't be able to do anything else."

"I've already understood." '_How can he even talk? It looked like all his energy was directed to conjure that fire. To save life of a Weasley. Ron Weasley, a boy he hated with pure hatred, or did he?_' "When will the fire go away?"

"When he is as innocent as a baby," Draco answered with a smirk. "I hope, my participation in the ordeal won't become a public knowledge," he said, looking directly at Harry.

"Yes, you can be sure about it."

The fire faded. To Harry's surprise Ron really looked like a baby, he was peacefully asleep. Harry put him on his shoulder again and headed to the Gryffindor Common room. "Gin, are you coming?"

"Yes, go ahead. I'll be there in a moment."

'_Definitely something is going on between them._'

When the door was closed after Harry, Draco turned to Ginny, who was still standing beside him. "Why did you stay? He will certainly think that something's up."

"Oh, Marko, how can you think about such things! You can barely stand!" She exclaimed with concern. "I couldn't have left you just like this, without even saying thank you. You've saved my brother's life after all."

"You said you would do anything to repay me. You meant that you would've even slept with me?"

Ginny turned red, then white, then red again but answered firmly. "Yes, I would."

"You must really love your brother then. You know, I felt your love in my hands back there. It is really a powerful thing."

"Love can make miracles," Ginny paused for a second. "So what about the repayment?"

"Forget it. You asked me to help you and I did. This is what friends are for, right?"

"Right," answered Ginny with a broad smile.


	25. Love Takes Different Forms

**Chapter Twenty Five: Love Takes Different Forms **

Ron's awakening was far from comfortable. His head was pounding like he was under a huge bell and everything was spinning around. When he opened his eyes, which was also an uneasy task, because they were as heavy as if troll was standing on them, or so it seemed to Ron.

When he finally opened them, he saw that he was in his bed, in the Gryffindor boys' dormitories. Nothing unusual, still he felt funny. He felt like a huge weight had been taken from his chest, but at the same time there was a feeling of a great loss.

Harry emerged from behind the tapestries around Ron's bed. "How do you feel, Ron?"

"Huh, I don't know," answered Ron, rubbing his temples. "What happened?"

"Well, I don't know, how to tell you," Harry began, not looking into his eyes. "Well, your girlfriend was keeping you under Imperio to brainwash you and to make you our enemy and, well, yesterday you had all huge row with Hermione and…and…we've found you and returned you back to us with Dumbledore's help," Harry blurted out. He used Dumbledore's name because he had been the first, who came to his mind.

"Anything else?" Ron asked as if speaking about today news.

"Hermione is missing," Harry whispered.

"Missing? Are you sure?" Ron said with slight panic.

"Yes, I am. She wasn't at her bed last night and on today's morning lessons."

"Merlin!" Ron groaned, collapsing on his bed, crying. "How could I do this! It's all my fault! If I hadn't told her all that, she wouldn't have been missing! How could I!"

"But you were under Imperio. Don't blame yourself."

"Oh, you don't understand, Harry. You weren't there, you didn't hear me." His body was shaking from sobs. "I am such a hypocrite. I let it happen. She'll never forgive me. Never." Another row of sobs followed.

Harry looked at Ron like he was crazy. What was he babbling about? His fault? What fault? "Ron, we can still find her," he said, trying to believe it himself.

Ron sat up straight, looking at Harry with red eyes, but there were sparks in them. "I'll find her. Even if it takes to search this castle from top to bottom. Maybe she won't want to see me again, but I'll find her or die trying." Ron jumped from the bed, threw some clothes on and run out of the room.

Harry snapped out of his shock from Ron's passionate speech. "Hey, Ron, wait for me!"

All the staff was notified about Hermione's missing and Dumbledore wanted to organize a searching group, but Ron told him off. He said, only he could be blamed for this situation and it was his duty to somehow correct his mistake. Surprisingly to everyone Dumbledore didn't object, and Ron and Harry began their rescue mission.

Three days later they had absolutely no clue about Hermione's whereabouts. No one could recognize Ron Weasley now. He looked like a ghost: pale and skinny. It seemed life had been sucked out of him. He didn't eat or sleep in three days; his eyes were larger then usual, because of lack of sleep. Harry began to really worry about his friend.

Harry approached Ron in their bedroom in the evening of the third day. Ron was sitting on the edge of his bed, crying like a baby, but hiding his face behind his hands.

"Oh, common, Ron, what is it with you?" asked Harry, sitting down beside Ron.

"What if we find her too late? What if she is already dead? Uuuur, when I find her, I'll smash her head on the wall!"

"Whose head!" Harry asked startled by such swing in Ron's talk.

"Traitina's, who else?" Ron answered with pure venom.

"But you said you loved her just three days ago!" Harry said with wide eyes.

"You won't understand, Harry. You've never seen her," Ron said, shaking his head.

"You'll better rest, Ron. Tomorrow we'll continue," Harry said with a tired sigh.

"Go, Harry, I can't sleep, knowing that Hermione is somewhere and not here," he wanted to add "with me", but didn't.

Harry went to bed only to be shaken out of his slumber three hours later. "What is it?" he asked groggily.

"Harry…Harry, she called me," Ron whispered, still shaking Harry.

"Hermione?" Harry exclaimed, his eyes snapped open.

"No, Traitina."

"But that's a trap!"

"And? She knows where Hermione is."

"Why are you so sure, that it's she, who's behind Hermione's kidnapping?"

"I just know, ok?" Ron answered uneasily. "I am going with or without you. I just wanted to tell you, where I am going, just in case."

Harry jumped off of the bed and began to dress. Without any other words they left the Gryffindor Common room.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Harry.

"It is somewhere near the Charms classroom."

"Near the classroom! But everyone could've seen them there! How couldn't we have found her?"

"Because we didn't look in any public places, only in the secret passages or abandon wings of the castle."

"What a cleverness of her," Harry spat. "How did she call you?"

"She just appeared in my head and told me to go to the Charms classroom if I wanted to find what I was looking for."

"She penetrated into your mind?"

"Well, it isn't her first time, is it?" Ron said sadly.

At last they reached the Charms classroom. Luckily for them, Filch was on the other floor and couldn't bother them, now at least.

"So, where now?" asked Harry, looking at the rows of doors, lining in both ways from the classroom's door. The door on the left opened.

"Here," Ron said, storming in that direction, before Harry could even react.

They entered something, they couldn't quite place. It wasn't a closet or a classroom; it was something in the middle: a small room with nothing inside it. Ron quickly scanned the room and saw his target in the shadows of the back wall.

"You bitch!" he yelled, pinning her to the wall. "Where is she!"

'_Ron keeps his promises_,' Harry though.

"Who?"

"The one I am looking for!"

"Haven't you found her yet? She is standing right in front of you," she purred seductively.

Harry was listening to their conversation dumbfounded. '_What the heck is going on? Why Ron has so many secrets about this relationship? What must I understand after seeing her? Why Ron knows about her manipulating him?_'

"Where. Is. Hermione? I swear if you touched one hair on her head, I'll kill you."

"Why do you want her over me so much? She won't love you, like I do." Ron's face darkened for a moment, but then turned to furious again.

"Where is she? I am asking you one last time. If you don't say it, I'll beat it out of you!"

"She'll never see how handsome you are, she'll never help you when you ask, she'll never see you more than a friend. Even is she thinks about you as a friend after your little outburst," she finished with a smirk. Ron's grip tightened. "I love you, Ron. She'll never be me."

"Hey, Ron, why does she always compare herself with Hermione?" Harry cut in into the conversation. He was still there, you know. Ron himself had forgotten about Harry's presence.

"Look at her," Ron commanded, throwing her on the floor.

Well, Harry looked and saw…Hermione. He was so shocked that took three steps back, bumping into the wall in the process. He couldn't believe his eyes. Harry knew, that it was Traitina before him, but…but she head Hermione's hair and face and everything! The only difference was the Ravenclaw symbol on her robes.

Everything slowly began to dawn to him: the comparing, Ron's words about his fault and most of all Ron's outbursts about wanting to find Hermione whatever the cost. And of course, Ron's attitude towards Hermione and Traitina. Not everything was still clear, but the darkness on all this Ron's girlfriend mystery began to disperse. But something was missing, the last detail – motivation. And Harry knew the way to find it: 'check out' this Traitina girl.

It didn't take him a lot of time to concentrate and face the spot which represented her magic aura; it took even less to turn white on the face.

"She is a Death Eater," Harry whispered without a breath.

"No, she isn't, I saw her arms," Ron stated.

"You see, Ron, even your best friend is wrong about me. Don't listen to him. They'll always push you around. You won't be as happy with them as you were with me."

"Stop your pitiful prayers! I admit that I was really happy with you. You did whatever I asked you too, but you brainwashed me, incited me against my friends, you used me like a puppet."

"This was the plan and I would've accomplished it, if it hadn't been for this meddling Hermione and someone, who cleared your mind so quickly! Only two more sessions and you'd be mine forever!"

"Well, if it had been your or somebody else's plan it is in pieces now. Tell us, where Hermione is and we won't harm you," Harry said firmly, wanting to end this fuss, because it seemed, he was the only rational one here.

"Oh, yeh? I don't bother if you kill me, but the secret about her whereabouts will go with me into my grave," Traitina hissed. Even, sitting on the floor, with a plan turned into fiasco, she still had a tramp card against them.

"You've known me for a long time, Traitina, but you don't still know what a Weasley temper is. You have a death wish if you want it to be expressed on you!" Ron growled.

"Ron, you won't get a word out of her by threatening. We'll just take her to Dumbledore. I am sure, with his ways, he'll find out in no time," Harry said calmly. Ron gave him and-this-wasn't-threatening look, to which Harry answered with a but-it-is-a-way-isn't? look.

"It won't help you, dorks. She is under a very good guard. Even if you find her, doesn't mean you'll take her. And knowing that she was the brain of your trio, you won't go far."

"Oh, don't underestimate us, Traitina," Ron said with an evil smile. "We have two heads here and this is better than one, yours for example.

I remember, you like puzzle games. Well, let's make a deal: you are giving us one good hint about the place, where Hermione is and if we find her till noon, she will herself decide on your punishment or lack of it or whatever she'll do to you. If we fail, you'll be free to go."

"But I don't want to go, I want you." There was no love or care in her proposal, just statement of a price. "Deal?"

"Harry?" Ron asked with thoughtful but resolute face.

"Well, we are taking about you life here," Harry said with reproach, disapproving all the deal thing. Deal with an enemy never works out. "Decide yourself."

"Deal. Give me your wand. We'll lock you here." Traitina gave her wand to Ron with a grumble. "Now the hint," Ron demanded. Harry was astonished by how superior Ron acted. He and Ron knew that they were making a deal with the Devil, but they were doing for the sake of their best friend. But Harry didn't understand why Ron was throwing his life away so easily.

"You swore that you'd search this castle from top to bottom to find your precious Hermione, then start from the bottom," she said with venom, but not defeat.

"Let's go, Harry. Oh, and one more thing, Traitina. It's the other way round: you'll never be like her."

They walked out from this strange room and Ron headed to the Astronomy Tower.

"Where the Hell are you going, Ron! It's the way to the Astronomy Tower, not to the dungeons!"

"And who said we must have gone to the dungeons?" Ron asked from above his shoulder.

"Well, she just said…"

"And you believed her?"

"Well, I don't know." How stupid could he be? Of course she misled them.

"I know her for quite some time; she has a lot of slytherin traits in her. They are noticeable, even if she tries to hide them."

"That brings back to my assumption again. She must be a Death Eater, I am absolutely sure."

"But she still doesn't have a Dark Mark on her forearm."

"But you must face it, Ron! This all was Voldemort's conspiracy against you and Hermione and even me!"

"I don't fight the idea, Harry. It explains many things about my so called relationship with Traitina or I'd better say with pseudo Hermione."

"What do you mean?"

"If You-Know-Who stood behind it, then he had used for destroying me the most precious thing in my life – my love for Hermione. Who else can use love possession for bringing down his enemy and cover it with chocolate. Uuur, disgusting!"

"How did you even got together with that girl?"

"Haven't Hermione told you? I took her from under the bricks and took to the Hospital Wing. On the next day she found me and said she could thank me with going on a date with me. I thought, why not?

I don't know if you understand me, pal. I've never talked to you about my feelings towards Hermione, I won't say it's complicated and shut up. I really want to take this weight off of my heart." Ron took a deep breath and continued. "I've loved her from afar for almost four years and it started to become more and more difficult. Have you ever really loved, Harry?" Harry thought for a moment then shook his head. Even if he had a few crushes, love hasn't entered his life yet.

"Then I wish you to find a suitable girl, a girl that will love you back. I don't have such luck. I can't even touch her! And then comes Traitina, so willing to love me and care for me, so much like girl of my dreams. I was the happiest man on Earth. I could touch her and kiss her whenever I liked no restraining and reproaches of my stupidity and trouble making.

But after the first week of dating her, I felt something weird was happening to me. It was like personality split. It wasn't that noticeable just a few snaps on the first-years, but it grew more and more permanent with days. But I could fight it. The most surprising thing is that the same love for Hermione helped me. I thought that I was betraying her somehow by dating another girl. I couldn't forget about her and it saved me. Even that day I yelled at Hermione, my real self heard everything, but couldn't stop it.

That's why everything that is happening now, is my and only my fault. I let myself to be brainwashed. I was selfish, thinking only about my desires and not about our friendship or people around me. Only about dreams and not real life with You-Know-Who on the loose." Guilt was all over Ron's face.

"Don't blame yourself, Ron," reassured Harry, patting him on the back. "You couldn't think straight, you were in love."

"I still am," Ron said with a sigh. "When we find her, I better say _if_ we find her, she'll hate my guts for making her go through all this and saying all that nasty things. It will be a real torture, but she'll be alive and I'll be happy for her. Just like old times."

Harry didn't find anything to say to that. He wasn't experienced in love affairs and that bothered him. Not that exactly, but the fact that Ron was the first from them, who had developed so mature feeling. Cheerful, troublemaker Ron could bare such strong feeling from everyone's eyes, even from so observant glance of the subject of his affections.

Finally they reached the Astronomy classroom. It was absolutely empty, of course. The Astronomy Tower was said to be the highest point of the castle or in our case the 'top'. Rain was pouring outside, it almost flooded the observation deck.

Ron looked disappointed. "Oh, my theory wasn't right, I suppose," he said crestfallen. They already turned to go, when they both heard something. "What is it?"

"Sounds like electricity sparks," suggested Harry.

"What?"

"Never mind, we should check it out."

"It's coming from the roof. How can we get there?"

"The door must be here somewhere," Harry said, scanning the walls for any sign of a door.

After a few minutes they located the door, which revealed an old, slippery, stone stairs, leading upwards. The higher they went, the louder became sounds of thousands of raindrops, falling on the castle's roof.

When they opened a small door to the roof, they were instantly soaked through, but such triviality didn't stop them. Step by step Harry and Ron started moving towards a large blue cupola in the center of the roof. It looked like a blue sparkling net. Under it lay, chained to the cold stones, Hermione's lifeless form. At least it looked like it: her face was pale like chalk, her wet hair was a mess, some of them stacked to her face, and robes were completely soaked. The body wasn't even shivering from the cold, it just lay there, like a broken doll.

"The roof. The place, where nobody will search at," Harry muttered.

"We must take her out of there. Any suggestions?" Ron asked, without taking his glance from Hermione.

"I don't know what charm this is, so I don't know how to take it off."

"Me neither. Well, let's try the Weasley way," said Ron, coming to the barrier and taking his hands through it. Astonishingly even to Ron, nothing happened, and he began to work on chains, which wasn't hard for Ron's strong hands. "Are you going to just stand there, or you'll help?"

Harry came nearer and only touched one of the cells, when an electrical jolt went through him.

"Ouch! What the Hell! That hurts!" yelled Harry.

"Strange, it does nothing to me."

"Never mind. I'll live," said Harry, rubbing his burnt hand.

"Now, honey, Ron will take you to the Hospital Wing and everything is going to be ok. No one will bother you while I am alive. Everything will be all right", Ron whispered, taking Hermione into his arms.

'_Just where she belongs_,' Harry could help but think. "Take her to the Wing and I'll take Traitina to Dumbledore. It's almost morning. At last this nightmare is over."

"For me it only the beginning of it. I can't dare to show my face to Hermione after all I've said to her."

"What are you talking about, Ron? You've saved her life!"

"But I was the reason of all this!" Ron exclaimed.

"Calm down. You'll come to understanding, I am sure."

"I hope so," Ron said under his breath. "Oh, Harry, take this as a proof," said Ron handing Harry Hermione's watch. (A/N: How will Hermione live without a watch? lol) The proof that we've found her."

"Oh. Ok."

And they walked their separate ways.

"That's childish, Ron! You are acting like a baby, not like a man! Three days in the Infirmary and four after she was released. The whole bloody week! And you haven't said a word to Hermione!"

"She doesn't want to see me and I don't want to traumatize her, bringing up bad memories," Ron answered, doing homework on his bed. The place he stayed on all that week, also taking long routs to get to classes. He bothered to go there only because if he didn't, Hermione would dislike him even more, and that wasn't an option.

"Who got under your scull that she didn't want to see you, to talk to you or whatever. She was worried seek, when you were with your girlfriend. She missed you so much!" '_And I know, she was madly jealous, but I won't tell you this, Ron. Work out everything yourself._'

"Really?" Ron asked, tilting his head up, looking interested.

"Yes, really, you dolt," Harry was really irritated by Ron's immature behavior. He was acting like it was a weasels' season and Hermione was a hunter.

"Just apologize and look what her reaction will be. Let her make the decision." '_When did I become a love adviser, huh?_'

Suddenly sparks appeared in Ron's eyes. "I have an idea," Ron said, jumping off the bed. "Is she in the Common room?"

"Well, yes. You want to do it in the Common room?" Harry asked with disapprovement.

"Exactly," Ron answered with a huge grin and ran out of the room.

The Gryffindor Common room was packed with students. It was evening time already and everyone, who wanted their homework to be done, was making the final attempts to finish it. Hermione was sitting on the couch in one of the corners, looking very engrossed in a huge volume on her knees.

"Dammit, she hates to be disturbed from her homework. But when _doesn't_ she do homework? Now or never, and then Hell can consume me."

He firmly walked through the whole Common room to his destination. On his way heads were turning at him one by one and staying in that position homework forgotten. Everyone already knew everything about Ron's girlfriend-Ron's outburst-Hermione's kidnapping ordeal (we are talking here about Hogwarts – the gossip center) and wanted another spicy material for their mill.

"Hermione," Ron called her temple. Hermione tilted her head up with a scowl. '_Not a good sign._'

But she said nothing like, "How dare you disturb me! You, who was the reason of my almost death!" Nothing came out of her mouth. She was just looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to state the reason of going out from his sanctuary.

Ron kneeled down on one knee and tilted his head down. The room was silent. Even Hermione's face was disbelieving.

"Hermione, I endangered your life countless times, I argued with you on the most stupid things, I don't follow your advice about studying harder, I insulted and humiliated you in public, and I was the worst friend in the wizarding world. For this all I seek your forgiveness, because I can't live without you, your friendship," he quickly corrected.

The frown on Hermione's face changed to a broad smile. "Of course, I forgive you, silly," she said ruffling his hair. "For everything you mentioned and for everything to come."

"You do?" Ron couldn't believe his ears. He was not in Hell but in Heaven.

"I do."

Only now Ron dared to look at her. There was so much happiness in his eyes that Hermione was taken aback a little. She didn't think that she can make anyone so happy.

"Thank you, thank you," Ron whispered breathlessly, covering her hands with light, but tender kisses. With the last "thank you" he stood up and ran back to the boy's dormitories, leaving Hermione with red cheeks and shaking hands.


	26. Tender Moments

**Chapter Twenty Six: Tender Moments **

"I like it, I like it, I absolutely adore it!" Ginny screamed, running into the lab and practically jumping on Draco tightly hugging him on his waist from the back.

Draco was startled by her actions, especially the hugging. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't just normal. '_She is a Weasley: irrational and unpredictable, what else is new? But she is so warm, always brings warmth down here. My little Sun._' "I assume you liked your birthday present?"

"I love it!" Ginny squealed girlishly.

"One problem is solved, one to go."

"Yes," she agreed with a sigh.

"Oh," he didn't like that hopeless sigh, but he had something in his pocket that could cheer her up. Well, he hoped so. "It isn't everything. I have one more present for you."

"Oh, really?" '_He smells funny. Like a mixture of everything, probably, from working with potions, but there is still his own scent, something nice and fresh_.'

"You can let me go now."

"Oh, sorry." She reluctantly stepped away from him. She didn't want to let him go. It felt so good to just stand and hug him.

"I want to give you this pendant," Draco said, taking a pretty, big, white something on a chain from his robes' pocket. "It's made from a diamond. It has locating and protecting charms, so you'll find me whenever I am in trouble."

Ginny took the pendant from his palm and examined it closely. It was a very neat figure of a beautiful dragon with gray stones for eyes. '_Just like Marko's_.' She followed the shape with her finger: the outlines were smooth, not a scratch or a hole was there then she noticed that something was glowing in the middle. "Why are you giving this to me?" she asked skeptically.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked uncomfortably. He prayed, she wouldn't ask that, but as always in vain.

"I mean why you give me something that can find you, especially about all hush-hush around simply your existence," Ginny pushed the answer out of him. She knew the reason, she knew him too well already. He wanted to know that there was somebody who is behind him, somebody whom he can trust and who would help him. But Ginny wanted Draco to say it aloud himself.

'_I'd better say the truth or I'll hear no end of it_.' "I don't want to die alone," Draco breathed out.

That was too drastic for Ginny. "What do you mean? Are you going to die? When? Why? I don't want you to die!" she exclaimed, pressing the pendant to her chest, as if attempting to protect Draco by doing so.

Draco was touched, really touched. He never dared to think that she cared about him so much. "The war has its casualties. Anyone can die now."

"But that's ridiculous! I…I…Ok, I'll take this pendant and wear it, but you must promise me that you won't do anything that make me use it, right?" Ginny said strictly.

"Right. I promise," Draco said with a small grin.

Ginny put the pendant on. "Oh, it's so heavy!" she groaned.

"My life isn't light."

Ginny's eyes widened. "You are giving me your life!"

"Of course not, silly. But there is still a piece of me there. It makes the pendant glow and alive so to say. It will protect you and guide you to me, like Patronus. And now you promise me that you'll wear it at all times."

"Even in showers?"

"Even in showers. It isn't that powerful to make a visual contact, so don't be so scared about your maiden honor," Draco said with a smirk.

Ginny only rolled her eyes to this. Then went into a deep thought, '_He did so much for me. Gave me that beautiful dress for the Ball and a pendant which will protect me. He trusts me and cares about my safety and I haven't even properly thanked him for Ron's rescuing! I wish I could do something like this for him!_' "Can I give you something like this?"

"Do you really want to?" Draco asked disbelieving. Ginny nodded firmly. "Well, I have another one here," he said, taking another pendant from his robes. It was an amber weasel with brown stones for eyes.

'_What else?_' She rolled her eyes again, but mentally this time. "What should I do?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Just put one hair of yours on it."

Ginny did as she was told. When she put a hair on the weasel's figure, it was sucked into it and a glow, the same as in the dragon, appeared. Draco put it on and under his shirt, so nobody could see it. As it touched his bare skin, the same warm he felt just minutes ago, began to go through his veins, heating him from head to toe. He liked the feeling. It was worth living for.

An awkward silence fell, both didn't know what to say next. Ginny turned her head here and there, looking for a subject to talk about, when her glance fell on a single black, dried rose in a glass of water.

'_A dried rose in water?_' "What is this rose doing here?"

"Oh, that," Draco said suddenly interested in the bottles with ingredients on the bottom shelf. "It reminds me of you when you are not here."

"A _dead_ rose reminds you about me!" Ginny felt heavily insulted. And she thought he cared about her. What a maroon she was!

"Oh, no, no," Draco began defensively. "It dies only when you are here."

"And why so? It thinks it is too offensive to be in my presence?" Ginny was fuming now.

"Quite the opposite, actually."

"Huh?" The surprise quickly consumed rage.

"The rose knows that it is just a pitiful reminder, that's why it dies when the true beauty comes under this roof, granting its unworthy inhabitants with her majestically presence," Draco said with a deep bow in a Renaissance fashion. But he bowed not only because the context needed it, but also because he didn't want her to see in his eyes that he wasn't exaggerating. He meant every single word, but covered it with mockery, hoping she will see only the mock side.

"Well, that was one Hell of a compliment, sir Marko," Ginny said giggling.

"Why thank you, lady Anne," Draco answered with sparks in his silver eyes. And they were off in the fits of laughter. A loud boiling from a nearby cauldron interrupted their pleasant moment. That sound brought them back to reality.

Ginny looked around and saw five cauldrons boiling. "What are these?"

"The last assignment."

"Why didn't you waited for me, we are still partners, you know."

"I couldn't, Snape told me to begin right away, because he needed them as fast as possible. I didn't like his tone or this situation either."

"What do you want to say? What situation?" Ginny asked with a frown of confusion.

"I looked through the assignments for the last month and I was far from pleased by what I've found."

"Don't jump around the bush, just say it!"

"We have been making antidotes for Dark spells and curses for the last month. Believe me, I know, when I see one. I learned them even before the Polyjuice potion."

"You mean there were attacks and we are healing people who suffered in them?" Ginny asked with a trembling voice.

"Yes," Draco states matter-of-factly.

'_Merlin! Attacks, the Order, Mum, Dad, brothers_…' Everything was spinning around her, pictures of dieing relatives flashed before her. "No! No! Nooo!" Ginny screamed and fainted with Draco, of course, catching her like a real gentleman. He took her to the couch and put down. Then took a vial from one of the numerous cupboards and put it under her nose. Anything that was in the vial was quite effective, because Ginny began to stir and blinked a few times right away.

"What was all that about, Anne?" Draco said with irritation and concern at the same time.

"Oh nothing," she answered not looking into his eyes. '_How embarrassing_.'

"People don't faint from nothing," Draco said sternly, his tone saying you'd-better-say-because-I'll-get-it-out-of-you-no-matter-what.

"Oh, I just thought that my parents and brothers may be injured," Ginny answered shyly.

Draco frowned. He was still touchy about relatives' topic. "Nothing to worry about." Ginny looked at him with a silent question. "If they had been injured in any way, we made everything to make them healthy again. We made those antidotes, didn't we?" Draco asked with a small smile, trying to take her from bad thoughts.

"You made them, I just did the research," she said ashamed that she was so weak at practical potions.

"Nonsense! You did your part of the job! If you hadn't made the research, I would've never made the potions. So don't underestimate your work," Draco finished seriously.

"Oh, ok," she said with lifted spirits a bit. "What's today assignment is, then?"

"I've made everything already, you can go, if you like," Draco said with a hint of sadness.

"You did? Well, you still own me a story."

"A story?" The thought that Draco must tell a story was just ridiculous! "What story?"

"The story of the second scar on your wrist," Ginny reminded.

"Oh that one," he sighed. "It is long and dull."

"I have time," she settled on the couch, ready to listen.

Draco sighed again and sat down on the opposite couch. It was impossible to resist her, especially when she looked at you like you'd open a new world for her with your answer.

"The meaning of the second vow can be put in one word – Potter."

"What?" She wasn't ready for such turn of events.

"Well, penetrating into people's souls isn't another Potter's ability. It isn't natural, it can be only taught." Ginny still couldn't get it. "I taught him, I am his Dueling Teacher."

"But that's, that's…" Ginny began with her jaw in the floor.

"Impossible?" Draco helped her to finish. "Yeh, Potter firstly also thought so. I, his arch nemesis, am teaching him how to kill Voldemort," Draco chuckled. "You must've seen his face, when he had found that it'd be I."

"Well, it would've been a reaction of everyone in the wizarding world, don't you think?" Draco nodded still smirking. "Why did you agree then?"

"I…I," it was Draco's turn to find the walls interesting. "I don't exactly know," he drawled. "I was so confused back then. It happened after Christmas. In the middle of January. I didn't know what to do with my life. Snape gave me shelter but that wasn't enough. And then, like a thunder from the clear sky, I received a message from Dumbledore.

I came to his office and he asked me to become Potter's Dueling Teacher. You can imagine my reaction." Ginny giggled. "I even openly asked him if he was nuts. But he answered he was completely sane and asked to think over his proposal. It took me two days, it wasn't a simple requirement about coming to dinner. My positive decision could change my whole life and it did.

When I threw away all the ridiculousness and enemy staff and thought about it soberly, I came to a conclusion: why not, for Merlin's sake? I knew that Potter was powerful, but he is vulnerable, emotional, uneducated, so to say. He, of course, has chances to kill Voldemort, but only chances, and we need to finish him once and for all, right?" Ginny nodded with resolution. "You know Potter, better than I do and I am sure you'll agree with me that Potter is, well, a gryffindor."

"What's bad about that?" Ginny asked felling insulted.

"You know how they act – firstly do then think and you can't win a battle this way," Draco said knowingly. Ginny snorted. "That's why I agreed to teach him some tactics to control and direct his powers."

"And you proclaim that the victory in this War lays only your petite shoulders?" Ginny asked with sarcasm, firstly because she _was_ a gryffindor and you can't just simply insult her House, secondly, well, she didn't quite believe him.

It was Draco's turn to feel insulted. Petite shoulders? His shoulders were all right! "Of course not, everything is on your dear Potter's petite shoulders! He was destined to kill him not me, I am just leading him to his victory. Always the second in turn, remember?" Draco said nastily.

'_Uuuh, he insulted Harry just like that! He, probably, felt that I hadn't believed him. Maybe he really puts a lot into Harry's training_,' she thought ashamed. '_But where did that nastiness came from all of a sudden? As if he was…_' she didn't even dare to think this word, but it came on its own accord, you can't control your thoughts, '_he was jealous? Jealous of her and Harry? But that's absurd! He can't be jealous of her, right?_' Ginny's thought weren't that confident now. "Hey, Marko, I am sorry. Your shoulders are absolutely normal."

"Forget it," Draco said with a sigh. He hated to argue with her. It felt like he was losing her, and he didn't want it to happen, not in this lifetime. "I was first. Do you still want to know about the vow?" He asked uncertainly.

"Um, yes."

"I swore to teach Potter to master the wandless combat Dragon Fang without hurting him and protecting him in the process," Draco recited. "Funny isn't it? Especially the last part," he finished with a smirk.

"I'd better say, unusual. Why did Dumbledore make you swear in such words?"

"He couldn't just trust me with his most talented and favorite student. He must be absolutely sure that I won't kill him, knowing my reputation and all," he said with a weak smile. "But Dumbledore knows that my vow is unbreakable."

"Taking into account what state Harry returns in the evening in, you are not far from taking him from us," Ginny said with a chuckle.

"I know where to stop," Draco smirked. He stood up and went to check on the cauldrons.

"Marko, what did you swear on? You weren't…yourself back then and you couldn't give him your word…"

"I swore on the most precious thing to me now and then," he said, stirring one of the potions, "our friendship."

_Meet ma at 1 o'clock in the Common room. We need to talk. It's important._

'_What does Hermione want to talk about?_' thought Ron. '_Especially at such hour. Maybe another crazy project of hers.'_

Still exactly at 1 o'clock, Ron in his pajamas walked down the stairs from the boy's dormitories to the Common room. Hermione was already there, sitting on one of the sofas near the fireplace.

'_She looks so pretty with all her hair so messy, but it needs to be smoothed a little to make her really beautiful. Ron! Get a grip of yourself! She wants to talk, that's all and keep your hands in place!_' "Hey, Herm'," Ron said, sitting down into an armchair beside her.

"Oh, hello, Ron," Hermione answered quietly, looking at her hands.

'_Why is she nervous? Something bad happened?_' "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Huh-huh, about your girlfriend, Ron."

His face fell. '_Now she'll give me a lecture about how stupid I was to trust an unknown person and blah-blah-blah._'

"I won't give you a lecture about how stupid you were." Ron's eyebrows went high into the hairline. "It's already established that she had been following Voldemort's orders, you can't be blamed for anything."

"How did you punish her then?"

"What?"

"You were the one to punish her, it had been the part of the deal. So what did you do?"

"Oh, that. I did nothing actually. I gave the right to Dumbledore. I just asked her how she had done all that. I mean, that nobody could see her real face and everything. She answered that I was too dumb to understand it," she finished with a frown. How can Hermione Granger be dumb! She can understand everything!

"I don't think that's possible. She just couldn't tell you, because didn't know herself. Voldemort had done everything for her," Ron said calming her down and restoring her know-it-all dignity.

"That's not the point, Ron."

"Huh,"

"I saw her face," Hermione stated.

And it made Ron to start to feel uncomfortable. He wanted it, right? He wanted Hermione to see Traitina's face and maybe understand his feelings towards her, but when the moment came, Ron didn't think it had been a good idea.

"And I saw myself," she finished.

"And you didn't like it," Ron grumbled gloomily.

"Of course, I didn't." Ron's face darkened. "But only because no girl wants her face on the other one," Hermione said with a small smile. "I am very confused, Ron," she said nervously, twiddling her robes. "I mean, she had my face and was your girlfriend even if it was a fake, you had a relationship with her and that barrier and…brrrr, what do I do with everything!"

'_I've never thought, Hermione can be such a nervous wreck_,' Ron put one hand on hers, stopping her fingers from tearing her robes apart. "'Mione, just tell me what's bothering you, ok?" he asked warmly.

Hermione looked at his hand. '_It's so big, so protective_.' He _did _protect her all their years at Hogwarts. She was used to hide behind his wide back like behind a wall. '_Yeh, until that bitch appeared! Ok, Hermione, calm down. You need to sort the feelings between you. Now or never._'

"I still haven't thanked you for trying to warn me about my girlfriend using me. Why did you even bother with the researching?"

"You are my friend. I missed you," she said stuttering then looked at Ron's hand again. From her look he understood that it somehow bothered her and took it away.

It indeed bothered her but in the other way. It felt so good to have his hand on hers, such a pleasant distraction. A disappointment flashed in her eyes, but too quickly for Ron to notice.

"I really appreciate your efforts," were the only words Ron found.

"Ron! I have a serious dilemma here!" Hermione exclaimed as she always did when couldn't find an answer to a question that she put herself a goal to answer to.

"Then say what is it and we'll finish with it!" Ron said annoyed.

Suddenly Hermione felt scared. Scared about the whole ordeal. What if her conclusion weren't right? She was inexperienced in romantic affairs! She was a bit, but only when it didn't concern her. She could give Harry advice about his relationship with Cho, but…

"Your girlfriend had my face and it was a plan of Voldemort to separate us, then…then you wanted me as your girlfriend," she blurted out. "But why?"

Ron stood up and headed to the stairs. He left her so many clues and she understood nothing, maybe she really is too dumb to comprehend such obvious things. "I think, you can research it yourself, 'Mione," Ron said gravely.

She caught up with him only halfway to boy's dormitories – he had too big strides for her. "Ron!" She put a hand on his forearm, trying somehow to stop him. This gesture stopped him so abruptly, that Hermione even bumped into him, making them standing really close. "Do you like me?" she asked hesitantly, but looking into his eyes.

There was a long pause. Hermione was trembling, she didn't know why; it wasn't cold in the Common room. But she felt all her life depended on his answer.

"More than you can ever imagine," Ron said in the same grave tone.

"But why so you say it like it is a curse?" Hermione asked, her eyes sparkling from unshed tears."

"Because it is. Your heart will never answer my feelings," he said tiredly and took his glance away.

"But, Ron!" She took his head into his hands, so he could face her. "You've never asked!" Then she pulled his head down and kissed him. Before loosing herself in a heavenly pleasure she heard Dumbledore's words echoing in her mind, "Only the one, who truly loved you, could take you from under that barrier."


	27. Back to Training

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Back to Training **

_The day after finding Hermione_

Harry was jogging to the Dueling Room. With this entire rescuing affair he had missed three days of the training and he didn't like it. With each day, he looked forward to those classes more and more.

To his mind, he felt happy when he was doing something he liked with a good company to share his happiness with. He certainly liked to learn every move or trick of the Dragon Fang. He was so fond of the feeling of magic running through his veins, to be able to control it, to make his wishes come true. He felt so mighty back there, but still knew that there was even more to learn, to practice, and to analyze.

As for the company, Harry always put a question mark at this point. Who was Marko to him? Well, he was his teacher, certainly, he couldn't argue with that. But they were the same age; Harry just couldn't act around him like around McGonagall, for example. He understood that there was some sort of a relationship between them, not friendship, of course, but still. Then another question rose. Was Malfoy still his rival? The second nemesis after Voldemort? Harry doubted it.

Enough of such philosophical rubbish. Harry shook his head to clear his mind and entered the classroom. "Welcome back, Potter," Draco greeted him with his usual sarcasm. It seemed to Harry that he always wanted to say something else with the use of such a tone.

"Hello to you too," Harry answered with dignity.

"How was your trip?" Draco asked indifferently, as if talking about a trip to the Kitchens.

"Successful," Harry stated in the same indifferent tone.

"Good. Any obstacles?"

"Nothing serious. Ron did most of the work."

"Absolutely nothing? Was the girl so dumb?"

"Oh, far from that," Harry said shaking his head.

"Hm, what about her?"

"Well, I don't know," Harry began not as certain as before. "I made a mistake. I don't understand how this is even possible. Maybe I just overreacted and hallucinated, but it looked real to me."

"Stop babbling, just say it already," Draco interrupted with frustration, but eagerness.

"I did, as you had said. I wanted to get everything straight and the most suitable way was to check her out, as you put it. What I saw stunned me. I definitely saw a bright green Dark Mark on the place where the heart should be. It was right there, so ugly and disgusting, smirking at me. Brrrr. Then Ron said she wasn't a Death Eater and then Dumbledore confirmed it. I just don't understand!" finished Harry helplessly.

"The good news is that you weren't hallucinating, the bad – she really was a Death Eater," Draco said in his calm teacher's voice.

"But how can it be?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Easy. I thought you knew about it already," Draco said with a flash of disappointment and pity in his tone. "One doesn't need to be a Death Eater if you have a Dark Mark or one doesn't need a Mark to be a Death Eater. Simple as that. The magic aura is a mirror of the soul. If you want to serve the Dark Lord, you'll do it with the Mark or without it. With this girl we have a very interesting case, very interesting indeed," Draco finished thoughtfully.

"What is so interesting about it?" Harry couldn't grip Draco's trace of thoughts.

"Voldemort ordered her to destroy the Dream Team, to destroy his arch nemesis. He knows that without your friends' support you'll be very weak and easy to crush. We all know this. He also knows that no Death Eater can enter Hogwarts," he paused for a second. "Well, no newly initiated Death Eater. That's why he hadn't put the Mark on her. Understandable? Quite. But there is another problem. Why did he trust her so much? Her task was far from easy and very honorable in fact. She could've been Voldemort's right hand after accomplishing her mission.

Everything was going pretty smoothly. She got Ronald as a boyfriend, was slowly but steadily brainwashing him, a couple of weeks and Ronald would've become a Death Eater, Granger – dead, and you – miserable and on the verge of suicide. A brilliant plan, don't you think?"

"Brilliant indeed, especially the last part," Harry said with a snort.

"The point is that she almost succeeded. If it wasn't for Granger. Maybe because she is a Seer, she felt something was wrong, or whatever, but she followed her habit and pried into others' business. What does our assassin think? Well, why not kill two birds with one stone? And Granger is kidnapped and hidden. Hidden professionally. What was your first thought when you'd found her?"

"The roof. The place nobody will certainly search at," Harry answered automatically. Only now he began to really think about Draco's words. Voldemort was really on the verge of winning without even moving a wand. He's almost won, using the most dirty trick to do it. Using love to grow best friends apart. He's almost won.

This thought alone terrified him. Harry has been absolutely sure for a while now that the Final Duel will decide everything between him and Voldemort once and for all, but now everything was turned upside down, a real mess, built on lies and treachery.

"Exactly, Potter. The place where nobody will look. She outsmarted everybody, even Dumbledore. A very worthy opponent, don't you think?"

This question made Harry snap out from his messy thoughts. "I don't understand what you're getting at."

"You know where the slytherins are, don't you?"

Harry was taken aback with such rapid subject change. "Yes," he answered with a nod.

"Do you think you can stand against hundreds of slytherins?"

"I don't need to stand against them, There are Aurors and…" he wanted to add "the Order", but decided against it, "Other people. Frankly speaking, this isn't any of my business," Harry finished firmly.

"Do you assume that the school will stand against them?"

"I don't bloody know!" Harry yelled irritated. "Are they a group of golden children or something?"

"They are all children of the Death Eaters, trained during all their lives to follow into their parents' footsteps."

"Speaking from experience, I presume?" Harry asked with a sneer.

"Yes, from experience and not a pleasant one. Don't think that I am trying to show how stupid you are or anything." Harry grunted, disagreeing. "I want to tell you that you must know your enemy. A girl tricked you and you must learn your lesson and never ever let anybody do it to you again," he paused and intently looked into Harry's eyes. "Games are over, Potter. Remember this day, from now on you'll concentrate your whole mind, senses and soul on the task you were born for." Harry was afraid of such Marko – deathly serious.

If Harry knew that the Malfoys are ruthless, then he knew nothing about what real mercilessness was. The three following weeks became a real Hell to him. At the moment the ordinary lessons were over he went to the Dueling Room, where a new amount of targets were set for him. After every practice, as Draco called them, Harry dragged himself to the boy's dormitories. He went to sleep with Draco's voice echoing in his head, "Again! Again! Again!" Every word like a whip on his exhausted body.

Harry realized such methods were fair and, more importantly, effective. Now he could easily concentrate and see auras of any plant or object. Without much effort he could even use different 'weapons' in each hand. Harry felt proud of himself, but he surely wouldn't have done it without Marco's strict orders. Without everyday pushing him forward, teaching him more and more moves and strategies.

Today was another day and another practice. Harry was exhausted even before the lesson because he had had Astronomy that night and Transfiguration in the morning and McGonagall didn't let him sleep in class. He pushed himself through the doors and fell down on the stool. If today is going to be like the others, then Marko must carry him to the Gryffindor Common room himself.

"Good day, Potter," Draco then eyed him from head to toe. "Not a good one for you, I presume. Founders blessed you with a theoretical lesson today." Harry sighed with relief. "Today you'll learn to locate things you're looking for in the large amount of other stuff."

This was definitely an uncommon lesson and it turned even more unusual in the end. "We have a huge pile here," Draco said, gesturing to the garbage on the floor. "Your task is to tell me on what level the searched object is: on the top, in the middle or at the bottom."

"But how does everything work?"

"You'll see. Now if I tell you that we are looking for is a white marble paperweight, what aura should you look for?"

Harry hated such analytical assignments. They just weren't in his nature. Maybe it came from his love for troublemaking. First do then think. "I think it must be white, but not transparent, milky white, a little darker than milk," Harry said under his breath.

"Who thought that there was an artist in you, Potter?" Draco said with a smirk. "Picture this paperweight in your mind."

"But I don't have the slightest hint about what it looks like!"

"And? When you look for a textbook in the Common room, do you know exactly what it looks like?"

"Well, the name is written on it, isn't it?" Harry grunted.

"If I tell you that there is a date engraved in this paperweight, will it make you more comfortable with imagining it?"

"Oh, I don't know! I don't get how all this crap works!" Harry shouted.

"Dammit, Potter, don't be such a baby! This step in your training has too wide perspectives and you simply don't want to concentrate!"

"Sorry, I am just tired, that's all," Harry said, looking at the floor.

"How come I am not tired? I am training as much as you do."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. I need to gain all my powers back, they won't come themselves."

"But you don't need to sit at Transfiguration with McGonagall on your tail for sleeping in class," Harry said with a small smile.

"You have a point here," Draco answered with playfully sparkling eyes.

"Ok, let's find out where this paperweight is," Harry stood up and walked towards the pile, all tension in his body disappeared.

Draco's eyebrows went high, but then he shrugged it off. "Just concentrate and tell yourself that you desperately want to find it."

"Oh, ok." Harry closed and concentrated his vision eyes on the pile. Surprisingly to Harry, the white marble paperweight clearly stayed in front of him as if he really saw it, then his head was suddenly pulled downwards. He didn't go anywhere, but felt as if he was moving on a light speed through the pile, taking turns here and there not to collide with other objects until an abrupt stop beside a dirty white aura.

"At the bottom," Harry managed to whisper, living through another shock which was brought with any new opportunity of the Dragon Fang.

"Interesting isn't it?" Draco asked with a knowing expression that Harry hated so much.

"Nothing, really," Harry answered smugly.

"Hmmm, pity. I just wanted to tell you about the perspectives of this ability, but you are brushing it away. Well, if you say so."

"I didn't say that the perspectives aren't interesting." '_What a lame fight and even more disgraceful surrender. Why does he always have an upper hand? Keeps me interested, but at the same time shows how much he knows and I don't._'

"Well, if you grace me with your further attention, I'll continue," Draco said mockingly and bowed for the emphasis.

"I'll give you such an honor." '_That was a good one._'

Draco rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Enough joking. We have serious business to attend to," he said strictly. "Sit and listen. Just now you've experienced the effect of the searching opportunity which is provided by deep concentration and strong will. Such ability has also locating charms. With proper training you can find a man even on the other edge of the planet."

"Can _you_ do it?" Harry interrupted.

"I don't know. I've never tried. I don't have anyone to seek for, especially on the other end of the world. But this isn't the point. The case is that you must find Voldemort before he finds you. You need to have as many advantages as you possibly can.

But finding Voldemort is just a drop in the ocean. The number of uses is uncountable. From finding your socks to finding an exact person in the world," Draco spoke with sincere fascination. "But you need a lot of practice to be able to find even your classmate in Hogwarts," he finished with a smirk. "Do it again. The target now is a blue quill." Harry sighed and started to close his eyes, but Draco stopped him. "Wait!" He came closer to Harry, almost nose-to-nose and piercingly looked into his eyes. Harry felt as if he was turned inside out. "Hm, intriguing," Draco said, finishing his inspection

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing. Proceed," Draco said, stepping behind Harry. Harry did as he was told and pictured a blue quill in his mind. When he felt the familiar pull downwards, his feeling was accompanied with a sudden push on his back. It was so unexpected that Harry opened his eyes from surprise, but nothing changed: he was being pulled down the pile, but not for long. "So where is it?" came Draco's voice from behind.

"In the middle, but closer to the top," Harry answered automatically, still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Correct. Sorry for pushing you, it was the only way I came up with," Draco added as an afterthought.

"The way for what?"

"You didn't notice?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You can use your Vision without closing your eyes."

"Aaaa," Harry drawled.

"It's easy to answer a question like, "What's with your eyes?" than "Why are your eyes closed?" isn't it?" Draco said as if discussing homework.

"Why should those questions be asked in the first place?"

"And why not? You always need to use Vision while talking with people and they just ask every time, "Is something wrong? Aren't you sick?" Draco said with mock concern. "I hate such things," he spat.

"Then why use it in front of them in the first place?"

"Slytherins are an unpredictable crowd," Draco answered as if it explained everything.

"I know the perfect place to upgrade my searching skills," Harry said with sudden enthusiasm.

"And what should this be?" Draco asked, looking at him like at a three-year-old.

"The Quiddich pitch," Harry answered with mischief in his eyes.

"Good idea, you may go now," Draco said coldly. And Harry again saw the longing for Quiddich in Draco's eyes.

"Well, let's move our arena to the Pitch! We have plenty of opportunities there!"

"What do you mean by saying 'we'?"

"You and I, of course, who else?"

"I can't share this brilliant moment with you, you must go alone," Draco said emotionlessly.

"What the Hell? Cut out this cold stuff! I know you want to go there. It's all in your eyes!" Harry exclaimed. '_What can keep him indoors, especially if he wants to be outside so much?_'

"I won't go and that's final," Draco stated with the tone which stopped all objection.

"Stuff it."

"I can't go, Potter. And you can do nothing about it."

"I don't want to do anything, you can do it yourself. I know that look," Harry said, pointing at Draco's face. Draco took his glance away, as if ashamed of it. "I saw it in the eyes of Hedwig when she had to stay in the cage for almost the whole summer when I was staying at the Dursleys. I felt myself like that. The look of a caged animal, longing for freedom. You can't fool me with your indifference this time."

"I can't leave the castle, it's an order."

"Who are you – a slytherin or a hufflepuff?" Harry challenged.

"Playing on my ego? Good approach, Potter, but it won't work."

"What is it with you? You, who always order me around, who acts all superior and mighty, are so scared to go outside? That's gross!" Then realization came to him. "You are afraid to loose to me again. Loose as you do every single match against Gryffindor!"

"I am not afraid of anything, especially of loosing to you. It is just not safe for me to leave the castle," Draco said through clenched teeth.

'_Not working? Ha!_' "Then prove it," Harry said with closed arms over his chest.

"You leave me no choice but to follow you outside, but I promise you'll surely regret it."

"We'll see."

Summoning their brooms and not bothering with coats, they entered chilly night and darkness embraced them. The moon was glowing brightly, leading their way to the pitch. Harry started quickly pacing to the dark outlines of the goalposts, but found that he was alone on his route. He turned back to see what the Hell Malfoy was waiting for now, but words didn't leave his mouth.

Draco was standing in the moonlight, which made his face look even paler, and looked at the sky above.

"They are so bright tonight," he said, being in his own world, but he couldn't dare to stay alone there – it was inappropriate. Especially after he felt the dumbfounded gaze of Potter on him, that's why he explained, "The stars. I like the view of the night sky. It gives me peace in this turmoil of a world, but I don't have windows in the dungeons," he finished with a sigh.

"Oh," was Harry's only reaction.

"Are you going, Potter, or did you drag me here only for catching cold!" Draco asked in his famous sarcastic tone.

"Let's keep moving," Harry threw from above his shoulder.

Draco rolled his eyes, but followed. '_Have I gone crazy? What am I doing outside at night alone with Potter of all people? They could locate me and all work will go to the dustbin! But the invitation was too tempting. I haven't been on a broom for four long months and this is insufferable for a person who can't live without the wind messing with his hair, feeling of freedom from all the earth problems and duties, just clear welcoming sky with no barriers and prejudices. Nothing will happen, it's late and nobody will see us. I made the right decision. I hate myself for having such basic weaknesses!_'

"I am releasing the Snitch," Harry interrupted his thoughts. "On the count of three, then after fifteen minutes we'll search for it. Deal?"

"Deal," said Draco and zoomed into the sky. Hell with the Snitch, Potter and everything on the ground. He was in the sky, above all things that bothered him, even above the stars and it felt good, real good.

"One, two, three go!" The Snitch disappeared in the darkness and Harry also flew up into the air.

They were flying for a while now: up and down, doing rounds and loops, but not a word was said.

At last Draco dared to ask the question he dreaded the answer to. He flew to Harry and asked, "Who is in the Quiddich Finals?"

Harry looked at him flabbergasted, but then understood. Malfoy was still the Quiddich Captain, his interest was absolutely natural. A captain without a team. "Who do you think?"

"You," Draco said with a disgusted grimace.

"Well, without a worthy opponent, it couldn't be anyone else." It wasn't said like a compliment or a praise, it was just the fact known to both of them, but still Draco was glad to hear it out loud.

"Of course," Draco said with a knowing smirk. "It is time to find the Snitch and be sure, I'll do it first."

"You always say this, but…"

They went to the opposite sides of the Pitch for a more fair and extreme challenge. Harry concentrated, he didn't have any problems with picturing a tiny golden ball with wings in his mind, it was too familiar to him. He didn't close his eyes this time, that's why it took him more time to feel the pulling feeling, which led him straight to the shimmering golden aura. The only thought that flashed through his head before he rocketed towards the Snitch was, '_Damn! It's on Malfoy's side!_'

Unlike Harry, Draco found the Snitch in a second and flew there on a top speed. '_This time I get it. Nothing can stop me now!_'

Everything was like in the good old days. They were flying neck to neck, pushing and kicking each other only to feel a golden ball in his palm. The only difference was the lack of the audience, the cheering for Gryffindor on the stands from three quarters of the Hogwarts population. But that didn't bother our contestants; they flew through almost all the Pitch, trying to grab the sneaky Snitch. Finally, Draco made a dash and crossed his fingers around the cold metal.

Draco sharply stopped his broom and looked at the ball on his palm. He couldn't believe it - he had waited for so long for this event to happen, that he couldn't admit that it finally happened. The object in his hand wasn't alien to him; he's won many times against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but never against Potter. A smile crawled on his lips and he started to laugh; laugh loudly and freely, clenching the Snitch in his fist.

Harry stared at Draco, thinking he hadn't cleared his ears today because it couldn't be possible that Malfoy was laughing. Harry wasn't concerned about the reason: was he laughing over him or the whole situation. Malfoy won in fair battle, and Harry's lost didn't discomfort him, he'd won too many times. The whole Malfoy laughing seemed simply wrong.

"Dear Lord, I grabbed the Snitch right under Potter's nose and nobody saw it!" Draco said, looking at the castle, as if addressing its inhabitants.

Startling them both, a distant clapping came from the darkness of the stands. It was faint and short, but it was there. After a few minutes a figure appeared in the moonlight beam, it headed to the castle. Draco smiled broadly – he could recognize the figure of his partner anywhere. She had seen his triumph; nobody else's eyes were needed for him.


	28. Talks about Love

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Talks about Love **

She ran away. Ran away without saying anything. Ran away like an idiot. She kissed him and just flew away to the girls' dormitories on the top speed. She couldn't help it he looked so kissable at that moment and she wanted so much to cheer him up, because he was so sad. She wanted to tell him she didn't reject him that she wanted to try, but couldn't find the words to express it. That's why she somehow found the courage in the depths of her heart and kissed him.

And a kiss it was… Frankly speaking, it was her first real kiss, but after it ended, she decided that her first kiss wasn't wasted. It was so…so…She couldn't find exact words to describe it, when she tried to locate some definitions, all her thoughts turned into turmoil, leaving only a feeling of pure pleasure and love.

When Dumbledore told her about the barrier, she, for the first time in her life, looked at him as if he was insane (of course it was inappropriate behavior and she could lose points, but his words were too irrational for her comprehension). Ron loved her? Ron loved _her_? Her first thought was that it was absolutely impossible, completely not logical. But then, love isn't a logical subject.

Hermione started to remember all the signs: his smiles, the looks he gave her, tiny gestures and being every time around her. How could she be so blind! But those signs seemed to be so usual, as if they were an everyday routine, as if he always loved her. Such conclusion frightened her. Is it possible to hide such a strong feeing? But then, Ron didn't exactly hide it, he just didn't put it in words.

That's why she asked him that night, if he liked her. She knew the answer, but wanted to hear it coming form his own mouth. '_Such tasty mouth… Hermione, get a grip of yourself!_'

Ron wasn't an intricate guy, she asked him and he answered. Not in the yes/no mode, but from his words everything was clear. He gave himself to her and let her to decide. He didn't run after her, when she left him alone on the stairs, he gave her a choice.

And Hermione understood it; she was startled by Ron's matureness. But she was also afraid, because she didn't know what decision to make. Ron's feelings were formed and clearly stated, but what about hers? She didn't understand what she was feeling, it was such a mess! For another first time in her life, Hermione needed help and she knew the exact place where to receive it.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled, spotting Ginny, leaving the Great Hall after lunch.

"O, hi, 'Mione. You want something?"

"Oh, yes. Can we talk in the library? I need some help," Hermione finished uncertainly.

'_Hermione? Help? That's new_.' "Of course, let's go, but not for long, I still have some homework to finish."

"It won't take long, I hope," she breathed out.

They found a quite corner in the Library, where nobody could see or hear them.

"Ok, spit," said Ginny encouragingly.

"Oh, I want to talk about me and Ron. Well, there isn't really me and Ron, but, I mean, I don't know exactly what I feel, and you are so experienced on this field and I thought you can help me to clear everything and…"

"Herm', stop babbling," Ginny interrupted, trying not to laugh. "You want me to give you a dating advice?"

"Dating? I said nothing about dating!" Hermione exclaimed defensively. Ginny couldn't hold back anymore and started to laugh freely and sonorously. "What is so funny?"

"The look on your face. You said it like it was something illegal: you dating Ron. What can be more normal in this life?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well, it is an established fact that you will date Harry or Ron, the question is which one," Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"And why can't I date Seamus, for example?" Hermione asked, feeling insulted, not because she was a subject of gossip, but because such serious choice has been already made for her.

"I don't know. Probably, because you're a girl and they are boys and you're very close friends, conclusion comes itself," Ginny said with a shrug. "Oh, enough for the preamble, what exactly do you want me to help you with?"

"Well, you know about Ron, right?"

"His is my brother, I know him."

"Not that," Hermione said with a hint of irritation. It wasn't easy for her and Ginny wasn't helping. "That he loves me."

"Oh thaaaat," Ginny drawled with sparks of mischief in her chocolate eyes. "Yes, I know about it."

"The problem is that I don't know what I feel towards him. Of course, I like him, his is my friend. But I, certainly, don't love him. But I am not sure, maybe I am in denial, because I noticed, I was not myself lately.

It all started, when the girlfriend figure appeared. It seemed so wrong to me, him being with someone. I didn't put it like he was with someone and not with me, but still his absence was undeniable. And I felt sick form it all. Firstly I thought that I just missed a friend of mine, but then I understood that I missed not simply a friend, but I missed Ron and only him. I started to think about what he was doing, it distracted me form my studies, but that didn't bother me. Frankly speaking, I am still doing this, even at classes which I don't have with him," she added shyly. She took a deep breath and continued, "Then I started catching myself on what Ron was doing with _her_, I felt disgusted to no end. Surprisingly even to me, I felt jealous. I denied it to Harry and attempted to do it to myself, but in vain.

I couldn't get rid of the feeling of incompleteness, when Ron wasn't around. It wasn't the Dream Team spirit for sure, it was loneliness. Yes, Harry was also somewhere all the time and I was alone every evening in the Common room. But that wasn't simply loneliness, it was the need for him, for him to be with me, to be by my side," Hermione stopped, breathing rapidly form such long and expressive monologue.

During the whole Hermione's tirade Ginny just looked at her, not exactly listening, because she knew that 'Mione just needed someone to tell everything she bottled inside her. She herself had similar problems, when she started dating, but with one main difference – not one of her boyfriends told her he loved her, especially before they started dating.

"What help do you need, Hermione and why did you turn to me at the first place?"

"You had three boyfriends, didn't you? You know a lot about such stuff," Hermione stated.

"Yeh, three boyfriends," Ginny said with a fallen face.

"Why the long face?"

"You call me experienced. 'Mione. Yes, I am experienced, but not in love, in pitiful attempts for it. Yes, I had romantic dates and a dose of good snogging, but none of them loved me, worshipped the land I walked on. You have it, Hermione. I know my brother, I am sure he loves you more than life itself. Don't waste such precious gift, let him love you and see what will come out of it. You said, you needed him by your side then be by _his_ side. Love doesn't have written down rules you must follow, but your heart will lead you through this difficult path."

"Wow, those were great words, Ginny. Thank you very much."

"For what?"

"For everything," Hermione stood up and was ready to go, but turned back. "I kissed him yesterday," she announced with wry glance.

"You wouldn't dare," said Ginny with one raised eyebrow.

"Why not?" Hermione asked in a tone of a professional seducer. Both girls erupted with giggles.

"You know, Hermione, you are sick."

"What?" she suddenly become very serious and touched her forehead to check on the temperature.

"Not like that, Herm'. I am more than sure that you have a wide spread disease, especially in spring," Ginny said, smiling knowingly.

"Oh Merlin, what is it?" Hermione asked with slight panic.

"You are in love," Ginny whispered.

"Really?" her cheeks became pink and her face beamed with happiness. Ginny didn't remember, when Hermione looked prettier.

"Positive," Ginny confirmed with a nod. Hermione only smiled and headed to the doors. '_What a girl! She needed me only to say it to her face. I hope everything will work out between them._'

When Hermione was half way to the exit, the Library doors opened and Ron stepped in. Everyone, who looked at him could say that he was in a foul mood, that's why you better not come near him. That didn't matter to Hermione one bit.

"Hi, Ron," she greeted, smiling.

"Hi, 'Mione," he was stunned by her sudden approach. Of course, nobody knew that she was the reason of his bad mood. He hasn't seen her for the whole day, she said nothing about yesterday's ordeal and, well, he missed her.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked.

Ron looked at her with wide eyes, but then a smile started to crawl to his lips. "Homework," Ron answered.

"Good idea. Would you mind, if I keep you company?" Hermione took his arm in hers and walked him out of the Library, which was deathly silent, because everybody was listening to the encounter. Then, as if a switch was turned on, wide whisper, like a tsunami, spread – the gossip machine of Hogwarts started its work.

Ginny was skipping like a little girl towards the laboratory. It was six o'clock already, but she still couldn't forget the look of happiness on Hermione's face. It was so encouraging, she even forgot about nasty Herbology homework. She reached the door and waltzed into the room with a big smile, plastered on her face.

"Where did such good mood come from, Anne?"

"Oh you want understand," she said dreamily.

"Try me, because I really need some good fluids here. Because if you don't start doing something anytime soon, you'll find me buried under all this amount of work, which I may remark, is enormous."

"Work, work, work. That's all, you are thinking about," Ginny said with a scowl.

"No I have other matters in mind. For example, where the heck you are, when you should've been here an hour ago!"

"Hermione asked to talk to her. It was really important and I don't think that you have any right to demand my presence here, because I come here more often than I should. I have a life of my own," Ginny answered distinctly and sat down behind her worktable without another glance at him.

'_Brilliant, Draco. Absolutely brilliant. You needed help and now you'll surely get it. Why do I ruin everything all the time? She was in a good mood and now she is sulking on her workplace, probably, cursing her very coming here. I got so used to her being here every evening that really forgot that she must be here only three times a week. Still, for some unknown reason, she comes everyday._

_Why can she be so happy today? Must have found a date for the Ball. And I screwed it up for her. What a pig!_' Draco marched to her table. "I am sorry."

"For what?" she spat, without taking her eyes from the parchment she was reading.

"For being so selfish. You have your own life and I can't interfere in it because of my caprices. The guy must dance on the ceiling by now," he finished with a small smile.

"What guy?" Ginny asked, shocked by such outcome.

"Your date for the Ball who made you so happy today," Draco explained to her, as she was a five-year-old.

"Oh, it wasn't that," Ginny answered, her face burning.

"What was it then?"

"Why are you so eager to know? You have plenty of work to do, as you've said yourself."

"Well, it must be really big, because there aren't many things now to be happy about," Draco said with a hint of sorrow.

"We need to make more antidotes?" Ginny asked, blush forgotten and panic kicking in.

"No, no, I just described the whole picture."

"It's pretty personal and I am sure, you won't like it."

"What? Potter again?" Draco said, crossing arms over his chest.

'_Why when he speaks about Harry and I, I always hear jealousy in his voice?_' "No, it's not about Harry, but you are rather close. Ron and Hermione are together at last."

"And? What is so fascinating about it?" Draco said frowning with confusion.

"Oh, it's not easy to explain. You see, Ron has been in love with her for _years_! But only now Hermione understood that she also loved him and they made up!" Ginny finished with a squeal.

"Is Granger also blind that she didn't see a puppy behind her?"

"That was really rude, Marko. Ron is not a puppy and, well, you know Hermione. Always somewhere on a research, homework, Head Girl duties, she isn't quite a girlfriend material but, I am sure, Ron will soon make a woman out of her."

"Are all males in your family like this?" Draco asked smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"They haven't even started to date properly and you say he'll soon make a woman out of her."

"Not like _that_, you pervert! I meant…that's a girl thing, you don't need to know about it."

"As I understood, you made her see the light in her love life. When did you become an adviser in love affairs?" Draco asked with irony.

"She said, I was experienced and all, but she just wanted confirmation of her feelings. I am surprised nobody noticed it before, only Harry did, but also only a month ago. It was so obvious, but Ron was always around and it was like a rule to him to be there, but when he left for another girl, she started to miss him. One values something only when one loses it. I bet they are now sitting close together in an abandoned classroom, doing homework, but they are together and that's a start," Ginny finished with a smile.

Draco only shrugged. "That's not my business."

"Yes, but you asked and I told you. Why did you ask in the first place?"

"Was just interested what can make you so happy, that's all. Strange that you are so glad, because you must be jealous instead," he turned and started walking to his cauldrons.

"Jealous of what?" Ginny asked indignantly.

"Of their happiness, because they are together and you're alone. Because you desperately want to have a boyfriend, but you don't have one," Draco stated matter-of-factly.

"You…you," she stood up and stormed to stand in front of him, poking him in the chest with her index finger with almost each word she said, "If you are so self centered, don't think that others are like you! Yes, I admit that I am a bit jealous, but it doesn't stop me from being happy for my brother and my friend who found each other. Because they can find peace in each other instead of living in Hell around them! All you can think about is your damn potions and you can't appreciate the feeling that keeps a lot of people alive in the times like these! As you said earlier: love isn't your business!" with that Ginny showed him her back of the head and returned to her table.

Draco was taken aback by her outburst he didn't know how to react. As Ginny said a few days ago he didn't know what love was. She was right, that's why he didn't know the way how smoothly walk out of this discussion without hurting her feelings, but in the end it turned even worse. The only thing he could do know was to turn to his damned potions and he did it.

For an hour they worked silently. The only sound that could be heard if it was real, was the sound of the smoke, coming from Ginny's ears.

'_How could he say that! That I am only jealous because I don't have a boyfriend! How can he even read me so well! Dammit. He didn't accuse me of anything, but it really hurt. Marko again reminded me that I am alone, well, I have him, but that isn't the relationship I am looking for. I want love in my life, but he doesn't know what I am talking about, that's why gives his cynical remarks,_' her eyes grew wide. '_I completely forgot he doesn't know what love is!_' she looked at his back with pity. '_I hope, he'll understand some day._' "Marko?"

"Hm?"

"I am sorry. I mustn't have said all those things to you. You don't need to know any of it…"

"You were right," Draco interrupted her babbling, "and you know it, so don't make excuses. The private life of yours and of your friends isn't my business," he cut short.

"But I think there is a problem: it can become your business."

He reached her so quickly that she almost jumped on her chair. "What do you mean?" '_She thinks I can become a part of her private life?... What the Hell are you thinking?_'

His face was inches from hers, Ginny even shuddered under his intent gaze. "I mean Hermione made another prediction: the Boy was saved by it once, he can be saved by it again."

"It doesn't make any sense to me," Draco tilted his head up. (Ginny sighed with relief – his closeness made her too nervous). He was a little disappointed, the talk was really about business: Potter and Voldemort. He was sick from it already. They were the topic of every talk on every corner. He couldn't even mix the potions he wanted or make any experiments, because he was too busy with assignments which certainly had the purpose connected with the War. That damn War, his life was filled with it, everything around was only business and no leisure time. Thanks to his little Sun with the name Anne, he could still react adequate.

"Well, I am sure, you understand that the Boy is Harry," Draco nodded with a grimace on his face, "and there is something that can save him from Voldemort for the second time. Do you know why Harry stayed alive after his first meeting with Voldemort?"

"Because he is Harry Potter?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"No," Ginny reproached. "Because his mother protected him, the love of his mother protected him."

"You mean that love can destroy Voldemort?" Draco asked unbelievingly.

"Why not? You yourself said it was a powerful thing."

"Quite gryffindoric," he smirked.

"What does this suppose to mean?"

"Well, you know the motto: love saves the world. To my mind, it's pathetic."

"If you think, it's pathetic, maybe you can share some slytherin love traditions?" Ginny said smugly, thinking she cornered him.

"There is nothing to tell," Draco said with an I-got-you-now smirk.

"Slytherins don't have love traditions?" To Ginny it sounded like absurd, because she still thought everybody must love and care for each other, she knew there can be a world without love, but couldn't believe it was under her very nose.

"No, we don't."

"But you date, right? You yourself had couple of girlfriends…"

"Seventeen."

"Men," she rolled her eyes, "Ok, you had seventeen girlfriends. You don't love anybody, but the girls could love you – of course, there is nothing to love," she said with a playful smile, Draco answered with a respectful smirk, "but we, women, are trusting creatures and can be stupid to fall under your charms."

"Maybe you have stupid creatures for women in Gryffindor, but we have another dating rules in Slytherin."

"Rules?"

"Exactly. We date, snog, maybe shag, change partners from time to time for a change, then marry the most suitable candidate and produce an heir. Simple and effective, maybe even pleasant, if you're lucky and have a good taste."

"But that's awful!" Ginny exclaimed.

"If I remember right, 'awful', is just another adjective used in Gryffindor to describe slytherins, so don't think much about it," Draco said indifferently.

"How can you talk so easily about this! Like having breakfast or go shopping! For Griffindor's sake , you're born to have an arranged marriage and you think about it like about choosing this robes or the other! That's disgusting!"

"The point is, Anne, that it means nothing to me, this girl or the other. No, this came wrong, I wanted to say, it means nothing to slytherins. Everything is arranged in a life of a slytherin, especially now. Every slytherin is a Death Eater, because his father is a Death Eater, and there is nothing that can change it."

'_He corrected himself, because it means something to him? Can he have true feelings somewhere inside him?_' "I can prove you wrong," Ginny said firmly.

"Try it."

"The Prince of the Slytherin is here and not there."

To that Draco couldn't say anything. He just stared at her as if saw her for the first time. She wasn't a slytherin slut or a trusting creature from Gryffindor, she was smart and frank but at the same time mysterious, and Draco liked this in her. He liked everything in her, but it was above his admittance.

Ginny didn't like the look Draco gave her. She didn't like it not because it was nasty or disgusted, but because she didn't understand what it meant. It was something of approval and understanding. Ginny couldn't ask him what he wanted to say with it to her, because he just returned to his work, stirring soundlessly some green potion in a purple cauldron.

Ginny sat for a while, studying the movements of his hands above the cauldrons then stood up, came to him and, putting her hand on his right shoulder, whispered to his ear, "You belong here, not there."


	29. New Potions Professors

**Chapter Twenty Nine: New Potions' Professors**

"Have you found the list of ingredients for Homogoinofae, …, Hell, for freezing potion? Why do they make up such unpronounceable names, can't they just call it by its purpose?" asked Draco stirring a potion in one cauldron and putting another one on the fire.

"Well, maybe because there are many different freezing potions, don't you think?" said Ginny, giving him a piece of parchment with a list of ingredients.

"How many?"

"I don't exactly remember, somewhere around fifteen."

"Merlin, you can…" But we won't know how Draco wanted to comment on this fact, because he was interrupted by a loud 'pop' and then 'thud'.

Draco and Ginny both looked for the source of the noise - near the door lay a mass of black robes, Draco was there in an instant falling on one knee near the figure. Before he could do anything, Draco heard a choked whisper, "The 8th of May," and then silence. Ginny finally reached Draco and opened her mouth to ask what's going on, but when she saw his face, white as a chalk, the question died in her throat.

"Anne, it is Snape. Bring Dumbledore and Halflife, I'll take him to his chambers," Draco said mechanically. He stood up, cast a levitating spell on Snape and walked out.

Ginny was still standing, struck with shock. Thousands of questions came to her head. Why? When? Who? But of course the answers weren't in sight. Climbing the stairs to Dumbledore's office, she thought about the whole situation.

'_What will happen now? He must be dead; no one can survive the apparition to Hogwarts because it's impossible to apparate here. But why did he leave in the first place? When Dumbledore announces it tomorrow, all the students will dance from joy. No more potions with greasy Snape and his foolish essays_,' Ginny sighed. '_How can they? He worked as a spy, he was doing everything to save their lives, but they don't know it, they don't know anything about him._'

Luck was on her side that day, because she only reached the second floor when she bumped right into a very worried Headmaster. "What are you doing up so late, Miss Weasley?"

"It may sound unbelievable, but I was looking for you."

"Excuse me, but I don't have time for your matters now. Someone has apparated on the territory; it can be a very dangerous situation."

"You are quite right, professor. But it's the other way around. You must go with me," Ginny pleaded. "It was professor Snape who apparated. You can understand what condition he can be in. You must go with me to professor Snape's chambers, it's urgent!"

"Oh, it is even worse than I expected. I must go and take one thing from my office, you go and find professor Halflife. I am sure she is in her office right now. I'll meet you in the dungeons."

Dumbledore hurried towards his office and Ginny after a tired sigh, continued with her mission.

Half an hour later Dumbledore, Halflife, Draco and Ginny gathered in Snape's chambers. The sight that opened to their eyes was far from pleasant. Snape was lying in his bed covered with black sheets to his neck, so only his head was visible. His face looked like a stone: grey and lifeless.

"Has he left a message before he…he…?" Dumbledore couldn't say the word. It was too hard to accept such loss. He knew it could happen one day taking into account his duties, but still one can't get yourself ready for the death of your colleague, for someone you cared for.

"With all due respect, professor, can you think only about Voldemort and his plans? Professor Snape _apparated_ here for Slytherin's sake! Can't you understand what risk he has taken!" Draco exclaimed with reproach. "Only for you to have that bloody message! That bloody date! It will be very bloody, I am sure about it! You want it, you get it, it is eight of May. Are you satisfied now?" Draco was trembling from shock and hopelessness, which came with the knowledge that he was again losing somebody who he cared for, who was his support and favorite teacher. And the Headmaster speaks about some useless things like date of Voldemort's attack.

"Yes, I am quite satisfied, thank you," Dumbledore said firmly, but with understanding. "But I still have some business to finish." Saying this, he took an envelope out of his robes and gave it to Draco.

"What is it?" Draco asked doubtfully.

"It's the last will of professor Severus Snape."

"But he isn't dead yet!"

Three pair of eyes stared at Draco. "Thank Merlin!" exclaimed Halflife and fell into an armchair crying and laughing at the same time.

Now everybody was looking at her, but nobody commented. "Yes, he is still alive and I'll do anything to heal him," Draco said closing the topic.

"But there is one clause in the will, that we must deal with right now," said Dumbledore, taking a parchment with neat black handwriting from the envelope. Dumbledore looked around the room to be sure that he got everyone's attention, and he surely had, even Ginny was looking at him attentively.

With a twinkle in his eyes he began, "I appoint my successor in teaching Potions in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be my best student and godson Sir Draco Markonius de Malfoy. Everything he needs can be found in two left drawers of my desk. So what do you think?" Dumbledore asked looking pointedly at Draco.

But Draco didn't hear him; he seemed to be in some another world, the word 'godson' echoing again and again in his mind. He was taken out of it by Ginny's hand on his shoulder.

"If it's time for Draco Malfoy to return, I'll be honored to do it like this. I'll take the place, but only on one condition." Dumbledore looked at him expectantly.

"Virginia will take first, second and third years, I can't take all of them due to my … other responsibilities." '_Virginia… What a beautiful name she has._'

Dumbledore smiled. "Do you accept this proposition, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny was, of course, not in a good condition. She wasn't sure about her abilities, knowledge in potions and, well, it wasn't just a matter of putting everything in the right places, she must teach other people, children of small age, but then she had six brothers. They were all older than her, but in their case, she dares to say that they still are children.

At last she answered, "It will be a pleasure."

The Headmaster smiled again, but then his face turned serious. "Now we established all technical things, I assume we must return to more serious matters at hand," he said, looking at Snape. "Professor Malfoy, can you tell what happened to him?"

Draco was a bit surprised by the form of address; he'd already forgotten that he was a Malfoy.

"As you already know," Draco began in a businesslike tone, "Professor Snape apparated to non-apparitional territory and you know what consequences it may lead to. This case is absolutely unique because no one could survive in such circumstances. The results of the first inspection are the following: his current condition is a coma, and only his heart is working. There is a strange and very deep cut on his left arm, so it's half cut off. Now I can do a more detailed check up."

Draco came to the bed and did a few deep breaths then his eyes turned white and he scanned the body (it looked so, but you know that he was looking at his aura). Not more than thirty seconds after, Draco sank to his knees, moaning and clenching his head with his hands.

Ginny was by his side in an instant. "Draco! Draco, what is it? Are you all right?" '_Draco. I've never called him Draco before and now it came out so easily. As if I've been doing it all the time. It feels so right to call him by his real name and to hug him for comfort._'

"Pain, so much pain," Draco muttered.

Ginny hugged him even tighter, rocking him back and forth. Her mother always did this to ease her children's small sufferings. After a couple of minutes Draco stood up and leaned on a bedpost, breathing heavily. "He was tortured ruthlessly, with a curse worse than Crucio and it could be only one man who dared to do so. And now he is trying to kill him," Draco said with hate towards the man who did it.

"All organs are in disorder, some bones also. The whole body is a complete mess, the only stable part is the head," Draco said hopelessly. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do, it was a very serious problem and the solution to it won't be classical, or simply written in a book.

"Professor, we will try to do it, whatever we can to save the life of Professor Snape, we aren't his assistants for nothing," Ginny proclaimed, then looked at Draco, waiting for confirmation. Draco shortly nodded.

"Blood clotting, blood refilling potions, bandages, potions for bones' knitting and then … I'll come up with something." Draco ordered, but not as firmly as he intended.

"We'll leave you then," said Dumbledore, taking Halflife's hand, almost dragging her out of there. "Do you have any requests?"

"Would you, please, make a door between the chambers and the laboratory so it'll be easier to move around?" Ginny asked.

"Always the practical one, aren't you, Miss Weasley?"

A flip of a wand and a big arch appeared. Now they could freely run back and forth without bothering with doors. After Dumbledore and Halflife left, Draco collapsed into a nearby armchair and closed his eyes. "I don't know what to do, Virginia," Draco breathed out.

"What do you mean you don't know what to do?" Ginny asked, arranging the things he asked for. "What is this stuff for then?"

"It's mostly for the arm, but you yourself know it's a drop in the sea. We must practically build him a new. It isn't just a swollen eye or a broken ankle, it's the whole body of a human being and we don't have a second chance."

"Are you afraid, Draco?" Ginny asked with concern.

"Yes, I am. I don't want to face it, but I'm scared of the possible outcome. He is the only family I have, he is my Godfather. I can't lose him because of Voldemort, especially Voldemort. He might succeed once, but it was more than enough."

"Well don't just sit, do something! You are said to be his best student, then justify Snape's faith in you!"

"How can you be so collected?" Draco asked. It was visible that he himself started to collect himself, to gather his nerves, leaving a cold and calculating brain.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "Probably, runs in the family."

Draco rolled his eyes, knowing Ron's high speed for losing his temper. They started to examine the cut arm and by the first glance Draco was taken aback, dumbfounded.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, noticing Draco's motionless figure.

"The Mark…there is no mark on the cut off part," he stammered.

Ginny looked at the ugly skull on the forearm and stared at it for a while. "As if he wanted to get rid of the Dark Mark by cutting off his arm," Ginny said, not believing her own words.

"If yes, then this decision saved his live," Draco stated. "Voldemort can't kill him through the Mark, because it isn't complete."

"But we can't leave it this way! Snape will bleed to death!"

"Well, we have a dilemma: to finish the job and amputate the arm, or heal it, liquidating the cut at the same time and returning the Mark into place which will lead to Snape's death."

"You know, Draco, I am not that stupid. There is no need to explain all this to me, but none of these options suit us."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"We bandage the cut separately."

"What?"

"Watch and learn." Ginny skillfully bandaged the arm and the shoulder so they weren't touching, using some blood-clotting potion in the process.

"You did it like a professional," Draco said with admiration.

"Had a lot of practice with six crazy brothers running around," Ginny said with a smile. Draco returned the smile, but it was pretty weak, he didn't have anyone to heal his wounds.

"Ok, this is done, but what about the rest of the injuries? I think we need about six potions. It sounds like we must bring him back from death," thought Draco aloud.

"Draco! You're a genius!" Ginny yelled, ran to the desk in the laboratory and started to look for something in the papers.

"I know that I am genius, but I am not sure in this situation," Draco responded with a bit of his famous arrogance.

"Here it is," Ginny gave him a piece of parchment. "I came across it the other day. I think it can help us, but the ingredients are really weird."

Draco scanned the description of the potion and for the first time during this awful day his face lit up like a lamp was switched on in his head. His eyes were full with hope and fascination. "Has anybody told you that you are a brilliant researcher?"

"Well, you tell me about it every day," Ginny answered playfully.

"We are saved, Snape is saved," Draco whispered. "'_Bringing From Death'_. What a laconic name for a potion."

"Look at the ingredients and you won't be so happy about the whole ordeal."

"I'll go to Hell and back just to get them whatever they are."

The list was the following:

_A root of a mandrake_

_A fern in blossom_

_A fang of a werewolf_

_A horn of a unicorn_

_A liver of a wild boar_

_Three tears of a Phoenix _

_A tear of loss_

_A tear of respect_

_A tear of fear_

_A tear of hate_

_A tear of love_

"So what do you think?"

"Yes, they are more than weird. Especially the part about tears. I've never come across any tears apart from Phoenix's as ingredients. But all of them are quite reachable. We have mandrake and a bit of a unicorn horn, but it must still be refilled. As for the tears, I'll give mine for loss, yours for respect, I am sure tears of fear could be got from Longbottom, they will be just pure fear. And you know the perfect candidate for hate."

"Who can that be?"

"Your brother Ronald, of course," Draco stated.

"Ron?"

"The most furious hater of Potions and Snape in the whole school, and he still needs to pay for his mistakes."

"What do you mean?"

"Ronald is an indirect cause of Snape's current condition. Only from his girlfriend Voldemort was able to get the information that Snape is a spy and do this to him. Don't you think so?"

"I think Ron's mistake will have a long tail of problems caused by it," Ginny said with shame. "I'll try to get them out of him. It will be one Hell of a scene, believe me," she paused for a second. "But what about love?"

Silence greeted her. "We won't find it," Draco stated unconditionally and happiness began to fade from his glance.

"Why?"

"Because he is… well, Snape, nobody loves Snape."

"Poor man," Ginny said with concern.

"Yes, poor man," said Draco with a sigh, but he wasn't referring only to Snape at that moment.

"I am sure we'll get something, maybe a substitution. This potion is our only hope. I'll do a research, maybe there is something else there that can help…"

Draco stopped her babbling by touching her hand. "I'll start on this potion; I know the way to get the other ingredients. I won't go to sleep tonight. Think everything over, but you need to go to sleep, you have classes to teach tomorrow," he finished with wry grin.

"Merlin, I completely forgot about it! Why have you put me in this mess too!"

"Why not? It's so much fun! Tell me about the look of The Dream Team when they find out."

"I can assure you that you will be able to hear Ron's yelling even in the dungeons," Ginny said chuckling. Draco smirked.

Ginny started walking towards the door and turned around to say a final good-bye, when she saw Draco's preoccupied face. "Something's bothering you?"

"One thought, actually," he answered with a frown, "That Snape knew that it would happen to him, he foresaw everything."

"You mean he understood that he could die at some point?"

"Well, yes. He was a spy, and their lifetime isn't long, but I am talking about teaching us. He wanted to leave somebody after him, wanted that the potions' science wouldn't die with him, he even left a will. He was ready for everything," Draco said with pain in his voice.

"A man who is ready to die any day. What a life," she looked at Snape's form with sympathy.

"I feel so honored that he chose me as his successor, but I am not sure if I am capable of teaching already," Draco said looking at the floor.

"Draco, that's complete nonsense. You love potions, right?" Draco nodded. "Then you don't need anything else. Go and show him what Potions really are," Ginny encouraged.

"Tomorrow will be a long day," Draco said smirking.

"You can't even imagine."

_Gryffindor Common Room_

"Professor," a second year asked Ginny who was busy with her Charms' homework and made no reaction to the kid. "Professor Weasley".

"Huh?" Ginny at last paid attention to the second year. She still wasn't used to children calling her that.

"I wanted to ask about the essay you assigned."

"Right, do you have any questions?"

"Well, I wanted to clarify the topic of the essay."

"You should describe the uses of the potion which liquidates wood fungus, and the pros and cons of wax as an ingredient in it. Is it understandable now?" Ginny asked with a smile. She had Gryffindor and Ravenclaw second years and Gryffindors first years today and loved it. Her motherly instincts kicked in, looking at all those children, wanting something from her.

It could not be Potions, but still she was fairly strict with them, but at the same time awarded with points for right answers. Draco was right; it was fun, but still a lot of responsibility because she was responsible for those kids, for their level of knowledge: they must know everything that is in the curriculum for use in their independent lives.

"Thank you, professor Weasley."

"Any time," Ginny answered, smiling her big, reassuring smile.

At the end of the conversation The Dream Team stepped through the Portrait Hole, returning probably from some secret meeting of theirs. "Professor Weasley? What the Hell is going on?" asked Ron with a frown, looking around to find the guilty one, or just someone to blame for his confusion.

"I think it is quite understandable who that can be," Ginny said, finishing her Charms homework.

"You mean you are a Professor?" Ron yelled with huge eyes, which threatened to pop out of his head.

"Yes, I am. Do you have any problems with it?"

"Well, Ginny, you see, it is a very unusual situation. You are a sixth year and there is practically no legal basis for you to be a professor," Hermione said in her lecture tone.

"Maybe there isn't. But if you have any doubts, you can visit the Headmaster Dumbledore," Ginny said in a final tone, which left no room for discussion.

Harry stared at Ginny as if he'd never seen her before. But as the most rational of the three, he asked right to the point, "What subject are you teaching?"

"Thanks that you asked. Professor Snape is ill, so I was asked to substitute for him."

"Potions? You mean my baby sister will teach me Potions?" Ron asked with indignation and unbelieving.

"Oh, no, I won't have such a pleasure, but you'll find out in-" she checked on her watch, "Thirty minutes. And don't be late you know what trouble you can get in being late for Potions." The last phrase she yelled to their backs already. '_Their looks were definitely priceless. But their reaction to Draco is surely worth watching._' Ginny smirked and returned to her homework.

The Potion's classroom was abuzz. The rumors flew as a lightening in Hogwarts and everybody knew that Professor Snape wouldn't teach them today. But who? It was a question of the day and seventh year gryffindors knew that they would be the first to learn the answer.

"Good day, Ladies and Gentlemen. I think we already know each other, but if not, I should introduce myself. I am Professor Malfoy and I will teach you the subject of Potions during the absence of professor Snape," Draco greeted the class, speaking so quickly that nobody could say a word. But it wasn't needed; everyone was in shock because Draco Malfoy was the last one they expected.

The reaction of the Dream Team members was diametrically different. Hermione thought,_ 'How could he be a professor! He is a drop out! Not older than we are!'_

Harry's reaction was neutral, '_And who else? Who is crazier about Potions than Malfoy?_'

Ron being Ron wasn't going to keep his opinion to himself. "What is that bloody Death-"Ron screamed, but the rest of his sentence didn't leave his mouth, because it was covered with Harry's hand.

"I am sorry, Professor. It won't happen again," Harry said.

"It better not, Mister Potter," Draco said sternly. "Now back to the class." He looked around the classroom. "Ladies, please cut that out because we are here to fill the cauldrons with potions not your drools."

And he was quite right; all the girls in the room were drooling, staring at him. He was still one of the hottest guys at school, especially in the black robes he was currently wearing, which made his silver hair stand out even more. Boys were enraged about the fact, when he disappeared they got the chance and now…

"Today we'll study the stabilizing potion. Who except Granger knows what it is?" Everyone looked at Hermione, but she couldn't master a word, she was just gaping as a fish. "What happened, Miss Granger, you don't know anything about this potion?" Draco asked with raised eyebrows.

"I…I …it's not in the curriculum," she mumbled.

"War isn't in the curriculum," Draco said seriously, but at the same time like scolding a small child. "But I am following the exact orders of Professor Snape." '_Ok, that was a complete lie. I need it for stabilizing Snape's system, but the potion is still quite useful never the less_.'

"I am sure somebody must know about it. Common guys," he encouraged with mischief in his eyes. "You must know that this potion is used for stabilizing some… personal issues." Some of the boys blushed and girls giggled (AN: I hope, you understood, what could be stabilized).

"But I can assure you, we won't use it that way. This potion is not very complicated for brewing and very useful in extreme circumstances. I want to say that if given in the right time, it could save someone from a clinical death. It is also used in hospitals for keeping patients alive if he is unconscious or some organs are disfunctioning.

At the end of the lesson you'll take a vial and take some of the potion with you. You don't want your friends to die, this will give you a good stimuli to make your potions right. The instructions are on the board, ingredients - in front of you. You may begin," Draco finished his lecture, sat down beneath the desk and started looking through some papers. "You better hurry, I'll be checking on your work in half an hour. Any questions?"

Dean Thomas raised a hand. Draco nodded, letting him ask, "You said that we didn't want our friends to die. You meant that we should poison our friends to try our potions on them?"

"I am known to be evil, but this is a bit too much," Draco said with a chuckle. "No, you'll use your potions on the battle field," he said matter-of-factly as if speaking about a bathroom.

The class stared at him for some time as if digesting the information, then maybe agreeing or only from fear that points will be deducted, started to prepare ingredients and put cauldrons on fire.

"How can you obey him so easily?" Ron whispered, ashamed of his friend.

"Oh, I am quite used to it," answered Harry under his breath.

"What!" Ron and Hermione asked simultaneously.

"It's a very long story, guys. I'll tell you some other time."

Half and hour later Draco stood up and went towards the first desk to the right. He put his wand to the bottom of the cauldron of a girl who sat there, and slowly followed the outline of the cauldron to the top. When the wand reached the top Draco nodded and went to the next cauldron repeating the procedure. He went from cauldron to cauldron until he reached Neville Longbottom.

Everybody took their heads from their potions to look at what would happen. All knew that Neville was infamous for blowing something every time and Draco Malfoy despised him for it. As with all other cauldrons, Draco put his wand to the bottom of Neville's cauldron and started to take it to the top, when he stopped somewhere in the middle.

"You put three hedgehog's needles instead of two," Draco said calmly, looking right into Neville's eyes. Then he touched the cauldron with his wand, muttered something and half of the liquid disappeared and the ingredients used for it reappeared in front of Neville.

"When did they teach that? How could I miss it?" Neville asked sadly.

"It isn't in the curriculum yet," answered Draco.

"I wish I knew it. It'd make my life so much easier," Neville sounded completely hopeless.

"Yes, it is a good spell, saves a lot of ingredients from being wasted," Draco said conversationally. "But thank you for the compliment," he said with a slight bow.

"What compliment?" Neville asked confused.

"You liked the spell, didn't you?"

"Well, yes," Neville answered, still not understanding where Draco was leading.

"Well, I made it myself," he stated and went to the next desk like nothing happened.

After a few minutes Draco reached the desk of the Dream Team. He tensed a bit, out of habit, but calmed himself down. '_I am a teacher, I'm in control here. Nothing can happen that I can't handle. They are just a Boy-Who-Lived, a seer and Ronald Weasley, whom I can't harm, not to hurt Virginia. Splendid! But I am higher than physical violence. He called me a bloody Death Eater and I saved his life. What for? Only for her, for keeping Virginia happy. I can handle them._'

He wordlessly checked on Ron's cauldron, after a nod, looked at Harry's, then started to walk away when Ron's hateful whisper stopped him. "Is Hermione's cauldron too dirty for your pure Malfoy blood?"

"Don't be afraid, Weasley, you won't die. The potion in Granger's cauldron is a perfect color, so there is no need to check on it, it is made right," Draco answered him in the same whisper then walked away with his black robes flying behind him.

Ron still muttered about how arrogant and stupid Malfoys were, but Harry was bothered by another thought, _'His wand is the same as Ginny's: one half is black, the other – brown. Definitely something is going on.'_

"Fill your vials with potions and you may go. Mister Longbottom, stay for a minute, please," Draco ordered. Neville shakily went to the desk.

"Let's wait behind the door. There is something wrong with Snape's illness, we must ask about it," Hermione suggested.

"Yes, there is something strange about it. It must be really serious, Snape never missed a lesson and now they asked two people to substitute him," Harry remarked.

"And they've chosen Malfoy of all people," Ron hissed with malice.

_Meanwhile in the classroom_

"You are said to be good in Herbology, Longbottom?"

"Well, yeah," Neville said, shifting from one foot to another.

"What do you know about a fern in blossom?"

"Well, fern is a usual plant which could be found in any forest in our country. There is a legend that fern blossoms in the end of the June, but …"

"Longbottom, when and where?" Draco roughly interrupted.

Neville was a bit startled, but still answered, "During the full Moon, the flowers are in the bottom between leaves. A Fern blossoms in spring, not in summer, that's why nobody's seen it." (A/N: That's a theory made up).

"Thank you, Longbottom. Only one more question. Are you still afraid of professor Snape?" Draco asked with an intense glance that penetrated into Neville's soul.

"I…I…am, "Neville stammered.

"I talked with him the other day. He is so disappointed in you. He thinks about asking you to stay during summer," Draco said conversationally, but with a shade of doom so Neville could understand the perspective.

"All summer? With Snape?" Neville began to tremble.

"Yes, making potions during the whole day and maybe at night, again and again until you'll do it correctly".

"It's awful! I'll die!"

"From what?"

"From fear! I am afraid of the bare presence of the man!" Neville cried and covered his face with his hands, trying to hide tears that started to fell.

Right at that moment Draco came to him and took his hands away, "Stay still." Neville looked at him with surprise. Draco carefully touched the corner of Neville's eye with the tip of his wand and slowly put a tear in a small bottle. "Now calm down, Snape will never leave somebody for summer school, he is tired of all you during the school year as it is," Draco said with a smirk.

"But what the Hell was that all about!"

"Forget it, but if you want a compensation for your breakdown, I'll give you ten points, ok?"

"Ten points?"

"Yes, ten points."

"I've never received points at Potions."

"Well, today is your lucky day. Now go, I have work to do."

"Now is our chance," whispered Hermione.

"Wait a second," Harry stopped her with a hand. He unfolded a note that he'd found near his cauldron.

_Potter,_

_Meet me tomorrow at 9 o'clock behind Hagrid's hut. Don't forget your wand. Put Quiddich robes on for protection._

Without a signature Harry understood whom it was from. But what was it about? And Quiddich robes? "Common guys," Harry said, "We'll find out everything tomorrow."

"But we don't have Potions tomorrow!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'll … I'll find a way," answered Harry.

"Hey! He didn't give us homework!" Of course, only Ron could mention that.

"Don't be so happy about it. He'll give a double amount next time. He is a copy of Snape," Harry said knowingly.

Ron and Hermione looked at him questioningly, but said nothing.


	30. Forbidden Activity

**Chapter Thirty: Forbidden Activity **

Harry was anxiously waiting behind Hagrid's hut the day after his first potion's class with professor Malfoy. He could easily call Malfoy professor because he played this role for almost half a year now. Harry was still oblivious to the reason for meeting with Malfoy here outside, especially after so much protest from him last time when they trained on the Quiddich pitch.

"Surprisingly, you are right on time," a whisper came behind Harry's back, which made him shudder.

"And I am very curious to know about the aim of all of this," Harry said almost confidently.

"Come, we must to do a lot of work this evening," Draco threw above his shoulder and started walking towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

That evening Draco was wearing his usual robes, but with the hood raised, making Draco almost invisible in the darkness. Harry couldn't help but notice this. "What's up with the masquerade, Marko? And why…"

He was cut off by Draco's whisper where irritated notes could be heard. "I told you how to call me once yesterday. Is your memory that short?"

"But why?" Harry couldn't help asking. There were too many whys about the whole situation.

"That, Potter, is none of your business. It is especially of no importance compared to the matters at hand."

"And what are those mysterious matters which caused me to come outside this late and in Quiddich robes? If I may ask this, professor?"

"No, you may not, but you've already asked so I have to answer." Draco stopped and Harry almost bumped into him. Only now Harry noticed that they were standing in front of the Forbidden Forest.

Harry didn't like it one bit. The Forest was always the symbol of danger, forbiddance and darkness itself. Thin trees stood out from the dark mass of the forest. Shadows of Merlin knows what creatures crept from one tree to another. Flashes of small lights of animals' eyes, appearing and disappearing next moment they are noticed. Definitely not the place Harry wanted to spend his evening.

"As I understood from Dumbledore's words," Draco began in his lecture tone. "You visit this marvelous forest almost each year, so it became a tradition. But that's not the point. We are here not to uphold the tradition, but to teach you a very important thing." Now Harry was all ears. "You'll learn to kill today," Draco stated.

"To kill?" Harry asked astonished.

"Yes, to kill. But you must understand, neither Dumbledore nor I want to make a killing engine out of you. But you are a gryffindor and that's why you may vacillate on the point of killing somebody out of your high principles or pity or anything else that is as stupid as these things. You must be able to kill in defense, without even thinking about the moral side of the deal. I think it's quite obvious that when someone's strangling you, you want to do anything you can make his hands leave your neck." Harry nodded agreeing. "I am glad we reached the point of agreement in this case. Now to the practical part of today adventure. The Forbidden Forest will be your playground for today's lesson." On this, Harry slightly paled. Slightly, but Draco noticed it. "Are you scared?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Of course, I am not," Harry answered defensively.

"Your face is pale and your hands are trembling. You are scared," Draco stated.

"And you aren't? It's against the rules to go there not because there is a playground, but because it's a trip with a ticket to one end!"

"Even if I am afraid, I am not showing it. And about the rules, I have any permission possible, even Hagrid's to our presence here. So don't think about losing points because of being in the Forbidden Forest after the curfew, your reputation of being a good boy won't be tarnished. It's nonexistent by the way, but still the honor of the House and blah-blah-blah," Draco rolled his eyes and Harry was trying not to laugh.

His reputation was far from clean and Malfoy knew it, that's why it was a good thing to make a joke out of, standing in the dark near one of the most dangerous places in England. "Returning to the tasks you need to accomplish today. Listen to me very attentively, Potter. Due to my promotion, so to say, you can receive a pretty amount of points for your suffering, that's why you need to do your best."

"Stop babbling. We don't have all night. Just say what I must do and let me do it."

Draco shook his head. "A gryffindor to the tips of his hair. So eager to endanger your life. Ok, I won't restrain you any longer. For perfectly carrying out each task you can earn fifty points. Fate has chosen your victims; you must get me a werewolf, a unicorn and a boar. Easy, isn't it?" Draco finished with irony.

"You want me to kill a unicorn!" Harry shouted with disbelief.

"Hey! Not so loud!" Draco hissed. "Do you want the whole castle to be here? You have great problems with ears recently. I told you to _get_ me a unicorn. The choice of the weapons is always yours," he said with a slight bow. "Now, as you mentioned earlier, you don't have all night, go. You can light your way with a wand, but during the tasks wand using is forbidden, except only when there is a life or death situation," Draco said intently looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the forest. "And remember, Potter, you won't die tonight. I'll always be near by," with these last words he disappeared.

So it happen that Ron and Hermione had chosen that very evening to pay Hagrid a visit. Everything was as always: giant mugs, stony biscuits, talk about school and Quiddich until Ron looked out the window. "Hey! There is somebody at the edge of the forest!" he said urgently.

Hermione looked too and, when the light of a full Moon matched to siluettes from the darkness, yelled. "It's Harry and some cloaked figure! I saw Harry going out with his Quiddich robes on. What are they doing there?"

"And who is that person in the black cloak with him?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Eh, don't worry guys! Everything's all right." Hagrid was far from pleased with their discovery. The whole deed was supposed to be a complete secret. And knowing those two… It meant trouble.

"But who is it with him?" Ron couldn't calm down.

"It is his Dueling teacher," Hagrid answered reluctantly.

"Harry has his personal Dueling teacher and he's never told us!" Ron exclaimed indignantly.

"Who is it?" Hermione as always was right to the point.

"You see, I can't tell you, lads. They are having a practical lesson," Hagrid answered closing the topic with a broad smile.

"Whoever he is, if Harry isn't coming after an hour, we are going after him," Ron said with determined look.

Harry chose to begin with the unicorn. A warming up of sorts.

'_Yes, Malfoy is really unpredictable. When I received the message, The Forbidden Forest hasn't even come to my mind as an option. Another pitch training or even swimming in the lake, but the forest… Extreme even for Malfoy. It seemed that it hadn't been planned like all his lessons were. What is the reason of such a sudden move? Does he think that I am ready already? I don't know about him, but I don't think so. This place gives me the creeps! And killing… I remember what my reaction was in the fifth year, when Dumbledore had told me that I had to kill Voldemort, it was the only option to win. But it was almost two years ago, I thought I got used to the thought, prepared myself morally. Well, we'll see today.'_

Now back to the task!

Harry stopped walking and activated his Vision concentrating on the view of a unicorn in his mind. Right away he felt a pull and his legs started to carry him to the location of a unicorn. After about fifteen minutes the pulling disappeared.

Harry had seen a unicorn in his first year, but it was nothing compared to the beauty of an alive unicorn, which was standing in front of him. The silver figure with its grace and shine of its skin in the moonlight made the unicorn represent the good side in this ocean of darkness. It was eating grass oblivious to Harry's presence. Such a peaceful picture which Harry couldn't dare to disturb.

'_How can I raise a hand on such a beautiful creature? But still I must slay it somehow. What can I do to catch it, but at the same time not harm it?' _Then he had an idea. Harry concentrated on the aura of the unicorn. It was a mixture of silver and blue with white sparks here and there.

Thick smoke started coming from his hand surrounding the unicorn. It was a sleeping draught in its air form which they had learned in Potions. The bright colors of the aura began to fade until they became almost grey. Harry was afraid that the dose could be too large, but the sparks were still present. Due to that, Harry concluded the unicorn was still alive.

When the smoke reduced, Harry again looked at the creature: even the sight of a sleeping unicorn was fascinating. He conjured a thin net and put it around the animal. Just in case.

The next task made him shudder. A werewolf. It was a Dark creature. This encounter won't be a pleasant one. He summoned all the knowledge he received during his third year from a report to Snape. '_Full Moon, biting, silver…Yes, this could come in handy._'

Next second, Harry was stunned by a loud howl, which unmistakably belonged to a werewolf. '_Coming to me on its own, I am flattered. I bet it thinks it can have me for dinner,_' Harry thought sarcastically.

During the next five minutes, Harry readied himself for the upcoming attack. The outcome of this little battle was determined by Harry: he'll win and won't be bitten. The sight of a werewolf which came through the bushes was horrible. Its eyes were blood shot, blue-grey droll fell from between yellow teeth, dirty brown fur stood on end, presenting an animal that will do anything to reach his goal.

Harry intentionally hasn't used his Vision right at the moment the werewolf appeared: he wanted to see the face of the enemy. The werewolf seemed to be young, that's why he was bloodthirsty and irrational. It made him inexperienced, it suited Harry. After seeing the ugly muzzle, he opened his Vision and faced a dirty brown aura with a clearing in the middle. '_Still has the human part in it._'

The creature wasn't waiting for invitation and jumped, grabbing Harry's right leg. Fortunately, Quiddich leather protection prevented the penetration of the werewolf's claws into Harry's flesh. He couldn't wait any longer for an opportune moment, Harry used a fire bolt to blind and confuse the creature, then without hesitation conjured a heavy silver chain, which went to the neck of the werewolf.

Harry thought that it had found its place itself. Right to the neck without any other options. With the strength of his will, he began to tighten the chain around its neck to strangle him. Harry didn't feel the coldness of the chain or didn't see how the blue tongue started to fall out from the werewolf's mouth, but he heard the cracking sound of neck bones in his head, felt the agony it was coming through, reaching its last moment of life. The aura started fading quickly until it completely disappeared.

Harry breathed out and the dead body fell to its legs. He took a few deep breaths. His first murder. He didn't want to repeat the experience. In the very end he felt like a drop of darkness entered him, as if branding him as a murderer.

Shimmers ran down his spine. Another one was ahead. Just a boar. Nothing dark, just a wild animal. '_Why should I kill him? It doesn't seem to be a training challenge. But ok, it'll be the last one for today and then sleep and in the morning say to yourself that it was just a nightmare.'_

Harry was tired and sweaty. All this took a lot of energy: magical and physical. For the last time he concentrated on his goal picturing it in his mind. This time it took him less than ten minutes to reach the destination. Harry glanced through the bushes on the daring, where stood a wild boar minding its own business. But he was huge! Like a middle-sized bear! It had huge fangs, which slightly reminded him of an elephant.

'_Yes, just a boar. An easy task.'_ Harry thought rolling his eyes. He never came across wild animals, but still knew the basic, that's why standing behind the bushes he organized a circle of fire, so it was a winning variant from all points of view. Harry felt the creature's fear, its panic when the circle began to tighten around him. The boar madly threw himself from one side to another trying to find a way out, but in vain.

Fate likes to play jokes on mortal people, that's why right at the moment, when the boar could've died from a heart attack or suffocate, Hermione and Ron appeared with a lamp, lighting their way. As Ron promised, they went on a rescue mission and had been looking for half an hour for a trace of Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled with fear seeing the situation. Her yell was so loud and unexpected that it broke Harry's concentration and the fire disappeared. Completely mad animal somehow found its attacker and jumped on Harry, knocking him down.

"Fools!" Draco shouted and Ron and Hermione were thrown with an invisible force, landing ten feet away. Draco quickly came to Harry. "Any ideas, Potter?" he asked Harry indifferently, who at that time struggled under the hundred pound boar, which was determined to use its fangs on his neck.

Harry shook his head frantically, trying to give a negative answer. Receiving such response, Draco took a dagger out of his robes. It was a real piece of art and an armorer's masterpiece. It had a long and thin blade, its handle crowned an emerald with silver "M" on it. It was the Malfoy family heirloom. But nobody could appreciate the beauty of the dagger, because it was dark and all their attention was centered on Harry, who still was in grave danger. Draco swiftly stabbed the dagger under the boar's left shoulder blade, right into the heart. In a second the beast was dead. Draco pushed it off Harry. "You still had an opportunity to finish it, mind you," Draco said with light reproach.

"How could I? In such a position?"

"Exactly. You could do this," Draco came to the dead body and two streams of fire came from his eyes, burning through the fur. Harry was stunned, even his mouth slightly opened. "Cool, don't you think? Came up with it the other day. In your position it would be perfect. You were face to face, so to say, if you'd done this not only its eyes, but its brain would've been burnt too. Wanna try? Just wish it really hard."

And Harry really wanted to, it wasn't only cool, it was, well, great! Harry always wanted to understand how Draco could come up with so many ideas for 'weapons'. '_I'll ask him on the next lesson, but now Fire Eyes.'_ He wished really, really hard and so awaited fire came from his eyes, then, "Shit! It hurts!" Harry shouted, closing his eyes and rubbing them with his hand.

"Of course, it does," Draco said, holding back laughter. "But we proved that looks could kill and a bit of pain is worth it, right?"

Chatting about lethal looks Harry and Draco didn't noticed Ron and Hermione, who came round already and walked towards them. "You!" was Ron's shocked reaction. Hermione just couldn't master a word.

"Quite a familiar expression, right, Potter?" Draco glanced at Harry with laughing eyes.

"Indeed." But Harry couldn't restrain himself from laughing loudly at his friends' reaction to Draco's presence.

"Until Potter is in an inadequate condition to argue with me," Draco began suddenly very serious, "I would like to repeat what fools you are! You could be the reason of his death!" Harry abruptly stopped laughing. "What the Hell are you even doing here! Weakness and strength at the same time," he muttered the last sentence under his breath. "We certainly must do something about it."

"And what the Hell are _you_ doing here!" came a question from Ron, who finally found an ability to speak. It wasn't clarified whom he asked: Draco or both Harry and Draco, so Draco answered for both of them.

"It is none of your business, Ronald," Draco said sternly. Ron jumped at using his full name, especially if the user was Malfoy. "And we didn't finish it. I hope you two don't want to stay all night in this damn forest, so you let us finish and maybe then some questions could be answered."

Without waiting for an answer Draco turned to the dead body of a boar. "Ok, let's start with the end. What can I say, Potter?" Draco said with a dull expression, looking around the clearing.

"Not bad, but far from good. The choice of a fire was good, but not in this form. You could put it around him to restrain him from running away. Then throw something at him. The weakest spot of a boar are his eyes. So you could throw a thorn or something like it." Draco said in a discussing tone.

Harry nodded. Hermione and Ron looked at them like they were mad. "Taking into account that I killed it, I'll give you twenty five points for this task including your lying on the ground; it was a pretty good struggle."

"Yeah, pretty good. I felt as if I was under the Hogwarts Express," Harry grumbled. Draco smirked. Ron and Hermione couldn't help but smile at the comment.

"I still need to finish my business here," Draco again took out the dagger and cut the boar almost in half, after some not describable actions he took out the boar's liver, rolled it in parchment and put it in a bag that he carried with him. "Now, to the next trophy," proclaimed Draco.

They walked in complete silence to the place, where the werewolf lay. Only the light of Hagrid's big lamp held by Ron gave light during their journey. On reaching their destination, Harry began to tremble slightly as if from the coldness of the night, but Draco knew better. "You felt it, didn't you?" he whispered for only Harry to hear.

"What do you mean?" Harry whispered back.

"The darkness after you killed it. The pain of your victim."

Harry nodded and looked away. He didn't want to refresh those memories. The whole experience was horrible, but somehow, Harry considered it to be useful. It was really complicated to comprehend, especially now. Finally they came to another dead body. Hermione gasped and turned away reaching for Ron for support that he willingly gave her, needing it himself.

Draco looked intently at the werewolf then squatted, removed the fangs with his dagger and saying only, "Fifty points" started walking away. The procession followed him.

The final stop was more pleasant than the previous. The unicorn slept peacefully like a baby. Hermione even stroked it. The fur was so soft. '_Like Ron's hair,_' she thought absent-mindedly.

"Brilliant, Potter," Draco said with real pride in his voice, which was heard by Ron and Hermione and left them even more bewildered. "Another fifty points to your House. What a moment in history! I willingly gave to Gryffindor hundred and twenty five points! Amazing! So, Potter, I am really satisfied with the condition of the creature."

He came closer to the unicorn and lifted up its eyelid, then sniffed the air. "Assilisium? Somebody's done his Potions homework," he praised with a smirk. Now Hermione too felt proud. '_At last Harry started to study properly.'_

"What? I know it too!" Ron said with offence.

"Of course you do, dear," Hermione said smiling, which brought a smile on Ron's lips also.

"Stupid love, always on my way this year," Draco muttered, cutting of the unicorn's horn and throwing it in the bag with frustration. "Common, lover birds, let's go already!"

Finally emerging from the forest Draco wanted to run to the castle and into the bed. He was tired, he was so angry with Ronald and Granger that pushing them took lots of his energy and other stuff. Hell, it was almost one in the morning! But his dreams weren't supposed to become true in the next thirty minutes because Granger came in front of him. "You promised answers."

"Yes, that was the deal," Ron supported her.

"Ok." Draco sat down on the grass right where he was stopped. "Potter, you may go. Today same time, same place." He turned to Hermione. "Now I'll answer your questions," Draco said with a tired sigh.

Surprisingly to everybody Harry didn't leave, but sat to the right of Draco. "I'll stay, I want some answers too." Ron and Hermione sat down too. The sight was pretty funny: four teenagers sitting in the middle of the way from the Forbidden Forest to the Hogwarts castle: four black spots on the huge expanse of green lawn.

"What are these for?" Hermione gestured to the bag.

"It's none of your business."

"But that's my business," Harry said firmly. "I risked my life to get them, so I have all the right to know the purpose of my actions."

"Yes, you have," Draco gave up. "I'll answer you this way: I am doing what you tried to do at the end of your fifth year." Then he stood up and went to the castle without another word.

"What the Hell?" asked Ron dumbfounded. "You went to the department of Mysteries at that time, he can't do it now."

"No, there is something else, Ron," said Harry deep in thought.

"You were trying to save Sirius," Hermione gave another clue.

"That's it! You're always right, 'Mione. He is saving his Godfather." Ron and Hermione looked at him blankly.

"He is saving Snape."


	31. A Rehearsal

Chapter Thirty One: The Rehearsal 

"How could you not tell us!" Ron asked with demand. "We are your best friends!"

Harry thanked Heavens they were in an abandoned hallway. "Because it is supposed to be a secret. Why can't you understand, Ron?"

"But why keep it a secret even to us, Harry? We have a right to know where you disappear to every day after classes."

"Well, you two also disappear somewhere after classes and I don't ask you about it, right?" Harry said with a wryly smirk.

Ron and Hermione both turned pink. "Yes, but this is another thing, you know we are together," Ron muttered.

"What Ron is trying to say is that we were worried about your regular absence and thought that Voldemort could be involved," Hermione summarized.

"Of course Voldemort is involved." Ron and Hermione looked at him with shock from his admittance and felt instant fear. "Voldemort is involved in everything now. If it hadn't been for him, you wouldn't have been together. Ever thought about it?"

They shook their heads. The realization wasn't a pleasant one. But they were together now. Because of Voldemort's cruel plans or not, it didn't matter anymore. Only something very drastic could come to break them apart; and if it did come they would fight for a relationship which was so hard to build. Ron instinctively pulled Hermione closer to him.

Harry was a bit surprised by such closeness of his friends. When did it happen? He surely must spend more time with them. '_I promise we'll spend together this weekend. No training, Voldemort, lessons or what not._' Walking down the hallway, Harry continued, "There were actually two reasons I couldn't tell you anything about my Dueling lessons, guys. The first one was pretty simple: there could be spies at Hogwarts."

"Here? At Hogwarts?" Ron interrupted. "Are you nuts?"

"I am not, Ron. You, of all people, must know this from first hand experience," Harry said with reproach.

Ron looked down ashamed. The 'girlfriend incident' would always be a mark of shame on him. He endangered the lives of his friends and the whole wizarding society. He'd never forgive himself for that. Ron's glance met Hermione's. She looked at him tenderly and smiled as if saying, "Everything is fine. I am here and won't leave you." Her squeeze of his hand returned him his confidence. "What was the second reason, Harry?"

"Malfoy," Harry only answered.

"What about him? Is he a Death Eater?" Hermione asked conversationally. Now she couldn't be surprised by anything, after hearing that Malfoy was teaching Potter.

"Exactly the opposite."

"You mean, he isn't a Death Eater!" Ron asked bewildered. Malfoy – a Death Eater was the natural state of things for him. Well, as for everybody else.

"Yes, he isn't. I was even more surprised than you. That's why his presence must've been kept in secret."

"But now the secret is uncovered. He is a professor and everyone's seen him," Hermione stated. "What could've brought such a state of events?"

"Who knows? Malfoy is unpredictable." Harry remembered Draco's statement that slytherins were an unpredictable crowd. '_He surely can say it also about himself._'

"We still don't know what happened to Snape," Hermione remarked.

"Well, 'Mione, we can find everything from the first hands today."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with confusion.

"We decided to accompany you to your Dueling lesson today, Harry," Ron answered cheerfully,

"I am sure, you'll regret it, guys," Harry said, shaking his head.

After the classes, or as it was 'the same time', the Dream Team reached the same place. Harry opened the door to the Dueling Room and the sight that met them was even more surprising than the news that Malfoy wasn't a Death Eater. Draco was sitting in his wooden armchair, but to Harry it looked more like a throne, and was… sleeping?

After the forest expedition, he had returned to the laboratory to prepare the ingredients he gathered for the potion. It must be brewed during three days. He had only two more days to get the other needed ingredients. The preparation and first stages of the potion took almost all night and then three Potions classes in the morning; and two of them being gryffindors made them a living Hell. That's why Draco was absolutely exhausted and decided to take a nap before his next class, which promised to be very exiting due to his plans for it.

Ron, taking into consideration the situation with a sleeping and defenseless Malfoy, decided to play a prank on him; as always. He took out his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Don't do it, Ron," Harry whispered, knowing that Malfoy couldn't be taken off guard. '_Even asleep._'

"He can't do anything, he is asleep," Ron whispered back, mischief all over his face.

Hermione said nothing. Of course she was against hexing students, but it was Malfoy. It was always good to see his butt kicked. Ron opened his mouth to say the hex, but was stopped by a gag, which was thrown by Draco.

"I warned you, Ron," Harry snickered from the sight of Ron with wide eyes and the gag in his mouth, which made him look really pathetic.

"You've read my mind, Potter," came a voice from the armchair, where Draco sat still with closed eyes. "I wanted myself to ask you to bring your friends to join us today. But they came on their own free will, how nice of them," Draco said in a tone, which promised nothing good. He stood up fully awake now. "But we still have a little problem, I have only two arms and there are three of you." Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. What the Hell was he talking about? Maybe he meant only one arm – his wand-arm? Little did they know, but we can't accuse them of that. "I think we should call professor Halflife, what do you think?"

"You want us to duel a professor?" Hermione asked with indignation. She still couldn't forgive herself for attacking Snape during her third year and now she was again proposed to do it. No way!

"And what would've happened, if I'd asked you to duel me?" Draco asked with a sly grin.

Hermione was lost. He _was_ a professor, but still a seventh year and Draco Malfoy who made her life a living Hell. It was a dilemma, the exit from which couldn't be found by Hermione.

"Never mind," Draco made a dismissive wave with his hand. "You won't receive such a pleasure today. But I still have an interesting lesson planned," he whistled and an eagle owl came from somewhere above. It had a parchment and a quill attached to its leg. Draco wrote a short message and sent the owl to Halflife.

'_So there must be a window somewhere near the ceiling_.' Harry thought.

"And you won't duel her. She will attack and you'll defend." Draco didn't wait for this information to sink in and went on, "Till professor Halflife's arrival, I want to torture you a bit…with a lecture," he touched the desk with his wand, muttered a spell and the desk became so big that it could fit in three chairs. "Sit yourselves."

Harry sat automatically, as if already waiting for the command. Ron and Hermione did it grudgingly because they weren't prepared for it. They became Malfoy's students even without being asked for their agreement to do so.

"Today's lecture is devoted to yesterday's encounter. Especially to the moment of Potter loosing his concentration because of the alien's interruption. It'd better be aliens, but we weren't so lucky. It was the voice Potter recognized and that's why he reacted to it. And that, my dear students, was absolutely unacceptable. That's why we are gathered here. To block Potter's mind from you two."

"You can't do it. They are my friends, I can't simply ignore them," Harry said not with objection, but in a way of discussion.

"I said nothing about ignoring them in your life. The point is, when you are in the middle of the fight with Voldmort, you can't ran away to help your friends. You must finish him off and then do whatever you like, understand?" Harry nodded. "Still you are not heartless and can bale your friends out of trouble, but during battling on a regular basis, so to say."

"Then not everybody is present here," Harry remarked.

"You want to call the whole Gryffindor House!"

"Of course not, Ginny is absent," Harry stated.

"She isn't your concern," Draco threw. '_Oops, shouldn't have said that._'

"What are you implying?" Ron cut in into the conservation, standing up.

"I meant that she has a brother to look after her." '_Whew, that was close._'

Ron wanted to comment, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in, professor. You are right on time," Draco invited.

Halflife entered. Her mood was far from good. Her face was grey, her arms dangled lifelessly and her steps were uncertain and weak. '_Just like Snape,_' the thought came to Draco's mind. "We decided to have a fighting session here, professor. Do you accept to participate?"

Such simple words made a miracle for her: her face lightened, her whole body gathered and became one unbreakable stone, the wand was firmly held in her right hand. "A fighting session, professor Malfoy? I am more than willing to participate," she said with the devilish sparks in her eyes, which were always there when fighting was brought up.

"Perfect. We'll use the second level, I suppose, professor?" Draco suggested. "For a start," he added, seeing Halflife's face fall.

"For a start," Halflife said, smiling with conspiracy.

"What do you mean by the second level?" Ron asked not so happy about his decision about coming here.

"You know the Jelly Legs hex?" Draco asked. Ron nodded. "The second level of it is Jelly Skin. There is the third and so on," Draco explained.

"And what is the third level of Jelly Legs?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Jelly Bones. If you want, we can try it on you when we reach the third level," Draco said with mock seriousness. Ron violently shook his head. "Now, a change of decorations is in order." With a flip of Draco's wand all the furniture disappeared – the room became absolutely empty. "I suggest you to go to the balcony, professor, to make it more realistic. The entrance is behind the portrait on the left from the door." Halflife nodded and exited.

Draco looked at his guinea pigs. "I bet you all think, what the Hell is going on," he read the positive answer in the eyes of the Dream Team. "Everything is simple. Professor Halflife will attack Ronald and Granger from the balcony. You won't see her or hear what hexes she sends because it'll be exactly like this on the battlefield. I will attack Potter in my own way. Is everything understood?" Harry nodded.

Hermione looked deep in debating with herself, or the circumstances or anything else. But Ron looked skeptical. "Why are you calling me Ronald all the time?" This was quite an inadequate question in such a situation, to any mind.

"It's your name, right?" Draco said with irritation. He couldn't be bothered with the ethical questions right now, especially because they needed avoiding answers.

"If so, call Hermione and Harry by their names also," Ron said, cornering Draco.

"It isn't the matter at hand," Draco slid out, but he knew it would come up eventually. "I'll discuss the rules with professor Halflife and you better prepare or she'll smash you into pieces. And, Potter," he waited until Harry's glance found his. "Concentrate."

After a few seconds, Draco appeared on the balcony where he said something to Halflife, who nodded a few times. Draco returned with the words, "Take your positions. Potter, you're standing quite close to them, so you'll be able to see them." Draco quickly crossed the room and took the spot near the wall opposite the door and Halflife. Harry was standing in front of him, facing Halflife with his back.

"How will he see us? He doesn't have eyes on his back," Hermione said with slight trembling in her voice. She liked reading and researching, but this was the practical part, that's why she couldn't help but be afraid.

"Does he?" Draco only said with a conspiracy smirk. Draco came close to Harry and whispered, "Your personal instructions, Potter. Concentrate. I'll repeat it again and again until I make a hole in your skull or until you start doing it properly. I'd choose the latter, but it's your choice. Right now I am Voldemort, nothing serious as you see."

Harry gave him you-are-crazy look which held fear and desperation. "Deep concentration. Nothing matters in this world now. Just you and me. You and Voldemort," he started to go, but then turned and also said quietly, "Remember, they won't die today. It's just a rehearsal, but the real performance will be a flop if this rehearsal isn't done properly. Let the battle begin!" Draco announced after a pause.

Harry was nervous, a bunch a nerves. Why? He didn't know. It was just another lesson. Yes, but other people were involved – his best friends. He couldn't put them in danger. His pessimistic thoughts were interrupted by a bucket of icy water that started flowing down his head to his toes. The chilly feeling brought him down to earth, where he supposed to be fighting Voldemort. Harry activated his Vision and faced the silver aura. He noticed that there occurred some changes: the bleeding holes turned into scars, and in the center was a large "M". But Harry didn't spend any more time on observations. He attacked.

His first move was arctic cold. He thought it would be effective and knock Malfoy out for a long time, but a moment before he released it, Harry saw a tiny fireball in Draco's aura. A second later, the arctic cold and fireball collided with each other sending parts of them towards both of them. Harry smelt the burning of something, but didn't pay much attention to it.

He needed to find a weak point in the silver aura. He looked at it more closely, trying to find it, while blocking fire streams and flows of lava. Then there was a sudden change: all his insides were shaken up by a tornado. His head was spinning; he couldn't find a solution because all his thoughts seemed to be running a marathon.

And then he heard it. The moan of Ron. He felt his pain through the orange aura on his left. Strangely, it didn't distract him, but rather he gathered himself and at last he found the weakness of his opponent. In his opinion, it was pretty lame, but he tried it. He threw salt into the scars and was rewarded with a stuffed groan. A picture of a blond woman on her knees and a man towering over her flashed in front of his eyes, then nothing.

And then another scream. It was Hermione. Harry wanted to turn his head to see what was going on. But then stopped himself. Concentration. That was everything that mattered. He started to feel weak from all the blows, but then collected all his power and started to throw burning hot iron hoops, which were supposed to fell on a person, paralyze his movements and burn him in the process. Surprisingly, it wasn't enough to finish the duel. As if for punishment, he received an unbearable pain in his stomach, as if some organ was roughly taken from there and then returned, but in the wrong place.

Another pitch scream and then a loud moan. That was it. Harry wasn't thinking straight already, he made a mess of everything: lightning, storm, fire, hot steal, and threw it with all his hate and indignation at his opponent. The brightness of the aura suddenly faded and it became simply dull grey. "Enough!" came Draco's loud but tired yell.

Harry blinked a few times, so his surroundings could came into focus. Hermione was sitting on the floor. Her hair covered her face. Ron was breathing heavily and looked as if a train had run over him. Harry noticed that there were three or four hexes on each of them, but they didn't bother to lift them at the moment. Then Harry inspected himself: robes a bit torn here and there, a few burns, his insides hurt still, all and all nothing fatal.

Only then he looked at Draco who was smiling like mad. That Harry was taken aback from such a view was an understatement. Who can smile after a fight? Only a madman. But with Malfoy, it's hard to say if he is sane or not at some point. After coming to his senses, Harry noticed large burns on Malfoy's neck and arms. He was paler than usual, his robes were torn badly in several places, but he was smiling from ear to ear. "Any suggestions, comments, reprimands, professor?" Draco asked in cheerful mood. "We almost reached the fifth level."

"I'm coming down and then we'll continue," Halflife answered also smiling from satisfaction.

While Halflife was on her way down, Draco beckoned Harry with his finger. When Harry neared him, Draco asked him whispering, "Do you want to know what knocked me out?"

"Of course, I do."

"Not your iron rings, which were cool by the way, not your fire or storm, but your hate and indignation." Harry looked at him, confusion all over his face. "You see, the point of the Dragon Fang isn't fireballs, lightening and other stuff like these if you are fighting humans. All you need is emotion and psychological pressure."

"But that's unfair."

"Maybe. It's like a staring contest and who'll break first. Who is weaker? In our case, who is more unstable? Physical violence is for fools. But mental… you can't even see the borders of your capabilities," Draco said with admiration.

"So you want to say that you were all happy, because my hate and indignation hit you?"

"Well, yes. But the point is that they hit me, affected me. Voldemort won't be destroyed by your hate - he'll become even stronger. I am glad that dark emotions affected me in a negative way; that means I am not that bad after all," Draco finished with a tired smirk.

He left the wall he was learning on and went to professor Halflife, who had already returned from the balcony. Harry trotted behind him. Ron was fussing over Hermione, who was remarkably weaker than him. She was learning on him like there was no tomorrow. She was damaged more mentally than physically because she'd never thought it would be like this.

Hexes were flying so fast and she couldn't even identify them, because she didn't hear the incantations. There was only time to block or revise the spells. No time simply to lift the hexes that hit her. On the whole – bloody Hell. And the worst was that Hermione knew it had been only the beginning.

"How do you assess the situation, professor?" Draco asked, looking over exhausted students.

"On the whole I am satisfied with the progress, but you wanted to have the second round?" Halflife answered all businesslike.

"If you think they are ready and still in good shape, why not? I am sure Potter can get through another round."

"You've gone mad from my indignation! Another one? I am barely standing!" came Harry's tormented voice from behind Draco's back.

"You wanted to protect your friends, didn't you?" Draco asked turning to Harry.

"You'll receive an extra credit for the next session," Halflife continued to persuade.

Harry sighed. "Ron! Herm'! Can you do another one?"

Ron shrugged then nodded. Hermine shook herself. She was really tired and only wanted a bath and a bed, but the extra credit… was tempting. Hell with credit! They need practice to be ready for the battle, not receive extra points! It's childish! Hermione nodded firmly in acceptance.

"Merlin, at last I'll have some fun," Draco said impishly. The Dream Team gave him a you'll-never-change look, Draco only shrugged.

"Now to the rules of the second round," began Halflife. "This time, professor Malfoy and I will be Death Eaters who attack you. That's why we'll step to the fifth level."

"The fifth level? The first level of Dark Magic?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, why not? We always use it in classes."

"Welcome to reality, Granger. Death Eaters won't attack you with leg biding hexes, they'll use something more effective to knock you out for a longer period of time, maybe for the whole eternity. Death Eaters like to use Dark Magic, it gives them power, confidence in the rightness of their deeds. And don't worry about your immortal soul, Potter knows how to clean everything up," with that Draco went to the furthest part of the room.

He took out his wand. He'd not used it for something like this for so long. But that didn't mean he'd forgotten how to do it, the knowledge had been buried too deep into his mind so there was no way to escape them or just forget. "It's the perfect opportunity to hex the crap out of me, so don't waste your chance," Draco said with a smirk.

"We will, I assure you," who else but Ron could say that.

After Halflife's signal, the battle between Death Eaters and the Dream Team began. To the outsider, especially a muggle one, it must have looked like a great firework show: sparks of all colors were flying back and forth. Still, those sparks weren't bringing entertainment, but pain and nasty things like burns, blisters and warts all over the body and even worse stuff that makes you throw up only at the sight of it.

Still nothing happened to our Dream Team. They were blocking every curse with skill and self-confidence. Ron also did all he could to reverse the curses on Draco, but to his utter disappointment, Draco was saying counter-curses as fast as he cursed in all directions.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing back to back and from time to time, Ron pushed Hermione to one side or another so the curse could simply miss her. '_He is watching her back all the time, even if he is heavily attacked_,' thought Draco, not understanding Ron's reasoning. '_Well, she is his girlfriend_,' such a statement satisfied his confusion.

Their 'battle' continued not more than twenty minutes, but they were all exhausted to no end by this round. Still, the eyes of the trio were focused and ready for another blow. They looked like driven animals, breathing heavily and looking from Draco to Halflife, but they weren't scared of the outcome of the curses hitting them. They were prepared for everything.

Halflife looked more alive than ever, as if the match gave her the strength and something worth living for. It was really difficult to determine Draco's condition. He looked pleased. With what? Who could say? From the opportunity to curse his enemies from head to toe to win? This wasn't correct because nobody was cursed to unconsciousness.

The explanation was formed in his next phrase. "I wish I could attend your lessons, professor Halflife," Draco said with a deep bow. "They'll kill fifty Death Eaters each and won't mess themselves up."

"Thank you, professor Malfoy. I'm very proud of them myself. Each gets fifty points today. A point for a Death Eater," she said the last words with disgust, as if wishing that they indeed made so many Death Eaters disappear today. "Your student isn't bad himself. I am sure you have a talent for teaching," Halflife said with a small smile. Draco silently bowed again. "I hope you'll inform me about the other…matters," her face fell again, becoming at once grey and lifeless.

"Sooner than you imagine," Draco said mysteriously. For a moment Halflife's face lighted up, but then returned to its graveness. She nodded and left. Draco turned to his 'students' for today. "Class dismissed. And, Potter. Forty points for your indignation. I've taken ten points for disturbing my scars. Don't you ever do it again," Draco finished dangerously.

Harry nodded, not wanting to even ask where they came from because he was sure no answer would be received. "We wanted to know when professor Snape would be back," mentioned Hermione on their way out.

"I can't tell you anything for certain. It depends on several things, which I am not supposed to reveal."

"Well, maybe I can help. To do some research on his illness, if I know what it is…" Hermione said uncertainly.

"I am provided with all the help I need. Still, you wouldn't be able to help with this particular illness. It's a virus actually, which is spreading like a tsunami now." On all three faces appeared a frightened expression. "Its name is Voldemort," Draco paused for a second. "Prepare yourselves, there isn't much time left."


	32. Healing Snape

**Chapter Thirty Two: Healing Snape**

"Holly Gryffindor! Why did that idea even appear in my mind?" yelled Ron, entering the Griffindor Common room after leaving their unplanned 'training practice' with Malfoy.

"Well, it was entirely yours," remarked Hermione, shaking her head.

"Yes. But that was just gross! How can you stand this all the time?" Ron asked Harry.

"Got used to it, I guess. He always gives me lectures about being ready to fulfill my destiny, not to do it blindly, be prepared for everything…Well, he prepares me in his own way, so to say. Practice makes perfect," Harry answered with a weak smile. "I am really tired, gonna go to sleep, if you don't mind," he turned and started to go upstairs.

"I'll sit near the fireplace for awhile. Care to join me, Hermione?" Ron asked playfully.

Hermione gave him a you-are-a-naughty-boy look, but followed him. They went to the fireplace and occupied an armchair which was the closest to it. One armchair meaning Hermione sat down on Ron's lap.

People still couldn't get use to their closeness because they were the most untypical couple at Hogwarts. They didn't date like most did, they just sat together in classes, well, they always did it anyway. They did homework together, but not in the Common room, just somewhere, which was considered to be an improvement. They definitely weren't found snogging senselessly in the closets, but still the very air around them told people that they were a couple or the better word for describing them could be 'an item.'

When somebody asked what he thought of them, he could only say, "Glamour." Of course, they weren't all lovey-dovey all the time: holding hands and exchanging embarrassed smiles or anything like that, well, not in public anyway. They were just together. Respecting each others' interests and expressing their love the way they only understood themselves.

Like right now. Sitting in front of the fire. Holding each other. Ron was slightly stroking Hermione's back, and with this simple gesture all her tension and tiredness vanished. Hermione smiled sweetly at him, expressing her gratitude. Ron, instead of saying, "you are welcome", kissed the tip of her nose. She giggled and hid her face in his shoulder. Ron rolled his eyes: she still couldn't stop being embarrassed by his kisses. But he could wait.

Their peaceful moment was disturbed by a furious creak of a quill from somewhere behind them. Ron looked back and saw Ginny scribing something on a parchment in a hurry. "What's up, sis?"

"Oh, nothing important. Snape's assignment," Ginny muttered with deep concentration on her face.

"What do you mean, Snape's? How can he assign you anything if he is ill?" Ron asked with a frown.

"Well, it was before that. He just owled me today that I must finish it till today's evening or else."

"What! How could he!" Ron roared, the Weasley temper rising from down his throat.

'_Ok, Ginny, that's what you wanted. Stay calm and don't let his temper lose control or the whole Common room will lie in pieces. I am really, really sorry, Herm', but it is very important to me._'

"Even when he isn't here, he makes us suffer! As if he was born to do it!"

"Ron, calm down. You're talking about a professor," Hermione reproached.

"Stay away from it 'Mione. Don't you see? It's ten in the evening and instead of enjoying the last hour of the day, she is doing her bloody Potions homework! He isn't a professor, he is a sadist, who only thinks about the way to torture children! That's who he is!"

"He isn't," came a sudden calm voice from Ginny.

"What? Maybe he cast an Imperio on you to make you his slave! To do any work he asked you to do, ah!"

"Ron, what are talking about!" Hermione asked horrified. "He is on our side. He is helping us to win," she whispered.

"If somebody touched the dark, he can never come completely on the good side," Ron said stubbornly. "Merlin, I hate him! I really hate him!"

"You'll never grasp the meaning of that man and what he did for the Good side," Ginny said with choked sobs. Snape's gray face swam in front of Ginny eyes. How she wanted to scream, "He apparated to Hogwarts only to tell the date of Voldemort's attack and then die with the feeling of fulfilled duty!" But she couldn't; damn secretiveness.

But her duty was fulfilled too, they were almost invisible, but as his sister she saw them. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she stood up and quickly, so Ron couldn't react, picked his tiny tears from the corner of his eye and put them into a vial. Then she did the same thing with hers. She grabbed both vials and rushed to the Portrait Hole and out of sight.

Ron and Hermione were both dumbstruck. Both by her opinion about Snape and her actions which were the exact replica of Malfoy's.

Ginny frantically ran to the laboratory. She had already memorized the instructions for the "Bringing from Death" potion that's why she knew they didn't have much time to gather all the ingredients and the stabilizing potion couldn't work for ages. She threw the door open and moved right to Draco who was preparing to add the unicorn horn. "I've got them," she said breathlessly, carefully taking two vials out of her bag.

Draco noticed her red eyes and cheeks. "You cried," he stated with concern and perplexity of how important it was to him to keep her happy.

"It was worth it, Draco. Here they are: hate and respect. We only need yours."

"And the lover's."

"Oh, yes. I've completely forgotten about it," Ginny said sadly. "Have you found any substitute?" Draco shook his head. "Maybe we should look for his relatives?" she asked with a weak hope.

"It'll take too much time!" Draco said, slamming the work desk with his fist. "It's the only thing that can save him and we still can't do everything right! We were, and are, his last hope. He entrusted us with his life! He named me his best student and what? I can't do one thing that's really important! Not numerous potions of the middle level, something significant. Not to remember me by, but what can bring benefit not destruction," Draco sighed and returned to the potion. He had already started and desperately wanted to finish.

"A very good speech, Draco. I would like to think you meant every word of it."

"Huh?"

"I want to ask you a question, the answer to which is very important to me," Ginny said, suddenly all business-like.

"You'll receive the answer, whatever question it is."

"What did you mean when you said it was time for Draco Malfoy to return?"

"You understand that the point isn't just in changing the name," Draco began, but was interrupted.

"Of course, I understand. That's why I am asking. It doesn't make any difference to me to call you Marko or Draco. For me, it's important what stands behind the name. If the return of Draco Malfoy means the reappearance of a guy who despises my family, always ridicules me and tells me how dumb I am, then I don't want him back, especially as my partner. As for Marko, it is another story. I really liked him, he was my friend and that says a lot. I don't have many friends."

Draco looked hurt when she finished. "Was I that bad?"

"Well, not all the time, but, you know, it was still pretty disturbing," she said with a small smile.

"I can assure you, it won't ever happen again. Maybe I can even accept Ronald's proposal."

"Ronald's proposal? Where did that come from?"

"Today they visited my lesson with Potter. You should've seen his face when I called him Ronald," Draco snickered. "It was your idea, by the way. He asked why I made exclusion for Potter and Granger."

"And what did you answered him?"

"I changed the topic. But returning to your question. I want to get rid of the misunderstanding about my current name. The Dream Team can think whatever they want of me, but you are another case." Ginny cocked an eyebrow in an unspoken question. "You are my friend and I will always be yours. No matter what name or status I'll have."

"I'm glad; I don't want to lose you. You're a friend to be jealous of," Ginny said, covering his hand with hers.

"Well, thank you," he responded with the pride of accomplishing something he really wanted. "Still, this isn't everything connected to my name's change," Draco continued seriously. "You know, till that unfortunate day, I was kept in hiding. Now my whereabouts are certainly known to the crowd much unwelcome here. And they surely want me six feet under." Ginny squeezed his hand tightly. "Then I have my responsibilities towards the Malfoy family. I am still the only heir to the Malfoys estate and clan's heritage, which is far from pleasant, but I can't escape it."

"What is it?" Ginny asked breathlessly.

"The darkness," was the only answer.

"You changed the topic again," Ginny said with higher spirits to move from such uncomfortable waters.

"What?"

"When you told me about Ron's proposal, you said you'd changed the topic and did the same thing, returning to my question. What is your end of the deal?"

"You mean, will I or will I not call Potter and Granger by their first names? Unlikely."

"But you made an exception for Ron, why not?"

"I did it because you asked me, that's all."

"So I have such a big influence on you," Ginny asked mockingly.

"Yes, you do." Ginny was taken aback by this statement. She didn't think they'd become that close, especially in Malfoy's case.

"You want to say that if I tell you to do it, you won't object?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course, I will. When did I miss a point to object you?" he asked in turn with dancing eyes.

"Yeh, yeh, same old story," she said, rolling her eyes. "Avoiding the answer as usual. Well, so be it. How are your classes going?"

"Pretty good. I am still sane, as you see."

"Well, that's questionable." Draco gave her a look-at-yourself look. "Why, Draco, my classes are perfectly fine. Only one blow up in the first year," she said with innocent eyes.

"If only I could be that lucky. Professor Snape is absolutely right, they are complete idiots. Especially the fifth-year hufflepuffs. The contents of the three cauldrons were on the ceiling by the end of the lesson." Ginny gave him a stern look. "And it wasn't my fault."

"You know the spell, you could've stopped it."

"I could have…but you know me."

They talked for a while about their teaching experiences and the more they chatted, the more time the name of professor Snape was mentioned, which led to the topic about his current condition. "How is he?" Ginny asked, looking through the aisle.

"The Stabilizing potion is still working. I changed the bandages in the morning, but… I don't know," he shook his head. "I am not sure about anything now."

"This potion will heal him for sure. You know, I thought about adding some green tea leaves also."

"For what?" Draco asked dumbfounded.

Ginny shrugged. "For smoothing things out?"

To Ginny's surprise, Draco nodded. He surely would forbid adding any components to the potions and especially would reject her suggestion to put it at this deciding moment. "The whole thing is experimental, so some tea leaves won't spoil the ingredients' reaction," Draco said in a tone of a professional, but Ginny heard the notes of hopelessness in his voice.

"Have you ever thought about the reason of putting tears into the potion? Especially these?"

"Well, there is a theory that both negative and positive features must be present in a person for him to strive for harmony between them during his life. That's why we are adding love and hate, fear and respect. As for loss…I don't know how to put it in words," Draco finished thoughtfully.

"It isn't as complicated as it seems, Draco. But you're wrong about one thing: it isn't a theory; it is the rule for everybody to live for, only there must be more of Good in a person. That's why loss comes. The loss we feel towards somebody. If we miss him, it means he is welcomed in this world."

"It is easy to say," Draco said with a sigh.

"Of course, life isn't easy. Nobody can live without problems or complications, it wouldn't be real then."

Draco and Ginny talked till midnight about life in general and their own lives. Unnoticeably, they fell asleep on the couches, unsuspecting about the night visit that would bring a bright light to their tunnel.

She cautiously opened the door and silently closed it. The room was almost in complete darkness. Only a candle stood on the nightstand. But its light was enough to give capability to see a gray mask, which was the face of professor Snape.

She moved towards the bed and watched him for a while. '_Why am I here? I wanted to see you. I haven't seen you for three days already. Merlin, I missed you. Three long days without your face._' She traced his jawline with her fingers. '_I've almost never talked to you. I saw you only at meals or on 'my problem' meetings and still I managed to fall in love with you. How?_'

How? She asked herself again and again. At first she thought it was some 'knight' complex, meaning that after her recovering she fell in love with her savor. She scowled at herself countless times that she must not jump on the first man in sight after being given a possibility of having a relationship.

But she couldn't stop herself from watching him at meals, especially if her place was beside him. She couldn't but admire his grace of walking around or the softness but exactness of his hands at meals or working with potions.

To everybody else, all that was unnoticeable, but strangely it was outstanding to her. His infamous crooked nose and greasy hair he was unmercilessly teased about. These features didn't bother her. From the very beginning of the school year she wanted to check his hair out. Now was her chance. She stretched out her hand and went through Snape's hair.

'_Strange. It doesn't seem to be so greasy at the touch. It is not silky either, but still smooth._' She went through his hair several times, unable to resist the urge for physical contact.

She found a stool near the bedside and sat down on it. She couldn't help but stare. His face was set in a grimace of pain with a deep wrinkle between his eyebrows. "You've suffered so much in your life and nobody helped you through it. I know how it is, to be a Death Eater. To feel nothing but pain and hopelessness. I understand you, nobody can better than I. Why am I so attracted to you? Love is said to be blind, but I am not. I can see it with my own eyes and feel it with my heart that you're so much more than you are said to be." Tears started to stream down her cheeks. "You can't leave me now! I've looked for you for so long! I must tell you, I love you! If you die, all trying to give me another life will go to Hell. And I too, because I want to spend my life with you and nobody else is needed. You won't be alone anymore. Please, return to me."

Draco was awakened by loud sobs. His first thought was to check on Virginia, but she was peacefully sleeping. He followed the sound to Snape's bedroom and was rooted to the spot by what he saw. The picture was quite unclear in the dark, taking into consideration her black robes and hair, which was sprawled all over her face.

Draco was utterly flabbergasted, but regained control pretty fast. It took him five seconds and two blinks to understand the situation. Then he turned on his heels and hurried to Virginia's sleeping form. "Virginia, get up," Draco whispered, shaking her a bit.

She lazily rolled over, slowly opened her eyes and almost shrieked, meeting a white face standing out in the darkness. "Common, get a vial, we've found the donor," Draco told her urgently.

His words woke her up in an instant. "Who?"

"Halflife."

"Well, who else", she said with a shrug.

"Huh?"

"Who else could it be? McGonagall, Spout?" Draco made a disgusted grimace. "Are you certain, it's him? I mean, the light can be for someone else," Ginny said, wanting to be completely sure.

"There can't be a mistake. I saw…" he suddenly sounded nervous and unsure.

"What did you see?"

"Their souls. They are drawing to each other. Like…like…" he couldn't find words to finish.

"Like wanting to be one," Ginny finished dreamily. Then with a sigh she stood up to fetch a vial and complete their quest for the ingredients.

"Professor, professor," Ginny addressed the sobbing woman quietly.

Halflife stiffened for a second. She didn't want anyone to see her here, especially in such a condition. Maybe only him, but he was far from her, between life and death. With all the dignity she could master, she left the cold, but comfortable Snape's chest, put her hair in some order and started to brush off the tears, when she was stopped by Ginny's tight grip on her hand.

"For his sake, don't. They are too precious," pleaded Ginny, and Halflife heard tiredness in her voice. Ginny took out her wand and carefully collected one tear and put it into a crystal vial. "Draco, we are ready, you can begin."

Immediately the laboratory and Snape's bedroom was lit up with torches. A blue fire started to shimmer under a big black cauldron. "May I stay?" Halflife asked cautiously.

"Of course, professor," said Draco from his work table. "Your help is needed."

"I'll do whatever I can," she said with desperation.

Ginny smiled warmly at her. She knew that glance very well. The glance full of love and fairness. "Come, professor. You've never seen Draco at work. I can assure you, it's truly amazing," Ginny whispered with admiration.

Professor Halflife and Ginny stepped into the laboratory. Draco was going back and forth with a troubled expression. "You can do it, Draco. He'll live. We'll all live," Ginny reassured him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeh, live happily ever after," Draco muttered. "Stay by me, ok?"

"Ok," Ginny said with a small smile.

Halflife found a place on one of the couches. She watched in fascination the work of Snape's assistants. Now she began to understand the specification of potions' partnership. Ginny did almost nothing, only stood by his side. Draco methodically stirred a potion in the black cauldron. It was visible for Halflife how tension started to leave Draco's body. His glance became collected and confident.

"It's time to add the last ingredients," Draco said seriously.

Virginia brought four vials with something glistening inside. Ginny took one of the vials and gave one to Draco. "Respect," Draco proclaimed.

"And fear," Ginny said in the same tone.

Two tears simultaneously dropped into the cauldron. Blue-grey smoke rose from it. The same procedure was repeated with tears of love and hate, but that time, the smoke had a dirty pink color. Ginny looked at Draco expectantly. He dreaded this moment. Tears of loss. It was the feeling that accompanied him every second. To Draco, it seemed that Earth stopped its turning and life became motionless. Only the pain was left.

Draco recollected the most precious memories of professor Snape. His Godfather. His Potions lessons, the hours he spent under his personal guidance, the times when he talked to Draco as the Head of his House, trying to talk some sense into him. Draco now regretted that he hadn't listened to him. Draco recalled that night, the night of Christmas Eve. He was the only man on Earth who didn't push Draco away, didn't reject him, but understood and helped to find the new course of life.

A shiny tear fell down from his closed eye and went straight into the potion. But then another came, and another, and another. Draco hid his face with his hands. Nobody could see him cry. It's an unbearable disgrace. _'Draco Malfoy can cry, he can care,'_ thought Halflife stunned.

Ginny let him be. She knew it was dangerous to disturb him at that state. The dogmas of his childhood about crying restriction were still in his mind and, probably, nothing would be able to change that. The potion boiled while Draco calmed himself down, which he did with a few deep breaths and Ginny stroking his back. Then he checked on the potion and smiled from ear to ear. "We did it," he whispered almost ecstatic.

Professor Halflife and Ginny came nearer and looked at the liquid which could put an end to their worries, but saw nothing. Even Ginny was confused by such a discovery. But Draco's reaction was far from worried.

"After finishing every other potion, I come again and again to the conclusion that Potions is the greatest science of all those possible in the wizarding world," Draco began his explanation with notes of fascination. "This potion is almost transparent, it must be though, but due to the tea leaves, it has a slight green color. You'll never believe what is there. It is the source of the life of humanity."

Ginny found challenge in his words. She examined the potion more closely and then looked at Draco with widened eyes and whispered, "Water?"

"Water?" Halflife's voice echoed.

Draco smirked wryly. "Magical water that contains the equality of good and evil and can bring from dead, giving life instead. Great, isn't it?" It was absolutely clear that Draco was having the time of his life. Well, probably, it was his star hour after all.

While Ginny and professor Halflife recovered from shock, Draco took a goblet from somewhere and poured the potion, or water in our case, into it. "Will you give us the honor?" he asked stretching out the hand with the goblet towards Halflife.

"It will be more than just an honor to do it." She took the goblet and headed to the motionless figure of Snape. Suddenly the potion began to boil again, as if her touch made it act like this.

"As if you love him too much," Draco commented with a sneer. "Ouch!" Ginny elbowed him in the stomach.

"Well, maybe I do," Halflife responded with a shrug.

Draco was struck by such frankness and also the simplicity of the answer, as it was a common thing to make such confessions aloud, especially for a professor. Ginny only shook her head. '_It will take a lot of time for Draco to understand that love is as normal in life as breathing air._'

With a bit of a trouble and Draco's dagger, they opened Snape's mouth and Halflife carefully poured the potion into him so all the drops found their way down to his stomach. When the goblet was empty Draco, Ginny and professor Halflife were taken aback by an immediate reaction, which was expressed by sparks of electricity going through Snape's body. (AN: Of course, there is no electricity in the magical world, but visually it had the same effect.)

They watched, rooted to the spot, how little by little the color returned to his face. It wasn't his usual pale almost white color, but more colorful or simply normal healthy color with a bit of a blush on his cheekbones. Their stance was interrupted by a loud moan from the bed. Snape's body was convulsing and the reason was quite understandable – it was pain.

Draco was first to comprehend. "The bones," he whispered. "They are moving to their right places." Both women gasped. "Virginia! Second cupboard, third shelf, fifth from the right, the blue one," Draco ordered and Ginny hurried to the named place.

Halflife raised her wand, but was stopped by Draco's hand on it. "You can't stun him."

"But while moving, he makes the pain even worse," she answered with desperation.

"If you stun him, the bones won't move at all."

She sighed in defeat. "What can we do then? I can't watch him suffer."

"Yes, he has suffered enough," Draco said with pity. "We'll do it the old fashioned way."

Ropes appeared from Draco's fingers and bound Snape. Ginny returned with a small bottle with blue liquid in it. She gave it to Draco and he poured it into Snape's mouth. After a few moments, Snape stopped moving and the expression on his face became almost peaceful.

"What was it?" Halflife asked.

"A very strong painkiller," Draco began in his lecture tone. "Its main ingredient is the Wolfbane potion. It brings a weak coma state, so a person doesn't feel his body and the pain, of course."

"Fascinating."

"Indeed," Draco said with a knowing smile. "It took me making ten antidotes to mushroom's poisons to receive the recipe from professor Snape. He discovered it himself."

Halflife didn't even want to think for what this potion was meant for and where the need came from. "When will he wake up?"

"From his beauty sleep? Tomorrow. About noon, perhaps."

"Oh, damn, I have classes. I won't be here," she said with frustration.

Draco didn't react to Halflife's unprofessional expression. His thoughts were on the other matter. "Professor, could you please walk Virginia to the Gryffindor Tower?"

"She is a professor herself, she won't run into trouble with Filch for walking in the halls after curfew."

"Yes, but can you simply do it?" Draco said, not looking into her eyes.

'_He is just worried about Virginia's safety. Why not say so?_' "Yes, of course. No problem. Virginia!" she called.

I am sure you are all wondering where Ginny was during the whole conversation. Well, she was the daughter of her mother: she was cleaning everything around; washing the cauldron, cleaning the mess on the table, organizing the pillows on the couches and everything else that needed a woman's hand, especially Snape's bedroom.

They said their good byes and Ginny, with professor Halflife, left. While walking down the hallway Halflife mentioned, "You two look so cute together."

To Halflife's surprise Ginny didn't start to defend her honor, but said with a sigh, "We are not."

"You mean, you don't look cute?" Halflife asked as if it was the biggest lie on Earth.

"We are not together," Ginny replied, dragging herself to the Gryffindor Tower, which she felt she didn't belong to, or her heart, to be precise.


	33. Awakening

**Chapter Thirty Three: The Awakening**

Darkness. Complete darkness. Where were the flames and burning hot pans of Hell? If he was not in Hell, where could he be? Then an insufferable pain pierced him. Yes, that was definitely Hell. Like both his life and death were.

Maybe his destiny now was the replaying of his death over and over again? The punishment for all his sins? Then he felt himself falling into a bottomless hole, but it wasn't full of hopelessness, it was security and calmness. He was not sure how much time had gone, but he felt an urge to open his eyes. Quite unusual for a dead man, but he could do whatever he wants now.

He slowly opened his eyes only to be faced with a broadly smiling Draco Malfoy.

"Welcome back, professor," Draco said, checking Snape's pulse and nodding with satisfaction, finding it completely normal.

Snape's eyes widened with realization. He was alive? But that's impossible! How could that happen? Of course, he apparated to the laboratory hoping that his assistants would do something, but that was just a surviving instinct, which was far from certainty. "How?" he squeezed out of him.

"You can't talk now, professor. You need all your strength to recover. So don't waste it," Draco sat down on a stool near the bedside. He occupied it the whole night, looking after the changes in the condition of his Godfather. "But I can answer your question for your own entertainment. It was "Bringing from Death". Virginia had found it during one of her researches, so we didn't waste time looking for the cure, only the ingredients."

It took Snape thirty seconds to recall the potion Draco was talking about and another forty five to remember the ingredients for it. After recalling the last one, he frowned. The potion couldn't have worked, there was no one. "Who?" he breathed out.

"I could've bet you'd ask this as soon as you woke up," Draco said with a smirk. "Your debtor," he answered, knowing everything concerning Halflife's curse and the lifting of it.

Snape's cheeks turned slightly pink. '_No way in Hell!_' thought Draco unbelievingly. '_Snape is blushing! What a picture! I bet the whole Gryffindor House would give more than ten galleons just to see it,_' then suddenly all mockingness disappeared in Draco's thoughts. '_The feeling must be mutual then. It was worth turning back._' Still he wasn't all happy for Snape. He was glad to know he was alive, but Draco was also jealous. Jealous of love.

It was beaten under his skull that love was nothingness, a thing the Malfoys didn't waste their time on. Something he could be better not having and live peacefully without. But Lucius wasn't the authority for him now; he did not have to follow his rules. Of course, it wasn't just the matter of rebellion for Draco. He longed for it. Why, he didn't know. He felt insufficient not to be able to love and be loved with people around him loving each other, even Snape!

The door opened and in walked Dumbledore with Ginny. "I received the news that you are back with us, Severus," he addressed Snape with genuine happiness on his face. "Professor Malfoy and professor Weasley did a great job. You wouldn't have been here, if not for their hard and persistent work." Draco and Ginny, who by that time stood beside Draco, looked at their feet embarrassed by such praise. "I think they deserve a reward, don't you think, Severus?" he asked, turning to Snape who nodded. "I'll give them a day off."

The young professors looked at him confused. "I mean there will be no lessons, received or taught, training, practices, just a free day to do whatever you like inside or outside. Your rest will start tomorrow morning. Now, I must leave. I hope you'll get well soon, Severus. Everything for this will be organized."

With that he went away, leaving professor Snape on the mercy of his assistants. Ginny was the first to react. "So how are you, professor? Do you need anything? A breakfast perhaps?" she asked question after question, rearranging his pillows for him to be more comfortable.

Snape couldn't believe his eyes and other senses. Ginny Weasley was fussing over him like a mother hen. And he saw that Dumbledore was really happy to see him alive and Macbeth…, well that was another matter to think about, but let's postpone it for better time. "A glass of water will be fine," Snape said with a cracking voice. His throat was sore and completely dry, like he spent all last week in a desert.

"In a moment," Ginny smiled and flew off to find some water.

"I suppose you need this also," Draco said, handing Snape a goblet with yellow liquid. "For your throat."

Snape looked at it closely, sniffed it, then nodded with approval and drank. It made him cough a few times. "Thank you," his voice sounded normal now. "How long was I out from this 'wonderful world'?" Snape asked with sarcasm, but still glad that he didn't die. This time.

Draco thought for a moment. "Three-four days." '_Three-four days! It lasted like eternity in Hell! I feel like I grew older over three years not days. All this nervousness and frustration. I really need to rest a bit. Gonna sleep the whole day tomorrow. _'

Ginny appeared with a glass of water and a tray full of food of different kinds. "Here is your meal, professor. You must eat it all or else," she said in a tone of a strict mother. Then turned to Draco. "Do you need anything else, Draco?" He shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Gonna plan our day off."

"What do you mean 'our' day off?" Draco asked with a frown.

Ginny sighed disappointed. "I thought we'd spend it together."

Draco blinked a few times from surprise then said unsurely, "I have nothing against it." With a smile she wanted to hide, Ginny ran out of the chambers. '_She wants to spend her free time with me of all people! Yey, I am lucky! It will be the best day of my life!_' A satisfied grin appeared on Draco's face on its own accord.

Snape watched the display with interest and amusement of his own. He didn't mean to play a matchmaker when he started their partnership, but then why not? '_They really look good together._' "So you are both teaching now?" Snape decided to start a conversation.

"It was your wish."

"How is it going? The classroom hasn't been destroyed into pieces yet?"

"Everything is all right. Virginia is helping, so it's much easier for me to concentrate on the older students. They are doing well; the lessons plans are being fulfilled. No detentions so far," Draco said monotonously, then frowned and shook his head. "No, not everything is well. They are looking at me with suspicion, when they think I am not watching them. Like I am going to stab them in the back the minute they turn away. They listen to whatever I say, but it's like walking on a cliff's edge. I don't give a lot of homework because I don't have time to bother myself with correcting it. But even without it they don't respect me as a teacher."

"They don't respect me either and I've been teaching for almost twenty years. It's the feature of the subject," Snape said with understanding.

"Merlin, I know it, but it is just…Of course, I haven't myself finished school, but I just don't want everybody to glare at me like it is my fault their parents are dead from fighting. I have nothing to do with it."

"But they don't know it; they need a scapegoat for their troubles. You are a perfect match."

Draco noticed that Snape had finished his meal already; he took the tray and put it on the nearby desk. "Why don't you ask about it?" Snape said.

"About what?"

"About what happened to me."

"I don't want you to recall bad memories. I don't know details, but on the whole it's known to me."

"I always wonder how you manage to be informed so well."

"I don't want to know as much as I do. It's not easy to cope with all the knowledge."

"I still need to report everything to Dumbledore, but I want to tell _you_ first."

"Please, don't," Draco pleaded with desperation.

"What are you afraid of?" Snape asked puzzled by his reaction.

"I felt your pain; it is more expressive than any words."

"How could it happen?"

"I don't know. I don't usually feel anything that the person I examine does. It was horrible, especially when Voldemort was trying to kill you through the Mark. I wanted to die just to stop that torture," Draco shuddered just from the thought of living through it again.

"That is the point of it," Snape said with hatred.

"The point of what?"

"It is the new curse made by Voldemort himself. He called it "the Unforgivable Trio". He united the three Unforgivable curses into one. When cast, it puts a person under Imperio and he starts to torture himself getting rid of something that caused him to suffer, but he couldn't do it before because he didn't feel able to do it, and only death finishes his sufferings. You don't even need to point the wand at the victim all the time, like during Cruciatus. Everything happens on its own accord. Disgusting!" Snape even spat on the floor. "Only one thing saved me. I snapped out from Imperio before it was too late."

"Thank God," Draco muttered.

"Why did you bother with healing me? Scientific interest?"

Draco looked at him, like he was crazy. "But we are your assistants. We couldn't leave you to die."

"But I am useless now. The date won't save the world. Who knows what forces he will bring to conquer these walls?"

"What are you talking about? To Hell with Voldemort, the Earth doesn't spin around him! How could the world loose one of the best Potions Masters? How could the school loose its most eccentric and fabulous Head of the House? How could I lose you, let you die in my own hands, father?" Draco's eyes widened in shock when the word left his mouth. He became too emotional with the recent events. It wasn't right to call professor Snape his father. "I am sorry, professor, it won't ever happen again, I am sorry," Draco began to apologize, looking anywhere but at Snape.

Snape was himself surprised by Draco's attitude. Still he was glad that there were people who cared for him. It wasn't easy to digest it all at once and Macbeth… "By the way, Draco, I haven't objected. I _am_ your father of sorts."

"Yes, but it is so unusual. You can't be my father and the Head of the House and the Potions' professor. It is impossible to combine everything in one person," Draco said with uncertainty.

"It doesn't matter what you call someone or what place one occupies in your life, it is important what place he has in your soul."

"You think, I have a soul?" Draco asked with a sad smile.

"Of course you do. You were human the last time I checked. After the Halloween party. You still haven't told me your motives. Why would a promised Death Eater save Hogwarts and muggleborns from such a cunning and effective plan of the Dark Lord?"

'_Why does he always see through me? It's almost impossible to hide anything from him. He probably knows me better than I do._' "It wasn't fair," Draco whispered, and then said louder, "It wasn't fair to attack them like this. They were defenseless; waiting for the party, to having fun. And then they were met by thousands of creepy, blood thirsty snakes. But the worst thing was that everyone had been bitten. Not only muggleborns, like in the second year, or half-bloods, but also purebloods, the slytherins. I could've died myself there. The snakes were uncontrollable. Of course, it was a brilliant idea, but it wasn't organized or planned properly.

Voldemort wanted the slytherins to join him, but could we have done that, if we had all been killed by his own snakes! The only conclusion is that it didn't matter to him. "Died? Well, I'll find other fools to join me". He wanted just to see people suffer. Who, it doesn't matter. His servants, children, Aurors in Europe or in America.

I just couldn't let it happen. It was a mass murder of people who couldn't fight back. Their faces…full of horror and panic." Pictures of that night flashed before Draco's eyes and he instantly regretted the awakening of those memories. White faces of the first-years, snakes all over the festive food, panic stricken glances of everyone around him and cries of pain and fear.

"That proves something, don't you agree?" Snape asked in his usual calm tone which he could keep in almost all situations, except maybe when a cauldron was blown up by Longbottom. "You prevented their deaths by standing against all the snakes and the Black Cobra. You were so concerned about their lives that you risked your own. You must have a soul to do it."

"Maybe you are right," Draco said with a shrug. Then looked at his chain watch. "I must be going. Another lesson with Potter."

"How is our only hope doing?" Snape asked with a smirk.

Draco smirked back. "Pretty well. He'll be ready. We've reached the final phase: psychological attack."

"You know that's very dangerous, not only for him, but for you also. It is far worse than Legitimacy."

"I know, I know," Draco replied with a sigh. "But it must be done or he'll never survive the duel with Voldemort and that isn't an option. And by the way, this matter is far from your concern, you must rest and gain your strength back," Draco said with slight reproach. He went to one of the cupboards and returned with several bottles. "I hope you'll approve of my choice of your medicine for tonight."

Snape read the labels: Dreamless Sleep, Relaxing Tonic and Life Burst. "Life Burst? What the Hell is it?" Snape looked at the vial as if it was an UFO alien.

"Oh, it is a mixture of your tonic of useful substances, stabilizing and energetical potions and some herbs," Draco responded hesitantly.

"You mean, you made it yourself?" Snape looked at Draco like seeing him for the first time. Draco curtly nodded. "Strange name for the potion," Snape commented, looking at the bottle closely.

"Virginia named it. After the first test," Draco said with a repressed chuckle.

"What? Your mouse burst into shreds?" Snape asked with irony.

"You'll find out when you try it," Draco answered his eyes sparkling. "It must go first."

Snape frowned. He must serve as a guinea pig to his own assistants. He examined the potion like somebody would examine a glass of wine. With a sigh he drank it in one gulp and immediately felt like all his molecules started to have a Formula 1 race in him, then as suddenly as it began it stopped. An unmistakable surge of energy and health flowed into his veins. Snape looked intently at Draco. "A very good potion, young man. I knew you had it in you."

"I just put everything together," Draco said casually, handing Snape the other two potions which swiftly found their way to Snape's stomach. "I'll go now."

Professor Snape put his head on a pillow and closed his eyes, Draco quietly went to the door, and in the very door frame he turned. "Sweet dreams, father," he whispered, but still was heard. That night professor Snape fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

It was early. Too early for halls to be full of students rushing to their first lessons, but early enough for the Sun to be rising from behind the horizon. The only person who was awake at this early hour was creeping through the dungeons. She quietly opened the heavy door, which revealed an unlit and mute room. After closing the door, she stepped closer to the bed and looked at the figure lying on it.

'_Same black sheets and black crown of hair, even the pose is somewhere alike with his position when he was between life and death. Still there is something new. His face isn't that grim anymore, but more…relaxed and satisfied. Is it a smile?_' she moved closer to be sure, she wasn't imagining things. '_It is a smile! Why doesn't he do it more often? It makes him even more attractive._'

She often asked herself, why he wasn't married with such a striking appearance. She couldn't help but notice him from the first day at Hogwarts. The only conclusion she came to, is that he didn't want to be noticed. Always on the edge of the table, deep in the dungeons, as if he was hiding all the time. Well, practically, he was hiding. From Voldemort, from the students, from himself…

She wanted to look beyond all that. She wanted to see a real person, the real him. She thought she had accomplished her mission. But she didn't find any 'fluffy, goody-goody' character, covered with a cruel façade; she had come face to face with a strong, devoted to his work, but a tired and lonely man.

She was unwillingly attracted to him. She was like him in so many ways. A Death Eater. A spy. A loner. She didn't know anything personal about him with the lack of talking but she still felt that she had lived the same life. She sat down on the bed and traced the line of his jaw with her fingers, admiring how right his features were set.

She could've sat and watched him for hours, but as any normal sleeping person, he had felt somebody touching him, urging him to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes then breathed out, "Macbeth, you've returned."

Halflife looked into his mesmerizing eyes. "I didn't go anywhere."

"You did."

"Even if I did, I won't leave you now."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked with a frown.

Suddenly Halflife wasn't that confident to cry about her feelings on every corner. She felt like a teenager on her first date. She wasn't even on a date now, but she was all sweaty from nervousness. "Your assistants are having a day off, so I'll be your nurse for today," was the only answer she mastered.

Snape sighed. He thought she had meant something else, something more. He didn't want to come back from Hell to return to his miserable life. He hoped she wanted to share his loneliness, so it wouldn't be so gravy to survive day after day. Her presence was enough for him – to just be with her, look at her, talk with her and the World would spin a bit faster.

"If you don't mind, I would like to use the bathroom." He slowly rose from the bed and headed to the mentioned place. Halflife couldn't help but stare. Just yesterday he awakened from a coma, he was still weak and walked with difficulty, but his movements didn't lack the grace and grandeur that were characteristic of him.

He returned to the well lit room, the bed sheets had been changed, a tray with breakfast on a desk ready to be served and Macbeth sat in an armchair that stood as close to the bed as possible. "I've brought you some food. Where would you like to eat, behind the desk or in bed?" she asked, trying to talk in a friendly, but a bit indifferent tone.

"I am not an invalid," Snape stated, sitting down behind the desk. He already lifted up his hands to take a knife and a fork to cut a very tasty looking omelet, when a sharp pain went through his left arm. He didn't remember having any problems with yesterday's supper, but then it dawned to him – he hadn't felt his left arm completely. He couldn't help but hiss and clench his left forearm with his other hand.

"What is it?" Halflife was by his side in an instant. "Your arm? Draco told me to change the bandages. Just sit still for a bit," she took everything she would need from the table beside the bed and already began to rebandage, when she found herself in a delicate situation: he was wearing pajamas and the wound was under it, so he had to take the pajamas top off, but she couldn't just ask him, it would be embarrassing… So she kept staring at his left shoulder, debating what to do.

Snape noticed her thoughtful look and followed her gaze. Rolling his eyes after understanding the problem, he just took the trouble making piece of clothing off, revealing a bloody bandage and a well shaped torso. The sight of blood made Halflife snap out of her thoughts. She gasped, but started to work quickly with her soft fingers at taking the dirty bandage off. But when she finished she gasped again, but this time much louder. "What is it?" Snape asked impatiently, the pain returned and made him feel very uncomfortable.

"It is gone," she answered breathlessly.

"What? The arm? I can still see it."

"The Mark. The Dark Mark is gone."

Now even Snape was interested, he looked at his left forearm and saw…nothing. A few bruises from the cut, but nothing else. There was no Voldemort in his life now. None of this spying mess. "Thank Merlin," he breathed out. "Some good news at last."

"We are both free now," she said with a smile.

"Yes, indeed, but it still hurts like Hell."

"Oh, sorry. Draco said to give you this," Halflife said, handing him a small bottle.

Snape read the label. "Hmmm, I've got a real talent here."

"What do you mean?"

"You, of course, don't know the difference between a Healer and a real Potions' Maker." She shook her head. "Healer heals people also using potions, but he also smoothes the things, so the potion wouldn't be very nasty or have some after effects. Potions' Maker doesn't think about such rubbish. The effect of the potion is the only important thing to him.

The point is that in this bottle is a very strong restoring potion, it can make even old scars disappear, but it has very bad side effects. Draco knows about them, I am sure, he used it once also. Still he gives it to me. Why? Because he knows that this is the best that Potions science can offer for my case. I am used to it anyway. And this he doesn't know." In one gulp he emptied the bottle. Right away he groaned through clenched teeth, squeezing the table top with his fingers, knuckles of which turned white from the pressure.

Halflife watched him with horror. Draco told her he didn't want him to suffer anymore. '_But what is this? Severus is going through immense pain, no doubt. How could Draco give him such a thing!_' Then she moved her glance to the wound and was shocked once again: the forearm was completely clean – no blood, bruises or scars. Like there was nothing in the first place.

"I told you," Snape said with pride. "Hogwarts won't be left without a good Potions' professor."

"Of course. You are here."

"I am not eternal. I still want to retire after a few more years. I am too old to suffer from those idiots of students every day."

"You hate children so much?" she asked with slight disappointment.

"Maybe not that much, but they just don't understand the importance of being perfectly quiet and concentrating on their work. They always whisper between themselves, pass notes and don't pay attention to instructions," he answered with heavy reproach.

"But they are just kids, Severus. They must have fun when they still have time," Halflife said with warmth in her eyes.

"But not at my lessons," he snapped.

"Yes, I've heard all about it," she said, hiding a grin, "Do you need anything else? As I understood, the bandaging is useless now."

"Perfect effect," Snape said with admiration. "My old supplies," he frowned briefly. "Must be the last one."

"How do you know? You remember all the potions you have?" she asked, not believing one bit in the possibility.

"No, it's just very strong and the ingredients very rare and, thanks Merlin, the occasions to use it also."

Halflife noticed pain flashed in his eyes. '_Maybe he recalled some of the occasions._' "So do you need anything?"

"Oh, yes," Snape began thoughtfully. "You are my slave for today. What to wish…"

"I am not your slave! I was asked to help you to recover, not to do whatever you want!"

"A cup of hot tea would be nice," he said with a wryly grin and headed to bed.

After settling down with two cups of tea of a tea set of green and purple colors, Halflife decided to ask the question that had bothered her for a long time. "Why did you become a Death Eater?" she blurted out.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked conversationally.

"You must have a very good reason to join the Death Eaters, to sell your soul to the Devil."

"To sell is the most important word in your sentence, because you are promised to be given power to solve your problems. The variety of reasons isn't large: jealousy, revenge, blackmail, death."

"Which was yours?" she asked with a shudder, wishing it was not the last one.

"None of them. I was special," he sneered. "As strange as it can be, potions led my way to Voldemort." Halflife raised her eyebrows in confusion. "I was young and enthusiastic, but quite poor, because parents left me nothing. I finished Hogwarts and somehow managed to find money to receive the first degree in Potions. I worked at St. Mungo's for a while, here and there taking orders for potions' making. You know that poisons were and are my strongest subject. I still don't know why of all potions' aspects. But I started to make variable poisons for sale. Life is very valuable and to take it is even more expensive. So I made a little fortune selling poisons."

Halflife looked at him with disapproval. Seeing it, he explained. "The ethical aspect didn't bother me. I _was_ a slytherin. Nobody can take it from me. So I sold potions to take somebody else's lives without even knowing the victim. Nobody, of course, traced the way from the dead bodies to me; I was a professional after all.

But such things don't stay unnoticed, especially when one by one your enemies die. It is a pleasant experience. So you want to thank the man who caused such 'misfortune'. That's how I was firstly recruited to make potions for money then became a Death Eater, as the Dark Lord said, to be at hand all the time," Snape smirked bitterly.

"So you went for money," Halflife concluded.

"Probably. I was thrown into real life penniless and, unfortunately, proud. I wanted to do what I liked the most – to brew potions. It didn't matter for whom. You yourself know what chaos was at those times. Dark Times. I just wanted to survive holding my head up. It hasn't done me any good as you can see."

"I just started school then and didn't pay much attention to my parents' activities. The first rising passed me by, so to say."

"You are a lucky one."

Halflife snorted. "Far from it. During the second rising I came to Fudge to say that I wanted to work for the Ministry as a spy, he laughed in my face. I did it practically all by myself, nobody knew about my work undercover. Once in a while the Ministry would receive an envelope with the date and place of the next attack or other useful information and that's it. No money, no medals, no anything!" she exclaimed with indignation.

"They are just pureblooded cowards afraid for their and only their asses," Snape spat, and she snickered.

"If you are so in love with your potions, why every year do you claim the post of the DADA teacher?"

"Oh, that," he took his glance away. "I won't answer this question, if you don't mind."

"I mind, actually. It's the biggest mystery of yours. Why to want another post if you've been teaching your favorite subject for so many years? I, possibly, know the reason, but I want to hear it from you."

"I prefer to listen," Snape said smugly, thinking she would never guess.

"You want to face your fears. To fight the darkness inside you, to protect others from it. You served Voldemort; you know what darkness it is from experience. You killed and tortured people, you couldn't only get off with some poisons because the Dark Lord wants you to do whatever he asks. And you do it without objection, or in another way – death. So you want to give the heaviness of your suffering to somebody else, to prepare them not to make the same mistake. Am I right?" she finished with the penetrating look of hers.

Snape was speechless. '_How can she know all that? She has read me like an opened book._' "How do you know?"

"I go though this myself every lesson," she answered simply.

"Oh."

They talked till lunch and after it till dinner, sipping cup after cup of tea without keeping track of time. But the subject of love wasn't raised till that very evening. They were now both sitting in the armchairs because Snape had started to feel like a baby, lying all day in bed. The other point was that talking to such a gorgeous woman and lying in bed gave some inappropriate ideas. "I want to thank you," Snape began carefully.

"For what?" Halflife asked light headedly.

"For saving my life."

Macbeth stiffened. She didn't know what to say in return. "You are welcome," she answered weakly.

"I know this potion. It's very complicated and depends mostly on people's feelings."

"You should thank a lot of people then."

Snape shook his head. "Actually, I need thank only you and my brilliant assistants."

"Why am I so special?" she asked shakily.

"Your feeling should be the strongest; it had your wish to bring me back."

'_Why doesn't he simply ask, if I really love him? Why jump around the bush? But if he asks, what will I tell him?_' He looked at her intently, waiting for her to say something. What? He didn't know himself. "I…I…" she began, but closed her mouth, finding her hands very interesting.

"Is it for real?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes," she whispered.

"But why? There is nothing in me."

Macbeth lifted her head to look into his eyes. "How can you say so? Only your eyes are worth a world. Has anybody told you that you are handsome? You are asking me why I love you. Because I love you. Because we are berries from the same bush. I don't have the list of reasons with me. I just feel so and I like it."

"But I don't…"

Macbeth didn't let him finish. Her words started to come out like a fountain. "You don't love me! I knew it! It couldn't be possible! It was too good to be true!" A waterfall of tears started to flow down her cheeks. "You are damned Severus Snape, you can't love! I should've left you to die and not make my life Hell!" she abruptly stood up and rushed to the door.

"Macbeth, wait!" With four long strides he caught up with her and stopped her only by grabbing her and pressing her against his chest. She felt a little dizzy after such activities, but still acknowledged the fact that she was in his arms and it was even better than she imagined.

He tilted her head upwards by her chin to make an eye contact. He again felt that those eyes were his doom. "If I hadn't loved you, I would have been six foot under. But if I could choose my death, it will be drowning in your eyes." After such a declaration, he kissed her. It was a light kiss that, probably, lasted mere seconds, but it brought an explosion of emotions in Snape's head. Now he felt fully awakened, fully alive.

"I think, we should do this more often. Not only when we are on the verge of death," he whispered into her ear. The only answer was another kiss that was far from light.

That day started a long row of tea meetings between Severus and Macbeth.


	34. The Day of Freedom

**Chapter Thirty Four: The Day of Freedom**

The middle of April is considered to be the pick of spring. Flowers were blossoming to their fullest and bright colors were everywhere. It seemed that a rainbow had come down to the ground from the sky. Lawns were vividly green, tempting teenagers to sit on them. Many students followed that idea and the grounds were full of children studying for N.E.W.T.s or O.W.L.s, lying on blankets, surrounded by books and parchments. This very spring day was given for Draco and Ginny to enjoy their day off, which surprisingly to them, they decided to spend together.

Sun beams danced on Ginny's eyelids, awakening her from a pleasant slumber. She had had one of the best nights in her life. Her sleep was peaceful and deep; still her dreams were haunted by someone with whom she wanted more than willingly to act in reality like in her dreams. Ginny looked at the clock beside her bed. It was ten o'clock. "Ten o'clock!" she yelled. "Why didn't anyone wake me up!"

Then she remembered what day it was; her day off and the special part about it was that she would spend it with Draco! She squealed in delight and ran to the bathroom. When she finished with her shower and other girly morning business, she started to look through her wardrobe for the dress most suitable for the occasion.

She threw almost half of her clothes on the bed, but then stopped. '_What am I doing?_' she thought with a frown. '_Why am I dressing up? I am not going on a date or anything like it. Well, maybe a little like it, but not exactly the same. Stop it, Virginia! You don't want any dates right now! _' But her mind told her; '_Of course you want to go on a date and with HIM! Not anybody else!'_

Ginny sighed with defeat. Yes, she wanted them to be together; to go on dates and do everything couples do, but not with any boy at Hogwarts. It was Draco Malfoy himself she longed after. She didn't know when her feelings towards him started to have a romantic shade. Well, practically, it is impossible to spend so much time with one of the hottest guys at school and not to begin to have dirty thoughts involving them together with nobody else around and in a very small space as well.

At last Ginny decided that putting on something different from the work-robe wasn't against the rules and chose a green dress, which fitted her curves perfectly, but still was quite modest. She thought of way to surprise Draco with her brilliant, to her mind, idea of spending their day off and, after some business concerning the props, went down to the laboratory. When Ginny entered the lab, it was completely silent. '_Must be asleep_.' She moved to their living room, but it was empty. Ginny was utterly confused. She was sure that Draco stayed here, but now, where could he be? "Draco!" she yelled, not knowing what else to do.

Somewhere from her right came a loud groan of dissatisfaction, then a thud and a creak of a door. She almost jumped when a door appeared to her right, revealing a very sleepy, messy and bare chested Draco Malfoy. "What?" he snapped, looking around disorientated and wondering where the person who woke him up was.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry," Ginny stuttered, backing away. She wasn't ready for such a 'good morning.'

After a few blinks, Draco became more awake and focused his glance on Ginny. "Oh, it is you," he breathed out. "Sorry, I was sleeping and…uh…sorry."

"It's nothing, I can understand." She looked at him to say it, but then blushed and took her glance away, remembering and seeing that he was only in his pajama bottoms.

Draco rolled his eyes. "What are you blushing at? You've seen it all already. I'll be back in fifteen minutes," he said, disappearing into the room. "You may enter, if you wish."

And, of course, Ginny entered. She didn't know there was another room in the laboratory. What she stepped into turned out to be a middle sized bedroom with a large bed in the middle, a desk with a lamp on it and a closet. To the right was another door, where splashing sounds were coming from.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Draco appeared from behind that door all clean, shaven and combed. His spirits were much higher now. "Welcome to my chambers," he announced.

"So you live here?"

"Sort of. I'd better say I sleep here. Almost everything else I do in the lab. Like eat, for example. And that will be the next deed today."

"I took care of it," Ginny said hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked from behind the closet's opened doors.

"You promised to spend your day off with me, remember?"

"Yeh."

"Well, I decided to have a picnic at the Lake. You don't mind, I hope?"

Draco's shocked face appeared from the depths of the closet. Ginny had already got herself ready for an explosion of indignation about how stupid her idea was, but a small smile lit up Draco's face. "It's perfect," he whispered and vanished again.

After a few seconds he reappeared fully clothed in a deep blue outfit that consisted of a T-shirt and loose pants. Ginny quickly checked her lips for any drooling signs, it was right there, so she brushed the evidence off. "I'll get my cloak and we can go. By the way, you look good today," Draco threw, putting his hood up. Ginny blushed again. _'She is so cute with a blush.'_

They went through the Main Doors and found themselves almost in Heaven. The picture of life and harmony opened to them. They found a quiet but cozy place in a clearing surrounded by bushes. They still tried to maintain the precautions about not being seen together by anyone. The basket brought by Ginny contained everything a real picnic needed; a blanket, dishes, napkins and lots and lots of food of different kind. Draco looked at all that with astonishment. "What's the occasion for such a feast?"

"Firstly, we have a picnic and in our family it means food, so here we are. Secondly, we are free from everything for the whole day, and professor Snape has returned into our lives. I think that's a good occasion."

"You are absolutely right." He took a jar of pumpkin juice, poured some into their glasses and lifted up his glass above his head. "For Professor Severus Snape, the best Potions' Master and teacher," he proclaimed.

"You are absolutely right," Ginny repeated in Draco's tone.

They playfully looked at each other and dug into the food. Even if Draco was always strict about manners and dignity, for this unusual moment he let himself loose a bit. The situation was quite new to him; he'd never had a picnic, even with his family. But he really liked the experience, especially with such a companion as Virginia.

'_She really looks good today. No, not good, stunning. One must call things with their real names, especially such a perfect girl as Virginia. What are those guys in the castle thinking? They must chase like crazy after her, not ignore her! Wait! She isn't for them! She is, well, for somebody who is worthy of her. Yeh, that's right. And I am not jealous, absolutely not,_' he even nodded for the emphasis and to be more sure that he was right.

"What is it?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you nodding?"

"Oh, nothing. Errrr, what do you think about father and Halflife?"

"And what about them?"

"Well, professors don't normally have love affairs."

"Why not? They are humans after all. If they are attracted to each other, which is obvious, why can't they be together?"

"Because…" he couldn't find a good reason.

"You see. If people love each other nothing can stand between them."

"You sound like an expert," Draco said suddenly very serious.

"Well, I…" now it was Ginny's turn to be lost for words.

"I mean, you said I didn't know what love was. You have a family who love you, had three boyfriends, who probably were madly in love with you. You surely must know what you are talking about."

"Of course. I love my family. I know what it is to love someone."

"But strangely love is the key to destroying Voldemort, so I must be introduced to it. Maybe you can teach me?" he suggested out of the blue.

"I can't!" she exclaimed too quickly. "I mean, I can't just tell you what to do and what not to. Look around. There are people who are in love, just follow their example," Ginny said, avoiding the task.

Draco remembered the way Ron acted around Hermione during their 'rehearsal' – protected her, always watched her back, was worried about her after she was hurt. '_But I'll do the same for Virginia even if I don't love her_,' thought Draco with confusion. His conclusion was wrong, of course, but he didn't know it or dared to admit it.

"You seemed to be in much thought lately," Ginny commented, wanting to start a conversation on another topic.

"Quite unordinary things are happening around me. It isn't really easy to cope with them."

"Like what, for example?"

"Like Snape having a girlfriend."

"What is so alien about it?"

"I mean, he is distant, eccentric, sometimes cruel, far from handsome and gets such a woman; why can't I have one?"

"You want to have a girlfriend!" Ginny's shock was beyond limits.

"Why not? I am still human." Then he made a disgusted grimace. "No, not a girlfriend. The very word gives me the creeps after Slytherin sluts chased after me, wanting to proclaim themselves my girlfriend. I want a mate, a companion, a girl who will take me for who I am," Draco said, intently, looking into her eyes.

"I am sure you'll find her. Here or on the other end of the world," she answered repeating his words, said on the same occasion long ago.

But he didn't repeat her response to that phrase. "But I want to find her beside me."

Ginny locked her glance with his and for a moment they thought they saw in each others eyes the feeling they longed for. But then they decided that their wish was so strong that they must have imagined it. Unfortunately, it was another mistake of theirs. Their eye contact was broken by a hush in the bushes around them. "What the Hell?" Draco asked with irritation. '_Why can't I have a decent rest for once?_'

Surprisingly to them, but, of course, not to you my dear readers (A/N: and rewires ;-)), none other than the Dream Team entered the clearing. Their reactions to the scene were different; Harry's look said, "I knew it!", Hermione looked scared and with a good reason as it turned out later. But Ron, Ron was furious. "What the Hell is going on in here?" he yelled.

But not giving time for anybody to answer, continued, "So this is the one you have been sneaking to for the whole year! Oh, now I see the reason for the thick mystery around your new boyfriend," he said in a disgusted tone. "A Malfoy of all people!"

"It is professor Malfoy to you," Draco said through clenched teeth.

"It doesn't matter to me! Be it the Minister of Magic himself!" He turned to the stunned figure of Ginny. "And you! My own sister! You want to waste your honor on him? To become one of his whores! What a disgrace, Ginny. Father will surely disown you for such a choice. You are forbidden even to look at him and you are sitting here behind the bushes doing Merlin knows what! I am ashamed of being related to you, you are not a Weasley," Ron finished, spitting on the ground, missing Ginny by only a few inches.

It was the last straw for Draco. He stood right up and slapped Ron with so much force that Ron backed away a couple of steps. "You, filthy pig," Draco began with a quiet, but full of venom tone. It didn't matter to him if he cut his hand after that. "Virginia is an attractive, intelligent young woman and must be treated as such. And who has another opinion will deal with me, and you know that messing with me isn't a good choice for a living. So if I ever hear you speaking to Virginia in such a tone I won't restrain myself. Once I gave you life, but I won't hesitate to take it from you if you make Virginia cry again."

Ron opened his mouth to make a comeback, but was shut up by Draco's strong voice. "And for your information, we were having a picnic to celebrate an event which is very important to us, but is meaningless to you, of course. We are having a meeting of the colleagues. Nothing more." But he still added, "Nothing less. So take your disgraced ass out of here, you have already ruined the only day off of my life!"

Ron stood speechlessly gaping for a few seconds, until Hermione tugged on his robes with a pleading look to somehow move Ron out of there. Harry, representing the neutral side, asked, "So what's the occasion?"

'_The only sane person of the group. Well, he is MY student after all._' "Professor Snape has recovered."

That stopped even Hermione from hurriedly leaving the place. "You did it?" she asked with disbelief and fascination at the same time.

"Yes, we did it. When Ronald snaps out from his stupor, thank him from my behalf for the only occasion when making Virginia cry was worth it."

Harry was the last to leave, but on his way he turned and winked at Draco. Draco in return cocked one eyebrow in his infamous manner as if asking; "What's that all about?" But Harry left with a twinkling eyes and a knowing smile on his face, but not a word of explanation left his lips.

Half way to the castle Ron returned to his grunted self. "Did you hear him? He threatened me! Threatened to kill me! Just like this!" Ron shouted.

"He was right, by the way," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"You take his side in this matter!" Ron felt betrayed and by whom? By his own girlfriend!

"If, for example, Harry calls me a slut, I wouldn't mind if you beat him up, even if he is my friend. It would be the matter of my honor, a woman's honor."

"But he is Malfoy! He can hurt her! Rape her for Merlin's sake!" Ron yelled with desperation. "I only want to protect her!"

"But the way you've chosen to do it was awful! She is your only sister! The only family here! What were you thinking saying those nasty things to her? If I had been in her place, I would have probably fainted from shame, not for myself, but for my brother, who had insulted me in front of other people and boys no less!"

"Uh, maybe I really was too hard on her," Ron declared with shame and defeat. "But if he hurts her," he said with a new rush of anger.

"He won't," Hermione said. "You heard him, he'll kill for her."

'_Argue like an old-married couple._' "If I remember properly, professor Malfoy told us they were having a meeting of the colleagues, two Potions professors," Harry the-voice-of-reason cut into the conversation.

"Yes, but it still looked suspicious to me," Ron muttered.

'_More suspicious than you ever imagine, Ron,_' thought Harry, coming to a conclusion that the ability to see other people's souls was far from useless.

Ginny released the breath she was holding. The tension started to leave her slowly but steadily.

"How can he be your favorite brother?" Draco asked, flopping down next to her.

"He loves me too much, that's all," she answered with a sigh.

"You call this love! He did the dirty on you and you say he loves you _too_ much!"

"Well, you see, Ron is the most emotional of us. Of course, he overreacted seeing us together, but what else did you wait for? A welcoming hug?"

"Apparently not. But he could've chosen a better opponent for his insinuations. I would've showed him where his weak point is," Draco said with a sneer, already picturing the scene. "I have so many names in mind."

Ginny giggled, but then gasped. "Your hand! Give me your hand!" Draco obediently gave her his right hand, which was pretty swollen and red by now.

"This is for calling my dear brother a pig," Ginny scowled at him like a baby, but still squeezed his wrist gently and it turned back to normal.

"I thought that having the day off from everything, old prejudices would be included, I was very wrong. Ronald talked about me like I was a demon, born to seduce pretty girls," Draco said with a snort.

"Well, Ron is very sensible on the subject of Family Honor. Especially after Percy's leaving. He, as other family members now, thinks we must stay together to be strong. The Family Spirit is very valuable to us. My father and your...and Lucius are still rivals and my associating with you will be considered as the betrayal of the family," she finished hopelessly.

"Welcome to the real world," Draco spat. "The day is ruined. Why were they here in the first place?"

Ginny checked her watch. "It's lunch time."

"Do you have any more fantastic food in your basket?" Draco asked impishly, still hoping to restore the carefree atmosphere. It wasn't hard when the pleasant company remained beside him.

After some time of eating, Ginny asked the question she really wanted to receive the answer to; "Did you really mean everything you told Ron?"

"Of course. I always answer for my words," Draco stated, as if it was absolutely obvious.

"You mean you'll really kill him if he hurts me?" she asked with slight disappointment.

"I didn't do it the last time, but with your permission it is quite possible. I mean, if you don't kill me afterwards for taking away your favorite brother who loves you too much. If he almost beats you up, you may need my assistance to stop him."

"He'd never do that! He is only overprotective. I was always under his care. He still can't forgive himself for not looking after me in my first year. He blames himself for the fact I wrote in Riddle's diary because he wasn't with me, didn't fulfill his brotherly duty."

"It's only partly his fault, Lucius gave it to you."

"So you knew it? Knew it all along!"

"No, I found out only two years ago, while receiving another lecture about the Dark Lord's almightiness and the damn Weasleys who spoiled all the fun. He just briefly mentioned your name and how Potter ruined Voldemort's brilliant plan of conquering the world. I myself found head and tail of the story. My first thought was; "Voldemort is an idiot." How can anybody put all their hopes on an unstable, small girl, who could do anything with that damn diary? You could throw it through the window the moment you came home. And bye-bye brilliant plan."

"You are always so rational about everything. I was so young and vulnerable; the diary was so beautiful and different from my other hand-me-down books. I couldn't throw it away, I treasured it. I even kept it under my pillow before starting to write in it. I was so lonely back then," she finished with a fallen face, recalling her home-sickness and fears in her first year.

"But you are not alone now, right? You have friends and family beside you," Draco said reassuringly.

"And you," Ginny said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"And I have you."

'_Oh, yes. You have me entirely,_' Draco thought after looking at her smiling face and shining eyes.

"What are you going to do in the future?" Ginny asked, opening another bottle of butterbeer.

"I will do everything for Potter to win."

"No, I mean after school. After the War is over."

"I am not sure that I'll still be here after this mess is over."

"Stop these dreadful thoughts right now!" Ginny reproached. "Don't you have any dreams at all?"

"Well, if we discuss this from this point of view. Let's see. My future depends on many people. For example, right now I am considered to be a drop out, so I must seek permission to pass N.E.W.T.s with the other seven years."

'_He is rational as always. I asked him about his dreams and he tells me about his problems._'

"Well, I suppose that if I pass the exams, I'll go to the Academy of Magic to receive a degree in Potions."

"A degree in Potions?" Ginny asked frowning; this was definitely a new piece of information to her.

"Well, Potions' Master isn't just a signature. It's the second degree in Potions. The first is Potions' Maker. I'd found in father's desk his work for the third degree: Potions' Immortalizer. It's really interesting. It's about the interaction of several poisons in one body. His conclusion is that when several poisons are united in one organism they can become harmless and even work as a medicine. It is a big loss for the scientific world he hasn't defended it. Probably, didn't have time. But, what else? Maybe I'll teach here, at Hogwarts, maybe not. I can't see so far."

"Nothing personal?" Ginny asked intrigued. As any other girl, she was interested more in the romantic perspectives in his life.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, wife? Kids?"

Draco smirked and shook his head to hide a faint blush. "Always be a gossip hen, won't you, Virginia?"

"I don't hear the answer," she said in a sing-song voice. She knew she had embarrassed him, but seeing him defenseless and lost for words was a rare experience, so she took all the laugh out of the situation.

Still his answer surprised her. "I must have an heir, so a wife and a son are certainly in order. And what about you? A bunch of kids, running around you, a little cottage somewhere on the South of England?"

"You've read my thoughts, but you forgot to mention my dear husband."

"Oh, Potter. Sorry, my mistake not to fit him into the peaceful picture."

Ginny sighed. "Draco, how many times should I tell you that I am _not_ interested in Harry romantically. My crush on him ended more than three years ago. We. Are. Just. Friends."

"Really?" Draco asked, practically beaming.

"Yes, Harry won't be the father of my five children."

"Five children? Are you nuts?"

"Why not? Mother had seven; she equally loves all her babies."

"Your husband must be really rich to support such a large brood."

"He must love me and our children, nothing else matters."

"Aha, and your brothers must love him too. Dearly. I already sympathize with the poor bloke."

"Yes, that isn't an easy task," Ginny said with slight sadness, looking at the horizon. '_Why can't you be him, Draco? Why can't _you_ be him?_' "Where is this Academy situated?" Ginny asked, but didn't receive any sound in return. She looked at Draco and found him lying asleep on the blanket. She didn't even remember him lying down. "Draco? Draco," she shook him a bit.

He slowly opened his eyes, finding himself facing Ginny, whose face was too close to keep his thoughts innocent, but he restrained himself. "Sorry, I haven't got much sleep recently," he sat up, after Ginny moved away a distance which allowed him to do so. "These five days were terrible. And Potter drives me mad, literally," he said tiredly.

"There is something wrong with your dueling lessons?" Ginny asked with alert for both Draco and Harry.

"Quite the opposite. It's part of the training. I must make strong his mind and will. So he can become immune to any influences: persuasion, temptation, bribery of any kind. You've got the picture." Ginny nodded. "To reach the result I need, so to say, rape him mentally. It takes so much stamina that I can barely walk after these lessons," he fell back on the blanket.

"Harry doesn't look so exhausted lately."

"It doesn't drain him so much. I mean, he only defends himself right now. But I need to conjure attacks for him. Mental attacks. Horrors, visions of the Death Eaters' raids, bloodstained bodies, you don't even want to know." Ginny paled, she really didn't want to share such knowledge. "After classes, those visions haunt my dreams, so sleeping doesn't restore my strength."

"Is it really necessary?" Ginny asked with concern.

"Yes, it is the most important step," Draco said, massaging his temples. "Do you mind me sleeping for a bit?"

"No, of course not," she looked around. "But I don't have any pillows."

"It doesn't matter; I am trained to be able to sleep in a desert, so the blanket is like a feather bed to me."

Suddenly wry sparks appeared in Ginny's eyes. "I have another idea. You can put your head on my lap."

"Are you serious?" he asked impishly, thinking she was just flirting with him, which happened quite a lot between them recently.

"Of course. Make yourself comfortable."

Still with a shocked expression, Draco lay down closer to Ginny and cautiously put his head onto her lap. He almost closed his eyes, when Ginny asked, "Can I ask you a very personal question?"

"How many children do I want?"

"No."

"Spill."

"Have you slept with all your girlfriends?"

"Where did that come from?"

Ginny moved her glance towards the sky. "Just curious."

"No, I haven't". Ginny sighed with relief. "Only with one of them."

"With who?"

"It is the second one already."

"Common, Draco, don't you want to boast about your victories?" Ginny pulled up her knee, so Draco's head jumped and landed quite painfully.

"Ok, ok, it was Carolina Macintosh."

Oh, Ginny remembered her. Every boy in Hogwarts had that girl in his fantasies. The seventh year Slytherin gothic queen. The opinion that she was beautiful was an understatement, she was gorgeous: long black hair, shapely legs and rightly placed curves, adding deep dark eyes which told you that she knew all the right ways to please you, made her a sex bomb of Hogwarts. Not many, of course, reached her bed, but everybody wanted to. "You liked her so much?"

"No, she was the suitable one, she was my fiancée."

"But she was the Slut of Hogwarts with the capital letter!"

"I told you, it didn't mean anything in Slytherin, she was to go to alter with me, not her lovers. I bet she would've continued it after giving me an heir."

Ginny made a sound of disgust. "So you don't want a girl who will be completely yours? So that her heart, soul and body belonged only to you?"

"Sounds like a slave.'

"It will be a woman who loves you."

Draco didn't answer. Ginny thought he had fallen asleep, but still asked without hope to get a response. "So you really think that I am attractive and intelligent?" she asked his crown.

"You're gorgeous," he muttered half asleep, it was barely audible and Ginny didn't hear him.

During the two following hours, Ginny stroked his silver hair, not noticing when her legs went numb or when the cool breeze came from the Lake. She guarded his peace, praying for his nightmares to go away, and for strength to return to his tired body.

On the other end, Draco had colorful dreams. Even in his slumber, he decided that his current pillow was the best one from any other he had slept on.


	35. Kill Me

**Chapter Thirty Five: Kill Me**

April was coming to an end as was the time given for Harry's preparation for the Final Duel. Every professor knew the exact date of the attack and became more and more nervous with each day; Except for the DADA teacher and Potion's professor, who seemed to live in another world, the world for only the two of them.

Snape was recovering very quickly and in a week after his 'awakening', he could freely walk around Hogwarts. Draco thought the potions were doing their work; Ginny agreed, but still knew that professor Halflife was the only medicine he needed.

Everything started to turn to normal: Snape returned to teaching, students were preparing for exams and Draco and Ginny were making various potions for Merlin knows what. Nobody waited for anything bad to happen, except for tests, but nothing could darken the spring mood of the children.

Harry's training was going well, but one day the sky around him clouded, making him come out of his careless school life and think about his true responsibilities. "You've done a lot of work, Potter," Draco said, finishing one of his classes. "I think you are ready for a real challenge now."

"You mean another trip into the Forest?"

"No, the Forbidden Forest is just a playground for you now. I decided to demonstrate your achievements, or, in other words, to arrange an exam."

"Exam?"

"Yes, an exam. If you pass it, then we have good chances to survive and have an unclouded future. Do you think you are ready for it?"

"What will the exam consist of?"

"Come and you'll find out."

"Then I am ready," Harry said with a determined look.

"I hoped so," Draco said with a smirk, but with pride in his eyes.

Three days later, a group of people gathered in the Dueling Room. Three armchairs were set near the entrance and they were occupied by the Headmaster Dumbledore, professors Snape and Halflife.

"Good evening, Lady and Gentlemen," Draco began ceremoniously. "Today I would like to present to you Mister Harry Potter, who will show you his skills in dueling, using Dragon Fang, the wandless combat of the Order of the Dragon. Professor Halflife, I would like to ask you to determine the end of the examination by counting the strikes to death. Will you do me this favor?"

Halflife reluctantly nodded. She disliked any business connected with death, but how else could they finish it? "Thank you very much. My number will be two, as for mister Potter, let it be five; we don't want the Boy-Who-Lived to turn into the opposite," Draco finished with a sneer. Then he went to Harry. "Your task for today is simple – kill me."

"What!" Harry asked with shock from the seriousness of Draco's expression, rather than the words themselves.

"You heard me."

"But I can't just kill you! You are my teacher, my, well, my friend of sorts. It just isn't right," Harry stammered.

"Your friend?" Draco asked with one lifted eyebrow.

"Of sorts. Still, I can't simple go and kill you."

"I knew we would do it the hard way," Draco said, taking out of his robes a vial with an absolutely black liquid.

"What is it?" Harry asked with uncovered interest.

"So you still want to be an Auror?"

"Yes, course."

"When you become a first class Auror, you'll know what it is. Now, no other words are needed. Take out your wand and prepare to fight."

Draco opened the vial and started to drink its contents. Harry desperately wanted to know what was it, especially if it was connected with such an honorable Auror status. He checked out Draco's aura and was stunned by what he saw: there was a middle sized black spot with sparks around it, which seemed to be restraining it, but then the black liquid appeared, coming through the aura like through hundreds of veins. The sparks were pushed away by the growing black spot, when it connected with the black veins, the aura turned into pitch black with absolutely nothing else in it.

Harry looked at Draco with his ordinary eyes and didn't recognize the guy who stood in front of him. Draco's eyes had become cold as Artic Ice; his skin was deathly pale and on his lips was a malicious sneer that would even make Voldemort proud. "So, Potty, wanna throw some curses, hah?" Draco spat.

"Why not? I've been waiting for too long for this miracle to happen."

They took the dueling positions, but not a spell was cast. Their eyes were locked in a staring contest. Harry felt nothing could penetrate through that glance, but "everybody has a weak point."

Harry decided not to wait any longer and sent a pretty nasty curse, which was blocked skillfully by his opponent. "This is all you can do? If yes, then I don't know why I bothered to come here," Draco commented, still looking into Harry's eyes.

'_I must somehow distract him_,' thought Harry and sent a hex onto Draco's legs making him look down, which was the breach Harry had been waiting for. He cast four hexes in a row and one managed to hit his opponent. Who, by the way, decided to begin his own attack – a hail of Dark Magic curses came down on Harry. He could only protect himself because there was absolutely no time for attack.

But curses were his last trouble as visions started to appear in his head. The moment before his mother died, Harry heard her screams for mercy and it made him shudder. Ginny's lifeless form on the stone floor of the Chamber of Secrets, he felt like the life was sucked from him; it made him dizzy, but he collected himself.

Then Harry became chillingly cold, but it didn't bother him one bit because he recalled professor Lupin, who had practically become a friend of his, and the chocolate he had tasted, and warmth spread through his body, protecting him. Another vision came; Cedric's death with shame and helplessness; then Cho appeared, her first rejection of him, then the misfortunate date at the café in Hogsmeade. Harry shrugged the memories of Cho; she meant nothing to him now. But that wasn't the final blow: An almost motionless picture of Sirius falling behind the Veil, lasted for an eternity to Harry, and then the ruins of the Dursley's house came.

Harry felt his knees begun to tremble. All the emotional experience during his six school years had come in just six minutes. He felt the heaviness of them as if they were material, trying to push him to the ground. But Harry didn't plan to just stand there; he faced the blackness of the enemy's aura. His head was in turmoil, but he concentrated and reversed the mind attack. Flashes of a crying blond woman on her knees, begging for something appeared, but soon vanished also.

Even after all this torment, Harry wasn't angry or hateful towards his opponent. He intently started to research the coal black aura. It gave a feeling of emptiness, nothingness, hopelessness, defeat. Harry needed light, something good and alive. He started with simple sunlight, concentrating it to his palms and throwing it at Draco. The sunlight balls were met with stormy clouds and bolts towards Harry, but still some harm was done.

Harry started to remember all the good things in his life. The first one, of course, were Ron and Hermione, their love for each other, the victories of the Quiddich matches, news about the opportunity of Sirius being alive and every moment at the Weasleys and the twins' pranks.

During all this time he was severely attacked, but he didn't bother to acknowledge it. He collected all his will for life and the goodness in it and threw it into the black aura. Harry heard a contained scream and the aura shrank in half, but still it was there. It was really tough to win this duel and Harry thought he must use all his powers, all his concentration just to finish Draco off. He blocked several fire attacks, but then sent a blow of Griffindoric power; the power of bravery, joy and mischief and the power of Harry himself.

That put an end to the examination even before Halflife's yell. Harry blinked a few times to be more orientated. Firstly, of course, Draco came into focus. He was swinging back and forth and then collapsed onto the floor. It all happened so fast that nobody could reach to smooth his fall. Harry was the first at his side. He looked at Draco and thought he had met Death itself: his eyes were completely white, his lips dry and the skin on his face was almost transparent, but it was clear he was breathing. "You passed," Draco breathed out and fainted.

Only now Harry understood that he was shivering, barely standing himself. His head began to spin or maybe it was the room going in circles, he didn't know. After a few seconds of a merry-go-round he blacked out.

Both of them were taken to the Hospital Wing. After a few very effective potions, their life systems were stabilized, so they didn't need to do anything, but rest. Still, professor Snape was far from eager to leave and give Madam Pomphry's patients a well-deserved rest. "What were you thinking?" Snape whispered to Draco with rage which he had tried to restrain, but failed under the circumstances. "Darkness from within? It's illegal, not to say deathly dangerous!"

"Don't worry, father. Nothing bad happened, I am still alive. And if it is illegal, why do you keep it?" Draco finished with a smirk.

"It's none of your business. Maybe I like the color." Draco rolled his eyes. "Should I notify anybody about your condition?" Snape asked in a you-know-who-I-am-talking-about tone.

Draco showed him the chain around his neck. "She'll come," Draco whispered and with a small smile he closed his eyes to get some sleep.

Snape turned on his heels and stormed out of the Wing with a smile of his own. '_Hm, the bond is deepening._'

_Six Year Girls' Dormitories_

"What is it with you, Ginny?" asked Della, trying to concentrate on her Runes homework, but failing because of Ginny's walking back and forth at high speed.

"Nothing," Ginny answered automatically, but continued walking.

"Yeh, yeh. And just because of nothing you're making circles around the dormitory as if Death was on your tail."

Della wasn't far from the truth, but Ginny wouldn't say anything even to her. During the whole evening, Draco's pendant was giving her signals of great danger. The dragon's figure became alive and moved, flapped its tiny wings or scratched her chest with its claws at the most extreme moments, as Ginny supposed.

She couldn't do any homework, chat with Della or even go to the laboratory to check on him because she knew he wasn't there. The only option left was to stay at her dorm and wait for any news: good or bad.

Suddenly she felt a slight pull, then a stronger one. She looked down at the pendant and saw the figure start flying in the direction of the door. "Oh, Della, I need to take a book for DADA in the Library," she threw and rushed out of the room.

"Whatever," Della said with a knowing smile.

Ginny released the pendant from the insides of her robes and it was now flying free, guiding Ginny thorough the halls of Hogwarts to her mysterious destination, where Draco also was. Near the big oak doors, the dragon returned to its motionless form. Ginny instantly recognized the place. "The Hospital Wing! Oh, Merlin!"

She flew through the doors and frantically looked around, noticing the first two beds with closed curtains. Ginny reached the first one and was lucky to find Draco at the first attempt. Here he was, peacefully asleep, safe and sound. Ginny breathed out a deep breath as if she had been holding it the whole evening. But when the worry was gone, rage replaced it. "Draco Markonius de Malfoy! What the Hell were you thinking! I have been worried sick about you!"

"You forgot 'sir'," Draco responded sleepily. "And don't make such a racket. Potter is in the other bed."

"Harry?" Ginny now whispered, remembering that she was in the Hospital Wing with a very strict guard for quiet and absence of the visitors, especially after curfew. "What was it now? Another fight?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Remind me about my last fight with Potter. I really don't remember it."

"So you're implying you've matured?"

"Well, it was a fight, but of a different kind."

"A fight is always a fight. So what was the reason?"

"It was an exam in Dueling."

"Oh," Ginny breathed out, ashamed of thinking that they had had another infamous argument about nothing which ended in the Hospital Wing. "So how did it go?"

"You can see yourself, I am a wreck," Draco said with a heavy sigh.

"But I don't see any injuries," Ginny stated, after looking him over.

"One doesn't receive physical wounds in this kind of fighting."

"So your pretty face won't be damaged?" Ginny said in a flirting tone.

"My face will always be perfect," he answered with a mock pathos. "So you were worried about me?"

"Of course."

"Why are you standing? Sit down, I can't see you clearly." Of course, he saw her quite clearly, but she wasn't as close to him as he wished her to.

Ginny sat down on the bed besides his left arm. "By the way, your pendant doesn't work properly," Ginny said, taking out the figure to show him. "It didn't show me your location as soon as you were in trouble."

"I blocked it."

"You what?"

"I blocked it so you wouldn't appear in the middle of the exam. It had to be done and the sight wasn't a pleasant one."

"Why couldn't you tell me beforehand? I thought you were dying and I couldn't be with you," she said, pouting cutely.

"I just couldn't tell you, it was top secret. Just me and Potter there."

"But you could just tell me so I wouldn't kill myself with worry. I thought about the worst already. Promise you won't do it again, Draco," Ginny begged.

"I can't give you this promise and you know it," Draco said warmly, covering her hand with hers.

"But you can just say it so I could be calm about your safety, even if will be a fake one," Ginny squeezed his hand lightly.

"Ok, I'll give you the promise, but it is harder and harder to keep it every day."

"Don't worry about that, just do what you have to do, and let me do the worrying part," Ginny said, smiling cheekily. But both of them knew that they were faking it. They knew there was danger on every corner, but they tried to stay calm for each others sake.

"I was practically dead, you know. Potter threw his Gryffindor power at me and it instantly knocked me out," Draco said with a chuckle.

"You see? Gryffindor rules!"

"I could do the same, but I just don't have enough of the Slytherin power in me right now."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what the Honor of the House means, don't you?" Ginny nodded. "Well, the power of the House comes from the Common room; the points you gain for your House, chatting with your housemates, such small things. I have neither now."

"So you want to return to the times when you were the Slytherin Prince?"

"I still am the Prince of Slytherin, being the only slytherin here. It doesn't really matter to me. In two weeks nothing will matter. Only death or life."

"Life or death," Ginny corrected.

"In that order, if you wish. By the way, can you please put my pillows in some order?" Ginny tilted down to his head and he irresponsibly saw her chest. "What has happened to your chest?" he blurted out.

Ginny blushed and modestly covered her blouse with her hand. "There is nothing there."

"Your chest is covered with blood, I am sure there must be a good reason for it," Draco said with concern and stubbornness to receive the answer.

"It was the pendant. It has such tiny claws and it scratched me trying to grab my attention or something like it," she said eyes downcast.

"You could've taken it off."

"But it could've led me to you at any moment. I couldn't risk missing the chance."

"Are you alright now?"

"Yeah. When will you be out?"

"So eager to see me again?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok. Not more than two days. But it will happen even sooner if you bring a few potions from the lab."

"The sooner the better, right?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Right. Now go to bed or you won't wake up to come tomorrow."

"I am coming tomorrow?" Ginny asked with sparks of laughter in her eyes.

"You've forgotten already? You are coming during the lunch break for the list of potions. So then I can be out of here by evening since you wish to see me as soon as possible."

"I am just _dying_ to see you," Ginny said, clenching her hands to her chest for the emphasis.

"But don't die before lunch, ok?"

"Certainly I will, right in front of your horrible face," Ginny said with a large grin.

"I thought we established that my face was always perfect."

"Maybe we did, in your dreams. Good night, Draco. Sweet dreams about your ruined face."

When she left he muttered, "It will probably be yours and far from ruined."

Draco was already ready to go to the Dream Land, when a shadow covered his body. "What was that all about?" asked Harry, who, of course, was awakened by their animated conversation.

"Can you specify what you are talking about?" Draco asked lazily.

"I am asking why Ginny would come here in the middle of the night saying she has been worried about _you_."

"You want her to be worried about _you_?"

"That's not the point. You were talking as if you knew each other for ages, you even flirted!"

"Hm, your ears have become suddenly very sensible."

"If you are trying to say that I am jealous, then _your_ ears must be stuffed. I just want to know what kind of relationship you two have."

"We have a very close relationship, satisfied?" Draco grumbled.

"You mean you are dating?" Harry asked stunned.

"We are closer than that," Draco said the last word with slight disgust.

"You are married already?" Harry asked playfully.

"No, we are partners."

That was an unexpected answer for Harry. "Partners? In what?"

"In Potions," Draco stated, surprised that partnership was such an impossible relationship in Harry's opinion.

"You mean to say, you make potions together?" Harry asked, now utterly confused.

"Sort of. Can you let me sleep now?"

"You are partners? Nothing more?" He was sure he couldn't make a mistake.

"We are friends," Draco said, turning his back to Harry.

"Just friends?"

"Yes, Potter, just friends," Draco replied firmly, but Harry heard a hint of disappointment in his answer.

"What was it?"

"Potter, you are asking the same question for the second time already."

"I mean, what potion did you drink?"

"Darkness from within, if you are so interested."

"I heard Snape say that. Can't you give me a proper answer just once?" Harry asked with irritation.

Draco turned to face him and Harry saw his still unusually pale face. "Potter, I am exhausted. You did a very good job today. Anything else, even a small fireball and I would've been dead. I need no less than a week to become myself again. And you are bothering me with some stupid questions."

"I am very interested in everything connected with Aurors. I am far from healthy myself, but I will annoy you till you tell me," said Harry in a tone, which clearly showed his intentions.

"Damn gryffindors, stubborn like hufflepuffs," Draco said under his breath. "This potion is very powerful and dangerous. As you saw, it resurfaces everything bad in a person. It wears off, of course, but one must know how to control it, and to remember everything one does under the effect of it. That's why only very skilled Aurors use it in their work, which is even more dangerous to their lives."

"What work?" Harry asked, feeling shivers going down his spine.

"They are spies, Potter."

Without another word, Draco closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Harry stood for a while struck by such revelations then returned to his bed. From Draco and Ginny's conversation, he understood he had two weeks. Only two weeks till the end. Till the end of Voldemort or the wizarding world.

**VERY IMPORTANT! Now a question to my readers and reviewers: What did Harry see during the picnic, which made him question Draco about being just friends with Ginny? The question is quite transparent, or so I think, and you won't have any trouble in answering it.**


	36. They Are Coming

**Chapter Thirty Six: They Are Coming.**

"They are coming!" squealed Ginny, waltzing around the laboratory, without noticing Draco's annoyed look.

"Who the heck is coming? More people to frustrate me?"

"Everybody! Everybody is coming, Draco!" Ginny yelled with sparks of happiness in her eyes. "The Aurors, the Order, my whole family! My parents and all my brothers! Even the older students from Dumstrang and Beauxbottons!"

But Draco didn't listen to her anymore; instead he had turned white after her mentioning the word "family". "Are you alright, Draco?" Ginny asked, managing to notice his change of expression through her enthusiasm.

Draco shook his head. "Nothing. Everything is alright," but there were notes of panic in his answer, even he couldn't completely hide.

"What is it, Draco?" Did I say something wrong?" Ginny repeated everything she just said in her head and her face lit up. "Are you afraid of my big bad brothers?" she asked teasingly.

"Of course not," he replied indignantly. How could she even say such nonsense?

"Then what are you afraid of? And you certainly are," she added, noticing his attempts to object.

'_I don't want to lose you._' "You won't be allowed to come here, being under control of your numerous relatives."

"Who told you they can keep me under control?" Ginny said, putting her hand on her hip, looking like an Amazon woman.

"Yeh, that isn't really an easy task," Draco said with a small smile.

"Of course there could be problems, with the twins especially. But I'll weasel out of this some how, deal?"

"So you'll come as frequently as you did?" he asked with hope.

'_He wants me to come here so much?_' "I'll try."

Ginny was right. During the following three days, Hogwarts resembled more of a train station than a school. People were coming from all directions: by brooms, by Floo Powder and some apparated to Hogsmeade. The Entrance Hall was always full of people with trunks, waiting for a place to stay; And knowing Hogwarts, there was plenty of it.

Abandoned wings of the castle were quickly transfigured into guestrooms, so Hogwarts started to look more and more like a hotel. Almost all the unused classes were occupied, only one place remained completely empty – the Slytherin Common room. Not many claimed to stay there, because there wasn't a lot of former slytherins in that crowd of Hogwarts Army, as it was called by the students. Still, Dumbledore announced to the staff that he had saved a very special purpose for it.

The Weasley family arrived in the first portion of the guests. Of course, all the Weasley boys settled themselves in the Gryffindor Tower where they were provided with additional dormitories. Many relatives decided to join their children, not only to support the protection of the walls of Hogwarts, but also to be together with the family, to be united. Auror apartments were located on castle levels, four on each floor and a communication system was established between them, so all posts could be alerted in the case of an attack.

On the fourth day, the gathering of the Order of the Phoenix and the heads of the Auror groups took place in the big ballroom on the sixth floor. Dumbledore's office was too small for such an amount of people. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen!" greeted Dumbledore, sitting down into a huge armchair, set on a small podium.

"Firstly, I would like to thank everybody for their decision on coming here. I really appreciate your help. The whole wizarding world must unite to win this great battle against evil which consumes our world. I hope that your participation is the beginning of the reunion of all the members of the wizarding community.

Secondary, I would like to express my sympathy towards the Weasley family, which lost its house yesterday after another Death Eaters' raid," he said with a heavy sigh.

Another home, another family is ruined. _The Borrow? Destroyed?_' Ginny looked around frantically, searching the faces of her family members. Why did nobody tell her? "Is it true?" she asked her mother breathlessly. Molly Weasley looked away, tears glistening in her eyes. "Is it true!" Ginny demanded from Charlie, who stood beside her. He curtly nodded.

Ginny felt lost. Her sweet home was destroyed. The place where she had spent all her life. The symbol of the Weasley family love and now all that was left were ruins. It was a miracle how the house kept standing with such a hilarious construction, but it stood for more than twenty years! And now nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Something cracked inside her, like something died inside her body. She became dizzy, big tears started to fall down her cheeks. "No, no, it can't be happening," Ginny muttered, shaking her head.

"Ginny, darling, are you alright?" Molly asked with motherly concern.

"How can I be!" Ginny exclaimed hysterically and started to run towards the exit, pushing through the crowd.

When she was almost near the doors, they burst open and none other than Draco Malfoy appeared in the door frame. Ginny ran into him and he enveloped her into a comfortable hug. He didn't know what had happened, but his pendent signaled that Ginny was in danger. She wetted almost the whole front of his robes when he finally noticed the presence of other people in the room. He couldn't be prepared for such an audience; still, he instantly understood what was discussed there and decided not to grab much attention.

"Excuse us for a few minutes," he said, to the staring expressions and pulled Ginny towards the door. Either she was in a deep shock or too hysterical, for she didn't make a move. So Draco simply took her into his arms and left the room.

All the heads simultaneously turned to Dumbledore with an unspoken question. Draco managed to grab all the attention only with his very presence in the school, despite his last actions. "Now I would like to discus some serious matter with you," Dumbledore said calmly, as if not even noticing the entire ordeal.

Draco took Ginny to the nearby classroom. He set her down on a chair and cupped her face, brushing away the strands of her hair to look straight into her eyes. "What happened, Virginia?" he asked softly.

"Our house, the Borrow…" she managed to answer through sobs.

"You mean, your house was attacked?"

"Crushed, ruined," Ginny whimpered.

'_Another home. Another powerful energy center. That cunning bastard._' Draco thought with venom. He brushed her tears with his thumbs. "Stop crying, Virgie. You must be strong. It's better than to lose someone, right?" Ginny nodded, but not absolutely convinced. "All your brothers are alive and healthy. You'll build another house."

"But Draco, it was our house. The best place in the world."

"I understand, but, please, stop crying. Smiles suit you much more, Virgie."

Ginny smiled weakly and dried her tears with her sleeve. "Thank you, Draco. I didn't think you could be so tender."

Draco felt embarrassed and confused. '_Tender? I haven't even noticed._'

"Let's go back. I am sure we'll hear something interesting," Ginny said, motioning for him to follow her.

They cautiously opened the doors and snuck in. Draco felt quite uncomfortable. He seemed to be out of place. At that very moment everybody was listening to a report by an Auror, concerning the recent attacks. Ginny found herself a place near her family. "If you need me, I'll be in the lab," Draco whispered into her ear and, after assuring that Ginny was safe and sound, headed to the doors.

"I suggest you join out meeting, professor Malfoy," Dumbledore's loud voice stopped Draco in his tracks.

The room became silent. "I wasn't invited, Headmaster," Draco said in a business-like tone.

"Sorry, I forgot to owl you. I thought your presence was obvious here."

Even Draco was surprised by such a statement. He nodded to the Headmaster and looked around for an unoccupied chair, which inconveniently happened to be near the Dream Team. Draco sighed and sat down between Harry and Ginny, who appeared by his side out of nowhere.

The report of the Auror was soon finished and waiting glances were set on Dumbledore. "My friends and Order members, I gathered you today mainly to set up a plan for a counterattack. Fortunately, thanks to professor Snape, we know the exact day of the Dark Lord attack – the 8th of May."

The face didn't beam at the information, because everybody could count and that left them a bit more than a week. "He can change the date, it isn't that important. He can attack in a month, when we will be exhausted from waiting," grumbled Mad Eye Moody.

"I'm inclined to disagree with you, Alaster. Tom always was a follower of the symbolism. This day has an important meaning in the history of Hogwarts. The eighth of May is considered to be the day of Hogwarts foundation, the day when the last stone was put into its walls. He wants to bring Hogwarts' downfall on the day of its rising. It also happens to be my birthday," he finished with a small smile. "That's why Tom will stick to his first plan. Any suggestions?" Dumbledore asked, glancing around the room.

"What is there to suggest? We just go and kick some Death Eaters' butts!" said one of the Weasley twins. A few snickered.

"I am happy for your determination and enthusiasm, mister Weasley, but the problem is that the Death Eaters are the last on our concern list. We are sure about werewolves and Dementors, but nobody knows what other dark creatures will be brought. And it isn't needed to be reminded that Dementors themselves are not teddy bears," Dumbledore went silent.

Everybody began to conjure ideas in their heads, but still nobody voiced a suggestion. "I've managed to bring two dragons with riders, sir. They are hidden four miles to the west of the castle."

"Very well, very well. But two is not many, Charlie."

"I know and those dragons are quite young, so there could be surprises also. They were the only ones I persuaded to come."

"We also have a few surprises in store, but still the advantages could be not on our side. We need some serious help."

"Use House Elves." Everybody turned to the source of the voice which happened to be Draco.

"Will you grant us with an explanation?" Mad Eye Moody snorted. "How can such a petite creatures defend the castle?"

"House Elves have powerful magic. The can apparate in the Hogwarts' territory and cast serious spells. The other advantage is their size: it is impossible to comprehend what hits you when it comes from the ground. That's why you can use them in the defense system, especially against humans," Draco almost recited '_Why can't they come up with obvious things?_'

"But you can't!" Hermione exclaimed all S.P.E.W. like. "They can't just die there! You can't just throw them into the battle!"

"Granger, we all can die there. As for Elves, then it's their obligation to protect their home from intruders. Hogwarts is their home; they'll do it even without your asking them." Hermione pouted, but said nothing.

"Very practical proposal, Draco. Thank you very much. I'll go to the Kitchens right after this meeting." Somewhere a frustrated growl was heard. Probably, from one of the Weasley brothers. "If nobody else wants to speak, I would like to arrange the duties I prepared for some individuals," Dumbledore turned to his left. "Minerva, you'll be my general."

McGonagall smiled shyly. "You and the other professors will participate in the defense organization, mainly arranging the students and thickening the protection charms. You, my dear Severus, won't go to the battlefield this time," he said with a hint of concern.

"But, Albus, I am completely healed! I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Snape objected.

Halflife, who of course sat beside him, lightly squeezed his hand, trying to tell him that Dumbledore knew better. But Snape didn't want to give up so easily; he was a man for Merlin's sake! His place was on the front! "Who told you, you'll do nothing? Your place will be on the roof," Dumbledore said with mischief in his glance.

"The roof?" Snape asked with a frown of confusion.

He was not the only one. Even Draco couldn't understand what could be done on the roof during the battle. "You remember the siege of the Macintosh Manor, I suppose?"

Snape paled a little, but nodded. "But I don't know…it was so long ago. I am not sure I am still capable of doing it," Snape stuttered, all his self-confidence gone.

"You'll do it, Severus. They are being constructed right now. You can practice tomorrow, if you like."

"Will I be there alone?"

"No, no. There are three of them. Ten goblins will be at your service."

Snape sighed with relief. "Last time wasn't that comfortable," he muttered.

"What are you talking about, Severus?" Halflife whispered. Snape only shook his head.

"Well, everything is clear here." Dumbledore was given looks of 'Maybe to you, but we haven't understood a thing,' but he ignored them.

"Where are the children going to be during all this? I hope you won't ask them to fight, will you?" Molly asked.

"Only on a volunteer basis, Molly. As for others, I decided to move them to the safest place in Hogwarts. To the dungeons or more precisely to the Slytherin Common room."

That really was a thunder in the bright sly. Everybody started to whisper, discussing Dumbledore's decision. The thought the Slytherin Common room could be the safest place in Hogwarts was disgusting, especially to the true gryffindors of whom the crowd mainly consisted.

But Dumbledore's loud voice quieted them all. "Still, we have another great concern and I don't know how to approach this problem. I am sure Tom greatly relies on his new young Guards of slytherins. It is hard for me, because they were students of this school not more than half a year ago. It is difficult to cope with the fact they are not on our side," Dumbledore finished with pity for said students.

"I'll take care of it," came a firm response from Draco. "Don't think about it, I'll solve your sly problem."

"And what are you gonna do? Reminiscence about the old, good school days?" Ron asked with uncovered sarcasm.

"Oh no, I'll just fight them, as simple as that," Draco answered.

Ron's expression changed from smug to unbelieving. "Are you nuts? There is no less than thirty of them!"

"What is the first rule in fighting, Potter?" Draco asked out of the blue, turning to Harry.

"You must know your enemy," Harry answered automatically, without even thinking. Ron looked at him with shock and admiration at the same time, but still couldn't understand how Harry was capable of obeying Malfoy.

"You've learned you lesson well. Five points," Draco threw to Harry, and then learned back to Ron. "Taking into account Potter's statement, I need to know how to defeat them. Well, I know myself pretty well, don't I, Ronald?" Draco said, looking straight into Ron's eyes.

This look made Ron shudder. "Well, I suppose so," he said, taking his glance away. Draco smirked at that.

"Well, ladies and gentleman, if nobody has any questions, I would like to invite you to a refreshments table which was kindly prepared for you by the House Elves." At his words a big round table appeared in the center of the room. Everybody was tired and tense, so they gladly accepted the tempting food while talking about all which was said before.

"Potter, a word, please," Draco more stated than asked.

"Ok," Harry said with a sigh and started to go when Ron stopped them.

"Everything can be said in front of us," Ron stated.

Draco glared at him, but said nothing. "I want to ask you about your training process, Potter."

"What? Same time, same place?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"No, we are through with that. You passed the exam already. How do you feel, by the way?" Draco asked without any concern, in his tone at least.

"Well, not bad, but still I sleep a lot and I feel definitely weaker than before."

"Thought so," Draco said with a nod and took a vial with a blue liquid from out of his robes' pocket. "Drink it, your powers will return faster."

Harry took it and examined it closer. "It is the one you talked about with…"

"Exactly," Draco interrupted not wanting the name to be revealed, especially with her brother right beside him. "Your training isn't complete yet. The final part consists of your work on yourself. You must decide what should be revised or studied more. Practice moves you think you don't excel. I think you understand the point. You have one week. And don't forget "Mind Games". Now I have other business to attend to," with that he turned on his heels and disappeared into the crowd.

"You had an exam in your Dueling class? How was it?" Hermione asked excited. Exams of all kind were her favorite topic.

"I was to kill him," Harry answered, make Hermione go pale and even Ron felt uneasy.

"If you passed it, why is he still alive?" Ron asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"He said I had almost done it. One more blow was needed to finish him off," Harry explained.

"How can he talk with you and even give you further instructions after you almost killed him?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"He told me I had done a good job, leaving him on the verge of death," Harry said.

"He is mad, utterly," Ron commented.

"Who knows, who knows…" Harry said under his breath.

Draco was on a very serious mission. It was a life or death situation. He scanned the room with his Vision, looking for an aura with a dirty green moving spot. He could bet that person was there somewhere, he must be. At last he found him and didn't like it one bit when he saw who it was, but it was his job. He sighed and started searching for Snape.

"Father," Draco greeted Snape who was in a deep conversation with some Ministry officials.

Snape grinned at Draco calling him his father. It was only one word, but it warmed all his insides. "You want something, Draco?"

"I think there is no point in covering our work any longer. They must be told sooner or later. I am sure now is appropriate, because wounded is one of them."

No names were mentioned, But Snape understood Draco's request perfectly. "Yes, you can do it. If there are any problems, send them to me." Draco nodded and left.

One of Snape's interlocutors asked with a frown, "I don't remember you having a son."

"The War not only takes, but also gives," Snape answered with a smile.

Draco founded his red-headed goal at the refreshments table. He tapped him on the shoulder. Fred Weasley turned to look at the person who dared to interrupt his flirting conversation and made a disgusted grimace on finding out the personality of the intruder. "What do you want?" Fred snapped.

"You must come with me."

"What for?" Fred asked smugly.

Draco lightly hit the right side of Fred's stomach and his face turned into a grimace of agony.

"That for. You are not healed completely. I know the way to do it."

"But how do you know?" Fred asked flabbergasted.

"Come with me and I'll answer your questions."

"But why should I trust you of all people?"

"Take your twin brother with you if you are afraid of a big bad Malfoy," Draco said with a sneer.

"Big bad Malfoy?" Fred rolled his eyes.

"Then why are we still standing here?"

"George! Come here! We are going on an excursion!"

After George joined them, they headed to the dungeons. When George saw Fred's companion, he looked at his twin, giving him a what's-that-suppose-to-mean look. On their way down, Fred quickly described the situation, which made George glance at Draco with even more surprise.

They wordlessly entered the laboratory and Draco stepped to his worktable. He started to prepare a cauldron and the ingredients right away. For a few minutes, the twins watched Draco, who skillfully chopped mandrake's root, but then Fred asked, "So how did you know about my injury?"

"You were cursed with the Turmilia curse, right?" Draco asked, without leaving his work.

"Yes," Fred answered hesitantly.

"I knew that someone was cursed with it and an antidote was made to lift it off. But there wasn't enough of the centaur's hair at the time, so the antidote was not able to heal properly. That's why the after effects were left. The leftovers of the curse eat your insides slowly but steadily. A painful process, isn't it? If you don't receive another portion of the antidote you'll die in three months," with that last sentence, Draco turned to face the twins, who's jaws were almost literally on the floor.

"How do I know all this? Because I made that antidote myself. How do I know it was you? It's my professional secret and I won't reveal it. Wait for an hour, the potion will be ready by then." He gestured towards the couches. "Make yourselves at home."

The twins found their voices at last. It wasn't easy to leave them speechless; they were Gred and Feorge for Joker's sake. But this was too much for them: Malfoy makes antidotes and for a Weasley no less, it was too unbelievable. Well, they didn't know that another surprise was in store for them.

Three glasses of butterbeer appeared on the table. They sat down and took a few sips. "So what is this place?" George asked, looking around.

"It is the laboratory for professor Snape's assistants," Draco said conversationally.

"Assistants? So there are more?" Fred asked with sudden interest.

"Yes, there is another one."

"So what do you do? Mix antidotes all the time?"

"No, I do the main part of the practical stuff, she does the research."

"She? So you spend hours here alone with a girl?" Fred asked with heavy text between the lines. Well, they were boys after all.

Draco restrained his urge to laugh out loud. If only they knew… '_Well, let's see_ _where this conversation will lead us._' "You could say so."

"Wait," George began deep in thought, "so you were the one who made antidotes for Exhio, Ahillessus, Savana, Moderato, Kataracta, Speculisus curses?"

"And many, many others. Wait a minute, I don't remember Moderato. I know the antidote is Allegro, but…" Draco stood up and walked back to his table. He pulled out one of the drawers and took out a pretty big journal. "We keep record of all the potions made here, you can look yourself." He looked through the pages. "Here is the antidotes section," Draco pointed at the page with his index finger and gave the journal to the twins.

They looked through the pages full of records in neat handwriting. There were dates, names of the curses and antidotes to them carefully organized. "Do you know that you have saved lives of fourteen people?" Fred asked with wide eyes and a looking a bit pale.

"Fourteen people, you say? Well, there will be one more in half in hour," Draco reacted indifferently, but inside he felt happy. Happy that he had done something good, something worth mentioning. "I thought we'd die here from all the work. Of course, professor Snape made the more complicated ones, but it was Hell nevertheless. You know, five potions at once," Draco reminisced, he really was fond of that time.

He had got so much knowledge then, they worked like bees everyday. They were really good memories of perfect work by two real partners. George took his head into his hands and rocked back and forth. "I can NOT believe this. Malfoy saved my life," he said under his breath. "You saved my life three times," he said more loudly.

"Here goes your reputation of a troublemaker," Draco said with a smirk. "Well, you can say "thank you" at least."

Draco didn't think that it would end like this. They were so confused, like little puppies. And they had been smug in the beginning. "Thank you, Malfoy. For saving my life and the lives of my family and the members of the Order too," muttered George.

'_Wow, the whole family. Well, maybe they won't kill me after this. We could still be friends with Virgie,_' thought Draco with his spirits lifted.

The cauldron began to bubble and then abruptly got silent. Draco approached it, took out a goblet, poured some potion into it and gave it to Fred. He took it and drank it in one gulp. Nasty liquid went down his stomach and after another four minutes, he felt much better. "Where is that girl? I want to thank her too," the twins said almost simultaneously.

As if on cue, faint steps echoed in the corridor and the door began to open. "Virgie, we have guests today!" Draco said choking on a laugh.

"Virgie? Sounds familiar," Fred said thoughtfully.

Draco went to meet Ginny, leaving the twins on the couches. "Your twin brothers are here. Father says we can tell your family," he whispered only for her to hear.

Ginny nodded. "I like the nick name, by the way," she whispered back, smiling.

They reached the mini-living room and the twins readied themselves for words of gratitude, when they were struck but whom they saw. "Meet my potions partner, Virgie," Draco introduced her with flourish.

Fred groaned and fell back on the couch. "No way in Hell," whispered George and followed his twin brother. Now Draco couldn't help it, he began to laugh openly and loudly, Ginny soon followed.

**I have finally understood how selfish I've become. I would like to thank my fair reviewers, who keep me happy after every chapter is updated. I am very glad that this story still interests you and hope to make it even more exciting in the future!**

**Love you all, Lady Arabella Malfoy!**


	37. The Siege of Hogwarts

**VERY IMPORTANT: The following chapters contain a lot of descriptions and I tried as much as I could to make them as vivid as possible. But you still must turn on your imagination to picture it all on the whole. Good luck. I hope it won't bother you a lot.**

**Chapter Thirty Seven: The Siege of Hogwarts**

The morning of the eighth of May was met with anxious alert. Patrols were more frequent and everyone was waiting. Waiting for something. Of course, nobody knew exactly what to wait for. They just knew that they would be attacked and needed to defend their lives and the castle.

The feeling of completeness settled in the castle. Everybody knew that tonight was the night: Voldemort would die or survive; the latter wasn't the favorite option. All the students were prepared by professors for the evacuation, but they didn't know where to go. So, basically nobody was informed about anything, except Dumbledore and Snape, who had spent all the previous week on the roof. The major preparations and construction work was held there by more than twenty goblins.

The question was: why goblins if they must be at Gringotts to guard the gold of the wizarding world? But they were working there and were building something big. The Goblins were mute like graves, not even half a word escaped their lips. It was assumed that there was a secret weapon of some sort. Actually, it was, but we'll return to it a bit later, when the night comes.

But the night wasn't here yet. Lunch was spent in silence, but disappointed expressions started to appear on the students' faces. When dinner came, disappointment changed into indignation and frustration. The fact that the students were informed about the day of the attack hadn't been approved by the staff, but the Headmaster stood his ground. He considered them to be his most important allies and giving them such information was a gesture of trust.

During dinner, the children were relaxed and kept up the friendly chat, coming to the conclusion that nothing interesting was going to happen today. They were wrong.

At eight o'clock, during the dessert, the doors of the Great Hall burst open and Bill Weasley made the long awaited announcement, "They are coming from the Forest," he said matter-of-factly, but for everybody to hear.

The noise from the people's talking became louder, but was stopped by Dumbledore's imperious voice, "Silence!" Instantly the Hall became mute and all heads turned to him. "Children from the first to the sixth year, please, follow professor Malfoy, Mrs Weasley and Miss Tonks. Anybody who wants to stay and help with the defense doesn't leave their seats. But I must warn you, your choice can be fatal not only for the attackers, but for you also, so choose your priorities."

The younger students stood up and hurried after the people mentioned above. Of course, Ron couldn't understand what the Hell Malfoy was doing there, but he wasn't the only one. The crowds of students, whispering to each other, were led down to the dungeons and through its maze to the wall with nothing on it. Draco came forward and clearly spoke, "Vendetta!"

The stone moved, revealing a room of green, black, purple and silver. Draco swiftly turned to face the snickering children, probably gryffindors. He looked around with a glare and said icily, "This is the place where you'll spend the night. I want to get it into your thick skulls that this is the place that will save you from a very painful death and I hope you will be grateful for it. That's why no acts of vandalism are allowed. If I return and see that something is wrong, you will be severely punished. If I die and don't return, don't assume you are lucky, because I'll ask somebody else to check on the safest place of Hogwarts, the Slytherin Common room."

Somebody grunted. "Not my words, Dumbledore's. Now you'll be left under the guard of Mrs Weasley and Miss Tonks, don't bother them much. Now that everything is clear, welcome," Draco finished with a sarcastic smile.

He moved away and the children started to pour into the Common room. When the last kid entered, the wall slid back into place. Tonks and Molly Weasley took their places in front of it. Draco bowed slightly and started walking away. "Hey, Malfoy!" Tonks yelled. "We'll check on the room!" Draco nodded without slowing his pace and disappeared behind a corner.

Now, I would like to lift you up to the roof. The best observant deck for us to see the battle below on the Hogwarts grounds. Due to the howl of the security siren, which told that something dangerous was nearing the castle, professor Snape observed the territory in front of the Forbidden Forest. It was still clean. "Can't they turn that damn alarm off?" he muttered, frustrated. "It's more than clear that we are under attack."

His statement was proved by a large grey cloud above the Forest that was quickly reaching the castle. "First – load, second – be ready to turn, third – turn twelve degrees to the left!" Snape ordered still looking through his charmed Omniculars at the cloud. The Moon was full and gave much needed light, so he could now more or less see clearly what the first move of Voldemort was.

The goblins started to fuss over three huge constructions, fulfilling Snape's orders. These constructions were three catapults, loaded with balls of air lava and a few more components, which provided death or major injuries to werewolves, vampires, giants and gargoyles and other dark creatures which were possibly on Voldemort's side

The whole Forest turned into a wasps' nest. The drone of thousands of voices, or more likely groans and roars, filled up the depths of the forest. "First – fire!"

The dark sky was lit up by a single fireball, which flew gracefully through the sky and landed in the beginning of the cloud, which turned out to be a flock of harpies. From the very start, they lost one of their members. That really pissed them off and they charged at the source of the attack. It wasn't very good thinking; before they reached the castle twelve more harpies went to the ground with a one way ticket.

"All – fire! Where the heck are they!" Snape's words must've been heard, because a flapping of wings was heard and no less than fifty hippogriffs appeared. They decided that harpies were dirtying the sky, so they should be removed. To my mind, their opinion was quite right.

Still, the job of the catapults wasn't done yet. The Forest seemed to become too small and the fighters moved out of it onto the Hogwarts grounds. The fangs of werewolves and vampires, the weights of giants, the arrows of centaurs and the horns of unicorns; everything was in use in this mess of dark and light creatures.

Almost all the inhabitants of the Forbidden forest were fighting their way to return to their living place or for the power to seize it away. The castle was completely dark, it looked absolutely lifeless, the only movement was on the roof, from where fireballs were constantly sent.

"Look, we aren't winning," Snape stated in a tone of a neutral observant. "Second four, no, three degrees to the right and wait for my order to fire. First move two – Second fire! Yeh, first move seven degrees to the left and five down, six vampires is the target. (That meant the ball must have more Garlisium potion in it.) Hell, Macintosh has been down already. This barbeque will last till morning! And the Moon gives them so much power!" He again looked through his Omniculars. "They are retreating…No way. All – fire all the time on the edge of the Forest as much as you can. Oh, and add a bit of gunpowder," Snape instructed with a sadistic smile.

"Gunpowder?" one of the goblins squeaked.

"Yes, you heard me right. Hurry, they are running too fast with their tails between their legs," Snape commented, chuckling, using his instrument for observing. "Yeh, that was a good blow," he said satisfied, looking at a few werewolves, who were being fired at.

The gunpowder made lava balls like real bombs, which blew up on contact with a surface. The pierces of lava flew towards everything in a twenty foot radius, that's why the edge of the forest came to be on fire.

Voldemort's army was trapped. In the front was a wall of fire and, certainly, nobody from the forest wanted to help them escape. To Voldemort, they were just leftovers of the losers, who promised to take the castle without him moving a finger and now nothing had been achieved. The first battle was a complete failure.

The reason was quite simple – Voldemort's smugness. He thought that Dumbledore wouldn't find any animals to fight for him and was very surprised he had organized rows of centaurs, unicorns, Thestrals, gnomes and dwarfs in the middle of the forest. The Dark Lord expected to see Aurors, professors and even students, well, human beings. People against animals are condemned to lose, because no hexes or charms can protect them from wild hunger fot blood or the passion to kill and torture. Well, his assumptions weren't right and already that fact had started his downfall.

But let's return to the castle. The remaining dark creatures died, trying to penetrate through the fire into the forest or from Snape's fireballs, but soon the lawn was cleared; of alive creatures anyway. The creatures still alive were welcomed to Hogwarts. But the dead animals couldn't move anymore. The green of the grass became brown from blood, dead bodies were lying everywhere. The grounds looked more like a food place for crows and carrion crows than a place where children played and flirted not more than a week ago.

Snape spat in disgust and turned to the goblins. "That is all for now. We can go to bed. The work is finished for today."

The goblins only nodded and went down to their apartment right under the roof. Still, Snape's work wasn't finished yet. He returned to his chambers to take equipment needed for his outdoor expedition, and was pleasantly surprised to find his room not empty. He came towards his bed and shook her lightly by her shoulder. "Macbeth, wake up." '_She looks like an angel when she is asleep, but I like her more when she is an awaken tigress._'

Halflife slowly opened her eyes, but became fully awake when she recognized the face of her beloved. "Are you all right?" she asked, running her eyes all over him, looking for any injuries.

"Yes, yes, nothing is wrong with me. The roof was almost indestructible. Nobody could harm us there."

"What do you mean "almost"? There was still a possibility?" she asked with slight panic.

"There always was a possibility. Even Hogwarts could have been taken tonight if something had gone wrong. Now why are you here? You are supposed to be with the students, aren't you?"

"I waited for you. Just to check that everything was okay," she answered a bit shyly. "I was so tired that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. It was not more than five minutes ago, I swear," she said, making excuses.

"No problem," he turned and headed to the cupboards on the wall. "I have one more thing to do. You can stay, if you like."

"What thing?" Halflife asked with a frown.

"A very important thing."

"I am going with you," she stated with determination and stood up from the bed.

"Are you sure you want to?" Snape asked, turning from the numerous bottles and vials he was putting in a large bag.

"I don't want to miss anything important."

"As you wish, but put your cloak on, we are going outside."

"Outside? Are you crazy!"

"I told you it was important. And everything important has some craziness in it, especially in my case."

"No comments on this one," she said, shaking her head.

"Odd, missing a chance to tease me?" Snape asked definitely in a flirt mode.

"Go to Hell," she muttered.

"Well, we are going right there. Common."

They walked through the dungeons, but not to the Entrance Hall. Snape led her through several corridors to a small door that creaked to reveal Hogwarts Greenhouses. "Quite useful when I need some herbs for potions," he answered her unspoken question he knew she wanted to ask.

"So we are here for some herbs?" she asked a bit disappointed.

"No some other stuff."

They passed the Greenhouses and reached the battle field. Snape looked around thoughtfully then went to the nearest dead centaurs. He kneeled down and started to cut off its hooves. "So you decided to be a marauder for tonight?" she asked wanting to throw up; From the sight of a dead animal, his actions or both.

"You can put it this way, but look on the other side."

"Nah, complete darkness."

"He won't need them anymore, that's for sure, but there are more than thirty potions where centaur's hooves are used. Some of them are antidotes to dark curses and poisons, so its made itself very useful after its death. Especially, taking into consideration that the price for them is enormous. These animals can be donors for hundreds of people absolutely for free. Nobody can miss such a chance." Snape moved to another nearby creature, which happened to be a werewolf.

"When you explain, it becomes absolutely clear. I am sorry," she stepped closer to him, but was immediately stopped.

"Stay back," he warned. "You don't have protection on you."

She deferred from the werewolf and watched Snape work from a safe distance. He removed the werewolf's fangs, nails, fur and even took some blood. "Never thought werewolves could be so useful."

Snape only nodded and moved to another body. It took them about two hours to inspect all the dead bodies that were suitable for taking parts, because some bodies were too burnt or too near to the forest or simply blown up. On their way back, they met Draco, who dragged himself to his bedroom. He nodded in greeting, but then noticed Snape's blood stained robes and gloves.

"Oh, sorry, father. I must've done it, but I was so busy in the hospital wing. It's a real mess in there. Sorry again. Can I go to bed now?" he asked, visibly more tired than his voice sounded and probably in mind too, because Draco Malfoy never asked permission to go to bed, especially since he was eighteen.

"Yes, of course, Draco. Everything is alright. Rest as much as you want. You have a big day tomorrow," Snape said with reserve, but also with fatherly concern.

Draco nodded a few times and continued his trip. When he disappeared behind a corner, Snape asked with deep frown, "What mess in the Hospital Wing? Why didn't you tell me! He is exhausted almost to death! I could have helped him!"

"I was there right before I met you. They expanded the Wing – it takes the whole floor now. All the wounded animals were placed in there. A lot of students volunteered to help with medicine and stuff. They were all excited to touch a real unicorn, you know."

"Such kids still," Snape said, shaking his head.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Draco took a small room in the corner of the wing and it seemed he replaced the whole laboratory worktable in there. Used seven cauldrons and everything," Halflife described with a bit of childish fascination. "He made every potion Madam Pomphrey asked for. Right then and there. If it wasn't for Virgie, he probably - "

"Virgie? Who is this?" Snape unceremoniously interrupted.

"He calls Ginny this. New nickname, I presume."

"He gave her a nickname?" he asked with a wry glance.

"Why not? She is his partner and friend and they - " but she stopped herself and returned his look of conspiracy.

By that time they had reached Snape's chambers. "Does your invitation stay as it is?" Halflife asked him in front of the door.

"You have the right, you warmed the bed already."

They entered, and after visiting the bathroom and doing everything needed to go to bed, Snape occupied the couch and Halflife settled in bed. "The bed isn't that warm, Severus."

"You have your wand, use a warming spell," Snape grunted from under a blanket.

"You know that your bed is much more comfortable than the couch and I am freezing here. I am sure we can help each other."

'_She is playing with me. What a thing!_' "Your arguments seem to be reasonable."

"Knowing you to be a rational person, you won't wait any longer and come here," she ordered, revealing her impatience.

"Or you'll freeze to death," he rolled he eyes, stood up and made himself comfortable on his own bed.

"What took you so long?" she asked with a pout of pure innocence, but with devils in her eyes.

"Shut up or you won't get a good night kiss," Snape drawled.

She instantly became silent, but five minutes later she opened her mouth again. "So where is my kiss?" Halflife demanded.

'_We can die tomorrow and she is bothering me with some stupid kiss._' Still, he turned to face her and kissed her with so much force and passion that she thought her skull would break. "Is that enough?" he asked huskily.

"Yes," she breathed out, still in a daze.

"Good night then," he turned his back to her and prepared to fall asleep.

"Can I call you Sev?" she whispered into his ear.

"Not even my mother dared to call me that," he muttered.

"Well, I am a strong woman, I can dare, Sev."

"But not in public, ok?" Frankly speaking, he liked her calling him like that. It sounded personal, more intimate. Like a language of their own.

"Ok, only in our…I mean, in your bed."

"Buy the ticket at the nearest door," he mumbled and fell asleep.

She settled herself as closely to him as possible, hugging him on the waist. No protest was heard.

The screaming siren served as an alarm clock for the castle inhabitants. It was noon, but everybody was soundlessly asleep because their restless night ended not earlier than three o'clock. The awakened people were the Auror on night patrol.

Still, the signal was met with readiness for action. The school volunteers were the first down to the Entrance Hall. They were all seventh years without any exception, even all the hufflepuffs were present and some sixth years. Also their rows were increased by older students from Durmstrang and Beaxbottons. So all in all there were about seventy students. Then count also the Order and no less than a hundred professional Aurors, and you could say that Voldemort would have his ass kicked pretty hard.

Everything still depended on only one person, only one boy, who was standing in a secluded alcove, not wanting to be seen by anybody. His only company were his closest friends, but soon their sanctuary was discovered by an intruder. "Potter, my last words for you," Draco said sternly.

His weak state from the previous day was gone. He looked collected and strong. To Harry, it seemed that power radiated from him. Harry followed him to a nearby classroom. Ten minutes later Harry emerged from it with a determined expression on his face. Glancing at him, Ron, who felt a bit nervous and repeatedly was clenching and unclenching his wand in his robes pocket, said with a weak smile, "You look like you are ready for everything."

"I am," Harry answered.

The Grand Doors slowly began to open. From the outside came sounds of explosions and fragments of orders. Halflife faced the students, being the DADA teacher and also the professor in charge of the teens members of the Hogwart's Army, and greeted her wards, "I am happy to see you all here. I want you to have a happy experience about all this. Headmaster Dumbledore let me make this day your N.E.W.Ts DADA exam. So you won't do it twice. This battle will show vividly your skills in protection and attack. So go and get as much as you can!"

She turned towards the opened doors and exclaimed with sparks of excitement in her eyes, "Terranamow!"

The picture that opened their eyed wasn't the one they expected; hundreds of black robes filled up the lawn and huge fireballs were falling from the sky. The Aurors left a bit earlier and now were viciously fighting with the Death Eaters. There was almost chaos, but it wasn't from panic, but from the mess of people and dead animals' bodies that were left from the night before.

We will again move high above the battle field to the lonely black figure on the roof with his Omniculars. He looked at the azure-black ocean of people below. Azure was the color of the Aurors' robes. The expanse of the lawn was large, so it was difficult to see what was happening on one end, when you were on the other.

"Yesterday was a barbeque, now we have a slaughter house," Snape said with disgust. "Where did he find so many pureblooded idiots? Perhaps, their brain is also pure – with no convolutions in it. Second – three degrees to the left and fire! Well, everything seems to be under control. Yes, there is her ponytail. Uuuh," he made a grimace of mock disgust. "That was a nasty hex, dear. Serves him right. First, second – fire, third – twelve degrees to the right! Hurry up! Reinforcement is coming!"

He looked more closely at the edge of the forest. He didn't like THOSE black robes. The wall of fire was still present, but when they went through it, it died down and traces of ice appeared on the trees' branches. Dementors arrived at their feast. They weren't dangerous to the Death Eaters – they had no happy memories to suck from them, but the Aurors and especially the children, who weren't hardened by the problems of the real life, were food served on a silver platter.

"Damn them! Hey, you move your lazy butts! Dementors are coming!" Snape roared at the goblins, which at once started to move quicker because the Dementors were associated by them with the heralds of Apocalypses. "Fire on them, you dolts! Don't stay stupefied!"

Still, that wasn't enough. There were too many Dementors for three catapults to burn. And they also looked too much like Death Eaters and aiming at the crowd wasn't safe. That is why the last Dumbledore trump card was used; the dragons with their riders. They appeared in the sky from behind the castle and flew above the roof, almost touching the catapults, as if trying to parade.

Ten minutes later Snape checked on them. "Let's see, what those upstarts are capable of. Uuum, nothing in particular. Stupid riders," he shook his head. "Dragons are immune to the Dementors, but riders are humans, for Merlin's beard! What can a young dragon do with a crazy rider on its back? Fools!"

He directed his Omniculars to the other side of the lawn and cursed under his breath. "First – turn two degrees to the left, second – seven to the left, third – stay where you are and fire, fire, fire! We have some trouble makers near the Lake. Mountain Trolls decided to make it even messier."

Passions were running high below. More and more people turned from standing to lying positions. It didn't mean they were dead, but, certainly, incapable of fighting anymore and only hoping that others would be more successful. It wasn't clear who was winning. Waves of black were covered with other colors, but still they were present and desperate to win. Light and Darkness locked together in a deathly battle, knowing that its outcome would fulfill their dreams and they had no other chance at it.

The Death Eaters ruthlessly tried to push through the masses of Hogwart's Army to get access to the castle, but all their attempts were in vain. Hogwarts proved to be the most safe and impregnable place in the wizarding world. Not only because it was protected by numerous charms, but because there were people ready to defend it, risking their lives.

Still, high spirits can't block torturous curses and unpredictable troll attacks. Even the Aurors were drained from eternal curse casting. "Don't give up, don't do it," Snape chanted from his post. "We need just one blow, something fresh to finish them off. Just one blow."

His prayer was heard, but that help was so surprising and sudden that it was unbelievable. A silver dragon rose into the sky, it appeared from thin air. It called two other dragons in their special language and led them to the rescue. The sight was so fascinating that Snape couldn't take his eyes from it. The dragons practically burnt the Death Eaters down.

But the battle wasn't over yet. The point of all this wasn't liquidated yet. But where was Voldemort? Had the Final Duel happened already? Nobody knew. The silver dragon disappeared as suddenly as it emerged. Snape already thought that everything was over, but his face made a painful grimace and he clenched his heart side with his left hand. "God, help him," he breathed and blacked out.

A few seconds later, a huge explosion of light came from the side of the Quiddich Pitch. If you had been there, you'd have thought that a nuclear bomb had been sent off on the pitch. The pole of light was so high and bright that people were blinded for a few seconds. It subsided after a few minutes, but the sparks were still in the air as if winking at the spectators.

The Hospital wing looked like a wasps' nest. All the students were released from their sanctuary and enthusiastically helped Madam Pomphrey to heal numerous patients, who had been injured during the battle. And there was more than a lot. The whole floor was occupied by beds with white sheets and rigid bodies on them. Ten mediwitches were delegated from St. Mungo to help. Ginny was running back and forth with bottles and even cauldrons full of different healing potions needed for cut injuries.

"Madam Pomphrey, we have run out of potions and professor Snape is still out. What shall we do?" Ginny asked in panic.

"Bring me in there," came a faint whisper from one of the beds, still Ginny heard it and was instantly near the bed.

"He is definitely crazy," commented Ron, who happened to be in the nearby bed. He wasn't seriously injured, but still needed some medical treatment.

"Draco, you are barely awake, you can't even stand," Ginny whispered back with deep concern, tilting down so nobody could hear her.

"I can't, but you can," Draco said softly.

"But I can't do any -"

"You can and you will. Bring me in there. We'll do it. As we always do."

Ginny looked into his eyes and saw that he was completely serious. Even if he was deathly pale and unquestionably weak to the point of being unable to move, his piercing and stern glance said that he wasn't delirious.

"Mam, we are moving professor Malfoy to the Storage Room."

Without waiting for Pomphrey's permission, she levitated Draco's bed to said room. "Why does HE get a separate room?" Ron asked pouting. Little did he know that it was less pleasant than just lying on a hospital bed.

"I don't know, Draco. So many lives depend on me. I am not sure if we can risk this."

"We are partners, remember? I'll give you instructions, just follow them correctly."

"But what if I mess up?" Ginny asked on the verge of tears.

"Give me my wand."

"Huh?" She searched in his robes' pockets and finally grasped the slender wood. "Here," she put the wand into his fingers, still not understanding his reasoning.

"Cross your wand with mine. Maybe the potion of the partnership will help us again."

Ginny did what she was told, and with the touch of her wand to his, she felt like something was penetrating into her body and her hands began to glow. "Wow, I feel like I was born to make potions!" she squealed, no traces of the earlier panic in her voice.

"So what's the first one?" Draco whispered.

"Kanabera, the painkiller," Ginny answered, checking up the list in her hand and simultaneously making the water boil under five cauldrons in front of her.

"Ok, firstly chop the cannabis leaves…"

Draco continued to give her instructions in a very soft voice, but she somehow heard every word and managed to finish seven potions in three hours.

Another day went in liquidating the consequences of the siege of Hogwarts.

Three days later, almost all the patients were released and were gathered by Dumbledore on the same lawn where the fight took place. "Good evening, Ladies, Gentlemen and other guests," Dumbledore began. "I invited you all to announce a very victorious news." Everybody held their breaths. "The Dark lord was destroyed in the Final Duel. His Death Eaters are also dead, so the wizarding world can sleep in peace from now on."

The crowd cheered, everyone in his, hers or its way, but everybody was undoubtfully happy. "Still, I want to mourn over the present casualties," came Dumbledore's voice above the masses. Silence filled up the grounds. "I won't mention all the names, however at the same time, I am glad the list isn't long. But they were and will always will be people, who gave their lives for the great cause. And we'll always remember them and their sacrifice.

But the saddest news is that we have lost half of the library, which was burnt down with a simple spell that ricocheted from the wall. In her own battle for knowledge and for children also, we lost Madam Pince. She was Hogwart's librarian for almost thirty years and was a professional, who won't be easy to substitute.

But enough of grief, we are still alive and will continue our way on this road of life. I want to remind my dear students that the Magical Talent Show will be held in three weeks in the Great Hall. So you have time to prepare some advanced spells to show us. And also I want to announce that instead of an average ball, we will have a masquerade. You must wear masks and can be dateless. Quite interesting, to my mind. Now, help yourselves to a small feast the House Elves prepared for you."

Dozens of small tables appeared on the grounds and nobody looked twice at the food, they just ate it. The Dream Team occupied a small table near Hagrid's Hut. Most people who passed them, tapped Harry on his back with words like, "Nice work, mate," or "I was sure, you'd do it." Harry only nodded, saying nothing.

"So what really did happen there?" asked Ron, putting another cookie in his mouth.

Ron wasn't the only one who was anxious to know about Voldemort's end. The Gryffindors had come to a silent agreement that Harry would tell them everything tonight in the Common room, but their hopes were in vain. "It's not my place to tell," Harry answered, looking at the castle.

"But there were only two of you and you are the one who survived," Hermione pointed out.

"Odd. I thought you of all people must have known that I hadn't been alone there," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, thinking Harry made no sense with his statement.

"I'll tell you in due time," Harry said with a wink.

Ron groaned.


	38. Without Each Other

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Without Each Other**

It took a bit of time to get use to the idea that Voldemort was dead; That nobody would be killed with the Dark Mark above their body. There was no need to watch your back all the time, clenching the wand inside your robes' pocket.

Still, there wasn't much time for Hogwart's students to think about all that because N.E.W.Ts and the Magical Talent Show were coming. The only problem was that the Library was half-destroyed and the common source was unreachable. Still, students somehow managed to find the needed books even in that condition. Everyone wanted to do something special, extraordinary. Advanced magic wasn't simple and one needed a lot of practice to fulfill the incantation correctly and firmly enough for the spell to work. But the children didn't give up, every classroom, abandoned before, was occupied with a student, practicing his number for the contest.

The Dream Team were walking down the hall, trying to find a place to study, but their attempts had been worthless till that hour. "The whole school is busy and Hogwarts castle is said to be enormous. Why can't we find one, unoccupied room here then?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes.

He was already tired of all this walking around aimlessly. "We haven't checked the dungeons yet," Hermione said from behind a large volume she was reading.

"We'll freeze to death there!" Ron exclaimed, hating the mere idea of spending an evening in the damned dungeons.

"You are right, Herm'. There must be a place down there. Let's go," Harry suggested.

Ron groaned, but followed. They reached the dungeons, which were gravely silent. No movement was heard. The place seemed to be lifeless. "Well, there are plenty of free rooms here," said Ron, looking around and shuddering when his words echoed from the walls.

Then faint footsteps were heard. They became louder and louder until their owner appeared in front of the trio. It happened to be one of the dungeons' inhabitants, or more precisely, Draco Malfoy. "Looking for something?" he asked with a sneer.

"We were thinking about studying in one of the dungeons' classrooms, but with your appearance I've lost the appetite," Ron snapped at him.

Draco only gave him a glare and turned to Harry. "The Daily Prophet says that nowadays families must unite. I thought you could follow that advise, Potter."

"But I don't have any family," Harry stuttered, taken aback by his choice of topic.

"Maybe you've forgotten that I made another assumption," Draco said, looking at Harry intently.

Now something began to resurface in Harry's memory and his eyes widened. "But how? When? Where?" Harry asked with an unfocused glance.

"Tonight. I know the way. The place is familiar to you."

"What the Hell are you two talking about!" Ron cut in.

He was tired from all the secrecy between Harry and his so called teacher. "I propose a little trip which involves apparating to London and a bit of advanced magic." Before Ron could respond, he asked, "How is your family, by the way?"

"Aaaa, they are fine," Ron said after finding his voice.

"They left you all alone?" Draco continued.

"Well, they are reconstructing the house and any pair of hands is helpful. I need to pass the exams, but Ginny has finished her year already, so she left to help."

Ron was surprised himself how he so easily gave such personal information to a guy he hated so much. Maybe because of Draco's glance, where, for the first time in his life, Ron saw plead and tiredness. Still, the reason of his asking was unknown to Ron.

It was simple and common – Draco didn't know where his Virgie was. She disappeared without saying anything a week ago. And he was near going mad if he didn't find out where she was or why she left in the first place. Now he received a decent answer, but she still wasn't here. Draco sighed. "So what do you think, Potter?" he asked, turning back to Harry.

"I don't know," Harry answered with hesitance, but in his eyes was already a decision to run for the Main doors.

"Now, explain precisely what other adventure you are planning," Hermione asked in a professor's tone.

"Well, we've decided to bring Sirius back, 'Mione," Harry said with a small smile.

"But that's… that's necromancy, the darkest level of the Dark Magic," Hermione whispered with fear.

"I wouldn't say that, Granger. It won't be completely necromancy because he isn't utterly dead and as for Dark Magic, we'll have some help," Draco explained.

"What kind of help?" Ron asked, his eyes turning into slits.

"It'll stay my little secret for now. So what? Are we taking a voyage to London or not? And one more thing: it will be absolutely illegal because I don't even want to ask for permission when it will be refused to be given."

"I'll do anything to bring Sirius back," Harry said firmly.

"I'll go because I don't want to leave Harry to go with you Merlin knows where," Ron said, giving Draco a glare.

Hermione sighed. "Someone must bring your bodies back, so I will go too."

"Not a very optimistic beginning, Granger," Draco threw, already crossing the Entrance Hall.

And that's how the journey began. They apparated to London from Hogwart's gates without a problem and appeared in Diagon Alley.

"Now I must pay a visit to one shop where we'll receive our help. Lift your hoods up," Draco whispered, leading them somewhere to the narrow streets of magical London.

"What hoods? We don't have our cloaks on!" Ron whispered furiously because he was sick of Malfoy commanding him all the time. Hermione shook her head and conjured three hoods on their jumpers. "What about yours?" Ron asked Draco spitefully.

"I must wear my down, firstly to show you where to go and secondly I must show that I am not ashamed of my legacy."

Nobody understood the last part, but no comments were heard. They made a few turns and found themselves in Knockturn Alley. The trio exchanged glances, but Draco looked like he knew exactly where he was going.

They stopped in front of Borgin and Burkes. It was dark outside and the name of the shop wasn't seen, but the Dream Team instantly recognized it. The same dirty, old door and the presence of dark forces, which couldn't simply be ignored. It was strong and seemed to want to penetrate into you. "You probably should stay outside," Draco said quietly.

The trio nodded simultaneously. None of them wished to go into THAT shop. Draco entered and went straight to mister Borgin. His face was a cold mask and all his appearance said: you're not worth a finger of mine. "Oh, mister Malfoy, you haven't visited us for so long," Borgin began with flattery. "Such bad times, such bad times, don't you agree, mister Malfoy?"

"Yes, they certainly are, mister Borgin," Draco answered, looking him straight in the eyes. "But we are businessmen, right? I want to take back the item that was left by my father under your guidance seven years ago. I am sure you know what I am talking about," Draco finished calmly, but sternly.

"I certainly understand you, but unfortunately, it has already been taken," Borgin said, not looking into Draco's eyes.

"How could that happen?" Draco hissed through clenched teeth.

Borgin shuddered from the cold steel in Draco's glance. "He had the ring, sir," he muttered, taking a few steps back.

Nobody in their right mind wanted to find themselves on the bad side of a Malfoy. Even if he was a grown up man against a boy. This boy was still a Malfoy and the age meant nothing, they were dangerous like a plague. But he sighed with relief when Draco turned on his heels and stormed out of the shop.

The Dream Team waited for him anxiously, but noticing his enraged expression, let him through and wordlessly followed his quick moving figure. "How dare he? How dare he take the ring, to even touch it? I'll cut his hands off myself," Draco said under his breath, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"What ring?" Harry dared to ask.

Draco stopped abruptly and turned to face them. He took a few deep breaths which helped him to calm down. Draco wished he had Ginny's hand on his back right now. "We have a little problem," he began calmly, but still with traces of anger in his voice. "Someone dared to take Lucius Malfoy's family ring. Every Malfoy receives one on his eighteenth birthday. From that moment, its owner becomes officially a Malfoy heir and also inherits the magic of the Malfoy clan. Every ring has its original features which are chosen for every particular person. It expresses the personal characteristics of the person who wears it.

From the shop I wanted to take an item which was in the box sealed by the Malfoy family ring and could only be opened with it. Now somebody has taken it first and tried to bring someone alive with it. Are you capable of another duel with the Dark Lord, Potter?"

"Yes, I am," Harry answered firmly.

"Good. Let's hope, we'll prevent this fascinating event. Now it's your turn to lead the way."

"Where exactly are we going?" Hermione asked, not liking this trip more and more with every second.

"To the Department of Mysteries," Harry replied casually.

Their way to the Department isn't worth describing because they met no exciting adventures and serious obstacles on reaching their destination. They apparated to the Ministry, which was almost empty, because everybody was still celebrating the Grand Victory, as it was called in the Prophet. The route was familiar to the Dream Team and they easily found the room with the Veil.

It had so many memories: death, terror, fear and adrenaline; that wouldn't be erased from the minds of the children who were present here on that infamous day, when the Death Eaters tried to steal the Prophecy. The day when Sirius Black fell behind the Veil and everybody assumed he was dead.

When they entered, they found another intruder who was fussing over something small on the floor. It was someone with a plump figure, dressed in a shabby cloak that was, probably, dragged through the forest, garbage, desert, marsh and back, it was so dirty and nasty smelling. "You," spat Harry with disgust.

The man swiftly turned his head to reveal a hamster-like face with two teeth above his bottom lip. "Harry Potter and his friends, what an honor," Pettigrew said with a sugar smile, trying to cover something behind his back.

"You have something that belongs to me," Draco went right to the point. "And you had no right to even touch it. Give it back or you'll feel sorry for staying alive."

He came down the stairs with every word he said and now was standing right in front of Pettigrew. His icy look said he wasn't joking. "But it doesn't just belong to you, young Malfoy. It is the property of your father and only he can take it from me," Pettigrew said slyly, but moving backwards.

"You, of all people, must know it'll never happen. But you dared to take the Malfoy family ring in your ugly hands and that deed doesn't have an excuse," Draco said with a clear threat.

"Enough of this nonsense! Stupefy!" Harry exclaimed and Pettigrew fell down numbly on the floor. "Couldn't you just push him away and take it?"

"Well, I don't like violence, I wanted him to give it back himself," Draco answered with mock innocence.

"Yeh, and we are Hogwart's Founders," Ron muttered, coming downstairs with Hermione and Harry. "What's the fuss about?"

"This," Draco whispered with admiration and kneeled down to take a middle sized box carefully into his hands.

He stood up and showed it to the others like it was the greatest treasure of the world. "What is it?" Hermione asked all eyes and ears, wanting to receive another useful piece of knowledge.

"Among the Death Eaters it is called an emergency exit. Any left alive Death Eater must take it from Borgin and Burkes and come here to bring the Dark Lord back to life. It's the Malfoy family heirloom, there is no other Moonshade in the world," Draco finished with sparks in his eyes.

"How did you know about it if you haven't seen it in years?" Ron asked with a frown.

He still doubted Draco's uninvolvement with the Death Eaters. "Lucius was a very hungry person, hungry for power. You can understand that the follower, who would stay alive after Voldemort himself had died, must have been very loyal and magically powerful to survive. Also, he'd become the right hand of the Dark Lord as soon as he reincarnate him. That person would have a lot of influence in Voldemort's world. And Lucius wanted to be that man, that's why he sealed the box with the family ring so nobody except him could open it. If not he, then nobody.

He told me about this family secret just in case, so if he didn't use it on purpose, the item would remain in the family. Quite practical, if you ask me, but his dreams won't ever become true." Draco tilted down and picked up a ring from the floor. It was from the finest gold with a golden Dark Mark in the center. Draco played with it for a few seconds. "The only thing left from the infamous Lucius Macropulos de Malfoy," Draco proclaimed with mock grief and threw it into the Veil. "Now nothing is left," he said with clearly heard relief. "But our business isn't finished still," Draco said, turning to the Gryffindor trio.

That movement helped to snap them out of their trance-like-state from the shock of seeing a Dark Mark on the family ring, making their thoughts fly somewhere else. "Yeh, yeh," Harry muttered, nodding a few times.

"We need more space, move that scum somewhere," Draco ordered.

This was the only occasion Ron willingly fulfilled Draco's order. He removed Pettigrew's stunned body with savor. As it should be done with scum like him – kicking him with his legs. "Ron! What are you doing?" Hermione reproached. "Can't you be more civilized?"

"He is beyond civilization, dear," Ron responded making the final kick.

While Ron and Hermione were having a kicking conversation, Draco was sizing up the free space in front of the Veil. "Potter, what do you think about all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really believe that your godfather is somewhat alive?"

"Of course, I do. Why do you think I came here? To chat with Pettigrew?"

"I just wanted to be sure, because your wish for him to come back is the most important component of the ritual."

"I can assure you it is enormous."

"Good. Ok, now is the moment of truth," Draco said a bit louder for everybody to hear.

The reaction to his words was Hermione, Harry and even Ron's intense stare at the box on the floor. Draco touched the lock with his ring ,which he wore on his right hand, and the box opened. It revealed a transparent construction of rings and pendulums. It looked more like a toddler's toy than a Dark artifact, which could bring back a human being from the Underworld. Draco carefully placed it on the floor. "A ring from stone?" came Ron's first astonished reaction.

"What's so unnatural about it?" Draco asked with slight frustration. "Always strong and unbreakable, perfect features for a true leader."

"And always cold," Hermione finished and Draco noticed pity in her glance.

"Quite fascinating to me. I thought rings were made only from metal," Harry sounded truly interested. "Can I have a look?"

Draco looked at Harry as if he had turned into Voldemort. The thought that Harry Potter defended had him in front of his friends was absolutely irrational to Draco's mind. Who knows what such an alliance could bring? It did bring the downfall of Voldemort, but Draco didn't think or admit that they were allies at that time.

Even if Draco was still skeptical, he stood up gracefully and showed Harry his right hand. Harry's eyebrow rose in an unspoken question and Draco explained, "I can't take it off on such trivial occasion. I did once, but that was…another ordeal."

Harry closely inspected the ring. He didn't know why he was so interested in it in the first place. Maybe he wanted to know more about Draco, came to his mind. To understand him. He didn't follow the "to know your enemy" motive, he wanted to find out who Draco Malfoy was; the real Draco Malfoy.

Miraculously the Malfoy family ring told Harry some useful information. The ring was made from a solid piece of green jade, which wasn't polished and had some sharp edges. They certainly brought some painful moments to the owner. On the top of the ring was a big onyx "M" and no more decorations or engravings. "You were Marko at that time," Harry stated, taking his glance from the ring and locking it with Draco's.

Draco smirked. "I am already sorry I taught you so well," he only answered, walking back to the Moonshade.

"So am I right?"

"You are able to decide yourself."

'_Damn. He is playing with me again .But I am sure I was right about his other occasion. Hm… interesting point_. '

Draco checked his watch. "We are running out of time. Granger, above us, in the sky, is a total solar eclipse. We need it to activate the Moonshade."

"You mean, you want me to bring the Sun and the Moon down here from the sky?" Hermione asked, giving him a you-are-totally-crazy look.

Draco rolled his eyes. "If I'd needed, I'd have asked you to ask Ronald to bring you both, and he would do it because you asked him. But I just need you to transfer the eclipse's energy to that point." Draco pointed with his finger somewhere above the stairs and sent a bright spark from the same finger to mark the place.

Hermione blushed. She felt so stupid. Of course he had asked her something else, but she just resisted to understand him out of an old stupid prejudice. "Potter, you must stand here," Draco marked the place the same way. "And concentrate your whole wish on the Veil, stare at it as if calling him. Understandable?"

Harry nodded. Suddenly, he became nervous. What would happen if they did not succeed? What if his wish wasn't powerful enough? How would he live with the knowledge that he had a chance and screwed it up? "Potter," Harry jumped from hearing Draco's voice right behind him. "Concentrate and no hesitance what so ever. The stronger your wish, the more chance we have."

"What will you do?"

"This and that, use some Dark Magic. You know, the easy stuff."

"And what will I do? I want to help to bring Sirius back too," Ron's voice came somewhere from the darkness of the room.

"Help Granger. Energy transfer isn't easy."

"Hermione."

"Huh?"

"Help Hermione."

"Yes, Ronald. Go and help Hermione," Draco said with a dismissing gesture.

"It wasn't that hard, was it?" said Ron with a chuckle.

Draco gave him another glare and prepared his wand. "Ok, two minutes and we'll begin. Everybody ready?"

Harry nodded. Hermione and Ron concentrated their glances on the spark above, pointing their wands at it. All participants were ready. Even the Veil became more active. It started to move back and forth, the voices from behind it became louder. "Now!" Draco shouted and two simultaneous sparks came from Hermione and Ron's wands.

Above them a small version of the solar eclipse appeared, from which white light started to fall to the floor. When it reached the Moonshade, its rings began to turn around, slowly at first, but then faster and faster until it turned into a spinning sphere. At that moment, Draco started to recite the incantation, drawing a symbol of eternity in the air with the tip of his wand.

Nothing happened for a few minutes, but then a shadow covered the space between the Veil and the Moonshade. An even darker spot appeared in the center of it. It slowly began to grow and rise. Very, very slowly. Harry was standing in the middle of the light and clearly saw the rising darkness. "Common, Sirius. We all want you to come back. Don't break our hopes," Harry prayed.

The spot started to rise quicker, already forming into a head and then a torso.. Finally, a figure appeared, but its face couldn't be identified. Draco began to move his wand faster. 'Do it. Step forward for Potter's sake!' His hand was almost numb, but he still was drawing an exact eight in front of him.

And then it happened. The figure stepped forward and then again and again, until it left the darkness behind and Harry instantly recognized his godfather Sirius, who looked pale and skinny, but it still was Sirius Black. He moved towards Harry and then collapsed on him. Everything became dark again, the Moonshade stopped spinning and the room returned to its original state. The only change was Sirius's body in Harry's arms. "Sirius, do you hear me?" Harry asked, shaking his shoulders. "Common, we tried so hard, you can't sleep away such a moment."

After a few more minutes of Harry's exhorting, Sirius's eyelids shuddered and he opened his eyes. "Harry?" was his first word in this world.

"Of course, who else?" Harry asked with a beaming smile.

"Voldemort kicked you arse and you died too?" Sirius asked, his voice a bit chocked.

"Quite the opposite. I killed Voldemort and you are alive again."

"You are joking. It is impossible."

"Look, Hermione, Ron and…" Harry looked around the room, but nobody else was there, the Moonshade had also disappeared. "We are all here. Can you walk?"

The three of them managed to pull him up and leave the Ministry, on the way filling Sirius up on the recent events. The Knight Bus took them back to Hogwarts, where they persuaded Dumbledore to let Sirius stay at Hogwarts till the end of the school year. They also informed him about Pettigrew in the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore promised to contact the authorities himself.

He stared at the cauldron with boiling water and nothing else in it. Draco was standing in front of his work table in the laboratory and did nothing. Only sitting, exploring the ceiling or staring into the empty cauldron. They were his only attempts to fill up his free time during recent days. He had been allowed to pass the N.E.W.Ts, but that also didn't bring any change into his miserable life. The life without her. He wrote his exams automatically one by one, but he wasn't interested in getting a good grade because he wouldn't hear her praise.

The last few days were the hardest. The seventh years were celebrating the end of school in full swing. The Dream Team were spending their time with Sirius, and Draco had never seen Harry so happy before. He couldn't bother Snape because he was busy organizing N.E.W.Ts exams and other personal matters. Draco didn't dare to disturb him with his selfish problems when for the first time in his life he saw a happy expression on his newfound father's face.

But Draco had nothing to be happy about. Even his favorite potions didn't bring him joy and satisfaction. Especially when his thought trailed to his partner, who was somewhere far away and not behind her research table. Then a crazy idea came to his restless mind. He picked up the cauldron and threw it on the floor. Glass vials and bottles soon followed it. Then came the turn of books and recipes. In less than half an hour the laboratory turned into complete chaos and a pile of garbage.

Every crack echoed in Draco's head. It seemed to Draco that with every vial a piece of him was breaking. He was nothing without her. Without his Virgie, his partner, his mate. His dreams increased his sufferings because they were full of her. And every time he woke up, he wanted the dream to come true, but it never happened.

All the racket couldn't pass unnoticed and eventually it brought the attention of professor Snape, who was checking the exams' tests in his chambers. "What is this all about!" he roared, appearing in the lab's doorframe and rooting Draco to the spot just as he was ready to send another cauldron to the floor.

Snape walked towards him and put a hand on Draco's shoulder. Such a gesture made Draco snap out of his mad-like state and look around. 'Merlin, what have I done?' "I am sorry, I am so sorry. I'll clear everything up, I promise. I'll do it." He fell down on his knees and began to frantically pick up books and cleaning them with simple spells, but everything was falling from his hands. "Merlin," Draco moaned, taking his head into his hands.

"What is bothering you, Draco?" Snape asked softly.

He didn't like the situation one bit. He'd never seen Draco in such depression, even after the death of his mother. And he wasn't Draco Malfoy known for his self-confidence and perfect concentration. He was a wreck. Snape decided to lift up his spirits a bit. "I have checked your Potions examination test. It is perfect as ever. One hundred and sixty percent," he said with pride.

"Whatever," Draco muttered.

Snape kneeled down to him and roughly shook Draco by his shoulders. "Look at me!" he ordered.

Draco slowly brought his head up and Snape saw unshed tears in his eyes. Snape placed him on his legs and dragged him to his chambers, where he seated Draco in an armchair and poured him off a glass of amber liquid. '_Just like her hair_,' Draco thought absentmindly.

"Drink it."

Draco thought it was another potion, but when it went down his throat his opinion changed drastically. "That's Firewhisky!" he exclaimed with disbelief.

"That's better. Now tell me, what is happening with you."

"It is nothing serious. You have more important things to do then listen to my stupid problems," Draco answered, avoiding Snape's searching look.

"They are not stupid if they made you cry and I always have time for my son."

That was the deciding argument for Draco. Lucius had never found time to hear Draco out, he told him that Draco wasn't a kid and could find the solution himself. But sometimes Draco simply didn't understand some aspects of adult life; still it was left to his independent research. But now everything was different: there was a person who would listen to his worries and help him with advice, and that's why Draco started without preamble. "I can't do anything without her."

'**At last something is cracking**.' "May I ask you to identify this almighty female who left you incapable of anything?"

'_Once a slytherin, always a slytherin_.' "Maybe it is unclear to your exhausted mind, but this possibly only can refer to one female – my Potions' partner, Virginia Weasley."

"So with her departure she took your book or any other special equipment, which is irreplaceable in your work?"

Draco looked into Snape's eyes for a couple of moments, but saw nothing in there. "You know exactly what I am talking about, why do you torture it out of me?"

"I know about many things. Still, I want you to put it into words yourself. Express your feelings openly and fearlessly. To understand yourself."

"When did you become a psychologist?"

"When I became Head of the Slytherin House."

Draco sighed. It wasn't easy to express the turmoil of thoughts and feelings inside him. But he decided to start with the beginning. "Two weeks ago the Dark Lord was defeated and Heaven moved to our sinful Earth, but I found myself in Hell because my little Sun has never risen since then. I tried to make some complicated potions to go into work, but I messed them up and there was even an explosion. I decided to take a rest and prepare for exams, but it was boring because I knew everything already.

Virgie is my inspiration, someone worth waking up in the morning and waiting for until evening when she comes and her mere presence makes me feel alive. But now I am dead and utterly useless. I don't know how I passed the practical Potions' exam. Probably, like everything I do now – mechanically. My life is colorless without her. This Firewisky with its color is dearer to me now than the whole lab."

'_He has it hard_.' "So who exactly do you miss?"

Draco was taken aback by his question. He thought he had stated that pretty clear. "I miss my partner, my friend, my other half. I am incomplete without her."

They heard the sounds of heels walking on a stone floor. "Oh, my other half is coming." Snape used those words intentionally, but they had no effect on Draco.

After a few seconds, Halflife entered the chambers without knocking and greeted Severus with a brief kiss on the lips, then noticed Draco. "Hello, Draco. How are you doing? Got rid of the school already?" she asked, smiling cheekily.

"I had an eventful year, professor, especially concerning school. Firstly a drop-out, then a teacher, a professor teaching two subjects at once, and then back to being a student again. Quite a career if you ask me," Draco finished also with a smile on his face. Something in their behavior made his eyes shine again. "Sorry, I must go. I have a lot of work to do and mess to clean." Draco swiftly stood up and practically danced out of the room.

"What is it with him?" Halflife asked, giggling.

"He has found the solution to his personal problems," Snape answered, smiling to himself.

"Only now! But they are meant for each other!"

"Well, a seed of friendship needs time to blossom into a flower of love."

"Will you astonish me with more poetry today, Sev?"

"There is a possibility," Snape responded with mock seriousness.

During the three days following, Draco was very busy. He cleaned everything up so the laboratory was bright and shiny again. During the process he came up with an interesting way of using wandless magic and was anxious to show it to Ginny. He did this and that and even made a very complicated potion he had wanted to complete for several months, but all his previous attempts had failed.

He did everything with a stupid, goofy smile on his face because he was happy. Happy because of a conclusion he came to the other day. The very idea appeared in his head several weeks ago, but he thought it wasn't true, impossible even, but somewhere deep down he knew it was real. And finally he decided to free himself without taking care about the consequences. Still, one part of the puzzle was missing.

Tap, tap, tap, tap…

Draco turned towards the door. 'Can it be?' He listened more intently. 'Yes, the same sound I look forward to every evening. My other half is coming.' Draco unconsciously moved to the door and opened it to find himself face to face with Ginny. "You are back," he greeted her with a warm smile.

"I am," Ginny only managed to say, mesmerized by his eyes, his smile, his face, mesmerized by him.

She missed him so much that she was DYING to see him, literally. She practically dragged her parents to Hogwarts earlier for Ron's graduation early because she couldn't stay another day without him. She remembered how tall and handsome he was, how his smile warmed her from head to toe, the way his eyes shone when she came, but it was nothing compared to Draco in the flesh.

Ginny was taken out of the trance by Draco scooping her in his arms and spinning her around until they both were dizzy. "You are back," Draco repeated with relief, putting Ginny down on her feet. "Why didn't you leave a note? Or tell me?"

"I am so sorry, Draco. Really sorry. Mum decided to have a family reunion to rebuild the house and everything just happened so fast. She came and told me the luggage had been packed and we were going to the Borrow right away. I couldn't even say goodbye to you in the Hospital wing. How are you, by the way?" Ginny asked, looking him up and down.

"I am perfectly fine," Draco answered like a good son to his mother.

"You looked so bad back there," Ginny began, fear flashing in her eyes. "Like all the magic was drained from you."

"Actually it was. It happens when one uses too much magic for one spell. Speaking of magic, are you going to participate in the Magic Talent Show?"

"I don't know. I haven't even thought about it during all this."

"I have an idea." Draco tilted down and whispered something into Ginny's ear.

Her face brightened with every word. "Has anybody told you that you are a brilliant potions maker?" Ginny asked with enthusiasm.

"But, of course, you tell me about it every day," Draco repeated her words with smugness.

"We need to practice for it. A lot."

"We have plenty of time. But now I want to show you something," Draco said with conspiracy. "I called it "Piano Play". I made it up during cleaning the place up," Draco continued, conjuring a mess on the floor.

"Why was it dirty in the first place?"

"Well, a reconstruction of some sort. Look at my hands."

Draco was standing motionless, facing the pile, then he outstretched his hands and concentrated his glance on his fingers. A few seconds later a blue light come from his right middle finger. When it reached the pile, it started moving and all the books came from under the mess of objects and started to repair themselves. Then a yellow light came from his left thumb and two cauldrons emerged from down the pile, cleaning themselves. And so other fingers moved, sending different spells towards the garbage. They settled items of the same kind and applied cleaning or repairing spells to them.

From the side it looked like Draco was playing a piano or working with a puppet. When the floor was clean again, Draco looked to a wide eyed Ginny, waiting for her deciding word. "Amazing," she drawled.

"Thank you," Draco replied with a shy smile.

Her praise was really valuable to him. "So what have you been doing all this time?" Ginny asked sitting down on the couch.

"I, well, nothing important. N.E.W.Ts and stuff," Draco answered evasively. "And you?"

"It was Hell," she began, rolling her eyes. "We needed to build the whole house all over again. Firstly we cleaned the place from ruins of the building and furniture and then Mum and Dad started to construct anew. Of course, it isn't finished yet. Just walls and the roof, but we already call it home."

"So did you tell your parents about your acquaintance?"

"No, I didn't," Ginny said, moving her glance to the floor.

"We can tell them together, if you think it is a better variant."

"Yeh, perhaps it is."

It was still a touchy subject for both of them. They had spent the whole year together covered by secrecy in their own little world and now they needed to break the news to others. And taking into account Draco's supposed reputation it wasn't anywhere near easy.

They sat in silence foe a few moments then Draco spoke. "Virgie, can you stay with me today?" he asked with plead. "I mean, before we go to your family. We'll have another picnic or go to the Lake or walk in the castle or anything you want. Just stay with me for awhile. I am leaving soon."

'_I could stay with you forever. Leaving?_' "Where are you going? Why, where?"

"Well, I am going to the Academy in Switzerland," Draco answered, not very happy himself.

"For how long?" Ginny said with a fallen face.

"Three, probably five years."

"For so long! What will I do so long without you?"

"But I am still here," Draco remarked with a playful smile.

They decided to stay at the lab and chatted away the time they were given. Ginny told Draco about numerous humorous occasions on the reconstructions and Draco filled her in about the examination process and how he excelled in Potions. But eventually the topic of the conversation returned to the night of the Final Battle. "So what happened there? What caused such an explosion?"

"It is not my place to tell," Draco said, but it was visible that he knew the answer very well.

"Harry tells the same thing, so nobody knows anything. The reporters attack him all the time, but he simply says he'll tell in due time."

"Well, he has the right. Still I can tell you the reason he defeated Voldemort," Draco proposed.

"That's the question of the day!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

"The Dark Lord was killed by his own weapon."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked with a confused frown.

"He was killed by his second-best Death Eater. With constant training Potter can become even better than me," Draco said thoughtfully. "I see by your face that you still don't understand me. I trained him as I was taught. I called that method "on the verge of death". It is very strict and exhausting, but it is productive and very close to the real situation. Not like we sit at classes and work with wands and objects, but with real pain and suffering. It is the way every real Death Eater is trained. Not power thirsty maniacs, like all Death Eaters were," he said with contempt.

"Potter wasn't a crazy hero; he was an educated wizard, who knew how to protect himself from the Dark Magic. He knew his enemy. Frankly speaking, he was a good student. I don't think there are a lot of people who could cope with my teaching style," Draco said with a sneer. "He was surprisingly obedient, did everything I told him. His reasoning is unknown to me."

"Maybe he has forgiven you for earlier years," Ginny suggested.

Draco shrugged. "Even if he has, Ronald is very far from it. As your whole family most probably."

"Fred and George didn't tell anything about your part in the healing, but also kept our relationship in secret. Are you ready now to get acquainted with the other Weasleys?"

Draco paled a bit, but nodded. They left the laboratory and headed to the Entrance Hall, where, as Draco's Vision told, the Weasleys were gathered. The Entrance Hall was by some unknown reason pretty crowded. Everybody was actively discussing something. As soon as they appeared, somebody pointed at the pair and yelled, "There he is!"

In the next second, Ginny was seized away from him by a red head, possibly by one of her brothers and Draco was surrounded by men in deep blue cloaks with very official facial expressions. "Are you Draco Markonious de Malfoy?" one of them asked.

"Sir de Malfoy," Draco corrected, trying to comprehend the situation.

From all sides it seemed nothing but bad. "You are under arrest for committing a mass murder of forty three people, and a cold blooded murder of Lucius Macropulos de Malfoy and use of the tenth level of Dark Magic."

When the Auror became silent, everybody's eyes centered on Draco. Lucius's name was well known and also was known that Draco was his only son. The murder of his own father wouldn't be a deed he would be praised for, even if Malfoy senior was a bloody Death Eater. And everybody knew that too.

Draco calmly looked at the accuser. He didn't ask him where he had got the information. It was clear to him that Pettigrew was spilling everything just to save his ass. Still, a cold rage started to boil inside Draco. How could they do this to him? He thought it would be the best day of his life, the day when he finally felt complete and these men smashed everything, all his life into pieces. He kept it inside him for too long. Yes, he felt crashed, hopeless even, but he still had his last word and it wouldn't be wasted,

"And what else could I do!" Draco exploded. "Arrest them? Yes just say, "Common guys, let's go to prison, there are soft beds and good food". Death Eaters are like a plague. It must be completely exterminated or everybody gets sick. You can ask me, why did I kill them? To save your asses, that's why! So your children and grandchildren could live without thinking all the time about their safety!

If you had left them alive even in prison, they would've run away to the other end of the world and brought up their children to hate and despise you. And your children would've suffered for your own mistakes. Even after my "crime" you are not safe; where are the young slytherins: first, second, third years? Where are they? Maybe they are under a special guidance who makes Death Eaters out of them. And they'll return and smash you!" Draco took a few deep breaths to calm him down.

How he wished Ginny was beside him now. "I am not threatening but warning you. I had no choice there. It was war and people were dying around me. You also have no choice; that is why you are here and I'll go with you, but promise me one thing," Draco looked into the man's eyes intently, "You'll find those children and save them. Now I have some business to finish then I'll follow you."

Draco looked around, spotted a pale looking Harry on the other end of the Hall and marched there, followed by one of the Aurors. When he reached Harry, Draco curtly nodded. Harry nodded also, but in a trance mode. "This is the answer to your question, Harry," Draco said, handing him a large bottle full of shimmering moving liquid.

Harry nodded in understanding and wordlessly accepted it. Then Draco moved to the side with red-headed people. It was the hardest part. They only met and now were abandoning each other again. Draco stepped closer to Ginny and looked into her eyes full of tears. Her tears hurt him more than the thought of spending the rest of his life in prison. It didn't matter to him that the whole Weasley clan was present and sizing him up, debating what he needed from their little Ginny. "Seems I am leaving sooner than planned," Draco said with a weak smile.

"Why? Why now?" she whispered.

"I told you, not many people can cope with my methods." Then after a pause he continued, "I want to say goodbye and wish for all your dreams to come true," Draco finished a bit formal as not knowing what to say.

'_But all my dreams are empty without you!_'

Draco already wanted to leave, but then saw her face, so full of hopelessness and dread. He couldn't leave her like that; she brought so much happiness into his life. 'Maybe I won't see her ever again.' Draco stepped closer and tilted his head, deciding to give her a light goodbye kiss.

But all his intentions were ruined when his lips touched hers, because Ginny responded with such desperation and passion that a goodbye peck instantly turned into a lovers' kiss. In a second their hands were on the right places, hugging tightly like there was no tomorrow. Practically, there wasn't a tomorrow for that couple, even if they weren't officially a couple yet.

When nature cut in, they broke apart, breathing heavily. "The memory of this will keep me sane," Draco said with closed eyes, his forehead pressed to hers.

"And me miserable," Ginny said in turn.

Draco smiled and whispered for only her to hear, "My body, heart and soul will always belong only to you, Virginia." Then he turned on his heels and headed to the Main Doors, a group of Aurors closely behind him.

Ginny blinked a few times. '_Those words. They sound so familiar_.' And then it dawned on her, with wide eyes she rushed to the doors, struggling through the crowd. When she reached the stairs, the escort was still on the territory. "I love you too, Draco! I love you too!" she cried at top of her lungs, so he could hear her.

Draco did hear, he turned and gave her one of his warm smiles, then they disapparated. As soon as they disappeared, Ginny collapsed on the stony stairs and began to cry hysterically. Soon she felt an arm pulling her up. She looked around and saw Ron, Harry and Hermione. Ron was the one holding her.

"Ron, you must do something," Ginny pleaded, clenching his robes. "He saved your life, he cleared your mind, not Dumbledore. You must do something! Please!"

"We will, Ginny. We will," Harry reassured.

**A/N: I hope you are all finally pleased with some romantic stuff you desperately wanted me to write. Maybe it is not exactly what you waited for, but the story must go on…**


	39. Love Is a Powerful Thing

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Love Is a Powerful Thing**

"Good afternoon, dear students and professors of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore began his greeting speech. "I am glad to announce the beginning of the Magic Talent Show. During it, students will show what wizards and witches they have become during their years at school. Our respected jury," he gestured towards the row of professors who sat behind the front table, "will give points to each participant according to the level of the magic presented.

Isn't an easy task, is it? But I am sure everybody will get a fair judgment. The winner will receive two hundred points for their House and a huge present from Honeydukes for himself. Now let the magic begin!" Dumbledore proclaimed and sat down in the center of the jury table, which was facing the stage built for this special occasion.

It was pretty large and could fit at least four people. Its curtains of deep scarlet were decorated with the coat-of-arms of the four Houses. Surprisingly, the Slytherin coat-of-arms was also present even if there were no slytherins in the school. The stage itself was decorated as an average classroom.

The tables were turned into stands so everybody could see the performers on the stage. Between the rows, walked volunteers from junior years with refreshments and sweets. A real show, if you ask me. "Our first contestant is Lavender Brown from Gryffindor," announced Halflife, who was delegated to be the presenter of the ordeal.

Lavender went up onto the stage and smiled broadly at the audience. She wore a dark blue dress with tiny stars on it, which were charmed to twinkle. She pointed her wand towards the ceiling and shouted clearly, "Concellio Astroly!"

White fog started to thicken above the Great Hall and the ceiling's sunny sky turned into a map of the night sky constellations. After the incantation "Formato Zodiac!", the constellations in the sky started to move, forming a ring. The white fog appeared again, but now it was a material for making the constellations alive, to create the bodies of the Zodiac symbols. "Look, there is Aquarius pouring the water from its jar, looks as if the water will fall right on me!"

"Forget it, check out Virgo, that's a worthy sight!"

"Lion looks so cool and mighty." As if in confirmation, the Lion roared for everyone to hear.

Still, these approving exclamations from the audience began too early, because the main part of the number hadn't started yet. "Horoscopus Prognosis!" Lavender exclaimed the last time to begin the most important part of the performance.

Taurus became larger and moved to the center of the ring, He moved around, demonstrating its muscles in its back and its long horns, probably his pride, then uttered in a deep voice, " You're reluctant to try new ventures, especially if it means traveling, but a bloke isn't going to forget about this. Put it off if you like, but he's right. Now is the best time to go for it. Come Thursday or Friday, there's a golden second chance to put things right in a relationship and say the things you were too shy to admit to before. Take a risk and reveal what your heart desires, and let love find a way," Taurus finished and returned to its place.

It was followed by Aries and the other zodiac animals and symbols in their established order. Each of them gave a prognosis in a way characteristic to each of them. It was a parade not only of stars, but also of people characters. The students listened attentively to them, hoping that the stars were smiling at their symbol in particular that day.

After the Pisces swam away, the ring disappeared and the sky returned to its sunny view. The applause continued till Lavender took her seat in the stands. She was red to the roots of her hair, but smiling happily. "Let's thank Miss Brown for her performance." The clapping began again, but subsided on Halflife's gesture. "I hope you'll also warmly greet our next contestant, Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff!"

Hannah went to the stage and made a curtsy. "Good day to everyone, I won't take much of your time. Before I do anything, I must warn you that I am not going to deliver your mail even if there is an emergency."

Everybody gave her a confused look, but they understood her words when she transformed into a very elegant brown owl. She made a few circles above the jury and transformed back. Her short yet fascinating performance wasn't left without cheering and clapping from the audience.

Her number was followed by several sixth years. They were quite inventive and magically advanced, but I won't tire you with the descriptions of their numbers. Still, I want to attract your attention to Dean Thomas, who was now putting five stones on the table in front of him. "I wish it could happen in real life, but stones mostly keep their solidness and boring appearance. Still I am going to change that today. Transfigo Multifirato!"

And with a flip of his wand, the stones started to transfigure into marble of the finest quality, then into five women statuettes, which were neat and quite sexy and for the grand finale, the figures became alive, turning into fairies with bright colored wings and cheeky smiles on their cute little faces.

Aaahs and ooohs from the audience followed the flying away fairies. Dean bowed deeply and took his place in the stands. "Let's thank Mister Thomas once more for his outstanding presentation." Halflife's declaration was followed by another wave of applause. "Next we have Ronald Weasley, the Gryffindor Keeper!"

Ron nervously stepped onto the stage. He looked around the stands. Finding Hermione he smiled and winked. She gave him an encouraging smile in return. "Hello everybody!" he began. "I am sure all of you know that I am a big fan of the Chudley Cannons." A choir of "Yeh," was an answer to him. "So I decided to, well, you'll see yourself."

Ron stated to mutter spell after spell and the Great Hall started gradually to transform into a ghostly Quiddich pitch. Then figures in orange robes appeared, swinging back and forth at a light speed on their broomsticks. "And the Quaffle is in the possession of the Chudley Cannons!" came a commentator's distant voice. "Pass, dash and Cannons score!"

During the following twenty five minutes, the students watched an active game of Chudley Cannons against the Irish team the Lucky Lepricons. Their eyes were locked on the Quaffle, which moved from one hands to another with such speed it was impossible for one's head to stay without turning in all directions.

But the main point of all this, was that the stands with the audience were in the middle of the pitch, not around it. So you can understand what extreme amusement the game show was. Especially if the Bludger flies right towards you, even if it is a ghostly one.

After the Snitch was caught by a Cannon's Seeker, the whole picture disappeared. "This is said to be the best game of the decade and I hope you are pleased to be the witnesses of this event," Ron announced. "Thank you for your attention."

With cries "Cannons are the best!" from, probably, the fans of the team and "Weasley is our king" from the Gryffindor Quiddich team, Ron took Hermione's warm place because it was her turn.

"Good afternoon professors and students of Hogwarts," Hermione began in her usual official tone. "I am going to perform a spell that shows…" she suddenly blushed and took her glance away. "I'll explain later," she finished in hurry.

She stretched out her hand with a wand and pointed it to the people on the stands. Then opening her mouth, not a spell left her lips, but a tender song. She was so strong and passionate in a way, that it practically went into the ears of everybody; right deep down, right into the heart.

During her singing, airy bridges appeared above the students. There was also one between certain professors, but luckily for them, nobody noticed. One, which was bright red, connected Hermione to Ron. When Hermione's song ended, she blushed again, but then tilted her head up and said proudly, "This is a True Love spell. People on both ends of one bridge are soul mates. Their unit is destined in Heaven. I am very glad that we have so many people who truly love each other in our school."

Hermione walked off the stage and went to her place, but as we know, it had been occupied by Ron. So what? Ron's lap was still available. "So soul mates, hah? I like that," Ron said, settling Hermione on his lap.

"Ginny! You are smiling!" Hermione exclaimed, glancing at Ginny.

Her surprised reaction was caused by the fact that Ginny hadn't smiled or been her cheerful self since Draco's imprisonment. She spent all her time in the laboratory, declining any conversation with her relatives about her and Draco's relationship (even if it didn't exist), but her brothers didn't know that so they presumed the worst.

The twins were absolutely mute, they neither accused nor defended Draco, but Ginny wasn't asking them for help; she was dying, dying in this world. When he opened his heart to her, she understood how much she wanted him to love her. To be his girl, mate, friend, wife, everything to be his and just to have him.

But, as it usually happens, (A/N: especially in my fic), their happiness was destroyed at the very moment they decided to put the first stone in the wall of their relationship. Yes, the world was cruel.

Still now, a goofy smile was playing on her lips while she clenched the front of her robes tightly. "What is it, Gin?"

"It is so warm…" Ginny drawled, certainly her thought far from there.

"Who? What?"

Ginny took out her pendant and showed it to Ron and Hermione. "My dragon," she explained.

The pendant glow with a white light, radiating warmth. But the most remarkable thing was the clearly visible connection between Ginny and the pendant. "Hermione, are you sure the spell is right?" Ron asked doubtfully.

"Of course I am sure! Or are you implying that there is another love in my life!"

"Of course not, darling," Ron answered defensively. "But Ginny and…and, well, never mind. I have my true love on my lap, what else do I need?" Ron said impishly and kissed Hermione, quite soundly I might add.

"Our last but not least contestant is Harry Potter!" Halflife announced from her seat, not daring to stand up, because of, well you know.

Harry appeared on the stage with a large Pensieve and put it carefully on the table. "Hello to everybody. I bet you are wondering what trick Harry has up his sleeve today, but I'll disappoint you this time. You want some answers and I am now ready to provide them. Just telling you the story about that night, which made possible our sitting and laughing here, will be boring and unproven, that's why I am going to show it to you," Harry said, putting his hand on the Pensieve. "Here are memories of that night. Some of them are mine, but mostly of my friend, who is, unfortunately, not present here today. He usually called himself a guide to my victory, but I prefer to have him as a friend. Pencieve Engrossus!"

The Hall held their breaths from nervousness and fear. They didn't want to return to that awful night, but simple curiosity was winning over. After Harry's incantation, a huge screen appeared above the stands, connected to the Pencieve by a stream of light. To a muggle spectator, it would've looked like a 3D movie.

**(A/N: VERY IMPORTANT! Everything else is going to be written in an ordinary way, but there also will be reactions from the audience or text outside the memories, which is marked like this /…/ Also the audience can hear or understand the thoughts of the characters on the screen, because it is their memories. And here we go!)**

The first picture that appeared on the screen was of the Entrance Hall, full of students ready to dash into the fight. The Dream Team were discussing something quietly in the corner. Suddenly a hooded figure neared them. "Potter, my last words for you," he said firmly and Harry followed him mutely into a classroom. "So today is the day?" the man said with irony and took off his hood to reveal Draco Malfoy. "Are you ready for the Final Duel?"

"Yes," Harry answered without hesitance.

"Are you afraid of Voldemort or the fact that you could die today?"

"No."

"Good. I am sure you understand the importance of the outcome of today's battle, so do your best. Remember everything I told you and also don't forget about your key to the victory. Attitude. Attitude is the thing that will drive Voldemort crazy. You can Avada Kadavra him any time," Harry paled slightly. "I am sure you can, but try to show him that you are not who he thinks you are. By the way, I have a present for you from Dumbledore." Draco searched his robes and took out a middle sized crystal pyramid on a golden chain. "This is your secret weapon. The final blow."

"What is it exactly?" Harry interrupted.

"I won't tell you because I don't know myself. And we also don't know how powerful it is, so do as much as you can to weaken Voldemort. When you feel that you can do no more or that he prevails, just put it on your heart and think about the people you love, the rest will be done for you."

"And what are _you_ going to do?" Harry asked.

"I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Harry noticed the way Draco was dressed, the clothes were probably the best of his wardrobe, and the Slytherin crest was on his robes too. "Once a slytherin always a slytherin," Harry repeated the old saying of the gryffindors, commenting on the presence of the crest.

"Once a gryffindor always a gryffindor," Draco said in return. "Don't make this saying true tonight, be a bit slytherinish; it'll certainly help you."

"Then do the same. Use some gryffindoric features in finishing your business," Harry said with a wry smile.

"Crap! You've got me on my own words! Someday I am going to be afraid of you, but this day is in the furthest future imaginable."

"Of course," Harry agreed with mock seriousness. "I don't know about you, but I am really anxious to kick some asses," Harry said enthusiastically.

"Don't break your leg," Draco remarked with sarcasm, rolling his eyes.

The picture swiftly changed to reveal a battlefield where the fight was going in full swing. A group of people in dark green robes stepped out of the Forbidden Forest and headed towards the Greenhouses. One man was leading them. "Going somewhere, Zabini?" came a voice from behind one of the trees.

The group stopped and every member looked around for the one who knew the name of their leader. "So Voldemort has some brains after all: he made you the leader of his glorious slytherin army," Draco drawled, emerging from behind the tree.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? Draco Malfoy the traitor. And we hoped you were lying somewhere in mud, the right place for traitors it is," spat someone with a masked face, probably Paddock.

"Well, as you can see, your hopes are in vain. Take off those stupid mask, let's speak face to face like real men do," Draco challenged. When they hesitated, he added, "So you are afraid of me? Don't dare to show your scared faces like you do in front of the Dark Lord!" That made the slytherins remove their masks even if they were far from willing to do it. "So where were you going? To work, perhaps?" Draco asked conversationally.

"Before you rudely interrupted us, Malfoy," someone from the back grunted. "We were going on a very important mission so move or we will move you!"

"The problem is that I am also on a mission, which consists of excluding you from the battle."

"So you gonna fight us? One by one or all together?" someone asked, snickering.

"You know us, slytherins, we are quite lazy. So I decided to finish you off in one strike."

"How dare you call yourself a slytherin! No true slytherin betrays the Dark Lord. It is his destiny to be a servant of the Dark Lord, the only true leader of the wizarding world!" Pansy declared with pathos.

"So you think a true slytherin is a slave? A slave to a creature who only wants to have everything and gives nothing in return? To whom it doesn't matter how many of you will return to him? Who is just a power greedy maniac to whom you are only tools and not alive persons? You wanted, you've got it. You can proceed with your mission, but firstly solve one little problem. Me. I won't let you move any further, only over my dead body."

"This problem is quite easy to solve. Taking into consideration that we have fifty wands against yours, so your chances are equal to zero," Paddock said with a malicious sneer.

"What do you think, Zabini? Your group wants my blood, your word is a command to them," Draco said coolly and turned to Blaise, locking his glance with his.

There was a question in Draco's eyes, a prayer even, but Blaise only shook his head with a determined expression then raised his wand and pointed it at Draco. That was the signal everybody was waiting for. Almost fifty wands were pointed at Draco, but he only shrugged and showed that his hands were empty. Helplessness never stopped the Death Eaters and a fountain of sparks of different colors were sent towards Draco, but he didn't bother to acknowledge it. An orange bubble protected him from the curses and hexes the slytherins sent.

He kneeled down and put his hands on the ground. Draco concentrated the magic in his hands, his whole body tensed then began to shake, but one by one cracks in the ground started to emerge from under his fingers. They became longer and wider until all the territory under the young Death Eaters turned into a web of canyons. '_I can't watch it,_' Draco thought, closing his eyes not to see his former housemates falling down to the Earth's depths.

Thirty seconds later no trace of the earthquake was left, the lawn was as green as ten minutes ago. Nothing showed that there was a grave under it. A lonely figure of Draco was the only proof of the ordeal. "Sorry, guys. I hoped the choice was made for you, but you proved me wrong. I had to do it. And Blaise, why? Why didn't you fight for your own life? I could've saved you! What did he threaten you with to join him? Still, it was your choice to die. Whoever you were, you were still people I'd spent seven years of my life with. So rest in peace in this blessed ground."

A tear went down his cheek and fell on the ground, as if sealing the deed. Draco stood up and walked away with a grimy expression on his face and a storm in his eyes.

The next memory revealed the dark sky with a bright Moon above the mess of fighting people. Again Draco appeared on the screen. There was a determined look in his eye-slits; he was certainly going somewhere. On his way he blasted a few Death Eaters with power waves. They were on the way to his destination, what else could he do? He firmly paved his way through the hexing crowd to a man in black robes that stood a bit closer to the Forest, not actually taking active participation in the struggle for ideals. "What a displeasure to meet you here," Draco greeted with one of his most sneering smirks.

The identity of the cloaked figure wasn't known to the spectators till this very moment, but when he just slightly turned, revealing white hair and a pale face, he was instantly recognized as Lucius Malfoy. It was strange to see a man who was known to be dead, or more precisely, to be killed. Still, it was intriguing how and why he was murdered. "I didn't think I'd see you here, son," Lucius replied with despise, covered with aristocratic contempt.

"I am surprised you haven't disowned me right after I left," Draco said, not taking his glance from Lucius'.

"So eager to squander Malfoys fortune?"

"Far from it. I won't take a sickle of your damn money," Draco spat. "I swear it on my mother's grave, if she even has one."

"Watch your tongue, boy, or it may lead to drastic consequences."

"For you maybe. As for me, I doubt it," Draco remarked with a shrug.

Lucius sized him up with a disgusted look. "And you think you can compete with me? Me, who taught you everything you know, who knows your every step and tricks, the most valuable Death Eater of the Dark Lord. And you dare challenge me to a duel?"

"Why not? I have the right as anyone down there," he waved toward the battlefield. "And what's the fuss if you are so sure about your winning?" Draco asked with a sly smile. "Or are you afraid of me because I also know all your tricks?"

"Afraid? Of you? You're scum compared to me!" Lucius snapped, but notes of hesitance were noticeable in his voice.

Draco already wanted to ask, "What are you waiting for then?", but noticed familiar red hair behind the bushes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked instead.

"You are in trouble. In big trouble," Ginny said softly, coming out from the bushes.

"And what is this filth doing here?" Lucius asked with pure disgust, taking into consideration Ginny's read hair and shabby clothes. "You've fallen lower than I thought, Draco. You and a Weasley, brrrrr," Lucius made an expression as if he was going to throw up. "I can't even breathe in her presence. Avada Kadevra!"

/The whole Hall held their breaths, forgetting already that both Draco and Ginny were alive./

Before the curse was even finished, Draco was by Ginny's side, covering her with his body and this time not forgetting to pull his hood up. The bright green spark hit Draco on the back, he felt an agonizing pain in his ribs, paralyzing them, threatening with suffocation, but Draco hugged Ginny even tighter, which made Ginny almost suffocate herself, and the green light vanished.

"So you want to play dirty, hah?" came Draco's voice full of contained rage.

Probably it was the first time in his life when Lucius Malfoy was truly surprised.

/"Never thought that surprised expression could look so stupid," somebody commented with a snicker./

"Go back to the castle," Draco whispered. "It is only between me and him. Go back there and don't even peep outside. Who even let you come out here!"

"Draco, I…" Ginny began.

"I said go!"

With eyes full of worry, not because she could've been killed just a moment ago, but for Draco's well being, Ginny ran back to the Forest, popping up from time to time between the trees. '_God, keep an eye on her,_' Draco prayed in his head, but then swiftly turned back to his former father, who had overcome his shock and was thinking how to disarm his enemy with his newfound power. The fact that that enemy was his own son didn't bother him at all. His future was with the Dark Lord and he could get another heir in no time from Bellatrix, for example.

'_He is starting to get scared of me, thinks that I am immortal. He always wished for immortality. Well, that's a good start. I hope._' "I am challenging you to a wizarding duel!" Draco exclaimed clearly and firmly.

"You must state a reason," Lucius said like speaking to a five-year-old.

"I am challenging you to a duel till death to avenge my mother and everybody who suffered because of you."

"How noble we've become," Lucius mocked.

But Draco's only answer was a Jelly Leg fourth level hex, which missed Lucius by an inch and then another one, which almost hit his head. "We are not playing a game, as I remember, we are fighting to the death," Draco remarked, sending another curse.

Only now Lucius understood that it wasn't some silly joke from a child, but he really could be killed and not get fame and glory he wished so much for. Curses started to fly back and forth, but the duelers still weren't injured in any way.

/"Holly Gryffindor! It's advanced Dark Magic!" McGonagall gasped./

The duel continued. The curses became nastier and nastier, Crucio was heard several times, but seemed not to reach its aim. Draco's face was full of resolve and concentration. He didn't choose curses which brought ugly and agonizing things with them, but curses which could weaken his opponent. They were far from fluffy and gentle, of course, but still didn't have any drama effect.

Lucius, on the contrary, being a Death Eater, tried to curse Draco so he could see him suffer and beg for mercy. He must've forgotten that Draco was still a Malfoy and knew – Malfoys don't beg. That's why Draco would stand till the end: to live or die.

After another twenty minutes the outcome of the duel was predetermined. Lucius was laying on the ground, gasping for air, his eyes wide with pure fear of death in their glassy look. "You don't want to die, right, Lucius?" Draco asked conversationally.

"Just kill me, you prat. Or you want to watch my agony? There always will be a Death Eater inside you," Lucius said with as much dignity as possible in his situation.

"I only wish for you to be dead and harmless to people. I promise you'll die quickly, but I admit that there is still something of a Death Eater in me, even though I have tried so hard to get rid of it. And because of that, you won't die right now."

The wand in Draco's hand transformed into a whip. Lucius's eyes widened even more. What a dishonorable death. Still his life wasn't full of honorable deeds. "I don't know if you had any manual punishment in your childhood, but speaking from my own experience it isn't pleasant."

The first stroke. "This is for taking away my childhood!" Another stroke. "This is for losing Malfoy family honor!" Another one. "This is for deciding my destiny! This is for murdering your own wife! This is for killing my mother! And this," the whip turned a few times around Lucius's neck. "For addressing Virginia inappropriately."

Draco pulled the whip towards him and in ten seconds, he became the only Malfoy in the wizarding world. There was so much hate in his tirade as if he at last poured it out of him, hiding it deep inside all his life. When Lucius made his last breath, Draco released his own. Devilish sparks in his eyes slowly faded and he returned to his collected self.

"You know, I am not even a bit sorry for killing you. At last I did something worthy to society. You crushed the lives of so many families, even your own. Still, one of your most precious dreams will come true tonight – you'll unite with your Dark Lord for all eternity. Fortunately not in the wizarding world but in Hell. I am sure you'll find it comfortable, taking into consideration you made the lives of everybody around you a living Hell." He turned on his heels and started to go down the hill. "Let's see how Potter is doing there."

Draco located Harry on the pitch with his Vision and was halfway to it, when his face suddenly went deathly pale. He squeezed the shirt on his chest where a tiny weasel furiously scratched him, sending clear signals that Ginny was in danger. He looked frantically around because the pendant hadn't him pulled anywhere, so Ginny must've been somewhere nearby.

When he found her outstanding red hair, his heart sank to his toes and he almost died on the inside. His eyes were full of fear and concern for a girl so dear to him. He watched as her petite, unconscious body was thrown up and down by a huge mountain troll. It seemed it liked its new toy. The white bubble surrounded Ginny, but it was quickly dispersing.

It all happened in a few moments, but it seemed like an eternity to Draco. So many feelings and thoughts rushed through him, but one was vivid, '_If I lose her, I'll kill myself._' He made a dash towards them and a white tiger landed on the troll's back, ripping it in half in one motion.

/It wasn't an underestimation that all jaws in the Great Hall, except for Dumbledore (who knows everything as you know) and Ginny's, fell down on the floor at the sight of the white tiger with silver stripes. They recognized it right away because Halloween of that year wouldn't ever be forgotten. "It was Malfoy? Malfoy saved us on Halloween? Unbelievable," traveled whispered questions from one student to another.

"Why are you not surprised, Ginny?" asked Ron, not knowing how to react to such a revelation

But it was even more complicated to Ron. Ginny about saying that Malfoy and not Dumbledore cleared his mind came back to haunt him. Now he didn't know what to think about Malfoy anymore when it was so easy to just hate him.

"I knew it all along. Look!" Ginny whispered to Ron, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Here comes my favorite part."/

Draco landed gracefully on the ground, catching Ginny on his broad back. He gently put her on the grass and licked her face a few times, hoping to return her to consciousness.

/Uuuhs and aaaahs came from the female part of the audience./

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a tiger. She didn't look afraid of the creature. Even if she didn't see this tiger on the Halloween so closely, the scars on its shoulder told her everything. "Thank you for saving me again, Draco," Ginny said with a smile.

Draco transformed back and the features upon his face were unperfected by an angry frown. "What did you think you were doing! I thought I'd have a heart attack when I saw you! I told you to go to the castle, not wander around socializing with trolls!"

Ginny was touched by his concern and couldn't help feeling a bit happy for it, but also a bit guilty. "I am sorry. I won't do it again," she said with a puppy face. "It isn't easy just to reach the castle through this mess."

"Ok, you are right about that. Just don't do it again," Draco stretched out his hand to help her up and she took it with ease, as if it was a common thing for Draco to act like a gentleman. It was, but only around his Virginia. "I need to check on Potter. He is somewhere on the pitch and he is pretty tired," Draco said, looking at the outlines on the Quiddich Pitch.

"You are going to help Harry destroy Voldemort?" Ginny asked with surprise. She didn't think Draco was so full of heroic deeds that day.

"You remember my vow: to teach and protect him in the process. Dumbledore didn't release me from my word so I must be near him if something drastic happens. Still, with all the help provided by so many people, Potter will finish him for sure. I'll just be nearby, just in case."

"Look! The Aurors almost got the Death Eaters, but they can escape and hide in the Forest," Ginny exclaimed, pointing at the group who were furiously fighting.

"They certainly need some help there," Draco said, already in his tiger form and beginning to run towards the forest.

"Go get them, tiger!" Ginny squealed, watching as the tiger moved, radiating power and elegance.

But after a few steps it stopped and roared. It wasn't a roar of mightiness, but of pain. The tiger started to grow, tripling in size, the fur turned into scales and wings emerged from its back. After the transformation was complete, a gorgeous silver dragon was standing in front of Ginny, who gaped at it in awe.

The dragon tilted its head sideways, indicating Ginny to go and after a few flaps of its newfound wings, the dragon took off into the night sky.

/As we already know, Draco asked the other dragons for help and they burned the Death Eaters' asses. It was animatedly shown on the screen./

After the last Death Eater was dead, the silver dragon landed in the Forbidden Forest. He transformed back, revealing Draco on all four, breathing heavily. His robes were blood-stained and there was blood in his hair also. "Merlin," he whispered. "They really don't want to give up easily. So, Potter, it is only you and Voldemort now. Don't mess up or I'll take points from Gryffindor," he finished with a smirk and dragged himself to the pitch.

The picture on the screen changed drastically to reveal the Hogwarts Quiddich Pitch, which was surprisingly well lit, though it was past midnight already. Harry was lazily walking on the pitch, as if he was waiting to watch the sunset while hanging around on the beach. "We have met again, Harry Potter," came a squeaky drawl from the left. "I am glad to finally see you face to face. Here, the place only brought you victories, but today the matters will turn out otherwise."

"Me too," Harry responded to the ugly face of Voldemort. Even though he wore royal black robes, his face still looked zombish and it made him look pathetic in his entire struggle to look majestic. "I started to feel tired from waiting already," Harry continued. "Well, it is your mistake. The more you delayed our meeting, the more powerful I've become."

"Smug today, aren't we?" Voldemort hissed, taken aback by Harry's attitude.

He thought he would have met a crazy boy who was desperate to revenge his parents' murder, not something like this. "Today is a special day. Everyone acts at his best to kick your ass, if you even have one," Harry said, snickering in the end.

"So you've got an interest in power recently?" Voldemort asked, changing the topic. (I think the topic about his ass wasn't very exciting for him.) "You can be even more powerful after joining me. Just imagine what great things we can do together. The wizarding world would never have seen such an alliance, even in the times of the Founders."

"You'll never make me more powerful than I am now. What can you give me? Return my parents to life? Let them rest in peace. Another family took me in and I am extremely grateful for their love and care. You want to give me more power? For what? To be one of your followers? To tremble behind you and run to please you whenever you call? You call this "power"? All of your Death Eaters will always be behind you; no one will dare to stand in front of you face to face. You made sure of that. They worship you, but mostly through fear. I am not afraid of you, Voldemort, and that's why I don't find your proposal attractive. In other words, you can stuff it up your ass!" Only in the end Harry let himself lose his temper, but collected himself right away.

/"Good speech, Harry!"

"Yeh, kick his butt!"

What are you waiting for/

"So you are not afraid of me? Hm, it makes the ordeal more interesting. What about death? Are you afraid of death, Harry Potter?"

"Actually, I don't see any difference between you and death. I am not afraid, especially since I won't die tonight," Harry stated.

"You claim that the Good side will win today?" Voldemort spat with disgust.

"Of course. You thought otherwise? I am really sorry. How much money did you lose on your bet?"

That was the last straw and it sent Voldemort over the edge. "Do you think we are playing children's games here!" he intended to roar, but a high squeal only emerged.

"Who is talking about games?" Harry said as if scolding a child. "After the death of one of us, the good or bad side will practically disappear from the Earth. I am not sure it is a topic to joke about."

But the Dark Lord wasn't listening to him. He was enraged. Enraged that this brat dared to talk back to him, to insult him even with an indirect statement and stand smirking at him as if everything was under his control. "Crucio," he barely whispered to wipe the smirk from Harry's face.

The spell left his wand in a green spark, but it never reached Harry. It stopped in front of Harry's palm and he grabbed it like a ball. When he unclenched his fist, nothing was there. (A famous trick of every magician.)

The sight of a surprised Voldemort wasn't familiar to his Death Eaters, but now it was the exact expression on the Dark Lord's skull-face. He was so busy with finding a solution, how the Hell Potter had done it, that he didn't notice Harry's clenched teeth. Absorbing such a dark spell into his aura wasn't like eating a slice of Molly's pie. He felt pain going through his body, an echo of the Cruciatus curse, but Harry didn't show it. Didn't show it for Voldemort to think it was only a drop in his defenses, nothing more.

'_I am Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard of all times! And this boy thinks he can overpower me! No one can be more powerful than I! He'll meet his parents quicker than he can say "Quiddich"!_' "Avada Kadevra!"

Harry took a few steps to the side and the spell simply missed him. "So eager to get rid of me? Don't you want to show me your mightiness? Watch me suffer and scream in pain? Even torture me for amusement? This is not the Dark Lord I know. What happened? Your girlfriend left you?" Harry said laughing and at the same time sending a stream of fire on Voldemort's robes.

/The audience roared with laughter. The Voldemort so feared looked pathetic and helpless./

Even in his amusement, Harry saw fire in Voldemort's red orbs; Flames of hate which were ready to burn through Harry's skull. "Right now I can order my Death Eaters to find your best friends, bring them here and then kill them in front of you. You won't be so full of yourself then," Voldemort hissed, trying to hide his temper.

"The rumors are true then," Harry continued conversationally.

"What rumors, prat?" he spat.

"They've never reached your ears? The rumors that you are a coward."

"What? Who dared?" Voldemort hissed like a giant snake.

"Unfortunately, I don't know the name of this brave man, but your actions clearly speak for themselves. Why call your slaves to bring me down? Are you afraid of me? Can't do it yourself?"

"I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Harry challenged.

"Amorphus!" Voldemort exclaimed.

"Mobile!" Harry shouted in return. The two spells collided together and the sparks vanished.

The effect was accidentally discovered during Harry's dueling class. The point was that there was no need for a counter spell if you knew the spell with an opposite action. Opposites attract and the spells reduce themselves. Maybe there was a mentioning of this in some book, but Draco and Harry considered it an outcome of practical experience and didn't know if they were the first to discover it.

Voldemort was distracted for a moment by this and Harry grabbed that opportunity to look into his aura. The moment he did it, he felt very sorry for his attempt. He was almost sucked into the darkness of darknesses. There was almost nothing in there; Just an enormous black hole. The only part not black of Voldemort's aura was a circle of small light spots. In the center of the circle was a bright Dark Mark. The most remarkable about the circle was that the spots disappeared from time to time and never lit up again. With each disappearance, the aura decreased in size.

'_He uses the magical energy of his Death Eaters! They serve him like slaves, but it isn't enough for him. Bastard! I just need to win more time for all of them to vanish, then he'll be at his weakest point._'

Harry was really glad that he had discovered Voldemort's weakness, but such a revelation cost him a very nasty and painful hex sent by the Dark Lord. Harry's concentration was broken during the aura visioning and he swore not to let it happen again.

Voldemort's aim towards Harry's wand-arm was exact and in his typical style, or in other words – unfair. Harry looked at his now completely useless right arm, at his wand that lay in the dirt, at his feet and then at Voldemort's face which had a gloating smirk. "So what will you do now, Harry Potter? Run to Dumbledore for help?" he asked with triumph.

"Why should I? I still have my other hand," Harry responded calmly and sent a firebolt with his left hand at Voldemort. Such a gesture left quite remarkable burns on his already awful face.

"Learned some new tricks, Potter?" the Dark Lord said with badly covered rage. "Well, I also have a brand new curse. The Unforgivable Trio. Sounds interesting, doesn't it? But it is better to feel it on your own body to really appreciate its greatness," Voldemort hissed. "Impricio Fadowra!"

Harry made a protective shield around him, but the curse was too powerful and went through it, right into his head. Harry's mind instantly recognized the signs of the Imperio curse, but his mind was prepared for it and it went completely blank. No thought was there, it was like Harry was completely indifferent to the situation at hand. Still, his head became heavier as if there were bricks put on it one by one. The pressure increased, but Harry didn't give up.

Somewhere in the back of his mind appeared a wish to scratch out his firebolt scar; the scar that had brought so much pain to him. He moved his left hand towards his forehead, the pressure becoming unbearable that it seemed to Harry his head was going to explode. He just wanted it to stop, to leave him alone in peace and quiet.

The scar began to burn as if begging to be removed and, surprisingly, it was that pain that brought Harry back to Earth. He shook his head and snapped out of Imperio. He raised his head and looked straight into Voldemort's red eyes and smirked. "Want to take your mark back?" Harry asked, a spark of anger appearing for a moment in his eyes, but only for a second.

Voldemort didn't like that smirk one bit. Somewhere deep down appeared a thought that he could really lose this day. "I don't want anything from you."

"Why don't you fight like a man? Firstly disabled my wand-arm and then tried mind games. Can't you just show what you are really capable of? Or maybe you just can't do anything more and all the legends about your greatness were made up?" Harry challenged. He was pretty exhausted already because he used large amounts of magic on every blow, but he kept a smug façade to distract Voldemort.

"Who do you think you are, prat?" Voldemort spat, advancing on Harry. "I can kill you right on the spot you are standing. I can kill every brat in this damn school and go away without leaving a trace. And you are standing in front of me all smug and noble thinking you will win this battle today. Nonsense! I am the greatest wizard in the world! Everybody will obey my command!"

During that monologue Harry was researching Voldemort's aura. There were only three soul-spots left and the aura was decreasing remarkably, but still it was very big. Using of dark spells did indeed increase Voldemort's magical power level, but his rage made him unstable. So he could cast a very damaging spell, but it could miss the target simply because he didn't aim enough to hit the needed place. "Why should they? Only because you are a great wizard? There are a lot of really powerful wizards with rare magical gifts. Why don't they want to rule the wizarding world?"

"Because they are cowards!" Voldemort answered with disgust. "Mugglelovers and filthy cowards!"

"Muggles haven't done anything to you," Harry stated.

"With only their existence they poison our living!"

"If it hadn't been for one of them, you would've never been born."

"And I ended up in the orphanage because of him!"

"And I wonder how many children have become orphans because of you and your followers? What are you fighting for? I'll tell you. You want to destroy the muggle world only because of your own stupid complex! Because your father was a muggle. All those deaths only to avenge your unhappy childhood. I, of all people, know what it is to have no happy childhood memories. And you are the reason for it. You and only you, not the whole wizarding world."

"What a speech, prepared it beforehand? Pathetic," Voldemort said, spitting on the ground. "Pathetic. You and the whole school with Dumbledore and the Aurors. I am sure Hogwarts will fall in a few hours."

"No, it won't," Harry said with a small smile. "All your Death Eaters are dead. And the Aurors will soon come into the castle."

"And you've become a prophet," Voldemort smirked.

"It's not the future, it is reality. And I am really hungry already, let's finish this. Expecto Patronum!" A huge white dog came out of Harry's hand and advanced on Voldemort.

"You want to fight me with a Patronus charm? I don't remember anything more stupid than…" His eyes went wide because it was at that very moment the patronus dog jumped in him and "entered" his body.

Harry watched in awe as his patronus penetrated into Voldemort's aura. It wasn't just a simple patronus, but all Harry's memories of the times he spent at the Weasleys and with Sirius. They were full of joy and happiness. Harry couldn't help but smile on releasing the charm. Meanwhile, the dog was biting its way through the darkness of Voldemort's Dark Magic. When the patronus vanished, there was only third of the aura left.

Voldemort looked sick. Probably, he was sick or was going to be at any moment. He doubled over, holding his stomach with a painful grimace. "You, you, you," he roared through clenched teeth. "You'll pay for this. Roctango!"

Harry's head started to spin, from the curse or from exhaustion, he didn't know. He only knew one thing, he couldn't do anything anymore. He fished the pyramid given to him by Draco out of his robes and put it in his left side, near the heart. After a moment, it flew above his head and started to rotate. Six different streams of colored light came from nowhere and went through the pyramid. The moment they touched the expanse, a tornado of memories started to flash in front of Harry's eyes.

He, Ron and Hermione hugging Hagrid and playing at the Weasleys. Molly Weasley waving at them at Kings Cross at Hogwarts Express' departure. Playing Exploding snap with Ron and doing homework with Hermione. Then a picture of Ron and Hermione snogging passionately in the classroom. /At that, both of them brushed bright red./ Then Draco and Ginny on their picnic, Snape and Halflife laughing and many, many others, which weren't clear enough to describe.

Harry went down on his knees; the power of such magic wasn't bearable for him, especially in his tired state. Light streams of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet lined and went though the pyramid, coming out in one pure light. The light hit Voldemort and everything around exploded. Even through the blinding light Harry /and the audience/ could see Voldmort blowing up into shreds.

"Love," Harry breathed out. "Love is a powerful thing," and everything went black.

The screen disappeared. Everybody's eyes went simultaneously down to Harry. "It was all I wanted to show you, Ladies and Gentlemen." He took the Pensieve and handed it to Dumbledore after leaving the stage.

Nothing else was said. It was clear that his "answers" made even more questions. It was understandable why Harry showed his duel with Voldemort – because everybody wanted to know what really happened. But why show so many memories of Draco Malfoy and call him his friend, especially when it was a well-known fact they are arch enemies. But no answers were given to that and the audience started to leave the stands.

Harry joined Hermione, Ron and Ginny on their way out.

"Great show, Harry," Ginny praised.

"I did my best," Harry said in turn.

"It was still strange, though," Hermione said with a frown.

"What do you mean, 'Mione?"

"As if it weren't you there, Harry. As if you were a slytherin or…or…"

"Malfoy," Harry finished for her. "Possibly. We acted it out so many times that I got used to this attitude. It was the only way."

"How so?

"If I'd acted the way I usually do, I would've jumped at Voldemort and bit him to death and would've been death in seconds. It wasn't an option. It was very hard to stay cool and indifferent when the murderer of your parents is standing in front of you. When you want to just kick his ass. Hard. But you must be superior to be in control, don't let your emotions rule your magic. Only you can do it. I was tired more from suppressing my wishes than from using magic, but it was worth it, wasn't it?" Harry asked with a wink.

"Well, Harry, it still seems awkward. What do you think, Ron?"

During the whole conversation, Ron walked silently beside them with a deep, thoughtful expression. "Huh?" he asked when Hermione elbowed him. "You asked something?"

"What were you thinking about? The exams, perhaps?"

"Sorry, guys. I need to visit Dumbledore," Ron mumbled and hurried in the direction of the Headmaster's office, but Harry grabbed his sleeve.

"What's the rush, pal?"

"Harry, don't make it harder than it is already," Ron groaned.

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I know why you showed it for us, Harry," Ron whispered.

"Enlighten us then."

"To show that it was in complete self-defense, damn," Ron answered, like it was something so unreasonable that it couldn't be even thought about.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Harry asked with mock obliviousness.

"Do I need to put it into your mouth?" Ron asked with annoyance.

"No, just say it," Harry urged with a broad smile.

"That Malfoy didn't murder anybody! It was self-defense in both cases, satisfied!

"Well, almost. And you were going to Dumbledore to…"

"I was going to tell him this and ask if there is a possibility for Malfoy not to rot in prison for the rest of his life," Ron said through clenched teeth. It was really hard for him to say something good about his enemy.

"Oh, Ron, I love you so much!" Ginny exclaimed, giving him a suffocating hug.

"Yeh, yeh, but not a word or I'll be the laughing stock of Gryffindor."

"I am going with you, Ron," Hermione agreed suddenly. "And I am sure we won't be alone on our way there."

And once again the Dream Team went to the rescue.


	40. Over the Rainbow

**Chapter Forty: Over the Rainbow**

Two weeks later the doors of the Great Hall were closed and nobody except professors were allowed to enter. The reason wasn't clearly stated to the students, but they knew it without any comments – the Hall was redecorated for the Grand Ball.

It was already named the biggest ball of the century: so many people were invited. The Aurors, the Ministry officials, students from Durmstrang and Beauxbaton, even the Minister of Magic himself was supposed to honor Hogwarts with his presence. And considering it was going to be a masquerade, the most romantic ones believed that the night would not only be the beginning of a new era, but also of new relationships.

The work behind the Great Hall doors was going on full speed, but the students weren't motionless either. Dress robes were bought or taken from the chests, cleaned and pressed. Jewelry and make up were chosen. All the girls decided to be beautiful to stun every boy in reach. They are girls, what else was expected from them?

Guys, on the other hand, discussed the options of how to not go with their girlfriends and have fun on the other side. Of course, not everybody was like that. A lot of couples decided to go together. Especially after Hermione's True Love spell, which had bonded them forever and no hesitation was left.

So the Ball, all together, was covered with thick mystery. The date of this longed event was announced by parchments pinned in the Common rooms. With screams, "Ah! It's tomorrow and my shoes haven't arrived yet!" the girls ran up and down the stairs getting ready already.

Fortunately, the big day and evening came at last. At six o'clock the Entrance Hall was crowded with people in masks: students or not. The doors opened but nobody entered. Everybody was stunned by the beauty and magnificence of the decorations. The Hall itself was doubled in size. It was divided in two parts, three actually if you count the mezzanine. It was full of sofas, tables for two to five, puff chairs and other things that could make having dinner comfortable.

The first floor, so to say, consisted of two parts: the dance floor and the dinning place. In the center of the dance floor was a fountain with crystal clean water and gold fish in it. The part with tables and places to sit was a real garden with vines and flowers, even small trees, and some of them formed very secluded booths.

Still, the most remarkable thing was the waterfall in the mezzanine, which parted it in half. It was surrounded by plants and flowers, but was also occupied by sparkling fairies of different colors. But that wasn't all. In the ceiling, high in the sky was a bright rainbow, the symbol of peace.

The red wood furniture pleaded to be sat on and the mirror dance floor tempted to do some dance steps. And the guests didn't wait any more to appreciate the beauty of the Ball Hall, because gasps, aaahs and ooohs started to come from the gathering.

"Welcome to the Victory Ball of Hogwarts!" announced Dumbledore's voice, coming from above. "I am glad you managed to come to Hogwarts to celebrate this happy day that symbolizes the end of the War. Make yourself at home. The orchestra will play for you till dawn and the food was prepared with special refinement. Let the Ball begin!"

Little by little the couples or singles started to fill up the Hall. Some occupied the couches in the garden, some walked up the milky marble stairs to the mezzanine. Still, not everybody was in the Hall. Some girls weren't ready to face their dates because they wanted to be absolutely perfect. "What takes her so long?" Ron exclaimed irritated, pacing around the Common room.

"Calm down, Ron. You know girls, she'll be down in a minute," Harry, voice of reason, suggested.

He didn't have a date for tonight, so he decided to come down with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who was talked into going to the Ball despite her mourning; to share everybody's happiness, as Hermione said.

"You said that five minutes ago and she isn't here. If she doesn't come down in another minute, I'll…" but the end of the phrase died in his throat, because at that very moment Hermione appeared on the stairs.

She wore a satin dress of soft orange with the waist under her breasts. The cleavage was square shaped and the length of her neck was emphasized by a high collar made from starched lace. The ensemble was finished with a small hat with thin brown-white feathers. "So how do I look?" Hermione asked flirtingly, closing Ron's mouth.

"Peachy," Ron answered with a darkened glance, which was visible even under the mask.

"What a compliment, I thought you can do better than that," Hermione said with a cute pout.

"Beautiful, wonderful, stunning, gorgeous, fabulous, fantastic, marvelous, did I miss anything?" Ron asked with a playful smile.

"No, you fully expressed your opinion, thank you." Hermione did a curtsy like a perfectly mannered lady.

Ron stretched out his hand. "Shall we?"

"My pleasure."

Hermione and Ron, in dark brown classical dress robes with orange kant (?), perfectly complemented each other. They almost walked out of the portrait Hole, when asked, "Herm', where is Ginny?"

"Oh, she is coming down alone. Said that way she had more chances to catch a date for tonight, let's go," Hermione answered with mischief in her brown eyes.

Hermione found a quiet table near the waterfall and watched the doors and the dance floor for any familiar people. "Look, there are Tonks and professor Lupin," Hermione pointed.

Even if everybody wore masks, you could undoubtedly recognize Tonks with pink hair and Lupin in a well-cut out but grey robes. And it was absolutely impossible not to notice the redheaded Weasley family, who entered at that very moment. Molly and Arthur, Fred, George, Bill with his wife Fleur, Charlie and even Percy were present that day. They took place behind one of the largest tables on the first floor. (A/N: I'll call the mezzanine the second floor, if you don't mind.)

Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to greet them. "Hello, Misses Weasley," Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh, hello, dear. You look stunning," Molly replied. Hermione blushed at the comment.

"Yeh, you do," one of the twins remarked, eyeing her from head to toe. "Ron must be lucky." Hermione blushed even deeper.

"I am," Ron snapped. "So don't let your eyes wander," he finished with a glare.

"Ok, ok," the twin said, giving up. "There are plenty of girls here. Right, Fred?"

"Oh, there really is, George," Fred said in return, scanning the crowd. "Oh, there is a worthy candidate," he gestured towards the commotion at the doors.

Unfortunately for them and fortunately for the poor girl, who happened to be Ginny, they couldn't become candidates for her date tonight. Ginny quietly entered, thinking she wouldn't be noticed in such a crowd full of pretty and single females, anxious to find a suitor. But in her outfit, she couldn't stay invisible.

She wore a dress of deep green velvet. It hugged all her curves, not slutty, but elegantly. On the left front side was an appliqué of three orchids made from emerald and diamond crumbs. The sleeves were also decorated with tiny diamonds. Her ginger hair was curled and brought up, tendrils framing her face. The bun was held together by a comb in a form of an orchid and was also inlayed by diamonds and emeralds.

So she was too shiny from the stones and her natural beauty, to be ignored. The mere moment she entered, all glances were on her. Her identity wasn't a mystery due to her hair, but she looked so majestic and so gentle and pure at the same time that it drove the male part of the Hall like a magnet to her.

In a minute, she was surrounded by at least twenty guys who asked her for the dance or to have a drink with him or just walk her to her seat. They were talking all at the same time and Ginny was completely lost.

She put the dress on because it was his present, something to remember him by. She came to the ball because Hermione thought it would cheer her up. But why so much attention? She just wanted to sit and drink some tea. Alone. '_Merlin, how to get rid of them?_' Her debates were stopped by a hand, outstretched to her and a firm voice covering everyone else's, "She has chosen the best already."

Ginny looked at the hand and then at a gorgeous blond guy in a black French suit with silver snakes' embroidered on the collar and cuffs. Like in a trance, she took his hand and let him lead her upstairs. It happened that they sat down on the other side of the waterfall. (Quite near the Dream Team, if you still remember.) "What morons they are! How dare they ask my girl to be their date for tonight!"

"It's you. It's really you," Ginny whispered, enveloping him in a tight hug. "You can't even imagine how I missed you, missed your face," she gently touched his chin, as if still not believing that he was sitting beside her; on a comfortable sofa in Hogwarts and not in some cold prison dungeon.

Draco smiled, feeling the touch of her soft fingers. "Your smile, your stormy eyes. I was already mourning and had given up ever seeing you again. Alive." Ginny leaned into him, putting her head on his chest contently.

"I felt so strange there. I was sure for some reason that I wouldn't die. I was ready for it. I finished all my business; Taught Harry to defeat Voldemort, kept my vow of protecting him, the War was over, I finished school, left father happy and satisfied with my accomplishments. I thought they'd sentence me to death as a murderer, but there was a distant but clear hope that I would return, return to you," he finished, kissing her crown.

"You left me in complete disorder though. Left your girl. By the way, I don't have memories of that precious moment when you claimed me as your girlfriend," saying it, she tilted her head up and locked her sparkling eyes with his.

"Well, the Malfoys perform this ritual only one way," Draco began with conspiracy. "Give me your left hand." Ginny looked at him with a puzzled frown. "Don't be afraid, I won't cut it off."

Draco covered her left hand with his right and a light electrical shock went through her arm right into her heart. He took his hand away to reveal a feminine version of Draco's family ring on Ginny's respectful finger. "What is it?" she asked astonished.

"This is the mark by which you will be recognized as my girlfriend," Draco explained as if it was a completely normal thing.

"But it looks like an engagement ring!"

"Hmmm, it does…actually it is…And you don't like it, what to do about it?" Draco debated in mock thoughtfulness.

"Who told you I didn't like it! I love it! As much as I love you," she finished tenderly.

"So be it then," Draco replied huskily, kissing her knuckles, sealing their unspoken agreement.

Only now Ginny looked closely at his hair. The Malfoys trademark. "You hair is blond again. How is it possible?"

"It's magic. The magic is yours."

"Mine? You mean I have some special magical abilities?"

"I've spent the happiest days of my life in a cold, dark cell, knowing that there was a girl miles away who loved such a brat as me, and the most interesting thing is that I love her too. You gave me the ability to love and care. You awakened a heart under the layers of indifference and coldness. One day, two weeks ago, I felt so overwhelmed with love that I almost sensed your presence in my cell. Life started to flow in my veins with new strength, probably at that very moment the hair color returned also. I don't know exactly, there wasn't a mirror around," he finished with a chuckle.

"You mean, when Hermione performed a …" but she blushed deep red and didn't finish the sentence.

"Hermione performed what?" Draco asked, suddenly very interested.

"I won't tell you, it is too embarrassing."

"Ok, if you wish so," Draco said with a shrug. "So what-"

"So how-" they started at the same time.

"Ok, you first," Draco suggested.

"How did you manage to get out of prison? What was it, by the way? Azkaban doesn't exist anymore, as I know."

"Oh. It wasn't exactly a prison, just some place on an Island. I don't want to describe it now to screw up the festive mood," he drawled. "As for opportunity for my release…It was provided by the man who the wizarding world turns around. Harry Potter – the Boy-Who-Won."

"Harry?"

"He owed me. He owed me big. I reunited him with Sirius Black. But most importantly he knew I was innocent. So…"

"So…"

"So he just came to the Wizangamort and replayed the how you watched two weeks ago."

"You mean you knew it all along? That he would come and save the day?"

"You wanted to say, acted like a true gryffindor to thank his friend for making his life worth living and restore justice? No, I didn't. Nobody knew that one question would start an uncontrollable chain of events which would lead to the wanted outcome."

"What question?"

"If he would like the wizarding world to know about his part in destroying Voldemort," came Harry's voice.

He locked his glance with Draco's, curtly nodded, received a nod in return and then moved his look to Ginny. "Ginny, you look absolutely stunning! Where did you get this dress? It looks perfect on you!"

"A perfect dress for a perfect lady," Draco purred, pulling Ginny closer to him by her waist.

"Ron must see it. I'll go to call him and Hermione. I hope I won't be interrupting anything," he finished with a wink.

"And who told you you hadn't interrupted anything right now?" Draco asked with mischievous sparks in his eyes.

"I did?" Harry asked, blushing unconsciously.

"He did?" Ginny said also blushing, even if she had no reason to. Unfortunately.

"He interrupted my speech," Draco said with a smug look.

"Yeh, yeh, whatever," Harry replied, his eyes rolling. "I'll be back in a minute."

After Harry disappeared, Draco whispered into her ear. "You look so cute when you blush."

"So when I am not blushing, I am not cute?" Ginny asked, turning her head to face him.

She was so close, just inches away. But Draco wanted her to be closer. Just a few inches and…but he took his glance away. Ginny felt his hesitation. "Why are you restraining yourself? You have all rights now. Your ring has given you them."

Draco didn't need any further encouragement. The annoying distance was crossed and their lips met in a sweet kiss.

While Draco and Ginny were having fun, Harry found himself in an uncomfortable predicament because there was completely no space between Ron and Hermione, who decided to make out. He coughed to attract their attention, but wasn't heard. So he decided to just wait a bit. They will need oxygen sooner or later. And he waited. One minute. Two minutes. They had already started to attract the attention of others. Harry coughed again, this time much louder. Only now Ron and Hermione parted.

"What?" Ron spat in annoyance.

"Do you do it _every_ time I am not watching?" Harry asked with annoyance of his own.

"No. Only when you are in another room," Ron answered in a Casanova tone.

Hermione blushed and looked herself over, searching for misplaced garments or ruined hair. "Well, I just came to inform you that Ginny and…her date are just next to us and if you can go and say hello. Ginny looks particularly beautiful tonight."

"Her date, you say," Ron remarked instantly on guard. "And who is that?" he asked with a clear death threat.

"Don't worry. You know him," Harry answered conversationally.

"Ron, don't spoil your sister's fun. She has been so miserable since Draco was taken away. Give her a chance to be happy again," Hermione pleaded.

"Ok, but if something happens, I'll," he crossed his throat with his thumb to illustrate.

They covered the small distance and reached Draco and Ginny's table. Lucky for the couple, they didn't interrupt anything. Draco stood up at their appearance. "Hermione, Ronald," he greeted as a perfect gentleman, kissing Hermione's knuckles lightly and stretching out his hand for Ron to shake.

But Ron didn't seem to be so cooperative. He looked, dumbfound, at the hand, and then into the face of his must-be enemy. He didn't have any problems with recognizing Draco. He didn't know how to react, that's why he just stared at him. Draco patiently waited, not taking his hand away and looking intently into Ron's confused eyes. After a half a minute debate, Ron hesitantly shook Draco's hand, but took his hand away quickly.

They sat down and an awkward silence settled. Nobody knew what to say or do. Ginny solved the problem by ordering punch. "So how did you like Harry's performance with Voldemort?" Draco decided to start the conversation. Not a brilliant topic, but it was all he could come up with.

"I didn't like it," Ron snapped. "It wasn't Harry I know. He acted and spoke like a damn slytherin!" Ron exclaimed with despise and everything connected with it.

"Being gryffindor, he couldn't defeat Voldemort."

"Why? Because he must be a coward to do it?" Ron asked mockingly.

"Let me show you. Now calm down and make your mind blank," Draco said in a slightly hypnotizing voice. Ron crossed his arms over his chest in resistance. "Virginia is officially my girlfriend now," Draco said slowly for Ron to understand the meaning of every word clearly.

"What!" Ron blew up, jumping up with clenched fists directed at Draco. But in return, Draco only moved his right palm in front of him and was under a shield, which provided him with complete protection from Ron's attacks.

"I explained it to Virgie already and Harry, probably too mentioned it to you, but you refused to understand. All courage and bravery of the world can't stand against immense power, which Voldemort possessed. Harry could not defend Voldemort. Even if he has potential to become a powerful wizard, he isn't now. The BOY-Who-Lived couldn't destroy the greatest wizard of the world."

"But he still did it," Ron spat, trying to go through the barrier, but his strivings were in vain.

"No." Everyone, even Harry, stared at him in a confused stupor. "We ALL did it." Draco turned to Harry. "Haven't you explained the pyramid?"

Harry shook his head. "I know nothing about it myself."

"Odd. I almost bet you'd run to Dumbledore to ask about it the moment you got up from the Hospital bed."

"I did some research, but haven't found any concrete information either," Hermione cut in.

"Hermione, can you calm Ronald down so you won't ruin your make up crying over his injuries?" Draco suggested, noticing that Ron was still desperate to cut through the shield.

"Ron, don't be childish, stop right this instant! Leave Draco alone!" Hermione ordered.

Ron bumped down onto the sofa, breathing heavily. He was exhausted from fruitless one-sided fighting. He drank his punch in one gulp and ordered another one.

"Well, where was I? Oh, yes. From your prophecy, Hermione, I found out that only love can destroy the Dark Lord. There was only one chance and it was decided to use it at its fullest. That's why seven people gave their love memories that were centered in one artifact and formed a stream of pure love."

"You mean those colorful streams were memories?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Red for you, orange for Ronald, yellow for Virgie, green for me and blue for Hermione."

"But it is only five," Hermione remarked.

"I won't name the other two," Draco turned to face Harry. "And don't even think about the torture devices you can use to get this information out of me, Harry. Nothing will work," he finished with a smirk.

"And how come I don't remember giving permission to extract my most precious memories from my head?" Ron asked.

"Because you didn't give it, Ronald," Draco answered. "They went from your heart. You weren't on the battle field already, if I remember right."

"You mean when I felt a slight ache in my heart just for a few seconds or so?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Probably. The reaction was specific for everyone. It was completely experimental. We didn't know anything for sure."

"We who?" Ginny asked. She also knew nothing about those activities even though she was so close to Draco.

"Dumbledore and I. It was his plan. I was only making sure that everything would go smoothly."

"You mean watching my every move?" Harry inquired.

"No, that was another obligation. I must've guaranteed that every person linked to the spell stayed alive."

"That's why you saved Ginny from the troll?" Ron wanted to bring utter clearness into this question. He thought it over many times, but couldn't find any reason that would've suited the Malfoy character.

"Ah, no." Draco suddenly didn't look so confident. Ginny squeezed his hand under the table, which brought a smile to his face. "I saved her because I can't live without her."

Ron frowned. He didn't like it one bit. That wasn't normal. How can Malfoy be a good guy? It is against all laws of…of, well, his well-being. "So you meant it? Meant that Ginny is your girlfriend now?" Ron asked with his eyes slit.

"Of course," Ginny answered for Draco. She knew her brother wasn't exactly a reasonable type when it came to Draco Malfoy. "Draco is a gentleman. It was the obvious option after everything we were through. It is ridiculous to be separated after so much time spent together." Ginny gave Draco a smile full of love, it was returned at full force.

"Oi, Ginny, tell us all about it! When did all this start? How did you even end up together? Tell me all the details!" Hermione advanced, her face beaming.

"Oh, no, no, no." Harry covered his ears. "Girls' gossip!"

"Oh, Merlin, I hate it," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Why don't we go in for more masculine doings then?" Ron proposed. His look at Draco clearly showed that he had a plan. "I'll let you date my sister, if you beat me in a game of Wizarding Chess."

"Holly Gryffindor, Ron! It's unfair. Nobody can beat you at chess," Harry reproached.

"You aren't right, Harry," Draco said with a satisfied look. "Ronald learnt his lesson. He knows that I am more powerful magically, he saw it himself today. So he chooses another way to challenge me. These conditions, he thinks, will guarantee his victory for certain. He'll defend the honor of his sister and kick my ass, hard, because he is very good at chess. His fame will reach every corner of the castle. But," Draco paused to emphasize the moment and moved his glance to Ron. "The only weak point in his slytherin-ish strategy is that I am also good at chess, so our chances are equal," he finished with a smirk.

Ron cursed under his breath, but still conjured a chess set on the table. While Ron and Draco struggled mentally and Harry amused himself with watching the game, Ginny and Hermione had a girls' talk. "Oh, Hermione, if I tell anybody this story, nobody will believe me."

"Common, spit it out," Hermione encouraged her anxiously.

"Why such big interest?"

"I watched attentively the memories Harry showed us. And shown wasn't the Malfoy we all know. There was another changed person. Even Ron admits it somewhere deep in his heart. He blocked the Killing curse with his own body to protect you and saved you again killing the troll. He turned out to be the tiger which saved the school on Halloween. Even if I don't know him, I know you, Ginny. You are a kind and loving person. Only you could bring such a change in him. The process just can be boring."

"We've built a new world."

"What do you mean?"

"After his mother's murder by his father, his whole world was destroyed. So I promised to help him build another world, a better one."

"It must be so horrible to find everything you believed in was a lie," said Hermione with sympathy.

"It was a really hard time for Draco. Strange as it seems, it all began in September when professor Snape invited us to be his assistants."

"You were Snape's assistants? So that's where your sudden knowledge of advanced potions came from!"

"We still are. The Professor hasn't freed us, officially, I mean."

"So all those nights that you were somewhere, you were with Draco?"

"Yes, we worked in a special laboratory. I won't tell you where it is."

"Only worked?" Hermione asked playfully.

"Of course, Hermione," Ginny exclaimed with slight indignation. "The lives of the Order members were in our hands!"

"Oh, Ginny, you are no fun! Speaking of fun; we were supposed to have the time of our lives during this Ball and I haven't danced yet! Ron! What are you doing?"

"I am losing a chess game the first time in six years," Ron responded gravely and brushed sweat from his forehead.

After another three moves, Ron slumped his head on the table. Draco stood up and went toward Ginny. "It was the hardest chess game of my life, but the prize was surely worth it," he said giving her a breathtaking smile. "Care for a dance, my lady?"

"Well, of course, dear sir," Ginny replied, taking his hand.

"Ron, dear, stop it at once or you'll have a huge bum on your forehead," Hermione scowled tenderly.

"I lost, 'Mione. I lost everything. I lost Ginny to Malfoy. Dad will kill me," Ron said, like it was the end of the world.

"You still have me, darling. And I know the way to make it all better," Hermione said, kissing his forehead.

"It isn't all better, but you are on the right way," Ron nudged her flirtingly.

"Common, Ron, I want to dance!"

"Whatever you want, darling. Whatever you want."

Five young people left the mezzanine and faced the dozens of couples swinging around on the dance floor. Evening gowns of every color flashed before their eyes. Slashes of fountain streams were mixing with the rustle of the dresses and clinking of the glasses. The whole picture presented a festive party full of happiness and joy.

"Have I told you that you are the prettiest girl here?" Draco asked Ginny.

"Not in those words, but you can tell me once more."

"I've never thought Dumbledore was such an excellent party organizer. Everything is so - " Harry began, but stopped half-way through, staring somewhere in the distance. Then he turned on his heels and started to walk through the crowd without saying a word to the others.

"What was that?" Ron asked, confused by the unusual behavior of Harry.

Draco looked around and shook his head with an amused smile. "Does he have a weak spot for brunettes?" he asked Ron.

"Harry? Brunettes? What are you talking about?"

"He went to his white lily. Look! A brunette in indigo or something."

"White lily…How romantic," Ginny said dreamily.

"Just a perfume, nothing more," Draco explained. "Well, we can wish him luck with his ideal girl, but I am not wasting any more time." He grabbed Ginny's hand and the next moment they were in the whirlpool of dancers. Ron and Hermione followed soon after.

They past Hagrid and Madame Maxime, Dumbledore and McGonagall, mister and misses Weasley, Flitwik and Sprout, Bill and Fleur, Neville and Luna and many more familiar couples, whom they just couldn't recognize. After a couple of dances, another started. It wasn't an average waltz or even a foxtrot, it was a special dance. It was the tango; the dance of passion and love.

Not more than a dozen couples remained on the floor, all of them grown ups. Such a dance wasn't introduced to the modern generation. It was a really spectacular show, every couple made its own original steps, moving with temperamental music. But one couple stood out the most. Unspoken, they were named "a pair in black" after the color of the dress robes of both man and woman.

She wore a dress with deep décolleté, showing her milky shoulders which had no marks on them. With such cleavage she, probably, wanted to show it to the world also. The décolleté was decorated with a thick layer of black ostrich feathers. The only non-black parts of her outfit were an appliqué of white pearls in a form of a lily on the left part of her corsage and a mesh blanche in her raven black hair. Her partner was dressed strictly, but elegantly. Simple pants and shirt, covered with a fitted waste robe with long tails. The only decorations of his attire were the silver buttons on his robes.

The uniqueness of their tango was that they moved in complete unity with the music and each other. Their swift swings and turns were effectively accompanied by the turning of the large frills on her skirt and his robes' tails. They moved across the dance floor like a tornado, stopping for a heart beat and then proceeding. They were certainly in their own world; Their own world of passion and desire. She was melting in his hands, but at the same time, kept him at bay. He was holding her possessively, but gently, leaving goose bumps on the places he touched (only she felt it, of course). Their glances were locked almost all the time. Indigo to black. Sapphires to onyx.

The music turned faster and faster, the steps – burning; the looks – intense, and then it suddenly stopped, reaching the apogee. The pair in black stopped dead at the same moment nose to nose.

The applause roared through the Hall. The couples bowed and another dance began. "They look good together, don't they?" Ginny whispered to Draco.

"They almost blinded me."

"Huh?"

"Their auras consist only of the while light and nothing more, it's quite unbearable even to the non-existing eyes."

"You mean to say they are madly in love? Then don't check my aura for another ten years. I want you to see how pretty I am."

"Aren't we smug today? I'd better not give you that dress; it makes you understand how beautiful you are. And, by the way, I am glad you don't have Vision eyes."

"So I couldn't see your sinful soul?"

"So you wouldn't lose your eyesight," he said with a smile. Ginny smiled in return. "I think we should pay a visit of politeness."

Ginny agreed with a nod and Draco started to lead the way to one of the secluded garden booths.

Meanwhile at the point of their destination

"And you were afraid? What of?" the man asked.

"I thought we would be recognized."

"It is absolutely impossible. There are hundreds of people there. Or are you ashamed to be seen with me?" angry notes appeared in his voice.

"No, of course not, dear. I am just not ready to be seen in such large gatherings."

"It is ok," his tone softened. "You'll get used to it at school. You are always on view here. You are always the subject of gossip and curses on homework."

"Well, soon it won't be easy to define who they are cursing, me or you," she said with giggles.

"I am sorry to interrupt, father, but we decided to say hello," came Draco's voice.

"Oh, come in, Draco, Miss Weasley, sit down. It is a pleasure to see you again," Snape greeted them with joy even he couldn't hide.

It came as utter shock to him when Draco was taken into custody. He was like a son to him. The most depressing was that he knew that it had been Dumbledore's task to kill those slytherins, the whole staff knew, the Order members knew, and nobody said a word in his defense. Not then anyway. And as for Lucius – he got what he deserved.

For the first time in his life, he was grateful to Potter. He didn't say it to him, of course, but after his demonstration, people started to come to Dumbledore's office asking for him to do something to help Draco.

Snape was also glad that happiness had returned to Ginny too. He somehow learnt to be fond of _both _his assistants. He protected her from intruders and questioning during her miserable stay at the laboratory, but he couldn't heal her wounded heart. Now they both had smiles on their faces and similar rings on their intertwined hands. '_Hm, interesting_.'

"Good evening, professor Halflife. You look especially intriguing today," Draco said with a bow. '_That woman is really a piece of work._'

"Hello, Draco, Ginny. I hope you are having a good time. And call me Macbeth, especially you, Draco. We'll be relatives soon enough," Halflife said mysteriously. But the mystery was quickly solved by her "accidental" left hand gesture.

Draco's eyes turned into sockets. It happened to him very rarely, but the event was far from ordinary. Ginny was less shocked, but still stunned by the view of a big black pearl in silver on Halflife's forth finger.

With eyes still wide, Draco addressed Snape. "I came here to inform you about my future plans. I want to consult with you on some aspects. Can we do it in private?"

Snape smirked to himself. '_Poor Draco. So much in so small amount of time. But he doesn't say he disapproves, he wants to "talk". Well, he has his issues._'

"Of course, Draco," Halflife said, standing up. "Ginny and I also have some matters to discuss." She practically dragged Ginny out.

"Well," Snape began in a tone of somebody who knows exactly what will be said next.

"Marriage?" Draco choked out.

"Yes, marriage. Quite ordinary thing in the world."

"Yes, but are you sure? You've known here less than a year."

"I don't need to wait for anything. I am forty-three already. Life slips through my fingers. Believe me; I am already mentally and emotionally ready for this serious step. Even if you are very young, you are as eager as I am, so don't push the barrel on me," he finished with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked with confused innocence.

"I saw your family ring on Miss Weasley and I know _exactly _what it means."

Draco blushed. "But the word "soon" wasn't mentioned. How soon is it by the way?"

"Not more than three weeks, I presume. We are still making arrangement with the Ministry. Too many people decided to make their relationship official after the War ended."

"Three weeks! That's too less time to get use to the idea that professor Snape is going to get married," Draco said with a playful smile.

"I am sure you understand the importance of keeping everything secret?"

"Of course, father. I can give a hundred galleons to see the faces of your wedding guests when they receive the invitations."

"I don't know how much you can give for such view, but _your_ face was priceless," Snape said with a chuckle.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I wonder what Ginny and pro…and Macbeth are talking about…"

He may wonder, but we can easily penetrate through the crowd and near a small table for two on the second floor.

"I am so happy for you," Ginny said dreamily.

"Well, right now happiness overwhelms me. Even a year ago I was sure I wouldn't find love and having a fiancé was the edge of my dreams. And I have everything and I can't believe my own luck!" Macbeth said with a beaming face.

"And there is so much more ahead," Ginny finished for her with a warm smile.

"I am so nervous. I haven't considered myself a woman for many years." Macbeth started to twiddle a necklace on her neck.

Ginny only now noticed it. She couldn't understand how she didn't see it before. '_Too concentrated on Draco, probably_.'

Halflife noticed Ginny's staring. "It is Severus's present. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"They are pearls, right?" Ginny asked, examining the necklace more closely. She didn't have big experience with jewelry because her family couldn't afford even a small ring for her. That's why she was fascinated by the astounding beauty of such a unique necklace made from not less than twenty five black pearls. "They are so rare. How could he get so many in such a short period of time?"

"He said something about growing them in the laboratory.

"Yeh, it is quite possible and it takes a lot of time and a bit of mess, but the result is fascinating. Draco made a few for one concoction back in November. I begged him to give me at least one, but he was unbending," Ginny said with a bit of sadness, recalling the time when Draco wasn't so caring, but smug and ignorant.

"But he did make up for that by giving you this wonderful dress, didn't he? You are shining like the Sun in it."

Ginny blushed. "Oh, Draco gave it to me on my birthday. Just like this. I found it after class in my dormitory, no card, no anything. But I instantly understood that it was from him. Only Draco can give something so explicitly elegant and, well, slytherin-ish. It really suits me," she paused for a second and looked around. "He is looking for me."

"How do you know?" Halflife asked astonished.

"I don't know. I just felt it."

"Can I kidnap my girlfriend from your undeniably pleasant conversation, Macbeth?" came Draco's drawl from behind her.

'_Macbeth?_' Halflife thought happily. '_Thank Merlin, he accepted me! _' "Of course, Draco, you are a suitable companion for Ginny than me. Go, have your fun."

Ginny took Draco's hand and they maneuvered through the tables to the dance floor. "Can I ask you a question? It was bothering me the whole evening," Draco asked Ginny, while swinging her in a romantic waltz.

"Go ahead."

"Do you remember I suggested to you to make a list of candidates for your date for this Ball?" Ginny slowly nodded. She wasn't afraid to answer him, but still wasn't absolutely sure of his reaction. "So how long was it? Not half of the school, I hope?"

"Quite the opposite, actually." Ginny looked at the floor shyly. "There was only one guy there."

"I desperately wish it wasn't, Potter," Draco said coldly, with jealousy that always struck him when Harry and Ginny's names were mentioned in one sentence.

"Oh, no, of course not, silly," Ginny replied, slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"So who was the lucky guy? I promise I won't bite his head off."

"You," she barely whispered, but Draco still heard her.

His heart skipped a bit. '_It was me all that time._' "I am the luckiest man on Earth!" Draco exclaimed, grabbing Ginny by the waist and spinning her around to the eternal rapture of Ginny.

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the mezzanine, drinking some cocktails. "What the Hell is he doing?" Ron asked, glaring at Draco and Ginny with suspicion. "That is not Malfoy, and if it is, he has gone completely crazy."

"Ron, darling, let them be. They are just crazy in love," Hermione responded with a broad smile. She was glad that Ginny was happy once again, as for her chosen one…She hadn't, of course, forgotten how he tormented her and her friends during their school years, but she knew Ginny and knew what it was to be in love.

"But, Herm', it's against the rules!"

"There are no rules in love and war, Ron," Hermione said, kissing the tip of Ron's nose. And Ron decided to end her philosophical speech by crashing his lips on hers.

The Victory Ball continued till down. It ended with an enormous, magnificent fireworks show. The rockets, for which, were provided be the infamous Wizard Weasley Wheezers (made them a great add, by the way). The last toast was for the beginning of a new life. A life without darkness, danger hidden behind every corner and fear for what tomorrow would bring.

The Dark Times were over and the Sun was shining brightly for everyone once again.


	41. Mr and Mrs Snape

**Chapter Forty One: Mr. and Mrs. Snape**

Ron Weasley was soundly asleep in his bedroom in the Borrow. The room was built anew, but its walls were still bright orange. The reason for Ron's peaceful slumber was the end of the school year and the school life on the whole. He wrote his N.E.W.Ts and the grades hadn't been received yet, so he could enjoy his leisure time at home. The question about his future wasn't even raised because it was obvious that he would choose to go into Auror's training; If his Potions' exam was passed and that was a BIG if.

Hermione also stayed at the Borrow during this summer. Or to be more precise, she stayed with Ron. They'd become absolutely inseparable. Her bedroom was opposite to Ron's and sneaking to each other during the night was quite a common thing between them. If you are having some naughty thoughts about the situation, then so be it. Maybe you are right or maybe not. I don't actually know what they were doing during such visits. Ask them, if you like, I'll remain silent.

Ron was awakened by a noise from outside his window. He groggily stood up and went to said window to open it and finally to shut up whomever it was there. The window cracked open and an annoyed looking owl flew in. It dropped her burden on Ron's head and left.

Firstly, Ron acknowledged the fact that an owl flew into his room and dropped something on him. So probably he had received a letter or something bigger, because quite a bump was forming on his head.

"Stupid owl," he grunted and looked at the damn letter which was lying motionlessly on the floor. "Dammit, it is a Howler!" he exclaimed, moving backwards.

The only thought that was on Ron's mind at that moment was, '_I haven't passed the exams and Mom is going to strangle me and then send me to degnome the garden._'

Fortunately for Ron it wasn't a Howler with an exact purpose of it. The letter looked like it, but was of a deep purple color.

"Lady or Gentleman, with this fragrant card…"

"Very rare blue rose petals were used in the potion that made the card smell like that, so you must feel honored that such tender aroma is touching your nostrils," a snappy masculine voice interrupted. Ron instantly recognized it as Snape's.

"Don't mess up with the charm, Severus," the woman's voice reproached. "Now where was I? Oh, yes. With this card," she continued in a more official tone. "You are invited to the wedding reception of professor Halflife and," there was a pause, then-

"Ouch! And professor Snape," Snape announced, with pain in his voice.

"On the fifthteenth of August at the Shimmehausen glade at two o'clock sharp."

"And don't be late or I'll deduct points, especially if you are a gryffindor."

"You will find the instructions of how to get there on the backside of the card of the invitation. Oh, Severus, you are such a prat!"

"That's why you are marrying me."

The message ended with Snape and Halflife's gradational laughing. Ron looked at the invitational card which lay on the floor, with shock and disbelief. After two minutes of staring he finally came to a conclusion that gave him hope he hadn't gone mad.

'_I am sleeping. Yeh, I am sleeping, alright. I just need to pinch myself and this dream, this nightmare will disappear._'

He pinched himself once, twice, thrice, but the damn piece of paper was still on the floor, just waiting to be picked up. It was in his masochistic predicament Hermione found Ron when she entered his bedroom with a beaming glance. "Ron! What are you doing! Your whole arm is red already!"

"O, I am just having I marvelous nightmare," Ron started to explain, his eyes transfixed on the piece of carton on the floor. "Where I am invited to Snape and Halflife's wedding. I just can't wake bloody up!" Ron finished by pinching himself _very_ hard.

"Oh, you too, Ron!" Hermione squealed.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, turning to her for the first time.

"Well, I am also invited!" she answered, showing him her card.

Ron groaned and fell down onto his bed. "So it isn't a dream then? And Snape is marrying Halflife for real? And the greasy git is inviting us to the wedding of all people?" Ron asked, looking at the ceiling.

Hermione was surprised but this reaction of Ron. His hate of Snape was a well known fact, but it just wasn't right, so she decided to join him on the bed. She lay down beside him and Ron instantly pulled her closer, hugging her by the waist.

"Don't you feel happy for them, Ron? Just a bit? They are marrying because it means they love each other. They finally have found somebody to spend the rest of their lives with. Why can't you just wish them luck and share their happiness?"

"But, 'Mione! It is Snape we are talking here about! Aren't any questions rising in you head? It seems pretty suspicious to me."

"Yes, two actually. What to wear and give them as a wedding present."

"So you mean, you are actually going?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, I am. I _was_ invited. Why not? I, despite other people," she looked meaningly at Ron, "can step over old rivalry and prejudices. I have only one week to find the present and I don't even have a clue what to give them! You can receive some experience there too."

"What experience can be received at the wedding?" Ron said, rolling his eye.

"Well, you know, wedding experience," Hermione replied, blushing and avoiding looking at him.

"Aaaaa," Ron drawled, grabbing the meaning of her words. He didn't blush, just smiled, pleased with himself. "I should go too then, we can't keep only half of the family experienced, can we?" Ron said with a wink and kissed her soundly.

The only topic of discussion during breakfast was also Snape's wedding. It turned out that the whole Weasley family was invited to attend. Only Ginny looked distant and tired. She didn't participate in the conversation and silently ate her food.

"Wha' 'o yo' thin' 'bout all 'at, 'inny?" asked Fred with a pancake in his mouth.

"Huh? About what?" Ginny asked, tilting her head up with a confused expression.

Fred swallowed. "About the fact that our greasy bat is going to marry!"

"Well, it is good news to me," she breathed out. "Sorry, Fred, I am exhausted. I am going to bed."

"It's only morning and you are tired already? I hope your partner isn't involved?" Fred asked, his eyes, tiny slits.

"Of course, not. He is as far from here as possible."

"He better be."

'_Organizing a wedding isn't that easy. I've spent the whole nigh charming those Howlers! Why can't Draco be here? Why should he pass those blasted exams in the Academy of his right now? I can't even think what I will do when he is gone! He wrote in his letter that when he came back he would help with everything I ask him. But I don't need his help, I need him. His arms around me, his lips on mine,_' she sighed.

'_And we still keep our relationship a secret. Breaking the news won't be a pleasant experience. Of course, they know something is going on due to our declarations before his imprisonment, but…Everything is just so messed up. But that's not the problem at hand; professor Snape and professor Halflife must have the best for the wedding. And there is still so much to do! Now rest for a few hours._' Ginny went to her bed, instantly falling asleep, dreaming of a wedding, but this time of her own.

The instructions on the back side of the invitation card said that everybody must meet the groom and bride's representative at the Leaky Cauldron at 13.30 on the wedding day. It turned out the amount of guests was quite large so the tavern was pretty crowded. All the professors of Hogwarts were present and all the Order members with Dumbledore in the lead. Everybody chatted their time away, waiting, as they thought, for the representative to arrive.

Ginny was standing in the corner with a long parchment scroll in her hands. From time to time, she was marking something on it. As usual, Ron decided to mind her business and stepped beside her.

"What are you doing, Gin? Homework?" he asked with a smirk, looking at the parchment's contents from above her shoulder.

"You can look at it this way also," Ginny responded, without taking her eyes from the scroll. "Oh, all are here now. And on time too, splendid!" She turned to Ron's confused face. "I couldn't imagine that deducting points by professor Snape would be such a strong stimuli to be here on time," she finished with a chuckle and hurried to the near table.

After she climbed on top of it, she announced in a clear and loud voice, "Dear Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you all from behalf of the groom and the bride that you have gathered here and accepted their invitation to share their happiness on the most important day of their lives. As you probably guessed already, you were waiting for me and it won't be long now until you find yourself in one of the most beautiful places in England, the Shimmehausen glade. Please, make groups of five and you'll be handed a Portkey straight to your destination."

Ginny got down from the table and started to distribute the Portkeys, which were in the form of a crystal ball of different colors.

"What the Hell are you doing, Ginny?" Charlie asked, grabbing her hand after she gave the Portkey to the Weasleys and started to move to another group.

"I told you just a minute ago. I am handing out the Portkeys," Ginny answered calmly.

"But why you? How can YOU be Snape's representative?"

"Why not?" She shook her head. "Don't bother me now, Charlie. I need to maintain my responsibilities."

With that she flew away, leaving the Weasley clan with their jaws on the floor. Of course, Fred and George could put a connection between Ginny and Snape that could explain her status here, but they silently agreed that Ginny herself would do it, when she was ready.

At 14 o'clock sharp, the Portkeys were activated and all the guests were transferred to the glade. It could be called the Heaven of Nature. The glade was surrounded by high firs with no space between them. It was divided into two halves be a clear, sparkling river, which was five feet wide. The table for guests situated on both banks of the river, were covered with indigo table clothes and compositions from orchids and camellias were set on them. The table and chairs were the only part of the civilization. The opened view was completely virgin and a pure piece of nature art.

"Such a beautiful place!" "Incredible!" "Everything is so perfect!" "I couldn't even imagine something like this still exists!" came from different parts of the group.

"Please, take your seats, Ladies and Gentlemen. You can apparate to sit on the other bank," Draco's clear voice spread above the crowd.

One by one the guests started to take their places behind the tables, on the way complimenting the choice of the place and fantastic decorations. Hardly did they know it was only the beginning.

"How many guys have told you today that you look absolutely hot?" drawled Draco, embracing Ginny by the waist from behind and kissing her shoulder, sending shivers down her spine.

"You are the first and hello to you too," Ginny responded impishly, but trying to stop the weakness in her knees.

"Then they are all blind," he whispered huskily, for a moment forgetting they were watched by a hundred eyes.

Draco's compliment was based on Ginny's choice of clothing for the occasion. She wore an air silk lilac dress that ended just above her knees and was decorated with orange, yellow and purple live flowers, which were not going to wilt in the near future. Thanks to the magic, of course.

"Draco, get a grip! Your father is going to marry today and is quite anxious already!" Ginny whispered in return.

"Of course he is anxious! His fiancée is hot!"

"I thought we assumed that _I_ am hot," Ginny said dangerously.

"Ok, ok, she is hot, but you are the hottest!"

"That's my boy. Now go and give the signal that we can start. The Ministry official is here already and the guests are seated. We can begin."

"You are so businesslike today, Virgie," Draco said with respect. He just couldn't focus on the wedding of his own godfather when such a goddess stood beside him.

The guests' attention was grabbed by the sounds of the triumphant trumpets from the sky. The louder the sounds became, the clearer became an ivory pavilion above the river. It was connected to the solid ground by two patterns of snow white clouds on both sides. Everybody held their breaths. All knew what was going to happen next but noone dared to move or utter a sound not to interrupt the sacrament.

Snape was the first to appear on the "bridge". His black robes contrasted with the whiteness of the clouds drastically, perfectly. He slowly reached the pavilion and took his place on the right of the Ministry official.

The observers were absolutely sure that there was something wrong with him; the same billowing robes, greasy hair and a crooked nose, but there was just something about the expression on his face that was unusual – he was smiling. Just a small happy smile played on his lips. His posture was relaxed and excited at the same time. Nobody had seen such a Snape before. Well, nobody actually thought that one summer day they would be the guests at his wedding.

Halflife followed soon after. (She just couldn't wait any _moment_ longer.) Step by step she began her walk to Heaven, as she called it. She discarded all wedding traditions and decided to wear a black dress. Why not? The color suited her perfectly and was her favorite. On the other hand, the veil was of white lace, crowning with a tiara from camellias. She looked stunning. She wasn't an Auror, a spy for the Ministry or a DADA professor at that moment, she was a woman. A woman, ready to give her life and honor to a man she truly loved.

While walking, she locked her glance with his. Those eyes. Those black holes she willingly let herself be sucked into. She looked him over and was pleased with what she saw. Halflife herself asked him not to wear any dress robes for the occasion, but his usual robes. The robes of professor Snape, the Potions Master, who saved her life and intrigued her in every way. She choked a chuckle, remembering how he proposed to her.

Flashback

The were sitting in the DADA office, grading exams' tests. Even if the seventh years passed the exam on the battlefield, the fifth years weren't so lucky and were to write an O.W.L. exam in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The test grading required complete concentration; that's why not a word was shared until Halflife noticed Snape grinning widely.

"What's the grinning about?" she asked, looking up from her good tests. She was surprised by his expression, knowing that he despised all his students and grading their "pathetic, nonsense" tests couldn't bring such a reaction.

"Just ran into Draco's test. It lacks his usual inspired attitude, but it is perfect as always. Sometimes I think that he is my son in reality, even if it is absolutely impossible."

The silence covered them for another few minutes, but was broken by Snape this time. "I think you surname doesn't suit you now," he said conversationally.

"An interesting point. I really don't have only half of the life to live now. But the idea of having a surname like Full-life doesn't attract me either," she finished deep in thought.

"Well, I think, Snape is quite appropriate for you. Quite laconical," he suggested calmly.

"What do you say? We can't have similar surnames unless we are…" The word got stuck in her throat.

One minute. Two minutes. "Will you continue to gawk and gape at me or will you just say something?" Snape snapped more from nervousness than impatience.

"I do…I mean, I will. I mean, the surname is quite fitting." She rolled her eyes, understanding how stupid she must sound. Then not thinking how stupid her next would be, she launched herself at Snape and made them fall on the floor together, loosing her balance.

"If I understood your riddle correctly, mister, then something is missing on my ring finger," she said in a sing-song voice with sparkling eyes.

"If your body had been as coordinated as your brain than you wouldn't have been missing anything, but now you are lying right on it." She gave a confused look. "It is on my hand," he explained irritated.

Halflife blushed, noticing that she indeed pinned him to the floor, leaving only the head free for him to breath. She wasn't against the position and she _felt _that he wasn't either, but the curiosity overpowered and she stood up, helping him up. He took the ring from his left pinky and put it onto her palm. She looked down and saw the most beautiful black pearl in the world.

"It is gorgeous," she whispered in awe.

"Not as gorgeous as you are."

The compliment was rewarded with a passionate kiss.

End Flashback

The ceremony proceeded.

"We have gathered here," began the Ministry official, "to unite these two people in an official marriage. Marriage is a serious step in everybody's life and must be respected and cherished. Bring in the rings."

A small purple pillow appeared from thin air with two modest golden bands. Snape took one of them and recited, "With giving you this ring I, Severus Bartholomew Snape, swear to love you and hate you, to guard you and fight with you, to leave you alone and in company, to be your master and your slave, to praise you and be proud of you, believe you and lie to you, to be with you till the end of time." He slipped the ring on Halflife's soon-to-be Snape finger.

She felt hot, as if the ring was burning her, but then everything settled down and it seemed that she was born with it on her finger. She took the other ring and went on with her vow, "With giving you this ring I, Macbeth Berria Halflife, swear to keep the fire in our hearth and under your cauldron, to watch your back and lead you forward, to be the mother to our children and a devoted wife, to love you till the end of time." The ring went down Snape's long pale finger.

"Now, please, give me your wands." Snape and Halflife automatically presented him their wands, lost in each other eyes. The Ministry official put them on a stool in front of him and sliced them in halves with a spell.

"Draco, look," Ginny whispered urgently, elbowing Draco. "He is slicing the wands like Snape did when we became partners."

"So?" Draco said lazily.

"That's why I felt as if I was married to you! Because I sorta was!"

"You don't like the idea?"

"No. I mean, it's alright, but I just…oh, it doesn't matter now. It is just weird."

"Well, it isn't that weird, actually," came Dumbledore's voice from behind them. "In the wizarding world, when two people marry, they also became partners for life. They share their love and magic equally. You, as partners, also must've shared your magic, that's why the ritual was performed on you," he explained.

After the wands were returned to their respectful owners (it was an interesting sight: one half black, the other – bright purple), the official proclaimed, "I now pronounce you mister and misses Snape. You may kiss the bride," he finished with a smile.

"I can't watch it. It's disgusting," Ron grunted and took his glance away from the pavilion.

Of course, I wasn't disgusting in any way. It was a firm but sweet kiss of the people whom were finally together. When they parted the crowd exploded with applause. Even if, practically, no one was a friend of Snape and on the main part despised the slimy git, they couldn't help but be happy for people who clearly loved each other.

Snape and Halflife, sorry, misses Snape came down from the pavilion, the pattern of the clouds turned into a solid bridge behind them. When they were finally together on the bank, Dumbledore was the first to reach them. "Congratulations, Severus. I've already given up the thought that I'd ever attend your wedding, my boy. But here I am! Splendid!" he said lively. "And you look absolutely fantastic, Macbeth! I am so happy for both of you," he finished with tears of happiness, twinkling in his eyes.

The row of congratulations and presents continued for the following hour and the pile of wrapped boxes was pretty big. But Snape wasn't completely happy at that moment, since neither Ginny nor Draco were anywhere to be seen.

When the guest were all seated and prepared to have a good snack, they were interrupted by a clear and powerful voice, "Excuse us, Ladies and Gentleman, but we want to give the newlyweds our present." All heads turned to the pavilion, where Draco and Ginny were standing.

"What the Hell?" uttered half of the Weasley boys seeing their sister standing so close to Malfoy.

"It was planned to be a Magical Talent Show number, but due to different complications it wasn't performed at that time," Draco continued, looking at the astonished faces. "Deciding that the number was suitable for the occasion, I and my partner, Virginia, would like to show you the precise art of Potions making."

Snape grinned from ear to ear – this was the best present he could ever wish for.

Ginny handed him two black scarves. "Just brewing a potion won't be challenging and simply boring for you, that's why we'll do it with closed eyes." Somebody "hmmmed" among the guests. "I mean _completely_ blind," Draco said, looking straight at the interrupter, who happened to be Harry. Draco's glare convinced Harry than no Vision advantages would be used.

Draco and Ginny put the scarves around their heads and crossed their wands. A table appeared in front of them. It had a cauldron with flames under it and at least ten ingredients of different amounts.

"Let's begin," Draco announced to the audience who held their breaths. Potions' making was a dangerous thing, one mistake and they could be blown up. But Snape let it be, so they were relatively safe. For now anyway.

Draco and Ginny's hand flew over the ingredients in a silent dance. Exact movements and order. Their hands hadn't collided even once.

"You know, it _is_ an art of sorts," George commented, with eyes locked on the partners' work.

"Yeh," Fred agreed.

"Looks like they've spent a lot of time practicing it," Ron said with suspicion.

"Oh, Ron, stop being a baby," Hermione reproached, rolling her eyes. Still, she was awestricken. Not even the Dream Team worked together so orderly and they knew each other for seven years.

Draco and Ginny crossed their wands once again and muttered, "Fiestiness."

The cauldron was hit with yellow sparks, which made the contents bubble furiously. They took the blindfolds off, took the cauldron and splashed out the potion at the gaping guests. Somebody even screamed. But not a drop fell onto the ground, especially on the people's heads. The potion turned into a magnificent solute of all possible colors.

The audience erupted with applause. Draco and Ginny bowed ceremoniously, but satisfied grins were all over their faces.

"Not fair!" came a yell, "supposedly" from the Weasleys table. "All the ingredients were measured out already, you just needed to put them in the right order. Everybody could do that."

Draco shot a glare in the direction where the voice was coming from, but then smiled. "You are right. It wasn't fair. Name any potion and we will prepare it on the same conditions. But only one." Silence greeted his challenge. "Just one potion that will put to shame professor Snape's assistants." Again no answer. Potions must've not been the strongest subject of the present guests.

Anyone else would've given up and call it peace. But Draco wasn't anyone. His abilities were doubted, their abilities. They worked so hard to establish the ability to work as a team and it was all sent through the window because of a joke.

"Then we should ask the Potions Master himself," Draco said with a bow, turning to Snape.

"Do you remember what I've told you at your first Potions lesson? About what I can teach you, Draco?"

"You can teach us how to bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death," Draco recited without a second thought.

"Why won't you try the last one?" Snape suggested with his sneer.

But it wasn't a sneer of torment, but of understanding. He knew it was a hard time for Draco to find himself in a new formed society. Snape himself didn't give a damn, he could do whatever he pleased and sod off everybody else. But Draco was young, his whole life was ahead of him, but he already had the past which wasn't his. "It is a difficult task, that's why I'll give you a hint. What is death to you two? Without what can't you live?"

Draco nodded, but his body treacherously tensed from nervousness. "Can we consult for a few minutes?" His voice cracked. First time in a loooong period.

"Yes, of course. You have all the time of the world."

Draco turned to Ginny, who looked like the Death herself – pale and shaking.

"Calm down, Virgie, it is just another potion. We can do it," Draco whispered with warmth, putting his hands on her shoulders to somehow steady and reassure her.

"But we need to brew death," Ginny managed to say shakily. "Is it even possible?"

"Yes, there are a few ways. The simplest one is just to make any kind of poison or repeat Pettigrew's trick of reincarnating the Dark Lord, but father waits for much more from us. We can't let him down. Now let's think, without what we can't live?"

After a few seconds, "I can't live without you," was said in unison.

"A Boggart?" Ginny supposed.

Draco shook his head in response. "Too many people and there are two of us. It will be like two deaths or something."

Suddenly Ginny saw the light. "We can't live without our love, without our feelings!" she whispered with emotion.

Draco looked into her eyes and a grin of Cheshire cat appeared on his lips. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"I think I do, but how?"

"There is no straight way. We'll brew the Draught of Dread. Demenroe and Icy Cube, then we'll mix them together and make a big bigger for everyone to seen. And don't forget about the second most important things – a bottle and a stopper," Draco finished with a wink.

Ginny sighed. "What is this Demenroe stuff? I've never heard of it."

"Kinda a way they reproduce," he paused. "Ok. I am making it. You are doing the other two. Agreed?"

"Fine with me. Let's get cracking!"

They crossed their wands again and three cauldrons appeared, the potions making equipment and a pile of ingredients in bottles and boxes of different size. After everything was arranged, Draco and Ginny put the black scarves on their eyes.

"Are you nuts?" Mad-Eye Moody squeaked.

But they didn't hear him. During the following two minutes absolutely nothing happened. They just stood there motionless. Breathing in and out – both in the same rhythm. Then, after a light hand squeeze, the magic began. It seemed that their working table became alive. Everything was moving with the help of hands, wands or on their own. The audience, as if bewitched, stared at the pavilion, watching four skillful hands.

Snape had the time of his life. "I wish I could have more opportunities to watch such shows. So perfect, so complete, so exact and no babbling."

"Are you sure, they'll do it?" Macbeth asked in a trembling voice. "Why did you ask them to make such a nasty thing on such a glorious day?" she asked with reproach.

"Firstly, I am absolutely sure. If I wasn't then I wouldn't have asked them. Secondly, it is pretty challenging and entertaining. Look at the guests, their sockets will be left without eyes soon: they watch with so big interest," he replied with a chuckle.

"But they are playing with death there!" she continued with indignation this time.

"It is only another potion, darling," Snape said with a shrug.

"What have you done, you stupid oaf!" Ron whispered furiously.

"Nothing. Totally nothing," George said with an expression of innocence of a newborn baby.

"What were you thinking, suggesting making another potion?" Ron hissed.

"Why not? It's fun!" George answered with clear amusement.

"Have you already forgotten that it is your only sister who is mixing death for your entertainment!" Ron practically roared, but not loud enough to look impolite.

"I don't know what exactly you are talking about, Ron, but to me it seems that Ginny is enjoying herself out there. So don't talk about nonsense and watch. It is quite worth watching, by the way. Our only sister is now brewing two potions at once. Two. Did you hear me? TWO potions. I don't remember you or anybody else from us managing to achieve such progress in Potions. So just be proud and stop bothering us or we'll miss a great show and you'll miss some necessary body parts." Ron decided to follow the advice.

Everything went smoothly. Not a single mistake was made. The guest threw side glances at Snape from time to time, but he only smiled. Then suddenly he tensed, almost stood up, wishing to scream, yell, to whatever to stop the process. After a second he fell down with a sigh of relief.

Who wasn't at that moment watching Snape with horror struck faces, saw that the reason for the commotion was Ginny, who almost, and I repeat, almost, added three goblin's eyes instead of two. But was in time stopped by Draco. He took one eye and let her hand proceed to the cauldron, not even touching her. Ginny almost, and I again repeat, almost didn't feel the withdrawal, but it was impossible for her not to feel Draco's presence so close to her, especially if right now he worked on the other side of the table.

In a few minutes all three cauldrons were boiling and bubbling. Draco and Ginny took the scarves off. A deep sigh was heard from the audience, meaning, "It's over at last." But…their relief was changed to disappointment or excitement in many other cases, when after another wands' crossing, a much bigger cauldron appeared.

All three potions found themselves in there, in the right proportions, of course. When the potions were combined, the sunny summer day turned into a chilly morning on the North Pole. Everybody felt the presence of something evil, lifeless, dead, but was looking at the cauldron mesmerized. In there was Death, no doubt. But what is it? What does it look like?

Ginny handed Draco the bottle, two pints in capacity. It resembled a woman's figure in some way. Draco cast a spell on it and looked expectantly at Ginny. "Ariso!" they shouted, their wands directed at the cauldron.

And it began to rise. Slowly, painfully, terrifyingly, freezing off every life being on its way. Somebody screamed, yelled, squealed, and trembled like an autumn leaf, at the appearing of a black robe, But Snape and even misses Snape just grinned.

"They did it," Macbeth whispered in awe.

"They did it indeed."

The rising figure now took an outlined shape and turned out to be a Dementor. (A/N: As probably everyone guessed long ago.) When it was ready to suck out some happy feelings of the guests, Draco opened the bottle and the Dementor was sucked into it, head first. When the bottle was closed and stoppered, the warm weather returned as the party mood.

Clap, clap, clap, clap, came a steady applause from Snape. One by one everyone else joined. Draco and Ginny bowed again and the equipment soon disappeared. They went down hand in hand and Draco couldn't help, but kiss Ginny's hand passionately. "You were terrific!" he breathed out.

"Speak for yourself. I made a mistake," Ginny said with a pout.

"Everybody makes mistakes," Draco purred.

"So you admit that you can be wrong?"

"Well, this is a matter for discussion."

They neared the main table and Draco handed the bottle to Snape. "Is this what you waited for, father?"

Snape looked thoughtful. "Uuum, well, almost. You see…"

"Oh, don't be a snob, Sev! They did everything brilliantly! And you looked so cute together," Macbeth finished dreamily.

While she was baring them with compliments, Snape addressed the guests, "You probably think, what a host, if he leaves his guests hungry. Quite my style, but…help yourself!" With a wave of his wand the tables with their occupants moved closer to the edge of the forest, making a circle. On the freed space materialized a dance floor and dozens of laps appeared in the air, providing a romantic atmosphere on the glade.

"Oh, Severus, it's perfect! Thank you so much!" Macbeth exclaimed, giving him a "thank you" kiss.

"You must thank my naughty assistants for the organization. I have almost nothing to do with this."

"You did? You did it for us? How nice of you!" Macbeth said, hugging Ginny and then Draco, who still sat at their table. "And now go and have fun. You deserve it."

Draco and Ginny left the newlywed couple to their own world. "You know, one question keeps returning in my head," Ginny said with a frown. "Where exactly do _we_ sit?"

"It's obvious. You are sitting with your family," Draco stated, leading her to said table.

"And what about you?"

"I don't know, will just walk around, I presume," he replied with longing.

"Nonsense, you are going to sit with me," Ginny said in a tone which put an end to any objection. "We must tell them sooner or later. Right now is a perfect opportunity."

Draco let himself be led to the Weasleys' table, hoping that he won't be a sheep for the slaughter house today.

"Hi, everybody," Ginny greeted with a beaming smile.

"Hi, Gin!" her brothers welcomed her together in return.

"You were magnificent back there," Charlie complemented.

"Yeh, cool!" Fred joined in. "Gave us an opportunity to get some money on betting."

Ginny blushed, she wasn't use to such a praise. "I wasn't there alone." Only now they noticed that she wasn't alone now either. "This is Draco Malfoy, my potions' partner and my boyfriend," Ginny introduced with a broad smile, as if it was absolutely normal to have Draco Malfoy as her boyfriend.

"You mean that Draco Malfoy," began Arthur Weasley with venom, "who is the son of the Death Eater who killed his own father, who despised our family for so many years and made life Hell for my children ,including you, who - "

"No," Ginny cut him off. "it is Draco Malfoy, who saved my life four times and who loves me and I love him," Ginny stated clearly with determination to stand her ground.

Draco squeezed her hand in a "thank you" gesture; her hand hadn't left his the whole time. He looked completely collected and smug on the outside – perfect Malfoy, but there was havoc inside him. They didn't know that if it hadn't been for him, the whole family wouldn't have existed now, but he didn't want that to become a common knowledge for now. One word and his future will be decided. Will he be or not.

"Even if that is true," Arthur continued, drilling Draco with his glance. "What are your intentions, boy?"

Draco smirked. A question every father asks, he was prepared. "I am sure, this will clearly speak of my intentions," he said, showing everybody Ginny's hand with the ring.

Molly's eyes became round. Arthur tried to cover his shock with coughs. "You may sit then," he uttered shakily.

"Thank you," Draco said with a superior smile, he just couldn't help it. He pulled a chair for Ginny and then seated himself. His neighbor on the left was Ron. Such pleasant company…

"What was the fuss about?" Ginny whispered into Draco's ear. Her breath sent shivers down his spine.

"You see," Draco began to explain, helping himself to a lobster. "There is a tradition in many pureblooded families of high class – arranged marriages. The family engagement ring on a young lady symbolizes her status as a fiancée of the heir of the clan. Not only that, but it also binds them forever or in other words, there is no way out of marriage. The other interesting part is that I can give the ring only once, on my free will, accepting my destiny even if I was forced into it. Your parents reacted so, because they know all this. It means that they are sure that you mean a lot to me if I decided to give the ring to you of all people, on the other hand I won't dishonor you, leaving you in front of the altar or run away, because I simply can't."

Ginny's reaction surprised him. "Why didn't you give the ring to your arranged fiancée then?"

"Aaaaa, I wanted to stay free for a bit longer?" Ginny gave a him a I-don't-believe-you-one-bit look. "Ok, I was afraid, satisfied?" Draco spat, giving in. Ginny shook her head. "Marriage was the last thing on my mind back then. I needed to decide what to do with my life and the people around me and you are asking why I didn't give my family ring to the Slut of Slytherin!"

"You were to marry the Slut of Slytherin?" Ron cut in with the folk half way to his mouth.

"Yes, I was," Draco threw to him, but then returned to Ginny. "The contest was big, why should I bond myself to a girl in my best age? With others wanting me all the time?" he finished smugly.

"Men," Ginny commented, rolling her eyes. "So you are utterly my right now?"

"Completely. From head to toe."

"Hmmm, that gives possibilities," Ginny purred seductively.

"And what is this suppose to mean?" Ron roared through clenched teeth.

"I don't know, Ronald," Draco said, giving Ginny one of his sexy smiles, "but I like it." He finished, his eyes darkening a few shades. He started to explore the possibilities, kissing her right then and there.

"How dare you!" Ron, yelled, standing up.

"Oh, Ron, be a man and kiss me," Hermione reproached, pulling him down, quite forcefully. His lips landed right on hers.

"And that's why I don't like to attend weddings," Harry remarked.

"Look, who is talking," Charlie said in return. "I heard, you've got yourself a girlfriend."

Harry blushed. "Well…"

"Spill it. We all want to know who managed to grab Harry Potter himself."

"Well, her name is Stephanie, she is from Beaxbotons. We met at the Victory Ball. Satisfied?"

"You mean that sexy brunette?" George joined in, recalling the encounter with Harry suddenly running away.

"Yes, I mean that sexy brunette," Harry mocked, enraged and embarrassed by them prying into his newfound private live.

"Hmmm, you've got it bad then," Fred remarked.

"Oh, yeah? And what about those red headed twins you two are dating?" Harry cornered.

"Weeeel, you don't think you should bring them up, Harry," George said with threat, even a mock one.

"What? Too sexy for you?" '_Nothing can bring such amusement than confused faces of the Weasley twins._'

"I am very sorry to interrupt your sexy conversation," Draco cut in, "but would you like to have some fun?"

"Fun? Have I heard you right?" Fred asked excited.

"There must be the first dance of the newlyweds, remember?"

"So?" George asked, not understanding the point.

"Watch and return," Draco whispered, waving with his wand. And the air was filled with music. Rough, rapid music. The music of tango.

Hearing it, Snape rolled his eyes. "Draco, you naughty boy! We should punish him, shouldn't we?" he asked his wife with sparkling eyes.

"Why? It is the perfect choice."

They calmly proceeded to the dance floor. And not only Fred and George waited for some fun, but all the guests. Because firstly, Snape doesn't know how to dance and, secondly, even if he does, tango isn't as easy as just moving around the floor. Imagine their surprise when the couple did a few perfect tango steps. I don't know for the guests, but the Snape's surely had their fun. They could dance now without hiding their feelings, unleashing their love and passion towards each other. It was an ideal tango.

"And where is the trick?" Fred grunted.

"I don't know, look yourself," Draco threw with a wink, then turned to Ginny. "Care for a dance milady?"

"But I…"

"And don't tell me, you can't dance tango. But if you can't, you've got an excellent teacher just for you," Draco said with a gallant bow.

"Well, on these terms…" Ginny accepted his hand.

Ginny, indeed, didn't know the tango and hoped she wouldn't make a fool of herself. But when they took the stance and she looked into Draco's eyes, all hesitance flew away. Her movements were not led by her legs, but her emotions. The only worrying thought was, '_I hope, I won't faint because he is so close to me that it makes me dizzy._

'

Snape noticed Draco who was swinging Ginny around the dance floor. "I told you he is a naughty boy, Macbeth. He arranged the whole thing just to dance tango with her. When Malfoy is in love it is a natural disaster."

"Why so?"

"It is like an erupting volcano. Once it is awakened, you can't stop the heat."

"Then two natural disasters are too many for one wizarding world, don't you think?"

"Hell with them," Snape said, pushing her down on his arm.

"You know, Ron. There is one thing that I absolutely dislike in you," Hermione said, watching the dancing couples.

"And what is that? My eating manners?" Ron asked, putting on his plate as much as it could fit.

"No, your disability to dance like this. Look at them."

Ron looked. "Hmmm, something is certainly familiar," he drawled, examining the moving couples, especially the Snapes.

Hermione also looked more closely and after a few moments whispered, "You don't say…"

"Well, I haven't yet, but you are probably right."

"I know, there is a saying that lovers can understand each other from half a word, but, please, can you enlighten us?" Charlie asked.

"Three words: Snape, ball, pair in black," Ron explained.

"That was four words," George remarked.

"That's not the point!" Ron shouted. "Be my witnesses. I solemnly swear that tomorrow I am going to the dance courses. That's it! If Snape can dance so can I!"

"Oh, Ron, you'll do that for me?" Hermione asked with her eyes full of admiration and love.

"I'll do anything for you."

Ron was about to kiss her, when Fred whimpered with fake tears, "Oh, so sweet!"

"Yes, Ron, you are the best!" George exclaimed.

After some dancing and a good portion of Firewhiskey, the guests became friendlier and started to walk from one table to another for a chat. Draco, on the other hand, wanted to a have a chat with the Headmaster to ask him a question that wouldn't leave his mind in peace.

"Good evening, professor," Draco greeted Dumbledore, when he finally managed to grab his attention.

"Oh, Draco, good evening indeed. The decorations are quite lovely."

"Thank you. I want to ask you one question."

"Go ahead."

"Why did I transformed - "

"Into a dragon? Well, it is easier than you think. Dragon is your true self. The feelings that you experience towards miss Weasley discarded your personality from all layers and the masks you put or were put on you by your upbringing and your life on the whole. At that precise moment, your soul completely united with your body. When you transformed, the world saw who you truly are. Was my explanation satisfying?"

"Quite. It means that whenever I transform my Animagus form will be a dragon?"

"I don't know, try it some time. And don't forget to register," he finished with a wink.

"Of course," Draco answered with needed politeness. He already started to leave, when he swiftly turned back to Dumbledore. "You are the third, aren't you?" Draco asked, looking straight into Dumbledore's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I told Harry that there are only two people who master the Dragon Fang, he and I. You are the third."

"How did you come to such conclusion?"

"My answer won't sound polite."

"Go ahead. You are not my student anymore. I can't expel you."

"You know too much," Draco whispered.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Well, that's a good reason to suspect me," he chuckled.

"I am right then," Draco stated.

"A threesome is better than a duo, isn't it?" With that Dumbledore left to talk with Tonks about her upcoming wedding with Lupin.

The women at last managed to surround the newfound missus for some gossip. Taking into consideration that the wedding was a complete surprise to everybody, she had a lot of explaining to do.

"Tell us, Macbeth, how did it all begin?" McGonagall grabbed the first word.

"Oh, it all began in the beginning of the school year, when I woke up in Severus's bedroom."

"Bedroom? Oh, Macbeth, I thought so much better of you. How could you!"

"Oh, Minerva, it was far from that. I fainted in his office from the pain from the family curse and he took me to his chambers. Then he promised to lift the curse from scientific interest. End of story."

"Are you sure it was only from scientific interest?" asked Diana Kingsley, who also worked as a spy for the Ministry and happened to be quite close to Macbeth. She gave her a questioning look. "Well, when I worked at St. Mungos, Snape was sent to us from Hogwarts two years ago because his injuries were too series to be healed there. Dumbledore assigned me to him because he was aware of my identity. The only words that he said, being delirious, were "ocean eyes", like they haunted him."

"Merlin!" Macbeth cried, her eyes full of horror. "I did that to him! Two years I tortured him and he only looked into my eyes the whole time and didn't even make a sound. When Voldemort told me to stop, he stood up and left as if nothing had happened. It was horrible! Sorry, I must talk to him right away." She ran away before anybody could utter a word.

She found him at their table and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"What is it, Macbeth?" Snape asked warmly, lifting her hand by her chin. "Why were you crying?" he said with concern, noticing the wetness her cheeks.

"I can't believe it! It was me! Me, who tortured you so badly!"

"What are you talking about? You've never hurt me."

"Two years ago. To prove my loyalty I was ordered to torture you because you dissatisfied the Dark Lord in some way. My eyes haunted you because you hated them so much. But I couldn't refuse!" A new wave of tears began to cascade down her cheeks.

"And that petite encounter made you cry? Well, if it makes you feel better, the reason your eyes stuck in my mind was quite the opposite. When you cast Crucio on me I didn't feel the pain, all I saw was the beauty of your eyes. Two questions were haunting me: how eyes can be so gorgeous and why does this woman serve that ugly freak?"

"So you aren't mad at me for that?" Macbeth asked with a puppy face.

"Of course not, it was forgiven and forgotten a long time ago."

"Will we make a good family, Severus?"

"We have a whole night to decide."


	42. Be My Guests

**Chapter Forty Two: Be My Guests**

The train was speedily heading to the North, leaving behind crystal clear lakes and virgin but mighty forests on a bright morning of August.

"Now tell me one more time, where exactly are we going?" Ron grunted, sandwiched between Fred and George on a bench in the train compartment.

"Fred and George agreed to do me a favor and I decided to surprise you all with a little adventurous voyage," Draco answered with an amused smirk. He was sitting on a bench opposite Ron with Ginny by his left side, who was as close to him as possible.

Harry settled himself in a corner on a bench with Draco and Ginny and seemed to be sleeping. "Seemed" is a keyword here. Hermione was on Ron's side of the compartment, but couldn't be as close to Ron as she wished because he was guarded by the twin and not without reason.

"To kidnap us sounds more like it. Ginny runs into my bedroom, drags me out of bed and here I am. And nobody says why and even where we are going! And why a muggle train?" Ron continued his tirade of indignation.

"Nobody says because nobody knows," Draco said with a smile that, on its turn, said he knew everything.

"And why, for Gryffindor's sake, would the twins do _you_ a favor?" Ron didn't give up.

"I am sure they are already grown up to decide about it themselves. It is their and only their business," Draco parried, but it was clear that he was near to losing his temper.

Ron turned red in the face. "You have no right-"

Fred elbowed him in the stomach. "Stop it, Ron! You are acting childish! And you, Draco," he turned to him. "Why do you still cover it? Everybody knows that you and Ginny were partners. Why don't you want to be a hero for a change?"

"Because I am not one," Draco replied not liking where this conversation was going.

"What the Hell are you talking about? How can HE be a hero?"

"Draco and Ginny saved the lives of the Order members by making numerous concoctions and antidotes. If it hadn't been for them, we wouldn't have been sitting here. All of us. That's why we agreed to help Draco when he asked us," George explained.

Ron's cheeks reddened, but now not from rage but embarrassment. He still couldn't get accustomed to the fact that Malfoy DID save his sister and him once. But he just could not be friendly with him all of a sudden. His nature was simply against it.

"You still didn't answer my question about the muggle train," Ron uttered at last.

"Oh, yes." Draco sighed. "I couldn't make a Portkey to our destination because there a lot of wards there and it is simply useless. And also I invite you all to a party. Ronald will especially like the reason for it. It is a farewell party – I am leaving tomorrow," he finished with a sad smile.

Ron's reaction surprised everybody even Hermione, who knew him pretty well. "What do you mean you are leaving!" Only Fred and George saved Draco from Ron's heavy punch. "So you only lead Ginny along? You gave her your family ring! You must marry her or else! So you intend to break her heart and even throw a party about it! Then you are just a filthy bastard and nothing else!"

For a few seconds nobody could say a word. Then Draco with eyes still wide from shock managed to whisper, "You want me to marry your sister? Willingly? You don't want to stop me? To break my arms so I won't be able to touch her? You are giving me your blessing?"

"I thought about castrating you at some point, but," Ron's tone turned serious. "I love my sister and she loves you, when she hates you, my hate won't be only emotional but physical as well."

"Oh, Ron! You are my favorite brother!" Ginny exclaimed with a happy smile. She was so glad that Draco and Ron's fued subsided, for now at least.

"And what about me!" George yelled with mock rage.

The situation was loosened a bit by giggles and laughs, when Ron, Fred and George began to fight for being Ginny's favorite brother. When they finally decided that they were all her favorite brothers, they took their respective places, but now Hermione managed to grab Ron and snuggle close to him.

Draco took the moment. "I know you are all wondering where we are going. I suppose it is fair to reveal to you at least something."

"At last," Harry muttered.

Draco smirked. "We are going to Scotland Mountains."

"Scotland? What did we forgot THERE?"

"It will stay a secret for now. With such a way of transportation we have a lot of time and I left some questions unanswered. So I am sure this time is suitable for some explanation. Who will begin the interrogation?" Draco looked from Fred to Hermione and back.

"Why are you leaving?" Harry asked from his corner.

'_Right to the point. I am surely starting to be afraid of him_.' "I am going to the Academy of Magic to receive a grade in Potions."

"You mean, the one in Switzerland!" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Exactly."

"Wow. It is said to be the most prestigious university of high education. I am so jealous! I wish I studied there," she finished with a dreamy look.

"Why can you?" Draco asked truly surprised. He was sure Hermione Granger was able to enter any university.

"Because, I am staying here, with Ron," she answered with tenderness, putting her head on Ron's shoulder. It was clear in his glance that he was quite satisfied with her choice. "London's University of Magic can provide me with all the needed knowledge."

"I wish I studied here. Unfortunately, they don't have a Potions' Department here. Fortunately, I will return. I really will. I am dreaming of this moment already," he said the last sentence very softly. "Next question."

Hermione took out her wand. "Accio questions!" A parchment in her hands. "Let's see." She went through the contents of the scroll.

"Prepared for everything?" Draco asked with a chuckle.

"Ok, let's start with the beginning. What was the dueling position you used while dueling with professor Halflife?" Hermione asked in a business-like tone.

'_Prepared indeed_.' "The answer to this question is in the reason I dueled her in the first place. She was a newcomer and I considered it my duty to know who she was. I looked into her aura and found a Dark Mark there."

"She is a Death Eater!" Hermione exclaimed with horror.

"Yes, she was. In the past tense," Draco corrected and continued, "The most interesting fact was that her Mark was small and far from the aura's center, like in the background of her life. Such view was familiar to me, but it was not enough to complete the picture. That's why I decided to pick up her challenge and used the Cobra's Bite.

The dueling position where the left hand is used as a backup plan. Two pointed fingers became the second pair of eyes and aim perfectly at the target if you able to see it. It is used when you are incapable of casting a spell: your wand is broken or you are too weak or anything of that sort. But your left hand will bite only during an official Wizarding Duel, not every time you want to hex someone and not to get the detention for rules.

The point of my using Cobra's Bite was that it is popular among first class Aurors. So it came out that our DADA professor was an Auror and a Death Eater. With all the gathered information, I came to the conclusion she was a spy and not for the Dark Lord."

"And you didn't turn her in!

"What for? She was a good teacher and it wasn't really my business. Anything else on the list?"

"When we were in your dueling class with Harry, why did you say that he had eyes on the back of his head or something like it?"

"Hm, well, he doesn't have eyes on his back, because he has eyes…everywhere. When people are very close and spend a lot of time with each other, they are able to feel each other's emotions if they master Dragon Fang. Harry could feel your auras, even if you were behind him. Your sufferings and pain. Harry will know if you are in trouble even when you are on the other end of the world. You have a very close connection."

"Why are you speaking only about me?" Harry asked, coming out of shadows. "You know quite well, that you and I also share this connection. That's why I've never been against you and Ginny," Harry said, locking his glance with Draco's and Draco saw an understanding there. He nodded in gratefulness.

"But, Draco, I can feel your emotions too," Ginny uttered.

"Emotions like what?" Draco asked with interest.

"Well, back at the Ball, I felt that you were looking for me."

"Intriguing," Draco said, moving his hand up and down the back of her neck. "We'll certainly deal with it. What is next, Hermione? I really start to like it."

"Blaise Zabini," were Hermione's next words.

The happy expression instantly fell from Draco's face. "What about him?" he choked out.

"What was your relationship with him and why did you mention threatening him to join the Death Eaters?"

Draco leaned onto the wall and closed his eyes. The vision of him and Blaise at school doing homework together, playing Quiddich, their talks in the Common room late at night when everybody was asleep already and then his body, falling under the ground to be buried with people he had nothing in common.

"We were close," Draco breathed out at last. "Very close. We reached a certain level of understanding. He was much stronger than me. He didn't want to be a death Eater, he wanted to be a free man. But he was a slytherin and the word "freedom", in its true meaning, wasn't in the lexicon of the Slytherin House. There was a girl, a hufflepuff. This says it all."

"You haven't said mudblood," Ron spat with hate for everything the slytherins stood for.

"I don't know anything about that. If she had been a pureblood then there could have been hope, but otherwise it was a tragedy. A tragedy of Blaise Zabini. He was crazy in love with her and crazy from impossibility of even talking to her.

I bet that Voldemort threatened him to kill her or more probably rape her if Blaise didn't join him. I could save him, but his eyes told me he wanted to die. To die to relieve him of the stigma of being the Death Eater. He knew she wouldn't take him even if he survived the war and he hadn't another reason to live for."

Draco heard a sob from his left then another one from his right. He opened his eyes and saw that both girls were whimpering and the guys had grave expressions on their faces. Ron was trying to calm Hermione by stroking her back.

Again silence settled in the compartment. It wasn't easy to digest said information. Everyone at Hogwarts was used to the idea that slytherins lived by their own rules. They were labeled as bullies, cheaters, sluts and gigolos and, of course, Death Eaters. They lived in their own world and nobody wanted to be a part of it. The prejudices were so strong and unbreakable that a guy practically committed suicide just to escape that shut world.

Such revelation wasn't easy to comprehend, especially to true gryffindors.

"Does Hermione have more cheerful questions on her list?" Draco drawled, moving his glance to Ron because Hermione was still sobbing.

Ron picked up the parchment from the floor and began to read, his eyebrows went higher and higher with every word. "Who are those people who were indigo and purple in the Rainbow of Love? Were they Snape and Halflife? If yes, why was Snape unconscious for so long?"

"You know, Ronald, you have a brilliant girlfriend. Do you understand what treasure you've got and what mess you have gotten into? You must work very hard to maintain your relationship," Draco lectured with light sarcasm, but amusement in his eyes.

"That wasn't the answer," Ron only said in return.

Draco sighed. "This question isn't easy to answer to. Especially if other people are involved. You must promise me that everything I'll say, remains in these walls."

George and Fred exchanged looks of "Is he crazy? It will be superb gossip, especially about Snape."

"We promise," Harry proclaimed for everybody.

Draco wasn't blind, he knew that such gryffindors and specifically the twins would use that information somehow to their advantage, but he continued nevertheless. "Those streams of love memories indeed belonged to father and Macbeth. I didn't make it a common knowledge because I protected their privacy. As for the last question…I…we…damn it is too embarrassing."

"You want to say that it was the second most embarrassing moment in the life of Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"There is even one? Spill it, mate?" George asked in a gossip-hen mode.

"Merlin, can you be serious just for awhile?" Draco groaned.

"Nope, it is our profession," Fred remarked with conspiracy.

"Ok, no violence is needed." Draco put his hands up in surrender. "My condition after the battle was not similar to father's only because I was young and healthy. Father didn't fully recovered and his body wasn't strong enough. Probably, won't ever by fully healthy. I didn't want to be a donor of the memories in the first place, because I thought I had nothing to give, but Dumbledore talked me into it.

You were loved from the day you were born, me and professor Snape were not. The spell took from our hearts all the love that was there and living without love is hardly possible," Draco finished very softly. "Our beloved helped us to recover."

"But I wasn't there. You were still at the Hospital Wing, when I left with Mum," Ginny said, with guilt rising up again. She left him on the Hospital bed weak and lifeless and hadn't even written a letter.

"That's why there was a mess in the laboratory," Draco replied with a small smile.

"You mean, YOU made a MESS in the laboratory!" Ginny exclaimed, holding back laughter.

"Hey guys! What is so funny about some stupid mess?" Ron asked with a frown.

"How can you not understand? Draco made a mess in the laboratory!" Ginny said between giggles.

Of course, it was Hermione, who was the first to grab the funny point of the situation and she began to laugh so hard that tears began to stream down her cheeks, but now they were the tears of joy.

"You know, George, I begin to hesitate about my sanity because I can't understand what is funny here and that is not normal," Fred said, looking from one laughing person to another.

"They are Snape's assistants," Hermione began to explain through fits of laughter. "And he messed up SNAPE's laboratory. What do you think his reaction was? Now really, that wasn't so hard to understand, was it?" Ron exchanged glances with Fred and George and joined the laughing members of the compartment.

None of them knew that Snape hadn't even thought twice about broken vials or expensive potions that were ruined, but about Draco, who was completely broken and needed urgent comfort at that moment. Nobody except Draco knew that and he decided to leave it that way. Professor Severus Snape needs a reputation to maintain. Honestly.

The enjoyable atmosphere was restored, especially after lunch provided by Draco, who said it was his duty to feed his guests. Scotland still wasn't in sight for another few hours and the company was discussing the ways to spend the time left.

"Let's play games," Harry suggested excitedly.

"I am sure you understand, that Truth or Dare and Bottle are out of option," Draco stated. "I am spilling truth all day long today."

"And you haven't finished yet. How did you know exactly that Fred had the after effects of the curse and not me, for example?"

"I just saw it in your aura. Even if you and Fred are identical in appearance, your magic level is different and, of course, some personality differences."

"So you can to put a diagnosis to any decease?" Hermione asked astonished.

"No, only pregnancy. Want a free check up?" Draco asked her with a bit of a spiteful smile.

"Of course not. Why should I need any?" Hermione exclaimed, blushing.

"Common, Hermione. Draco did it even before he finished the question," Harry remarked. "So what is your resolution, Draco?"

"Nope. Nothing interesting inside," Draco answered with mock disappointment. "Well, if we take into account the possibility, then I am not so sure about proving the test negative. But taking into consideration the Weasleys' long wizarding blood line and Hermione's strong magic, I don't think they can have a squib. So Hermione is not pregnant. Right now anyway."

"Of course, I am not pregnant! Who do you think I am? We use contraceptives all the time. And," she covered her mouth with her hand, realizing what she had said.

Draco's smile widened and Harry began to snicker. Ron was the most unfortunate, sitting next to George. "Well, well, well, our little Ronnikins has become a real man. Who would've thought… I am really proud of you, son." George brushed off a nonexistent tear.

Ron groaned. "Now I won't hear the end of it. How can you even discuss such private things so evenly?" Ron asked, looking from Harry to Draco and back.

"Comes from experience of trying to kill each other every day by prying into each other most private thoughts," Harry explained casually.

"How is THAT possible?" Fred asked, completely sure that they were just fooling around.

"Shall we?" Harry suggested, gesturing to the place opposite him.

"Merlin," Draco grunted, changing places with George. "And _don't _tell me you didn't plan it all along," he said, looking straight into Harry's eyes.

"I am not saying anything," Harry said in return with an innocent look.

"If I remember correctly we are even, so it is the final match now."

"And what is the prize?" Ginny cut in.

"Odd. We haven't thought of it."

"If I win, you'll be my Best Man at the wedding," Draco proposed with a sly smile.

"You could simply ask me, you know," Harry agreed, shaking his head. "But it's a deal. If I win, you'll do the same."

"Not original," Draco remarked smugly. "Well, I still can ruin your wedding," he said thoughtfully. Probably some ideas have started to enter his naughty mind already.

"Who said I can't ruin yours?"

"You know, guys, we are still waiting," Ginny said in a sing-song.

Draco and Harry's expressions turned serious and blank, they sat down opposite each other and tilted down until their foreheads were touching. They simultaneously touched the left temples of each other and connected them to the right temples respectfully. The connection was in a form of a sparkling mist. One was read and another - silver.

For a few moments nothing happened. Harry and Draco were sitting motionlessly with their eyes closed. Then Harry visibly tensed, then frowned and Draco clenched the edge of the bench. The wordless battle continued for another half an hour and was accompanied with sweaty foreheads, trickles of blood from temples, noses and lips because they were bitten into so hard and Ginny's unstoppable prayer for them to stop. The connection threads turned red or silver from time to time, but when they were both completely red, Draco roared, veins on his temples started to pulsate widely, the threads instantly turned silver and Harry was thrown backwards, crashing soundly into the compartment's wall.

"Everybody, even you, Potter, is restricted to pry into that part of my mind," Draco hissed with cold rage, breathing rapidly. He covered his face with his hand and all the blood disappeared. Harry performed the same gesture.

Ginny was the first to find her voice. "What were you thinking doing it!" she said with reproach and concern at the same time.

"I don't want to remember," Draco responded tiredly. "Something along the lines like Cho Chang in bed with Diggory and Lily Potter raped by Lucius." The girls gasped in horror. He shuddered a few times as if getting rid of such ideas.

"What was that place?" Harry whispered still with closed eyes. The blow was too strong, he wasn't prepared for such a reaction. How could he forget that finding yourself on the bad side of Malfoy is _very_ unpleasant?

"What place?"

"That dark place."

Draco sighed. "It was my residence in the beginning of this summer," Draco said with a tired smile.

"They put you in prison even before the trial?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"There wasn't supposed to be any trial in the first place. My name said it all. But Harry described it pretty exactly. It is a place full of darkness and nothing else. Really good idea to drive anyone mad without moving a finger."

"That's absolutely intolerable! You mean there is no light in the cells?" Hermione fumed.

"Well, not exactly. The lighter your crime is, the more light you get. My cell had a small window on the ceiling. You felt completely empty. As empty as your dark cell with one light at the end of the tunnel. I calculated that I would've taken three years to go utterly mad in such conditions." The train began to slow down. "But today I'm not going to hang onto the memories of the past," Draco said, his face lighting up face as he moved closer to Ginny. "Put the warm cloaks I told you about. We are coming off the train."

After the train's departure, our travelers found themselves on a deserted station. No houses or signs of civilization in sight. Just a long road through a forest that led towards the mountains.

"Did we travel through time or it isn't August now?" Harry asked, wrapping in his cloak.

"No, it is always a bit chilly here. Common, we need to walk a bit," Draco threw, guiding their way up the road.

"Chilly my ass, its bloody freezing," Ron grunted.

They walked for half an hour, making a few turns. With each turn they went deeper and deeper into the mountains. On the last turn, they faced a huge iron door with the Malfoy family insignia. Draco opened it with his ring and they proceeded through a corridor, hollowed out through a solid mountain. The corridor exit revealed nothing but a wall of mountain picks.

"We are here," Draco stated, looking upwards.

"Where here?"

"Our destination is behind this rage. Fifty feet right above us an apparitional point, but we can't apparate there because of wards I need to shut off. I'll go up and do it. After my signal you can levitate yourself there. Understandable?" Everybody nodded. "Ok, does anyone have a speedometer?" Such a question made their eyebrows go pretty high.

"I do," Ron said, raising a hand.

"Good put it on when I start going up, shut it when I wave you with my hand."

"Ok. What do you need it for, if you are just going up?"

"Well, it is just a tradition. I do it every year after coming home from school. That's all," Draco explained with a wink. "Ok, I am ready."

Ron set up the speedometer on his watch. "Go!"

And Draco started to go up. To everybody's disbelief, he did manually, or in other words, by climbing without any protection. He moved from one ledge to another, swiftly moving up to the apparitional point, which turned to be a stony platform between two picks.

After a wave of a hand and another few minutes, Draco signaled it was safe to come up to the platform. "Do you need any help?" he shouted to them.

"No, no everything is alright!" Ginny yelled back.

They levitated each other up. "I don't remember Windario Leviosa working so quickly before," Hermione remarked.

"Neither do I," Ginny said, giving Draco a stern look. He only shrugged.

"So where is our target then?" George asked, looking around.

"Down there," Draco pointed downwards.

The group moved their glances down to see a valley, surrounded by mountains. In the center of the clearing stood a large, absolutely black building. It seemed to be built from a solid piece of granite and stood there completely lifeless.

"You said, it was a quarter of Hogwarts," Fred said to Draco.

"I miscalculated?" Draco asked in return.

"It is much smaller."

"There are dungeons underneath, don't be disappointed. Is your equipment ready?"

"Of course." Fred showed Draco a shrank trunk.

"What _is_ this place? A mausoleum or a prison of some sort? This place gives me the creeps!" Ron shrieked.

"Oh, sorry, I completely forgot about hospitality. Welcome to my off-school residence – Malfoy Manor," Draco said with flourish, but pain was in his eyes.

"But it is huuuuuge, probably the whole clan lived here!"

"Oh no, only three of us," Draco said distinctly, then put on a smile and started walking down the hill. They came to another clearing which was supposed to be a part, but were only a low cut lawn with benches and statues.

"While Fred, George and I are attending to our businesses, I solemnly ask you not to wonder around. It is for your own good. Wards, you know," Draco instructed emotionlessly and nodded to the twins to follow him. Soon they disappeared behind magnificent entrance doors.

"I hope we won't stay here for long," Ron muttered, shaking.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine…No, I am not. Damn. I feel like I am gonna throw up!" Ron exclaimed, going back and forth.

"Sit down, Ron. I will help," Ginny suggested, sitting on a bench herself.

"It won't. Can't you feel it? The place is _full_ of Dark Magic!"

"How can you make such assumptions? Even if it is Malfoy residence it doesn't prove anything," Hermione contradicted.

"Don't start now, guys. I'll just check it out." The moment Harry activated his Vision, he regretted doing it. Ron was right. It seemed to Harry the house was _built_ of Dark Magic – magic of numerous generations has settled on it. The aura was pitch black and consuming everything around it, even clouds. The only association that came to Harry's mind, was death. Death to all living things and definitely to people who lived inside.

Harry was brought back by a wild shaking of his shoulders. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a panic stricken face of Ron. "What happened, mate? One minute you are standing and another you are out!"

"I am fine, Ron. You were right about Dark Magic. This air must not be good for me," Harry said with a weak smile, standing up. '_I must've fainted_.'

"Where the Hall are they!" Ron yelled to the house, as if it could hurry them up.

As if on cue, the doors opened and the trio exited, two huge trunks flying behind them. The twins moved like in a daze, their faces as white as paper. Draco, on the contrary, quickly marched to Harry and shouted into his face, "Your curiosity will kill you for sure one day! Have you gone nuts! It is a bloody building! It is worse than Voldemort himself! Damn!" he shook his head in frustration and stormed off to the trunks that stood already on the ground.

"What was all that about?" Hermione asked, looking from Draco to Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Probably felt that I was looking into the aura of the building." '_And he sounded concerned._'

"Ok, everybody, we have an hour. And I still must finish some things here. Firstly, we need some cleaning to do. Fred, George, please step to the trunks. Harry, you know what to do." Harry nodded, but didn't look very happy about it. "Ronald, please, stand behind Harry. Just in case. It is his first time after all."

Ginny subconsciously moved to stand behind Draco. There were two persons now and those heavy trunks weren't full of candy for sure. Harry and Draco outstretched their hands. Hermione was the only spectator and she had very sharp eyes. She was muggleborn and wasn't use to magic a lot, that's why what she witnessed a few moments later was a sight that she would always remember as a demonstration of pure magic.

Blue fire streamed from Harry and Draco's palms, embracing Fred, George and the trunks. Hermione made a record of how much effort was needed to produce such fire. Harry looked like he was turned inside out and was shaking heavily. Draco, on the other hand, looked more stable, but it was visible that he was worn out. He sank down on his knees. Slowly. Very slowly. So nobody could've accused him of falling down, loosing his strength, be weak. He said something, but nobody understood because it was said so quietly.

That's why Ginny said it for him, "Fred! George! Step out of the fire! And don't worry it will die down on its own."

They followed the advice that was in a form of the order. Both still had shocked and frightened expressions on their faces, but it started to fade being replaced by comfort and calmness.

"Forget about dignity, Harry," Draco whispered, but now it was audible. "It is more than unnecessary now."

Harry's dignity was lost in a form of his knees weakening and his falling on Ron, who almost fell down himself.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Ron asked, sitting Harry down on the ground. Harry's only response to this was shaking his head. "How can we help him?" Ron inquired, turning to Draco, who only shook his head too.

"He'll come around eventually. I don't know how long it took Draco to recover from the last time," Ginny said.

"Three hours and twenty seven minutes," Draco stated, standing up and swaying a little. "It was my second time, so it will take Harry about four hours to become Harry Potter again, but your friend will return after an hour of rest."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ron asked with a frown.

"It means that he can talk, walk and do whatever he likes after some rest, but he won't be able to use magic and especially really advanced one till those four hours pass," Draco explained in a lecture tone. "I lied when I said there had been only three of us living in this…this…here. And that is another problem I must care about," he finished with a sigh. Then he walked to a more spacious space and faced the building. "Folly! Dinky! Patty! Winky! Sissy! Danny! Cassy! Goofy! Gardy! Olly! Ziggy! Abby! Tassy! Goggy! Tinky!" One by one House Elves appeared around Draco, forming a circle.

"I am glad you are back with us, my Lord," squeaked an Elf, who looked like the oldest and the most presentative of them all

'_My Lord? So they already know that I am the only Malfoy now_.' "There will be none of the Malfoy Manor soon, so your services are no longer needed. I'll take two of you with me, the others are free to go. The clothes will be provided right now," Draco said sternly, leaving no room for argument, but his strictness didn't help.

The choir of "You can't leave us, master!", "Please, take us with you!", "We'll serve you for eternity!" took Draco off guard. The House Elves were tugging on his robes, almost pulling him to the ground. Their big eyes begged him not to give them freedom.

"Merlin," Draco groaned. "Why must everything be done the hard way?" he asked his accompaniments. They only shrugged, amused by the sight of Draco struggling with the House Elves and definitely losing. "Enough! Take your places!" Draco barked and the Elves instantly obeyed. "You want this you'll get this." Draco took out his dagger and lifted it above one of the Elves head.

This certainly brought an active verbal reaction from the others. "You can't do it, Draco!" Ginny screamed.

"They are still living creatures," Fred protested.

But Draco heard nothing of it, his dagger went down and then again and again…cutting the air between him the House Elves. The moment he did it, the Elf became utterly grey, even transparent, its eyes turned lifeless and glassy, even its ears hung down. "Ziggy, you are going to Hogwarts to retire. I grant you with master's permission to end your work. Your will is free now."

The Elf rose its eyes on his now former master, the unwillingness to fulfill Draco's order was clear on its small face, but an eternal struggle was finished by outstretched hands. Draco's dagger went between the Elf's hands and Ziggy disappeared with a "pop".

"What have you done to them? They look like zombies…" Hermione cracked.

"They are House elves. They can't live without a house and master to serve for. They are born for it," Draco explained, shrinking the rest of the Elves and putting them in a box, which found its place in one of the trunks. "How much time do we have?" he asked the twins.

George checked his watch. "Four minutes."

The group quickly went up to the apparitional platform and started to debate how to go down when Draco stopped them. "I have a Portkey, you don't need to climb down."

"What are you waiting for then? You said we had only four minutes," Ron fussed with panic.

Draco snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"What will happen in four minutes?" Draco asked, his lips twitching from contained laughter. Ron looked thoughtful for a moment then exchanged glances with Harry, who shrugged, then Hermione and Ginny, who shook their heads, showing that they had no idea either. Then Ron looked back at Draco, who gave him a look of innocence in return and added, "We still need to use a protective shield just in case."

"So what the Hell is going on?" Ron yelled.

His further tirade was interrupted by a pang of an earthquake, then another. The epicenter seemed to be located exactly under the Manor. With the next bang, the first floor disappeared under the ground, in a moment the second floor followed it. The next explosion brought a snow avalanche and covered the remains of the building, leaving no signs of it even being there.

"So the test proved positive then," Draco commented, addressing the twins.

"Yeh, the question is whom we can sell it to," George replied deep in thought.

"Another house, another source of energy," Draco said with mock grief, looking below then raised his glance to the sky with the happiest expression on his face. "Holly Heavens, how good it is to feel free!"

The Portkey took them to…well, somewhere, because nobody except Draco knew their new location.

"What _is_ this place?" Ron wondered, looking around and seeing nothing but trees around him. "Now it is definitely a kidnapping," he finished gravely.

"Relax," Draco drawled. He seemed to be completely relaxed himself and at ease with everything that surrounded him. "I promised you a party, remember?"

"Yeh, my stomach is grumbling already!" Fred complained.

"And you are going to serve it on the ground?" Harry asked, seeing nothing suitable on the green valley.

"Why, Harry, you don't think I'll keep you outside even if it is a lovely summer day," Draco said with mock hurt. He neared a tree trunk nearby and pressed his ring to a small hole in it. The trees on the left started to move, revealing something that looked like a huge barrel with windows on four rafters. "Welcome to Malfoy Heaven!" Draco announced and there was no doubt that he assumed being right there.

"You've built an entire house?" Ginny asked with admiration.

"Of course, not, I just designed it. But what are you waiting for? Common," Draco urged them, already on the way to his "house". He again touched one of the rafters with his ring and a trap bridge came down to Draco's feet. "I know you are all eager to eat and rest, but I need to bring a few lives back first," he finished with a smirk.

"Harry," Ron almost plead, "please, say he is crazy. He certainly is."

"Are you afraid of him?" Harry asked in return.

"Now _you_ are crazy? Why should I be?" Ron said with hurt dignity. Harry's smirk closed the topic.

While Harry and Ron were talking crazy, Draco removed two tiny Elves from the box and unshrinked them. He put them on the "threshold" and proclaimed, putting his hands on the Elves' heads, "This is your house, your home and your sanctuary. I am your only master and you must serve and obey me whenever I wish it. Now enter and remain."

The House Elves transformed completely: life returned to their eyes, backs straightened, they even looked younger. They squealed joyfully and ran into the house.

"Be my guests," Draco invited with a bow.

The company started to go up, stepping into the darkness. But it was soon dispersed by small lamps lit on the floor, guiding their way and after a few moments they found themselves in a Slytherin Common room. Of course, they were not in Hogwarts, but Draco's living room was decorated in slytherin colors. It was furnished with a few couches and armchairs, small tables for tea or other refreshments and, of course, I can't forget about a fireplace decorated with black marble. The furniture and the carpet didn't look enormously expensive like was expected from Malfoy, but stylish and tasteful nevertheless.

"Wow, Draco, it is so cozy in here," Ginny commented with dreamy look, squeezing his hand.

"I tried," he whispered back. "Don't stand paralyzed, take seats or do you want a tour first?" Draco suggested to the gaping guys.

"It will be nice, I think," Hermione said for everybody.

They went up a small iron staircase to the second floor. The house itself wasn't big. The living room was indeed the size of the common room at Hogwarts and it had two thirds of the store already.

"On the left is the library and on the right is the bedroom. The library isn't fully equipped with books yet."

"And what about the bedroom?" George smirked. "All equipment is present?"

"Actually, it is. It is ready for anytime," Draco said, not picking up the joking tone.

"Can we check it out?" Fred proposed with mischief all over his face. They were right in front of the door at that very moment.

"Only Virginia and I can step through this door, nobody else," Draco said very seriously.

"Ok, ok, mate. Just fooling around," Fred gave up.

The third floor brought a big surprise – it was a swimming pool. A pool with deckchairs around it just begging for someone to lie down under the Sun and rest for awhile.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am staying for bit," Harry said, taking of his cloak and shoes. "I hope, you don't mind, Draco?"

"That was the plan. The changing rooms are down there," Draco said with a grin, pointing to the bottom of the pool.

"You mean that I must undress, jump naked into the pool, swim down for Gryffindor knows how long, maybe even drown from lack of oxygen, just to get a pair of swimming trunks! And if I do, how will I change back? I'll take my clothes, go back to the pool, they become soaked through, I put them underwater, keeping breath "steady" and then come up from the pool completely "refreshed" and in wet clothes! What is the point of taking them off then!" Harry yelled in the end.

"Well, of you don't like that, you can use the other variant right there," Draco gestured to white cabins just beside the stairs they used to come up to the pool. Harry stormed to the pointed direction.

Ron was the first to crack. "Merlin, that was good. Really good," he uttered between laughs.

"And it feels really good to follow Harry's example," Fred suggested, stretching his back. "I am really dirty from all that digging in the dungeons."

"I have trunks for everyone, help yourselves."

"And what should _we_ do?" Ginny asked. "I hope you _don't_ have any bikinis stuffed under your pillows, huh?"

"Fortunately for me, I don't, but it is quite an unfortunate situation for you, Virgie. Of course, a thought of you swimming naked with me is quite tempting…ouch!" Ginny elbowed him on the ribs. "But there are too many guys to see that which belongs only to me," he finished intently looking into her eyes. Ginny noticed that they darkened, but only for a few seconds. "Don't waste your time on sweating under all those clothes." Draco pecked her on the nose and disappeared inside the cabin.

"Yeh, Gin. Let's show them what girls are made of." Hermione winked.

"What's the point? Ron's seen everything already." It was Ginny's turn to be elbowed.

The boys were the first to occupy the pool, while it took the girls a bit of time to transfigure their underwear into some tight but modest swimming suits. Ginny decided on deep blue and Hermione has chosen purple. Both looked very easy on the eyes.

"Wo ho ho! Would you look at THAT!" George exclaimed when the girls appeared. "Just tell me how Ron has got such a piece?" He asked Fred, but couldn't hear the answer because George was being pulled under water by Ron, who not only inherited the Weasley temper, but also a high level of jealousy.

"Hey, someone was talking about refreshments here," Ginny said with a pose.

"Tassy! Goffy!" The elves popped up. "Refreshments for the guests and a dozen sandwiches," Draco ordered. The Elves nodded with grins on their happy faces and disappeared.

"This is life! I don't even want to move an inch to reach for food," Harry breath out, surrounded by bubbles.

"You can organize it at your home too. It isn't expensive," Draco suggested.

"Speaking of expensiveness. How can an eighteen-year-old without a job build himself a house? Especially if I remember that you swore not to take your family fortune," Hermione cut in.

"Nothing illegal here. I began the construction about two years ago. Something I saved, but mostly earned."

"And where did that come from?"

"Potions' making. I've been working for professor Snape for three years."

"And he paid you!"

"Do I look like a person who does something for free?" Draco implied with one raised eyebrow.

"Certainly not. And what was your tariff?"

"Oooo, here is the most interesting part. The more attempts I spend on one potion the less my pay was. His highest praise was that if I had gone in the same mode, he would have become bankrupt soon," Draco said with a chuckle in the end. "But when I remember the wedding budget, I wasn't that good after all."

"Yes, the wedding was really fabulous," Hermione added dreamily, probably picturing her own wedding day.

"Yeh, it was really cool when Gin made two potions at once," Fred remarked with pride.

"Two? Common, Fred, it is pathetic, comparing me to Draco!" Ginny said bursting into laughing. "How much is it now, Draco?" He said something, but too softly for anybody to hear. "I don't hear you," Ginny said in a sing-song voice.

"Nine," Draco replied a bit louder.

"Nine? Holly Gryffindor!" Ron yelled, falling into the water, sending splashes all over everybody.

"Hey! That's unfair! Water war!" Harry yelled and made a huge wave with his hand.

"I'll give you a wave!" Draco exclaimed and dived. When he surfaced a little tidal wave covered the swimming pool occupants. Draco jumped out of the pool, landing near the cabins. The big wave was caused by Draco's doubling in size after transforming into a tiger. When everyone came around a bit from the deafening wave, they were met with another shower of splashes coming from the shaking down tiger.

"Draco, you naughty…tiger! You made us all wet!" Ginny shouted in mock reproach, but she was clearly having the time of her life.

The young people continued to splash and play around in the pool, relaxing not only after a hard day or even month, but from all their school years full of fear and uncertainty. When the sun set down and it became chilly outside, they moved to the living room where the fireplace roared with warm flames and dinner was served.

"I've never thought you could be such a good host, Draco," Hermione remarked, taking a seat on a fluffy couch.

"The food looks delicious anyway," Ron said, eyeing the plates around him, drools almost dropping onto the table.

When everyone got a seat and a plate, Draco stood up and addressed his guests, "Thank you all for coming here tonight. As you remember, tomorrow I will leave, that's why I want to give you something to remember me by."

"You are hard to forget," Ron muttered.

"I have some presents for you." Draco levitated one of his trunks to set in front of him and opened it. "Here are very valuable volumes of the Malfoy Manor library and I want you to have them. I tried to choose the book to match a personality of each of you, so let's see how it will turn out."

He took out seven books in similar covers and handed them to Hermione. She almost dropped them not only because of their heaviness, but because of shock and excitement.

"This Encyclopedia of Magic, the last edition. It is priceless," she whispered, tracing the books' borders and still not believing they were hers.

Fred and George got books on various hexes and undetectable charms. When Draco took out a book with a bright orange cover, Ron yelped and jumped from his seat. "You can't say it is what I think it is!"

"And what do you think it is?" Draco asked with a Cheshire cat's grin.

"The full history and the full biographies of every member of the Chudley Cannons. But it was washed away in the first day it appeared in the bookstores," Ron wept, remembering his depression when he realized that he would've never have that book.

Draco slowly turned the book over so the title was visible. Ron just stared at it. "What are looking at? Take it. It's yours." Ron took the book with shaking hands and pressed to his chest like a baby. "Here is another one," Draco continued, "about Auror training." Ron accepted it and not a word was heard from him for at least half an hour.

"And you," Draco said, turning to Harry, "You were so eager to torture me for these books, but I am giving them to you willingly. They are my Dragon Fang text books. I hope you'll find the lost pleasure of torturing me in reading them. There is also my Journal of Colors, as I called it. Can come in handy sometimes."

Harry looked through a note book with leather cover. '_Betrayal, jealousy, deception, treachery, lies, confusion, hesitation, plotting, hate, desperation…Hm, could be really interesting._' The list continued with every negative feeling possible, but no good emotion was mentioned. The very last entry was rounded a few times: '_Love – bright white light._'

"These books also serve the purpose of proof," Draco said, giving Ginny two ancient looking books.

Ginny looked at the titles and couldn't believe her eyes. "Even when you explained everything I still thought it was impossible, but these books…"

"What is so fabulous about them?" Harry asked, peeping from above her shoulder.

"Look yourself."

"'How to learn to hiss if you are not born with it' and 'How to give your Animagus form a special talent,'" Harry read out loud. "But that's impossible! How can you learn Parseltongue from a book!"

"Why are you so sure?" Draco hissed in Parseltongue right away. "We established you believed your eyes, what about ears? Do you trust them also?"

Leaving Harry bewildered to comprehend, Draco neared the trunk to finish his handing out his presents. "I want you all also to accept these," he gestured to the small box with tiny House Elves. "They can make your life a lot easier, believe me. Will you provide them with homes and work to do? I am asking, because as former master, I must be certain of their well-being in the future. Those are the rules."

"Of course, we will do everything for them to be comfortable," Hermione agreed.

"This is it then." The Elves were taken from the box and returned to their normal size. "Pairs to the right, singles to the left." The elves moved, leaving two couples on the right and eight singles on the left. "Hm, I thought there were only two families, including one that works for me…Start to fool around when master leaves, you naughty Elves, hm? Ok. Danny and Abby, you go to Ron and Hermione. Consider it an early wedding present." The future newlywed blushed the Weasley red. "Dinky goes to Harry. Gardy is for George and Folly – for Fred. Goggy is for both of you for your…shop." Fred and George winked in understanding. "Others are going under your guidance, Virgie."

"Mine? But there are so many of them!" Ginny exclaimed, looking at more than a dozen big eyes, staring at her.

"Only temporarily. Two of them: the Winkass aka Winky and Cassy I want to give to your parents. They are also a family and can't be separated. Other singles are going to your remained brothers and one for yourself, as everything you see around you."

"You mean the house? The house is mine?" Ginny stammered. Draco nodded. "But I can't take it. It is not just some flowers or candy. It brings a lot of responsibilities. And I won't be able -"

Draco silenced her, placing a finger on her lips. "IT will be yours sooner a later. I am letting you get used to it."

"Common, Gin! Think of what parties we can arrange here!" George persuaded.

"What are you talking about, George! You have only fun on your mind! It is Draco's property. I think you have enough places to ravage havoc," Hermione scowled.

"Now what are _you_ talking about, Hermione? We and chaos are completely incompatible," Fred objected with look of pure innocence.

"I am sorry to interrupt your heated argument about _my_ property, but I just want to mention that only Virginia has the key and only with her presence can anybody enter Malfoy Heaven. Party time is only allowed for family members on conditions of appropriate behavior, of course," Draco settled the problem.

"Well, if you are so eager to be part of our family then, I think it reasonable to know where exactly the residence of our future brother-in-law is located," Ron inquired.

"Well, if you are so anxious to know, we are in Pixies' Forest. Killegan is two miles on the south and one mile to the West is Ottery St. Catchpole. Why so shocked faces? We are still in England not somewhere in Brazil."

"The Borrow," Ginny uttered.

"Huh?"

"The Borrow is located at St. Catchpole," Harry explained,

"Then I can walk you home today," Draco's only reaction was.

They left the house and started to walk a narrow but straight path through the woods. Draco went first, leading the way, with Ginny beside him.

"I don't know how I will cope with your departure," she said with a sigh. They've spent a day full of amusement, but the dreadful minute was near now and Ginny couldn't just ignore it.

"I don't know either," Draco whispered back. "But I am not falling from the surface of the Earth. We still can write to each other."

"But you yourself know that it will be just a petite resemblance of a conversation!" Ginny said hopelessly.

"But I will be back."

"Three years is a long time, Draco. My life can take twists _I_ don't even imagine or could predict."

Draco tensed, but his voice remained even. "I made some modifications to the ring. If you feel that you don't love me anymore or don't want to unite your life with mine, just take it off and throw it into the fire. I'll be immediately notified and I won't ever return."

"Oh, Draco, of course I'll wait for you! My love will always be only with you alone. I can't take anything second-best," she finished with wry smile.

"So I am the best, ha?" Draco asked smugly, his worries disappearing, at least for awhile. He didn't want to let himself think that such a long wait could make Ginny forget him and find somebody else. As for himself, he was certain that Virginia was and would be the only woman in his life. Only she could awaken such a feeling in him that nobody else could manage. He was sure that life without her would be lifeless for him. Still, he was leaving her and it hurt him more and more with every second.

"What was that part of your mind you defended so strongly?" Ginny asked, changing the topic.

Draco smiled. "When you were away, I had trouble with sleeping because every night I dreamed of you, of us. All those dreams were stored in my mind. They are my most precious part of it."

The column soon reached the Borrow. The twins headed straight to the house, catching a smell of apple pies in the air.

Harry stretched out his hand for Draco. "Good luck with your studies. You were a good teacher."

"You were a good student," Draco responded, giving him a firm handshake.

"You'd better return or you'll stay there without some body parts. The Weasley brothers will keep sure of that," Ron said in his turn for a farewell. Still, he shook Draco's hand more confidently than he did at the Ball.

After Hermione's words of encouragement and good byes, the Dream Team disappeared in the House, leaving Draco and Ginny alone.

"When exactly are you leaving?" Ginny whispered, afraid that if she spoke louder he would disappear as a dream.

"As soon as you release my hand," Draco answered, pointing at his right hand, squeezed by Ginny so hard that it turned white.

"Then maybe I should glue my hand to yours?" she proposed in a shaking tone.

"I _must _go there. It is the token to our future. Together." Draco tried to reason with her, but knew himself it won't lessen the hardness of the parting.

"I know, I know. My mind agrees with you, but my heart wants just to kiss you senseless and never let go." She shook her head, attempting to hide her tears.

"At least our hearts understand each other," Draco said softly and tilted his head down, locking his lips to hers.

This kiss wasn't as desperate as the one before Draco's imprisonment, but it was still intense and passionate. Each of them tried to show their immense feelings to the other through that kiss. Draco embraced her one last time, remembering how perfectly her body fitted against his, and a traitorous fear went down his cheek.

"No matter how long I am gone, I will be back."

With these last words, Draco disapparated.

**A/N: The question of the chapter: Why did Draco show to the others his houses or more specifically, Malfoy Manor and why did he answer all the questions so frankly?**

**Thanks to all my fair reviewers who still stay with me, and sorry for such a big delay with this chapter. Frankly speaking, it was written more than two months ago.**


	43. Everything is Still the Same

**VERY IMPORTANT! A/N: I read in several fics that in "real" time the Dream team and Draco finished school in 1998, so I'll be using this year as a starting point. The following letters will be organized chronologically for you to understand the order of the events. They are only a selection from a whole bunch of letters.**

**Chapter Forty Three: Everything Is Still the Same.**

September, 1998

_Dear Virginia,_

_Here is my first letter to you. How are you doing?_

_I have started my first year of study and it is pretty tough already. The Academy itself is situated in the Swiss Alphas, so it is quite cold here. But, as you know, I am used to it, so it doesn't bother me in the least. But my classmates are not so lucky._

_As I understood, the Academy in Switzerland is a center of high education at least for the whole of Europe, if not the world. There are six of us here: one from Italy, one from Africa, one from France, one from Russia, one more from Poland and me from Scotland. No females among us. Probably, the feature of the profession. Pity._

_The place itself is at least three times larger than Hogwarts. Everyone is running somewhere minding their and only their business. I found out an interesting fact that there is a charm on the hallways so nobody could collide with one another._

_So how is your final year going?_

_Wishing successful studying,_

_Draco_

_P.S. How are the others?_

_Dear Draco,_

_I was so glad when I received your letter! I am fine and the others are fine also. Harry and Ron went into Auror's training and Hermione is studying to be a lawyer. I feel a bit lonely here without them. Of course, I have Della and Colin, but it is different._

_As you probably remember yourself, we are buried under assignments for advanced courses from the first day. The main problem is that the Library is still in disorder. Frankly speaking, it is a complete mess so nobody can find anything there. The Headmaster asked me to help with restoration, due to my past experience. It is a very exciting work, takes a lot of my time though._

_Hard working and a bit lonely,_

_Virginia_

October, 1998

_Hello Draco,_

_I am writing to you during the Halloween feast. You are probably wondering why I am writing instead of eating various delicious food. Well, actually, I am in the Hospital wing with a broken ankle. Just fell from a ladder in the Library the other day. I know it is nothing serious and I will be released tomorrow, but why should I stay here, when everybody else is partying in the Great Hall?_

_A group of first and second years decided to have a real treat-or-tricking, making the teacher mute when they entered. They were all dressed up so nobody, especially the professors, could recognize them. I heard they emptied the sweets' supply of the WHOLE school! Even mine! Of course, I gave them some of the twins' candy, so maybe I am lucky to get rid of them, but still!_

_Do you have a Halloween party there?_

_Feeling empty without candy,_

_Virginia_

November, 1998

_Dear Virginia,_

_I am sorry about your broken ankle. Should be more careful and not make me more worried about you than I am already. There is no tradition of celebrating Halloween here, so I spent that night preparing for an exam._

_I really lack your research help now. I found another way to find the needed materials, but it is different without you. Unpleasantly different._

_How are father and Macbeth? Still teaching? They are not hard on you, I hope?_

_Preparing for exam,_

_Draco_

_P.S. In the box is something that will fill your emptiness._

_Dear Draco,_

_You are so sweet! But you are not as sweet as the chocolate you sent me. It was sooo yummy! Della supposed it was made from the magic itself! We almost ate it all at once, but then I remembered what would be the consequences and left the other half for some other time. I still can't understand how my brothers' stomachs work till today after they stuffed them with so much food._

_Anyway. Professors Snapes, as I call them, are teaching at full swing and I heard that marriage hasn't changed Snape's teaching style one bit. I am writing that I heard it because I am not taking Potions this year. Of course, I really wanted to study them this year also, but professor Snape suggested to me to pass the N.E.W.T exam a month ago, because he was sure I knew everything I needed for it already. And then he added, you know like he does it, like nothing important, that he'd give me an Outstanding anyway as a regard for being his assistant. Isn't he sweet? Ok, he isn't but I still have an Outstanding for Potions. I really earned it. For working with such a partner like you. Yack! What a disaster! But we can make great things together, can we not? ;-)_

_As for Macbeth, she insisted on my calling her that, she said she didn't see any reason for her to stop teaching, married or not. You can't even imagine what a rumors' bomb exploded when Macbeth asked the students to call her professor Snape. Firstly they thought she had gone mad, but when the true reason came out, it was like mass shock. The Snapes both insisted on not taking in any sign how to differ them from each other. They must be taking all the fun from the situation._

_That's all for now, with love,_

_Virgie_

_P.S. Will you come to the Burrow on Christmas Holidays?_

December, 1998

_Dear Virginia,_

_Unfortunately, I can't visit you on Christmas because I have an exams' session. And the area isn't that easy to apparate from._

_You will find my present under your Christmas tree._

_Love, Draco_

December, still 1998

_Christmas Eve. Everyone is supposed to be happy and cheerful, I can't. The golden watch is absolutely fantastic, but I wish more just for a glimpse of you as a Christmas present. Just to hear your voice, to look into your eyes. Just for a moment and I'll be happy the whole upcoming year. But you are not here and I am not happy._

_Harry, Ron and Hermione are staying in the Burrow for the holidays. They found time to be here, why can't you?_

January, 1999

_Dear Virginia,_

_I am sorry. I am sorry for your unhappiness. I am not skipping from joy either. The separation from you is even harder than exams. But I am living, knowing that one wonderful day I'll embrace you and never let go._

_With love, Draco_

_P.S. Please, honor this paper with your kiss, maybe it will cheer you up a bit._

_Draco, _

_What is it with you! Letters, kissing back! Are you a pervert or something! It can turn into an addiction! Whatever you done to that paper I absolutely love it! Can all your letters be like this one?_

_Kissing hungry, Virgie_

February, 1999

_Dear Virgie,_

_I am very glad you found my little trick useful._

_The other day I looked through a window and saw the rising Sun. It was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. It reminded me of you. I heard your contagious laugh in my head, I wish I could make a joke to you and hear it one more time._

_I absolutely forgot that you were still on the Quiddich Team. Had they made you the Captain this year? If not, they really should. But I still hope the Slytherin team has the chance at last after Harry Potter – they greatest Seeker of all times – graduated. If there is a team that is._

_Wishing to laugh with you,_

_Draco_

_Hi Draco,_

_Thank you for the flowers you'd sent me on my birthday, I've never thought that I'd see real edelweisses in my life. Such lovely flowers. I hope you didn't freeze your pretty arse off collecting them in the mountains. The Quiddich opened in Hogwarts as usual in the beginning if November. I wasn't chosen as a Captain, but I still play a significant role in the team despite the fact that I spend more time in the Library than practice._

_And here is some really good news for you! The Slytherin table is full again! The Aurors found all the children somewhere in Africa, as I heard. Unfortunately there are no seventh years, because the sixth years weren't found, you know why…_

_Everybody was Obliviated not to remember not only the knowledge they received during the "training", but also to forget the horrors they've seen. So to your joy there _is _Slytherin Quiddich Team and they are quite a competition, I might add. They are led by some forth year and he surely knows what he is doing. _

_Our Captain is Roland Lester, a sixth year Beater. He is pretty good, but that blasted forth year!_

_So here is the last news so far,_

_Virgie _

March, 1999

_Dear Virgie,_

_I am sorry for your tough Quiddich season this year. But I am really happy for the slytherins, not only due to being one of them, but also because nobody can be deprived from one's childhood, to be turned into a monster in the very beginning of one's life. _

_Does the forth year, who makes your Quiddich Team miserable, happen to be Perry Wilson? The boy who followed me around like a puppy when I became the Quiddich Captain? He is a quick learner then, But I will tell you nothing about what I told him, don't even ask. It is a professional secret._

_I wish you to reach the Quaffle first every time._

_With love, Draco_

_Hey to you too,_

_And that little prat is really Perry Wilson! You know I am afraid of him a bit now. I watched the match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff, and they practically crushed them. Slytherins, I mean._

_But that is just daily matter, something now vitally important. But the date of your arrival is something to look forward to, thus when is this glorious day? _

_My graduation is in less then three months, I am _sure_, you'll _be_ there,_

_Waiting fir you, Ginny_

June, 1999

_Now where the Hell were you! Graduation happens only once in anyone's life. It wasn't just a date, which could be rescheduled! And you were not there! That was a very serious mistake. Just yesterday I played with the ring, given by you and thought it didn't look good on me. Maybe I could reconsider my thought, but it need a lot of convincing on your part Draco._

(A Howler)

_That's it! What are you doing, dammit! Are you really sure that you are studying and not making out with some chick on the beach!_

_And don't give me this bullshit that you can't apparate or leave any other way; it is school, not bloody prison!_

_Hi,_

_We haven't been introduced to each other, but I am Della Chatter, Ginny's friend from school._

_I decided to write to you because I think the situation is getting very serious, Malfoy. Ginny partly stays at Hogwarts for summer to reconstruct the Library, but we still hang out a lot. And the thing is that she is angry, very angry at you. She doesn't suffer from longing to see you or, well, you know. She is fuming and you know you deserve it._

_Today, I noticed she wasn't wearing your ring, but she'd never taken it off before, even in showers. I can tell you, you are in big trouble, Draco Malfoy, huge trouble. Messing with Weasley's temper won't do you any good. You MUST work something out or your relationship is destined to be ruined._

_Best regards,_

_Della_

July, 1999

_Father,_

_I failed. I failed half of my exams. I failed to keep Virginia's love. I failed my life; it is completely pointless now._

_I am sitting in my room late at night, feeling her distress and angst towards be in her aura. She has her reasons, I admit that, but I am trying so hard to shorten my staying here by taking first and second years' courses together. But all my studies can be frown out of the window if I know that I wasn't be welcomed with her embrace when I return._

_I can't fight on both fronts simultaneously even if I know that she still has my ring, even if she doesn't wear it. We are very young, but giving her my family engagement ring wasn't a silly mistake made by spontaneous decision, I loved, love and will love her forever, but I've lost all hope. _

_I am confused and scared for my sanity. I don't know what to do anymore._

_Your son, Draco_

_Ms. Weasley,_

_I am sorry for not having this conversation face-to-face due to urgent business, but even in this form I hope to persuade you not to be so hard on Draco. He is living through harsh times now. He is working very hard to gain a place in society and he is alone in a completely foreign country with no familiar face beside him._

_I understand your position and agree with your arguments, but you still should understand Draco too, not like his fiancée or lover, but simply like his friend, which I am sure you still are. Your friendship made Draco do a lot of things that he wouldn't have done under other circumstances._

_He is suffering as much as you are. You both must find a compromise._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

_SOS, Hermione!_

_I am writing to you because you are the most sensible of us all. I don't know what to do with Draco. He sends me letters every two days with apologies and love declarations, but they are all just on paper. He is still somewhere and not here. I wish I could just speak to him, that's all I ask. But he doesn't let me, like he is hiding something._

_I still don't know what to do. I decided to just wait to see what time will show._

_Wishing to not have such problems with Ron,_

_Ginny_

August, 1999

"Harry! Harry! Wake up! Wake up, it's urgent!"

"Huphmph."

"Dammit you, Harry, wake up!"

"Bloody Hell! Ginny? What are you doing in by bedroom at four in the morning!"

"Oh, Harry, I had nobody to go to. It had been happening for almost three days. It felt like life had been sucked out of me and then…then…tonight I felt a sudden urge to wake up and when I did…I felt…I felt that Draco was…he was dead."

"Oh, Ginny, stop crying. It is impossible. Why would he die? And during the night no less. It's absurd! And you said you had _felt_ it?"

"Oh, I don't know how to put it in words. I just had a feeling of sudden emptiness inside me. Like I lost something precious to me and the next moment I knew he was dead!"

"Ginny, hysterics will get us nowhere. I'll just check on his aura and we'll receive a confirmation of his well-being."

…

"Harry! You are white as a ghost! Is he..? Is he..?"

"He is alive."

"Thank Merlin. I thought I'd die right away."

"But he is quite near it. He is hollow, his soul is empty. He has nothing to live for. He doesn't look for anything to save him, doesn't ask for help. He gave up."

"But he can't! I am going to him."

"What! You don't even know how to get there."

"Remember what Draco said on the train: 'Our beloved helped us to recover.' If he is not coming to me, I am going to him. Academy of Magic: Draco's room."

And she disappeared in green flames.

The room she flooed in was almost completely dark. The only source of light was a lamp on a table in the middle of the room. Draco was sitting behind said table, writing something on a piece of parchment without enthusiasm. He was hidden behind thick ancient looking volumes, making him even more invisible in the motionless surroundings. Ginny was rooted to the spot by such a sight.

'_He neither heard me nor felt me coming. Odd, he's usually very sensitive to my presence._' Ginny took a few steps towards the table, but was still unseen by its occupant. '_He looks so pale, sickly pale. What is he doing up in the middle of the night? He is definitely ill, he looks more like a zombie than a student._' Ginny slowly moved a bit nearer to Draco, leaving not more than four feet between her and his back.

Only then Draco felt something was out of order, after a few seconds he understood what exactly wasn't right. "Virginia?" he choked out.

'_Why isn't he turning to face me? And most importantly he doesn't sound happy to see me. Not happy at all. He is scared. Scared of what? Of me? So he _is_ cheating on me! He's got in so much trouble right now!_' "Yes, it is me. I decided to play with the mountains and came here myself. You are not jumping from joy as I see," Ginny remarked coldly.

"Virginia, I -" Draco began weakly, but was instantly silenced.

"What?" Ginny blew up. "Don't tell me the story about building our future! I don't live in the future; I am still in the present. We are living in a material world and I am a material girl. (A/N: you all know where this phrase is from.) I don't build dream castles! I want to sit with you at meals, to wake up near you, I want to bloody kiss you and not somewhere in the future, but NOW! And look at me, damn you, when I am talking to you!"

"I am sure you should and will reconsider the kissing part," Draco replied to her tirade icily, repeating the tone she began with.

"So you are disgusted with me now! Probably have found a bimbo chick for pleasing your needs?"

Draco was boiling inside. '_Why does she accuse me of this of all possible sins? She doesn't know anything!_' "It is the other way around, Virginia. _I_ am a monster, not you."

Ginny was taken aback by such a turn of events. She even lost her ability to talk for some time. "What are you talking about, Draco?" she whispered breathlessly, staring at the back of his head. Draco turned to face her.

"Holy Founders!" Ginny exclaimed and would've found herself on the floor the next moment, but a chair was placed for her to fall onto. "What…what happened?"

"An accident during an experiment in May."

"Can it be healed?"

"It _was _an experiment so nobody, even I, knows what caused it. It is healing gradually, I am not trying for nothing and you shouldn't have seen it," he snapped in the end.

"But, Draco, I…" Ginny stood there and couldn't utter a word. She just stared at Draco's face, the lower half of which was covered with a burgundy mess that looked like a one big bruise. (A/N: Won't elaborate on this part.) '_Merlin, I was SO stupid. Why did I jump to conclusions so fast? He was who he is – Malfoy. He didn't want me to see him like this, so I could pity him. He wanted to work on it alone and come to me like nothing had happened. And nobody would've known that he had made a mistake. He can be so stupid sometimes. Some things never change._'

"I am sorry, Draco," Ginny said with a guilty smile.

"For what?"

"For accusing you of cheating on me, of even thinking about it."

"You are a girl, what else would you have thought?"

"You mean, you wouldn't think that I am socializing with other guys when I am on the other end of the world without you?" Ginny asked with a frown.

"You said yourself, you didn't want anything second-best," Draco said with a smug smirk, which was clear, even with his bruised lips.

Ginny shook her head. "You are such a prat. And always will be. And I still don't know what you are doing here in the middle of the night."

"And what are _you_ doing _here _in the middle of the night?" Draco asked in return.

"It was a spontaneous decision," Ginny explained, hoping he wouldn't press further.

"Unfortunately, I wasn't up without a reason. I still need a report to finish." Draco sighed and turned back to his table and the parchment he was working on when Ginny arrived.

Ginny moved her chair to stand beside his. Draco gave her a questioning look. "I didn't come just to yell at you. If you can't throw this blasted report into wall and spend some quality with your precious girlfriend then I can at least sit here for a while." Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny made a dismissing gesture. "Even if it is five in the morning." She sat down and snuggled as close to him as possible.

The room was cold and Draco wasn't that warm too, but Ginny managed to warm the both of them; it was not only the heat she provided, but care and love. She watched as Draco slowly moved his quill against the parchment. The low speed was also caused by Ginny, whose presence was a pretty distraction to Draco.

He often dreamed of her during the lonely nights in his empty room. Now, just the smell of her hair made him dizzy. He thought it was another dream, but it was reality. He felt every inch of her body pressed against his. Dammit, it was distracting! He just wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless.

And how could he be such a fool to not visit her earlier! Only now he understood how much he really longed for her presence, her touch, her warmth. The reason why his bruise was healing so slowly was because his magic was very weak. He hadn't any strength for healing, but now he felt almost happy with his little distraction beside him. "Almost" meaning that even after spending a whole night here, she had to leave.

They sat for several hours in peaceful silence content by each others closeness. When the Sun started to rise, Ginny moved. "I need to go back, Draco. Till Christmas," noticing his attempt to object, she silenced him with her hand. "Till Christmas. Or I will come again and _drag_ you out of here." She was near the fireplace already, when she turned back to him. "Will it hurt if I…well…say good bye to you?" she asked shyly.

Draco smiled, not without smugness. "You can try."

Ginny returned and gave him the softest and the tenderest of kisses. It was practically a brushing of her lips against his, but it sent electrical sparks all over their bodies.

"Till Christmas," Draco whispered.

"Till Christmas." Ginny disappeared in the green flames.

The bruise healed in nine days.

September, 1999

_Dear Draco,_

_Back to this unemotional way of communication. You can congratulate me now because I was officially placed as Hogwarts Librarian. The Library itself is completely renovated. Of course, we are still in the most ancient castle in England, but Dumbledore decided to bring some modern trends in on the design. Well, you'll see for yourself, when you come._

_All my N.W.E.Ts are well done, so my parents congratulate me to no end._

_Eager for congratulations, Virginia_

_Hello to you too,_

_I am really happy for you. Congratulations from the deepest part of my heart. Hogwarts will have the prettiest librarian ever! And NO flirting for you!_

_With deepest love, Draco_

October, 1999

_Dear Draco,_

_I was given the honorable task to inform you of the greatest news of the year: Macbeth is pregnant! You will have a brother!_

_Macbeth confirmed to Dumbledore that she would continue teaching no matter what. Of course, the amount of Dark Magic will be reduced to the minimum because it can harm the baby._

_You should've seen Snape the other week. I was told that he assigned no homework for a week to all the Houses for everybody to celebrate with him._

_Celebrating, Virgie_

_Dear Virginia,_

_I don't even have any words to express how happy I am for father and Macbeth!_

_In turn, I have some interesting news for you too. I received a letter from Harry the other day where he is asking me for a permission to teach Dragon Fang to his fellow Aurors. Surprising, isn't it? Not the letter or permission asking, but the very fact that somebody else wants to learn Dragon Fang's technique. _

_I can't say that I pity the guys under his supervision because he wouldn't ever be as horrible as me because he _is _a gryffindor and all. Interesting how he will control more than one aura…Well, it's his problem, not mine._

_I hope you behave well, if not, no kissing letters for you,_

_Wholly yours, Draco_

November, 1999

_Hi there, far away,_

_I heard a bit about Harry and his teaching experience so far. Nothing exact, but I am sure that Ron was quite eager to participate. Speaking of Ron, his and Hermione's wedding is in June and if you won't receive an official invitation, I'll drag you into it as my date, so don't have any plans set in June._

_As for the reason all are so anxious to learn the Dragon Fang, (and there are many, I saw the lists) is that they want to know how Voldemort was defeated, because now they know it wasn't some special talent only Harry possessed._

_By the way, when did you decide to call him Harry? You were quite reluctant to switch to his first name, if I remember right._

_Busy with wedding plans, _

_Virginia_

_Dear Virginia,_

_Hm, June, let me think of it. Maybe, just maybe I will be free, but who knows. But when I think about _you_ dragging _me_ somewhere… Brrrr, I don't like the sight. So I may join you for the wedding then._

_Where the world is going? Harry Potter will make other Harry Potters and without a woman no less. When the world will again be in danger, then we just whistle and Potter's Army will come and destroy all the bad guys. What a terrific idea! And nobody will ever know that Voldemort was destroyed by love and slytherin attitude. What an irony! But it is their choice, not mine, isn't it? The whole progress still interests me though._

_And to answer your question about me calling Harry Harry, then prison gives a lot of time to think about things._

_Counting days till Christmas,_

_Your Draco_

May, 2001

Draco walked through the large oak doors. The usual silence of the Library greeted him. Luckily for him, it was deserted. The only figure he was interested in was sitting behind a large table with lots of drawers around her.

What can three years do to a girl? First of all they can change her into a woman. And what a woman she was…Fiery, wavy, flammable hair, developed curves in the right places, long legs and brandy colored eyes that could make you drunk from the intensity if her gaze. Unfortunately, right now Draco couldn't feel the pleasure of locking his eyes to hers, because she was very busy writing something. Her face was completely covered with her hair waves. Draco stepped closer to the table.

"Is there some particular book you require?" Ginny asked, noticing a presence nearby and thinking it was another student.

"Yes, I would like 'Potions discoveries through history'," Draco drawled.

"Right away." Ginny stood up and hurried to the Potions' section, then stopped in her tracks. '_Nobody has requested this book before. I was only in the laboratory's library and only Draco and I knew -'_ "Draco!" she squealed and jumped on him, kissing him into oblivion.

They would've caused another Library's renovation, starting a domino effect of the shelves, because they were using them for support (the wall would've been much more effective, but it wasn't there when needed) but it was saved by some fourth year's yelling, "Get a room!" which brought Draco and Ginny to their senses.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked astonished, still holding tightly onto Draco's neck.

"What? You don't want me here?" Draco asked in return with a hurt expression.

"I mean, you wrote to me that you'd decided to continue your studying to receive the Master degree in Potions. Have you taken a holiday between two degrees or what? Because you don't usually come in May."

"Well," Draco drawled. "Firstly, I want to ask when you finish because I have a plan to kidnap you and bring you to the Three Broomsticks for a real date. Because I came to a terrifying conclusion that we haven't gone on a date once."

"You mean you are asking me out?" Ginny said, even more surprised.

"Yes, and you have three seconds to decide because otherwise, I'll drag you out of here." The last part was whispered huskily into Ginny's ear.

"Drag? That will be a sight," Ginny stammered, not understanding what his tone meant.

"Your time is up, Miss Weasley," Draco whispered, sending shivers of fear and excitement up her spine.

'_What is he up to?_'

Her question was answered when Draco took her onto his arms, bride style, and headed to the Main Doors and straight to Hogsmeade.

"Draco! I can walk, you know," Ginny protested with a pout, half way to the village.

"Don't even say that you don't like this means of transportation or you'll go down, down, down, right onto the ground. You don't want to ruin your spectacular outfit, do you?"

"Spectacular outfit? Well, on such terms, I can bear some dragging."

They entered the pub in the same fashion. Draco released her only on the stool in one of the secluded corners of the pub. After their orders were taken and brought, Ginny returned to their earlier conversation.

"So will you explain your sudden appearance? You fall on me from clear sky, no notice, no warning, no anything! I am not even dressed properly! You can't do such a thing, Draco!"

"I am very sorry," Draco really looked sorry. "It was a spontaneous decision. I've received my diploma and apparated right away. I brought some news to the school too, by the way."

"Oh, really. What could that be?"

"Professors Snapes won't be teaching at Hogwarts any longer."

"What! Why! What happened!" Ginny almost choked on her butterbeer when he broke out the news.

"Well, as you remember, I said there had been a great loss for science when father hadn't published his research on multiple poisons' presence in one body. I talked him into defending his thesis with mine, as a result he was invited to teach at the Academy of Magic," Draco said with pride and great respect for professor Snape. "The whole family will stay at Switzerland from now on."

"Have you seen Victor? Isn't he a cutie?" Ginny asked with a dreamy look.

"Well, yes, he is interesting."

"Interesting? Strange opinion about a baby."

"I have never seen the magical aura of an infant, so it was education in a way."

"You are always so serious, Draco. I think he is cute, even if he inherited most of his father's looks."

"Our children won't have such problems. Their inheritance will be perfect. On both sides," Draco remarked with a smirk.

"Malfoys always care about appearances, don't they?" Ginny uttered a bit coldly, not liking his attitude towards children.

Her tone made him change in the face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. I just haven't seen babies in my life. Of course, I see how happy father and Macbeth are because of him. I just can't awake such feelings in me yet. I am sure this child will give them a lot of headaches, though. That I know for sure," Draco finished with a distant glance.

"I really don't want to know how you know that because I have a lot of on my own shoulders already. I've never thought that Hogwarts Library was so hard to maintain, but I still manage it somehow. What are you going to do now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Draco asked with impish eyes, playing with the ring on her finger.

Ginny blushed. She completely forgot they weren't married yet because she already felt like an old married couple. "But what about the future you were so worried about?" she asked softly.

"Right now you are talking to professor Malfoy, Potions' Master of Hogwarts."

"Master? But you said it took five years to gain the se-"

"I rushed things a bit."

"Oh, Draco!" She embraced him tightly. "So you won't leave me again?" she asked, wish glistening tears of joy.

"Never, ever again."

"All right, everyone! Gather in a circle. Ok, now calm your breathing and relax. Concentrate your mind on a blue quill. Picture it in every detail. Now, slowly open your eyes, still having that quill in mind."

On his command twenty men started to open their eyelids. Their reactions were different; some hissed in pain, some stood like nothing happened, white eyes instead of average; some just blinked rapidly and couldn't get the picture straight.

"Now that we cleared out who can and who can not use Vision with open eyes, we can design different learning programs for each group," Harry proceeded in a lecture tone.

"Are you sure?" came a soft, but confident voice in Harry's head.

If his reaction had been called "surprised", it was a huge underestimation. He almost jumped, but decided to ignore it and to go on with his class. "It was a way to find out this ability in each of you. I thought it wouldn't be appropriate to use the way my teacher applied for me."

"What was it?" one of the students asked.

Harry chuckled. "He nudged me forward so I opened my eyes from pure surprise from his gesture."

"Where is your teacher now, professor Potter?"

Harry shuddered. He hated to be called that. Some of his students were twice as old as he, but they still treated him like their superior, their teacher, their commander.

"Well, let's see." Harry concentrated on an image of Draco Malfoy and started to feel the familiar pull when Draco's face appeared nose to nose to his and even winked at him! "He is here," Harry breathed out.

The door slammed open and Draco Malfoy himself appeared in the doorway and marched to Harry's side; his robes, billowing behind him. Gorgeous as always.

When Draco reached him, Harry muttered, "Always make a grand entrance, don't you?"

"Why not? Especially, if it is waited from you," Draco muttered back and bowed ceremoniously to the gaping gathering.

"Meet my Dragon Fang teacher, Draco Malfoy," Harry announced with mock respect.

"Why thank you, Harry. You'll always be a student to me," Draco said with the same irony.

"What is the reason of my receiving such an honor as your presence in my class?"

"Nothing much. Decided to pay a visit to a friend after a long separation, that's all. Of course, I also wanted to look at your students. I don't see Ron here, he must be in the advanced class, isn't he?" Draco replied, eyeing the group, and then frowning instantly.

Harry's jaw fell onto the floor. Not from Draco's words, from the tone he said them with. Like he _really_ missed Harry and _really_ was interested in his students' progress. While Harry was thinking over assumptions about Draco, Draco's frown deepened and he spat in disbelief, "A circle? Are you that dumb? Haven't I taught you anything?" He turned to the students. "Do you often stand in a circle like this during your lessons?" The asked nodded simultaneously, rooted to the spot by Draco's demanding tone and rude attitude towards Harry.

Draco turned back to Harry. "Do you want me to correct your mistake or will you figure it out on your own?"

"Well, if you so kindly noticed it, then you should correct it," Harry said smugly, but in his brain he frantically searched for the possible mistakes.

Draco started to move around, placing everyone in different places of the room; some in pairs, some in corners, one man was left completely alone in a corner with no-one nearer six feet.

"Okaay, remember those places, they are your permanent training places, no moving even an inch." And then Harry groaned. "Got it, didn't you?" Draco asked Harry with a knowing smirk. Another thing Harry hated: when Draco knew something he didn't, or more closely, when Draco knew everything. "Class dismissed." Draco waved with his hand.

"Excuse me," someone from the group began hesitantly, "Could you please show us something?"

Draco laughed. "Eager for some tricks, erh? And don't even think about Mind Games, Harry. We don't want to scare off your students, do we?" Draco said conversationally.

Harry gave him a you-are-so-full-of-it look. With the very question he scared them. Worse was that Harry knew it, but the worst thing was that Harry knew that Draco knew it. But Harry also understood that Malfoy was fooling around, meaning he was in a good mood. But what _is_ that suppose to mean?

"If you are so anxious, I would like to show you my new trick, called 'The Searching Thought'," but we need to go to the library for the demonstration." The students, as one, headed to the door. Draco and Harry followed them.

"You know, when I came here," Draco continued the conversation with ashamed Harry, "I wanted to find the way in which you manage to control power of several people. I've never thought there would be so many of them… But back to the topic. You found a way to be a gryffindor once again." Harry snorted.

"You put them in a circle so their power was equal. At close proximity their auras united, but not united as you wanted – crushed into each other. Of course, you could control everybody when only one stream of power was coming to you from the circle. But they are all different, dammit! It is a conception of power: you can't have all of it, but at the same time, you can't have as much as any other person, even as close as a sibling." Draco sighed. "They are in your care. Treat them according to their differences. You can't play with power."

At that point, after Draco's lecture, they reached the library of the Ministry of Magic. Here, not only a copy of every published book in the wizarding England was kept, but all the statistic reports. The group stepped into the library with Draco facing them.

"Quick, but mind tiring way of research. For example, I want information on the variety of horns added into healing potions." With no movement of even a finger, a stack of no less than a hundred books appeared on the table in front of Draco.

In a strangely monotone voice, Draco continued, "Right now my mind is going through the content of these books, discarding," a book flew away, "irrelevant sources. In this case I'm working with magic hidden in words. It allows me to store information here and there for further research even in useless books in my current searching." The process went on and on until only nine books were left. "These are the most useful books on the subject. You can check them for the proof. I've never thought there are so many books on horns and most of them – rubbish. Brrr," Draco commented, massaging his temple. "Don't try it until you are in advanced class. Class dismissed."

While excited students fussed over books, Harry met Draco's eyes, impatiently tapping his foot.

"You just had to do it, didn't you?" he drawled.

"What are you talking about?" Draco, the picture of innocence, asked in return.

"Well, it is _my_ class and you dismissed it. Twice."

"It is a habit and, on the other hand, I couldn't help it." Draco smiled wryly. "Cafeteria?"

"Isn't it too public?"

"For what? I am not going to spit out my darkest secrets to you." Draco already started to go to the direction of the cafeteria. Harry rolled his eyes and followed.

After taking a seat and ordering a tea and a butterbeer for Draco and himself respectfully, Harry began the conversation. "So what are you _really_ doing here?"

"I told you already, I wanted to see how you handle the training."

"Have I passed?" Harry asked with sarcasm dripping even from his glass.

"You can do better, but it is quite satisfactory. Still, I'll wait a bit before giving you one student I would like you to train. She needs special attention."

"She? But you and the books said no woman possessed the Vision!"

"Well, seems to be there is an exception in every rule. Comes from the long pureblooded family line probably."

"And we are talking about…"

"Virginia, of course."

"Ginny?" Harry gaped. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. You know yourself that she "feels" my emotions. She managed to concentrate her love in her hands. I didn't give it much of a thought at that time, but on the train I checked her neck – the vision eyes are right there. There is no doubt."

"Why don't you teach her yourself then?"

"It would be pure torture, too much distraction. She only needs the basics, somewhere until the sixth level."

"And I am good enough to do it," Harry snarled. "Basics, nmpth. There are only fifteen levels."

"Who told you that?" Have you forgotten self improvement? You can increase your level any time.

"Like you with your mind searching," Harry mocked.

"You can say so."

"Then check THIS out!" Harry winked and one of his eyes turned white, but the other remained ordinary green. "I called it 'wink'."

"Impressive," Draco sounded really impressed. "You can see a LOT like this."

"Yeh. What did you say about Ron when you entered the class? How did you know he was in an advanced group already?"

"He is very powerful and at last got his brains in the right place. So it isn't that surprising."

"You bragged for so many years about them being the blood-traitors and now you are talking on and on about how powerful their family is."

"Saying this, you, of course, know _exactly _what 'blood-traitor' means?"

Come to think of it, Harry never thought about it. He knew it was somehow connected with tolerating muggles, but was there any deeper meaning?

Harry's thoughtful expression gave a negative answer to Draco, so he elaborated on the topic, "Pureblooded wizards are considered to be blood traitors when they waste their magic on muggles and not use it for their clan benefit. If the Weasleys are so interested in muggle world, it doesn't make them less powerful or their magic weaker. I am sure all the Weasley men can be your students."

"Well, the twins are making really fast progress," Harry only said.

"I don't know when you or Virginia will be ready for the training. Maybe after the first child is more suitable."

"Child? What child? Ginny is pregnant!"

"No, but I am working on it," Draco sounded very full of himself.

"But you are to MARRY her!"

"Yes, the wedding is in three months and you must still keep your promise."

"What promise?"

"You lost, so you are my Best Man for the wedding. Quite a lot of work to do. Believe me, I am talking from experience."

"So what are you gonna do after the wedding? Live in the Heaven of yours?" Harry asked, referring to Draco's house.

"Only during summers probably. I'll teach at Hogwarts from now on."

"Oh, no, no, no. How could that happen?" Harry wailed. "I will have to see your face every day. When this is all over, I will certainly be placed into St. Mungos."

"Well, Macbeth will surely faint when she finds out that her precious place was given to Harry Potter. And by the way, forget about St. Mungos, the end is too far way. It's only the beginning."


	44. Epilogue: Family Reunion

**A/N: I am very sorry it took me so long to post this one last chapter. I was carried away by my new story and just couldn't finish writing this one. **

**Disclaimer: **I have no ownership of the characters and insignia of Harry Potter and everything connected to the HP series.

**Dedicated to my fair beta-reader and friend Stephanie. **

**Epilogue: The Family Reunion.**

_15 Years Later_

"Arthur, dear, are you sure you checked the unbreakable charms on the vases?"

"Of course, dear, three times," Arthur Weasley replied, rolling his eyes. '_The same thing every year._' "Why are you so worked up, Molly? It happens every year and the house is still standing."

"Miraculously only. Do you remember what happened when it was the twins' birthday? I felt the house would collapse any moment! There were too many fireworks and joyful goodies for my liking," Molly Weasley finished with a frown.

"But the children were so excited and happy about it!" Arthur protested.

"The twins were too! So many innocent guinea pigs for their experiments. They will never grow up, even with children of their own."

"Don't be so hard on them, Molly. It is in their very being."

"And I've always wondered where did they get it from?" Molly gave him a piercing look.

"Well, Molly, you yourself weren't an angel when you were young. Remember what you did at Hogwarts, hm?"

"And what are you implying, Arthur Weasley!" she asked, advancing on him with a dangerous looking pan.

"Well, you know, gryffindor pranks and kicking slytherins' asses…"

"Whose asses! I'll kick yours right now if you don't elaborate on your previous statement!"

"Now, now, Molly, we don't want you to smash something with that pan, do we? The guests will be arriving soon and the table isn't set yet."

The expression on Molly's face instantly turned from rage to panic and she rushed outside to check on the big "family" tables as they called them.

"Uuuuh, that was close," Arthur breathed out and went to check on the sofas and spells on them to prevent anyone falling on the floor.

You are probably wondering what the commotion is about. It is about an annual tradition that was established after everybody settled down or in other words, when the Borrow became empty. The only remaining inhabitants were Molly, Arthur and two House Elves. That is why Molly decided to arrange an annual family reunion at the Borrow.

It wasn't a brand new idea of course, because the Weasleys always gathered on Christmas and New Year's holidays, but other celebrations were missed by all members of the family. It was absolutely impossible to gather on every birthday, especially for Bill and Charlie or Percy, who moved to France after his marriage.

The peculiarity of the meetings was the following: the date moved from year to year. It was also a birthday of a grown up family member. The rules were that no matter when and no matter where you are you must attend or suffer the consequences, and knowing Mrs. Weasley, it was a risky dare. The only family that got the privilege not to attend every reunion was the Snapes due to their tough working schedule and far location. They only came on very important occasions. Important for them mostly; like Ginny's birthday celebration or anniversaries. They awaited that year too, because it was the tenth year of the family gatherings.

Another special feature of the reunion was that not only strictly family members, but all family friends could come. That's why the Snapes were being invited in the first place. The Lupins visited quite often and even Dumbledore paid a visit once in a while.

But let's not rush things, every guest will tell his or hers story of life on their own.

The flames turned green and Charlie Weasley stepped put of the fireplace. He hadn't changed much over the years: the same long ponytail and an earring were still in place. Charlie usually came among the first because he didn't need to gather children together or wait for everybody to get ready. He remained a bachelor and was very happy about that. The twins always joked about the fact, saying he must have secretly married his dragon Priscilla, which Charlie was very fond of, and that's why he hadn't taken any woman to be his wife. I return that Charlie said that to have a dragon for a wife was much better than a woman and especially a redhead.

And speaking of redheads. The fireplace lit again and a redheaded community appeared. They called themselves "the True Weasleys", being all with red hair. Those Weasleys were Fred and George with their twin sisters for wives Izabella and Elizabeth respectfully. Both families were blessed, I don't think others were blessed also, with their own twins. Fred and Izabella's boys were born two months earlier before George's and Elizabeth's. The four redheads were even worse than the Marauders and even their fathers. Hogwarts hasn't ever been so close to destruction after the Weasley Quartet was enrolled.

In the Portkey way appeared "the Black Family", which consisted of the Boy-Who-Won, the French White Lily, two small beauties and one beast, namely the Potters. Even before the nickname stuck, Harry really considered taking Sirius's last name. Not only to prevent publicity harassment on his family, but to honor the man who had become a father he never had, especially after his return.

Sirius also accompanied Harry and his family, not having one of his own. He decided to remain single due to his past and just wanting to be free in choice of his ways of life. That still wasn't stopping him from dating various women, especially in France where nobody knew him. France was mentioned because Stephanie, having French roots, had a house there, and the whole family made trips there from time to time, especially on holidays.

Harry Potter ended up as a DADA professor at Hogwarts, but he still taught Dragon Fang at the Ministry. The whole business became international after four years. People from all over the world were coming to receive the knowledge about wandless magic. His wife was mostly with the kids because three children were quite a pressure even without house work.

After the Potters came Percy and his family. He was the last to marry. Mrs. Weasley lost hope already, but surprisingly enough France again was involved; Specifically French Ministry of Magic, where Percy was delegated on some business trip. When he didn't return in time, the English Ministry of Magic asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about his whereabouts and Molly owled him. The answer she received made her faint. There was only one sentence on the parchment: 'I am getting married.' After a few pulled strings, Percy was transferred to the French Ministry of Magic, where his wife, Michelle, worked as the Minister's secretary and their children attended Beauxbatons.

The Lupins, "The Were Family", came soon after. Their family was the smallest, but the most tragic one. They were very hesitant at first to have a child, taking into consideration Remus's condition. But after two years they decided to risk it, thinking that a combination of a werewolf and a shape-shifter would only be beneficial for the kid. Unfortunately, they were very wrong. That very mix was too hard for one body to handle and the baby died on the second month.

After a long mourning, they adopted Dazel, who was beaten by a werewolf in his early childhood and grown up in an orphanage by his parents. Who needs a werewolf in a normal family? It was a blessing for Dazel to get out of there and to people who could understand him and his problem. He was in Ravenclaw, as was Harry's eldest daughter Josephine. Who knows… Who knows…

"The Dark Family" arrived straight after the Lupins. The nickname "black" was already taken so everybody decided to call the Snapes that. It quite fitted, if you consider their pasts, but if not, they were all black haired after all. Professor Snape Potions Immortalizer of Academy of Magic and his sons, Victor and Abraham, entered the household with dignity and pride. As always. Macbeth rolled her eyes. '_They like this game _so_ much. Slytherins, hmph._'

Then came "the Mediterranean Family" a.k.a. Bill and Fleur with their two daughters. The name came from their living locations. Fleur and the girls lived mostly on the Southern cost of France and Bill still worked in Egypt with the pyramids. The weekends were usually spent in between or more exactly on the yacht somewhere in the sea. In this manner, they visited all Mediterranean countries and islands. Other children called Cassiopeia and Cassandra two chocolates because of their constant bronze skin color. Not to mention they were hot even without that tan that any girl dreams about. They _did_ have Veela blood. The only unaffected by their charms were their cousin Christian (Percy's son), who everyone was constantly jealous of because only he could freely chat with the exotic blonds.

But enough about school romance, the next family is coming through the fireplace. "The Hogwarts Family". Guess, who they are? I think you can easily count who was left out: Draco and Ginny with their brood of five children. With the very beginning of Draco and Ginny's union, the traditions of the Malfoys' clan began to be destroyed one by one. The last one about the heir of the family vanished, when Ginny gave birth to two completely identical gorgeous blond boys, Tobias and Domian, making them _both _the next heirs of the Malfoy family.

Ginny remained the prettiest Hogwarts Librarian and having Draco teaching Potions, the whole family lived at Hogwarts. Not all the children were of age already to attend, but they still helped their parents, especially in the department of watching over detentions in the dungeons. You think it was a blessing to the students who were put in detention?

None of that; Even if they were their cousins (which happened a lot because there _are_ Weasleys and because there were so many of them at Hogwarts at that time) or brother and sister. No, scrutiny and feeling of obligation were, for some interesting reason, very high priorities for young Malfoy children. Or…Draco paid them well for doing his work. Anyway, it was very educational for the youngsters and they knew exactly what would happen if they got themselves in detention and the picture wasn't all colorful.

Last but not least came Ron and Hermione with their kids. Ron did everything to hold her back and Hermione did everything against it because she hated to be late. But there was a very important reason behind Ron's behavior. Hermione happened to be the birthday girl that year. And that meant that everybody should gather at the Borrow and only then they could enter to receive congratulations and presents.

Birthday grown up played an important role in the Weasleys Family Reunion. From him or her depended the whole party: from the season to decorations. The season feature meant that if the date of the birthday happened to be in winter, then it certainly needed respectful outdoor activities and the whole celebration was held indoors. Hermione's birthday in April gave the opportunity to be outdoors.

The newcomers were met in the backyard of the Borrow with cheers and clapping. Quite a lot of settings were tried out to contain all the people, but the most optimum variant was found. In the center of the clearing stood a square table, occupied by the younger part of the family, with a small fountain of punch in the middle. It was surrounded from three sides by three long "family" tables. It was easier to watch over the kids from such a sitting positions. There wasn't an established sitting order, so everybody could sit with whomever they liked. Guess where the dream Team sat? Together obviously.

"Oh, here you are, darling," Molly ushered Hermione and Ron. "We are all waiting for you."

"Yeh! I am starving!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yeh! We have been saving our stomachs since the very morning!" Gabriel, a red headed boy supported his father.

"Boys, boys," Molly quieted them. "You know the rules: first – presents, then – food."

The male part of the population of the gathering groaned. Mrs. Weasley was too good at cooking and everybody must've followed Gabriel's example trying to save some room in their stomachs to put as much food there as possible.

"Ok, Hermione, take your honorable place over there." Molly pointed to a big armchair, probably made in the 18th century.

Hermione sat on it and blushed; she could stand without a flinch in front of a full court and the Jury, but was really shy when she became the center of attention.

The present giving was another traditional part of the Family Reunion. There was no hidden meaning in the process: all families gave their presents to the birthday grown up, but there was an unspoken competition between the families about who could give a better present.

After several thankyou's from Hermione, a pile of presents appeared on the table to her left: an exotic necklace made of corals and sea shells from Bill and Fleur, Charlie's perfume "Dragon's Breath" ("It will made Ron crazy. My last girlfriend tried it on me, so I am speaking from experience", he commented to Hermione.), Molly's book of recipes, Lupins' book on werewolf legislation.

On the corner lay a middle sized piece of parchment, it was the most treasured present by Hermione so far. The paper gave an unlimited access to the Ministry's storage of Veritasetum. To a lawyer like Hermione such permission was priceless. Making a connection to who the present could be from? Veritaserum – potions – Snape. Came to same conclusion? Perfect.

Fred and George surprised everybody by bringing a huge box which revealed a "Home cinema!" Hermione squealed like a little girl, who received a long awaited doll. The twins gave meaningful winks to the others, meaning, "Stuff it guys, our present is the best."

Next turn was for "The French Family" a.k.a. Percy and Michelle, who made a pure French gesture, giving Hermione "Beaxbotons, the History".

"Oh, thank you soooo much! I've been searching for it for years!" Hermione exclaimed, lovingly tracing the cover of the ancient book.

"Crap! We were outsmarted!" Harry punched his palm and made an expression of one deeply wounded.

"Giving up already?" Charlie asked Harry, whispering in his ear.

"Who are you to talk?" Harry responded in the same quite tone. "You don't participate."

"But I can bet who the winner will be," Charlie remarked full of mischief.

"Weasleys," Harry only muttered in return. But there was no time to debate on the Weasleys' origin because it was Harry's turn to take the carpet. "Here, happy birthday, Herm'," Harry said, handing her yet another book.

"I am lucky, I've bought another bookshelf the other day," Ron commented.

"What is it? Is it some kind of joke?" Hermione asked, after reading the title.

"Are you so old that you can't read, Hermione?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"I can read alright. It says 'Hogwarts, the History'." Her bewilderment was caused by the condition of the book: it wasn't ancient or even old; it was bright and shiny with golden patterns and a richly decorated cover.

With a look of mistrust she began to go through the fresh printed paper. _She _knew the book by heart, so there was _no _way Harry could trick her. Still, Hermione's eyes started to become wider and wider when she scanned the last pages of the book.

"They are all here, all our adventures are here," she said softly with utter shock, disbelief and finally pride.

"Adventures, hah!" Harry took the book from her hands and, after finding the needed paragraph, read aloud, "Hermione Granger can fairly be named the best Head Girl through the history of the school, deserving this honorable title with her remarkable activity in the social life of Hogwarts and unmatched striving for knowledge," Harry finished with the roars applause.

"Thank you so much, Harry," Hermione said in tears, she was too overwhelmed by being mentioned in the history of the famous wizarding school.

Harry high-fived with Ron and went back to Charlie. "Have you won yet?"

"Draco and Ginny haven't presented yet. Then, we'll see."

Draco and Ginny were famous for their original and exquisite presents. The female part of the family always voted for them as the best present givers because they seemed to know exactly what the women wanted. And it distressed the Weasley men to no end.

"Excuse us if our gift will take a lot of room, probably a few bookshelves will be sacrificed, but it is your choice," Draco introduced their present in a careless mode which always concentrated all attention on him.

After moving Draco and Ginny's fingertips, a small cylinder in Draco's hand unshrinked and unrolled, revealing a carpet with a labyrinth of dots and words beside them.

"Looks quite familiar," Ron remarked. Only he and Hermione had a full view of the carpet.

"You better start from the bottom," Ginny suggested.

Draco and Ginny levitated the carpet a bit higher for the bottom to be more visible. Everybody was already gathered around the mysterious piece of tapestry to find out what it was. Hermione traced the last words.

"Ariadna, Harold, Stephan Weasley. Look, here are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and upper are my parents. It is the Grangers' Family Tree! Holly Heavens, here are all my ancestors!" she exclaimed, following the thin lines, which connected one generation to the other.

"They are not all here. We cut out a few centuries here and there. There wasn't anybody remarkable there, but you can open them any time," Draco began an explanative tour. "The grey dots are muggles, the white – squibs and the blue ones are wizards."

"But there are more than a half of blue dots here!" Bill pointed out.

"That's the point, Bill, that's the point," Draco said with a knowing smirk.

"But that means…that means," Ron started, gaping between words.

"That I am not a muggle born, I am half-blood," Hermione finished for him, staring at the carpet in awe.

"The last five generations were a mixture of squibs and muggles, so they simply forgot there is a wizard blood in their clan. The crucial part was played by your pureblooded grandfather, who died early in muggle war, but managed to leave a descendant. That's why you are a witch, Hermione," Draco explained.

"And what do these small eyes beside the names mean?"

"Those were the Seers," Ginny pointed out. "The first one is quite remarkable."

Draco and Ginny moved the carpet downwards for everybody to see the very top of it, seeing the large blue spot and the name beside it, Hermione fainted.

Catching her into his arms, Ron asked, dumbfounded, "What is it with her?"

"She is not pregnant, is she?" Molly asked in a mother hen mode.

"No she isn't," answered a choir of Weasley men.

After a small commotion of bringing Hermione back to the conscience world, the party atmosphere was restored.

"What was it all about?" George asked with a frown, turning to Draco and Ginny. They only gave him innocent, but knowing smiles.

"My very first ancestor is Cassandra the Seer," Hermione breathed out.

"Really?" Everyone checked out the first spot on the carpet, where Cassandra's name was clearly sewed in.

"At least your predictions helped everybody to win the war," Harry mentioned, "and not the opposite."

The carpet was placed behind Hermione's armchair, hanging in mid air. The guys shot daggers at Draco because it was clear who had won the competition of the best present. Again.

"How do you do it, Draco?" Fred cornered him, after everybody took seats at the tables and _finally_ began eating.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked conversationally.

"You know what I mean, presents' selection," Fred grunted.

"Give a lady what she wants and she is yours. Haven't you heard of such a rule?"

Fred gave him an incredulous look, but then it changed into a frown. "And Hermione _asked_ you to make her a Clan Tree?"

"No, I just asked myself how a muggleborn can be a Seer. She is definitely a Seer, so she isn't a muggleborn. A few years of research and here you are .I don't like to have questions hanging without answers."

"So with this time consuming research you just wanted to answer a question?" George cut in with a grin that clearly said he knew the real reason behind Draco's behavior.

Draco clenched his teeth. He hated to be embarrassed or get into situations that deflected his pride. Of course, he couldn't tell them that it was some sort of an apology for calling her mudblood all those years at school. Especially, if she wasn't one. "It was Virgie's idea." '_Smooth, Draco. Very smooth_.'

"Anyway, you somehow managed to win the contest, so the dinner is on us."

"Don't bother. The end of the school year is nearing and so are O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s and I need to prepare. So save the reservations."

"Why do you think you'll win the next year?" George asked with challenge.

Draco gave him don't-I-always look and returned to his meal.

After several toasts for Hermione, the Weasleys' older generation and the peace on Earth, another traditional toast should've been raised. Old habits die hard, but with Harry and Draco, they died _very_ hard. They were the only ones that taught in Hogwarts from all the present community apart from Lupin, who gave DADA master classes from time to time, so they were both vicious competitors for the award every year. Of course, every professor of Hogwarts participated in the so called Elections of the Best, so sometimes neither Draco nor Harry were the winners.

But really, who do you think has more chances: small old Flitwick or tall young and handsome Draco or Harry? House preferences were strictly forbidden, so the slytherins couldn't vote for Draco just because of him being their Head of the House. The same applied to Harry and the Gryffindors.

"So who do we drink this year for?" Arthur asked with a raised goblet.

He got the answer after seeing Harry's pissed off expression. Harry had won two years in a row, trying to beat up Draco's record of three years, but luck seemed to abandon him and Draco won again that year.

"I've never thought that I would be considered a good teacher," Draco whispered to Ginny.

"Nonsense! You are natural. Remember when you were answering questions on the train trip to the manor? They were listening to you as if hypnotized, catching your every word. You can't help but dominate over your students, show them authority but not of a tyrant but of a guide who knows the right way. And they believe you; respect you."

"Well, it was far from that on my very first lesson. When father was ill, remember?"

"But you've matured since that time and many things have changed. Still, I've caught a rumor that there is some kind of a challenge called Malfoy Twins detention, heard of that?"

Draco gave her a look of total confusion. "Never. What is it about?"

"The rules are the following: someone must get a detention in your class and serve it under our younger twins' supervision. If he or she survives it then this lucky student is praised by the House and prefects even dare to give house points for it! Every newcomer must go through it, if he or she doesn't do it till their fourth year then they will be a shame of the House!" Ginny said unbelievingly.

"What insufferable kids we have, darling," Draco only commented.

"You think, students willingly getting detentions is normal!"

"But it is so much fun! Especially if they _don't_ get it. And they try again and again and again, disturbing the peaceful atmosphere in class," he finished in a tone of a humble monk.

"And you get pleasure out of it, don't you darling?"

"Well, it wasn't my idea," Draco said defensively. "Probably one of your gryffindoric nieces and nephews or even more – all of them."

"Don't play a saint with me, Draco. Our Tobias is also in Gryffindor, so it can still be your devious plot."

"Because I am soooo evil." Draco rolled his eyes in response. "By the way, he got his detention on the second attempt. I was really proud. Such a resourceful boy. Blew up half of the class. Literally."

"But that could've been dangerous!" Ginny cried with horror.

"Nah, there was a loooot of noise and smoke, but nothing really explosive. This is _my_ son we are talking about. I wonder how you didn't hear anything in the Library, it was SO loud."

After the super delicious dinner was consumed, the tables disappeared and the opportunity to mingle appeared. The whole gathering divided mainly into groups of men and women.

"It was so funny when you all answered that Hermione wasn't pregnant!" Bill said with a big grin. (He was the only one from the Weasley brothers who hadn't learned Dragon Fang because he didn't have time and lived too far from England.)

"Well, it is kinda funny for a husband to know about his wife's pregnancy before her," Ron responded.

"Don't even remind me of this _painful_ experience," Draco said with a shudder.

"Spill it, mate," Harry encouraged.

"Yeh, what can it be about?"

"Well, Ginny and I were married for a year already and I was taking some books from the library at home when I decided to check Ginny's aura, and to my total surprise, saw two spots inside her. One could be a surprise, but two was an utter shock. So books flew everywhere. Being a gentleman I asked her if she had something to tell me. She didn't have a clue what I was talking about. After I informed her that we were having twins, she bumped me on the head with a huge volume."

"What for!"

"I promised not to look into her aura. But how can I not do it? I _must_ check on the red fire from time to time." (A/N: Guess what a red fire can mean ;-)

The men nodded. "Yes, the red fire is very important. I don't want to spend any more nights on the couch for sure."

On the other end of the backyard went another animated conversation.

"You just join us the next time! You don't know what you are missing!" Sirius said to Remus enthusiastically.

"But Sirius, you do know that I only can be suitable for these activities during three days of the month and you – any moment."

"So what? The date can easily be arranged. Even with my tough schedule. Just like the good old days: open wild forest, the Moon lightning our path, sounds of nature around you…"

Sirius was describing so poetically his hobby/work – hunting with rich aristocrats of Europe. Hunting somehow gained back its popularity and who can hunt better than a dog with brains? The other advantage besides beautiful scenery was the fact that the job was paid really well for.

"But I m not just a dog, Sirius," Remus said with hesitation.

"Well, a portion of Wolfbane and you are as good as any other hunting dog, even better. You know that you are much stronger than an average dog. And werewolves' hunt is planned in two months."

"What do you mean by _that_?"

"The Ministry tries to keep a record of the existing werewolves so we hunt them down and mark them with a special substance. No harm done."

"But it is still a hunt." Remus sighed. "Ok, I'll think about it. Maybe I'll take Dazel with me. I still need to consult Tonks about it all."

"Splendid, Remus! Just splendid!"

The women decided to take a picnic under an old oak, gathering in a circle on a comfy blanket.

"So whose husband will we gossip about today?" Tonks suggested eagerly.

The Weasley women didn't have a lot of opportunities to meet all together, so during such Family Reunions they talked about everything, especially their husbands.

"So what did Ron get you for a present, Hermione?" Izabella asked, knitting something of a deep purple color. She somehow inherited Molly's habit.

"Well, he bought a two week trip to Hawaii for two," Hermione replied with pride.

"Really! That's terrific! When are you going?"

"In September. I hope we'll get everything ready in time."

"And knowing Hermione, she will start packing tomorrow," Ginny whispered to Michelle, who giggled.

The children were playing around in groups or pairs of Exploding Snap, chess or any possible game in the wizarding world. Every kid was playing, except for one. He was sitting on a lonely chair, staring into the horizon. Or was it just horizon?

'_So much joy and energy…everything shines around her_.'

"Son."

'_The locks of such wonderful fiery color and eyes of crystal pools_.'

"Victor."

'_So much grace in every movement. I wish I could just stand near her and bathe in the warmth she emits_.'

"Victor!"

"Huh?" At last Victor turned his head to acknowledge the presence at his father. "You wanted something?"

"Well, since I see my sons only three months a year, so some talking won't hurt," Snape replied, putting a chair by his son's side.

"Of course, father."

"So how is school so far? Draco isn't hard on you?"

You are probably wondering why Draco teaches Victor when the Snape's live in Switzerland. The reason is Victor's heritage came mostly from his father's side. With the looks, he got the talent of potions' making and taking into consideration that it was quite a rare one, it had to be dealt with special care. After talking with various Potions' professors, Snape came to the conclusion that they were all amateurs and putting his sons under Draco's care would be much more efficient.

In this way, both young Snape's ended up in Hogwarts, in Slytherin house. Other women often complained that Victor and Abraham took too much after their father, being slytherins and all, but after a few years Macbeth admitted that she herself had been in Slytherin during her school years. This fact was met with astonished looks from the Weasley family and a knowing smirk from her husband.

"School is fine. Everybody is a bit too giddy about the Tournament, but it is still the same old Hogwarts."

"How is the contest going? Extreme as always?"

"Nothing crazy at least. The third task is going through the Forbidden Forest. At least half of it, I think." Victor made a sideways glance in the direction of his previous gazing.

Snape followed his look, but wasn't exactly pleased with the picture. "So who did you take to the Yule Ball?"

"Cassiopea."

"Why her?"

"It was convenient. Two Champions together. She doesn't know anybody in Hogwarts and I didn't want to search for anybody either. It was settled in October already," Victor explained impassively.

"I've got an impression you preferred another candidate…"

"I can't get all I want," Victor said, looking away from Snape's penetrating eyes.

"Next time, take what you want and maybe you will get it, but with no attempt it will pass you either way."

Leaving Victor to contemplate his words, Snape hurried over to his wife. "Macbeth, we have a problem."

"What is it, Severus? You forgot to finish some potion before we arrived here?"

"Worse. Victor fancies the Weasley girl."

"Which one? There is like a dozen of them here."

"Ariadna. Ron Weasley's eldest daughters."

"Oh my… This is definitely a problem. At least he has an exquisite taste."

Ariadna was called a wonder girl due to her appearance. The children of Molly and Arthur couldn't have red headed kids of their own, except for the twins and their red headed wives. Hermione, being a Seer, knew that her first child would be born on Ron's birthday. So she decided to make him a really good present. After a bit of magic using, a girl was born. A girl with bushy red locks.

The problem with which Snape seniors were faced was caused by Victor's reputation. Nobody even thought that Victor Snape would take a page out of Draco's book and become the heartbreaker of Hogwarts. He himself wasn't especially interested in the feminine population of the school, but long curly black hair, eagle black eyes and arrogant but witty attitude drew girls to him like a magnet. He dated the most persistent ones but only once, thus having no steady relationship. And Ron Weasley was far from liking such a suitor for his daughter.

"How time flies," Macbeth remarked with a sigh. "Seems only yesterday I wondered how to overcome my curse never even dreaming about children and now I already must deal with the war which will certainly break out if Victor looks at Ariadna the wrong way."

"Seems so familiar. History always repeats itself."

The clock hands neared six o'clock and children started to run back and forth, preparing for their favorite part of the reunion.

"It's Quiddich time!" screamed Harry Weasley, the biggest Quiddich enthusiast.

The Weasleys and Quiddich were inseparable. All the Weasley and Potter kids were _officially_ allowed to fly from the age of ten, but usually dads were teaching them at nine already. The match was usually played on a big enough clearing in the nearby forest. The game as always was quite spectacular. Even if not all the children that were of age participated in Quiddich activities at Hogwarts.

The game began and went. The day began and went. The year began and went. Nobody knows what will happen in another fifteen years. Maybe the national Quiddich team of England will be formed only from Weasleys, maybe the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin will finally disappear, maybe another Dark Lord will rise – nobody knows. But till then, everybody must live happily ever after.

Happy End

**A/N: Firstly, because you still read this I want to say that I put a link to a file in my bio. The file mentions all the children, their ages and so forth. You can also find summaries of my future fics, I hope they will interest you. **

**Here is also an important piece of information: if you want me to write about the so called history of how and why this fic was written, why characters act this way and not that, then I'll write it, if I receive 10 votes, and for this you need to review…;)**

**And now, I want everybody who read this fic, who reviewed it and especially I want to thank those 21 people who put me or this fic into their Favorites, it is a huge honor for me. Personally I want to thank constant reviewers such as _Bel Dumbledore, _****_lindaloirajaponesa_****_louey31_****_peridotdream_**

**I am happy that so many people stuck with me till the very end. I hope we will meet again.**


End file.
